Hidden Scars & Buried Secrets
by Leather2Lace
Summary: After Richard, Kahlan and Cara discover the body of a beaten teenage girl deep in the forest, the trio's lives take a dramatic turn. What do the two women have in common with her? Where did she come from? What happened to her? Soon enough, the heroes discover that the invisible strings that connect all lives aren't as easy to hide as they hoped.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic of any kind so any reviews are greatly appreciated:) The story starts off at the end of Season 2. I found out that we were not allowed to use Terry's books after I started and had to go back and change any refrences to the novels. Please tell me if I missed anything, I don't really want to be sued. This will be the only author's note. The story is already over 30,000 characters long and I won't be changing anything in between. Although I have an ending in mind, your suggestions will definitely be taken into account. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter I The Hunt**

They were going to catch her. There was no denying it anymore. She knew that in a matter of seconds they would be upon her and she would once again be forced to submit to their cruelty. Despite the thoughts that swam through her mind, she refused to let her legs give out. She had been running for almost eight days now and her body could not handle much more of this abuse. She didn't allow herself to linger on the events that led her to this dense forest for she knew that the second she did she would collapse in agony. How many people had she hurt and even killed on her quest for freedom? How many would she kill tomorrow? As she ran, she felt the splash of water hitting her bare legs and couldn't resist the urge to stop for a drink. Kneeling down, she nearly plunged her entire head into the cool stream, taking huge gulps of fresh water for the first time in nearly three days. She was exhausted; every muscle in her body begged for a reprieve but she knew that she could not linger. They would find her soon, too soon, and she couldn't allow that. They had hurt her too much already; taken everything that she held close to her heart. As she drank, she allowed herself to think of her mother, only briefly of course, and how her sacrifice fueled her rage and thirst for revenge. She knew though that this desire would never be satisfied. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't kill them all, not by herself at least. The few that she had taken down during her escape had not been enough. They would all have to suffer. These thoughts were all that kept her going, all that delayed her recapture. With the flaming inferno of hatred burning deep in her belly, she stood up and with this newly found determination, sprinted into the darkness.

* * *

Oh & these characters, places, objects, etc do NOT belong to me but considering the fact that LOTS has been abandoned, I'd gladly take over ownership. Unfortunatley, I just take these characters out to play & put them back when I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II Found**

The aching in her legs never faded. Her lungs burning with the need for more air, air that she couldn't waste time to get. The branches and bushels scratched at her face, legs and arms as she ran, full speed, away from her pursuers. They were so fast, so strong, and so smart. She counted at least four, four more souls to send to the Keeper when the time came. Unfortunately, her current state did not allow for open conflict. She would have to outsmart them, a difficult task indeed. They lived for the hunt and the hurt. She knew that if they caught her, she would regret the day she was born as she had every day for the past ten years. The knowledge she had of their intentions kept her from collapsing where she was. She had to get to Aidyndril. Maybe she could find a friend there, someone who would help her. The problem was she didn't know where she was. The last village she past had been over four days ago and she didn't dare enter. Everywhere she went, disaster and death followed. She couldn't allow innocents to suffer simply because she had asked for the name of their town. They would slaughter them all. Every man, woman and child would suffer for her selfishness. So she avoided towns and people in general, for her fear was too great, but this eventually led to her running in circles, with no sense of direction. Maybe if she found a traveler, she could ask for directions. No, that would be too risky. Suddenly, she heard a creak behind her. As she turned she saw a flash of red moving impossibly fast. They found her. Frantic, she stumbled over a tree root. _'Fool!'_ she thought. She lost precious seconds getting up, looking behind her and waiting for the imminent tackle that would surely come. It never did. Instead she found herself falling. She rolled down a hill, rocks and branches cutting and beating every part of her already mangled body. One struck her in the head, making her see a flash of white and then it stopped. They were still coming. She tried to move, to hide and wait them out, but she found herself rolling on her side in a desperate attempt to draw a breath. She couldn't. Putting a hand to her side, she deduced that she had at least three broken ribs. Her right wrist was twisted in an inhuman fashion and she felt warm blood sticking to the back of her head. She couldn't stop, not now, not ever. She heard the rustling of bushes and voices. Although she couldn't understand what they were saying, she knew they were close; too close. If she didn't get up, they would find her. They would find her! Her mind raced at the thought and she struggled to rise. Once on her feet, she swayed, instantly dazed by the excursion. Putting one foot in front of the other, she made her way away from the voices. She knew she was too slow and weak to make it very far. They were going to catch her. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. No. they would not find her with tears streaking down her cheeks. Not again. As she tripped, she caught onto the trunk of a tree. Her vision was fading, the voices getting louder and louder until she was sure they were right behind her. When she looked up, she saw figures in red, white, and black approach her. The only thing she could think of was that the next time she awoke, it would be hanging by chains in a dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III Friend or Foe?**

"I told you, we should have turned left at the crossroad." Cara's voice echoed through the forest.

"And I told you that I've been travelling this forest since I was three Cara." Kahlan replied. Richard walked in between the women, smirking at the argument that had commenced over ten minutes ago. Neither woman wanted to admit that they were in fact, both wrong. Richard had been the one to suggest resting at the inn they passed so as not to be weary during their journey. Had they stopped, the trio would have never gotten lost somewhere in West Grantheir, the largest region in the territories.

"We should go back. I don't like it here." Cara admitted. Richard heard Kahlan chuckle.

"A mighty Mord'Sith, afraid of the dark?" Cara stopped walking and glared at the Confessor.

"I am _not_ afraid of _anything_ Mother Confessor." The Mord'Sith answered coolly. "I am simply worried about the well-being of the Lord Rahl." Richard flinched, hoping to avoid being brought into the argument of an angry Mord'Sith and a tired Confessor.

"Right, of course Cara." Kahlan joked. Cara rolled her eyes and Richard shook his head.

"If anything, Mother Confessor, it is you who is afraid of the dark and feels that she has something to prove." Cara spat out. Kahlan turned around to face the Mord'Sith and as the women glared at each other, Richard could have sworn that he heard the rustling of leaves and breaking of branches.

"I am not afraid of the dark!" Kahlan nearly shouted. Both women were clearly exhausted and found this as an opportunity to take out their frustrations on each other. Richard tried to shush the two while he took a few steps toward the noises.

"Well I'm not afraid of anything!" Cara yelled back, equally annoyed.

"You could have fooled-"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Richard interrupted. The two continued to glare at one another for a few seconds until Kahlan turned to Richard.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I keep hearing things. Someone's out there." He heard the distinct sound of Cara's agiels, poised and ready to take care of any trouble that dare come their way. Richard raised his hand, signaling to his Mord'Sith not to harm whatever came to them. The three slowly made their way towards a steep hill, noticing immediately that there was something at the bottom of it, leaning against a tree. Kahlan was the first to notice that it was person, a girl. She darted toward the figure and reached it right before she hit the ground. Kahlan took a few seconds to take in the sight of the girl. Her dark auburn hair was soiled with dirt, her clothing torn and smelled of sweat and blood. The girl's hands, legs, arms, and neck were covered in bruises and cuts. Not one part of her remained untouched. Whoever the girl was running from had clearly beaten her multiple times. As she turned her over and pulled her head into her lap, Kahlan felt a pang of sympathy for the girl but also a sense of familiarity. She felt like she knew this girl, maybe in another life.

"What happened to her?" Richard asked, shocked at the girl's appearance.

"She's been beaten." Cara replied softly. "A lot." When Richard turned to look at the Mord'Sith, he realized that he had seen this type of beating before. So had she. Kahlan did not notice the look in Cara's sapphire eyes since she was too distracted evaluating the girl's injuries, but Richard could not tear his own eyes away from the glazed look of the Mord'Sith.

"Cara," he started. "Do you know what happened to her?" he took a step toward the figure clad in brown leather.

"I can only guess," Cara continued to stare at the beaten figure. "But it looks like Mord'Sith work." She knelt down and turned the girl's head over, examining the scars and bruises that covered her body. When the Mord'Sith pushed the girl's hair back, she noticed a scar just below her ear. Cara felt her heart stop and she slowly stood up, away from the girl.

"Cara?" Kahlan called out to her friend. She did not reply. The look in the Mord'Sith's eyes was haunted and reminded her of a tortured animal. "Cara." The Mord'Sith backed into a tree, her eyes never wavering from the girl's face. She had been different before. Her hair redder, her skin not as pale, but she knew this girl and knew her well. Very well. Richard slowly approached the woman and noticed that her face had turned ashen, almost blue.

"Cara, what's wrong?" he asked, concern growing in his eyes. The Mord'Sith shook her head and closed her eyes. Neither Richard nor Kahlan had ever seen the woman so distraught and lost. Kahlan decided that the girl in her arms was of greater importance and began wetting a cloth with water from her pouch to wipe the blood that was oozing out of the girl's head. Richard continued to approach Cara, asking her to explain her discomfort.

"Cara, do you know this girl?" The Mord'Sith nodded. "How Cara? How do you know her?" Richard had already guessed at the answer but before Cara could reply, he heard footsteps approaching rapidly, heading straight towards them. Cara snapped out of her trance, her duty to protect her Lord Rahl overriding her obvious fear. Five figures covered in red leather approached the group and as each weapon was raised, the attackers stopped in the tracks. All five dropped to a knee and bowed their heads.

"Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. In your-"

"Stop." Richard commanded. Relieved that the attackers were Mord'Sith obviously loyal to their Lord Rahl, Richard stopped the annoying devotion. "What's going on? Why are you here?" he demanded. One of the Mord'Sith, a blonde with grey eyes, stood and approached him slowly.

"We were chasing the prisoner my Lord." She stated.

"Prisoner?" Kahlan asked. The Mord'Sith acknowledged her presence with a bow of her head.

"Yes, Mother Confessor. She escaped from one our temples nearly eight days ago. She has been a rather difficult trainee for the past few years, too stubborn and strong-willed to underst-"

"A what?" Richard and Kahlan chorused. The Mord'Sith seemed confused with their reaction and made no effort of hiding her feelings.

"A trainee my Lord." She replied hastily. "We've had her at the temple in Drandralin for nearly ten years."

"Eleven." Everyone turned their eyes to the only Mord'Sith in brown leather, all with puzzled expressions.

"Mistress Cara, how nice to see you again." The Mord'Sith in red bowed her head ever so slightly. "I assume you will be resuming her training now that we have recaptured her?" Cara shifted uncomfortably and closed her eyes.

"No one will be resuming anything Mistress …" Richard waited for a reply.

"Anna, my lord." The Mord'Sith signaled to her sisters. "We have been anxiously waiting to meet you Lord Rahl. Perhaps you would like to be taken back to our temple where we would indulge your ever desire." The Mord'Sith took one step too close to Richard, causing Kahlan to bolt upright and come in between them.

"Mistress Anna, you and your sisters will report back to the temple from which you came from." Kahlan commanded. Anna simply stared, waiting for her Lord Rahl to counteract the order. "Now." She looked to Richard. He nodded and the Mord'Sith's expression darkened into one of sadness.

"Forgive us Lord Rahl, we never meant to displease you." She started to return to her knees when Richard caught her by the shoulders and brought her to his eye level. For a second, Richard saw the one thing he rarely found in a Mord'Sith's eyes. Fear. She thought he was going to hurt her.

"Do what the Mother Confessor says, Anna." She nodded. "But first, tell me, how many more trainees are under your … care?"

"None, my lord. They all died months ago. None of them had it in them to become Mord'Sith." Anna answered honestly. Richard and Kahlan closed their eyes, distraught at the news.

"Why have you continued training young girls after Darken Rahl died? I never gave such an order." Richard's temper was beginning to rise.

"My lord, forgive me." Anna begged. "We never received orders to stop our activities so we assumed-"

"You assumed wrong!" Kahlan shouted. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice, even Richard. "Go away! Go back to where you came from! You've caused enough damage here!" Kahlan's once bright green eyes turned black and Richard feared what she might do if the Mord'Sith remained within eyesight.

"Go Mistress Anna. Take your sisters with you." Richard whispered. "I'm sorry about this, it isn't your fault. It's mine. Spread the word to the other temples. All training will hereby be suspended." All five Mord'Sith nodded and turned their backs to the group. Once they were out of sight, Richard went to Kahlan and the injured girl. She hadn't moved since they found her and he feared the worst. Cara remained almost twenty feet behind them, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. "What's wrong with her?"

"Everything Richard!" Kahlan shouted. "Look what they did to her! She's dying!" Kahlan felt hot tears streaming down her face and buried her head into Richard's chest. She didn't know why she felt so attached to this girl, but seeing her in pain made Kahlan want to scream. At once, Richard remembered the comment Cara had made in regards to how many years the girl had been tortured. How did she know the exact number?

"Cara." He waited for a reply that never came. "Cara!" She looked up at him. "What do you know?" The question came out more forcefully than he had hoped, making the Mord'Sith flinch.

"There's a scar-"she started. "Behind her ear." Kahlan turned the girls head and confirmed its presence.

"How did you know where to look?" the Confessor asked. Cara expression darkened and her pale blue eyes found the ground more interesting as the seconds trickled by.

"Because I put it there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV Remember Me?**

_ "Run Aria! Run!" she heard her mother calling to her as she fought off two attackers. Her father fought bravely by her side, the couple protecting their only child. Her legs were frozen to the ground, her eyes wide in horror as she saw her mother fall. A blow to the head caused the woman in white to collapse, dropping her knives. Her husband ran to her side screaming her name. _

_ "Katherine! No!" the voice shouted. The creature, clad in a black cloak and hood descended upon the fallen woman. She struggled to rise only to be kicked to the ground. The figure in black raised a weapon and struck the woman with it. She screamed, her voice filling Aria's ears and shattering her mind. The man attacked the creature and brought it down hard. It grunted but quickly regained its balance. Its fellow attackers had been brought down by the couple and it sought revenge for their deaths. But she also wanted something else, something better. The man stood between the creature and the fallen woman, not noticing that it was headed towards his daughter. The woman screamed at her to run and not look back. With one last look that's what she did. The creature stopped for a moment, hesitating to chase the young girl. It turned its back to the child and quickly raced towards the screaming mother. As the child ran through the woods, she heard the dying screams of her mother and kept her promise. _

Richard stood by the door of the poorly lit room, watching as Kahlan slept next to the feverish girl. He wondered how Kahlan had formed such an attachment to someone she had not even spoken to yet. Of course, Richard knew that his wife cared about all people, especially children, but the concern that grew in the woman's eyes with each passing moment peaked Richard's curiosity. Cara, since admitting her relation with the girl, had not been seen since they arrived at the inn. She told him that she would be outside; making sure that no one bothered the Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. When Richard went to go check on her, she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her eyes watery. Although he wanted to see if she was alright, he knew that Cara would be embarrassed at having been caught in such a 'vulnerable' position. The woman's pride and ego had no end. Suddenly, the girl stirred. Her hands closed around the blankets that covered her and she groaned in pain. Kahlan's eyes immediately opened and she rushed to the girl's side. Richard came in, bringing with him a bucket of cold water that Kahlan had requested.

"I think she's coming around." The Confessor said optimistically. Richard eyed her with growing curiosity.

"Kahlan," he started. "Why do I get the feeling like I'm missing something?" The woman's emerald eyes flickered from his face to the girl. It looked like she was contemplating whether or not to take her hand and let her know that she was safe.

"I'm not sure Richard." She answered plainly.

"Why are you so attached to this girl?" Kahlan's eyes shot up at him in anger.

"Because she was abducted from her home as a child, beaten, brutalized, and tortured for almost eleven years, and now she's been running away from the Mord'Sith you failed to control!" Kahlan erupted. Richard look away from the Confessor, embarrassed that he had done nothing to stop this girl's torture and the death of countless other innocent girls. Kahlan saw the effect her words had on him and immediately put an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry Richard."

"It's alright." Richard wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "Just tell me something." Kahlan glanced up at him. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know." She hesitated. "I feel like I should. Like she's important. I just can't place my finger on it."

"Alright. Don't worry, we'll figure this out just like we figured everything else out." Richard tried to ease Kahlan's worry. To his relief, she laughed.

"By making it worse?" she joked. Richard chuckled into her hair and kissed her forehead. There was a knock at the door and the two separated. Cara entered, carrying a bag of food and medicine she had been sent to retrieve. She placed the bag on the edge of the bed, not daring to look at either pair of eyes. She glanced at the girl taking labored breaths and clutching her stomach, looked away, and stormed out.

"We need to find out who this girl is." Richard stated as he went after his Mord'Sith. Kahlan went back to the girl's side, tending to her concussion and broken bones. Richard was forced to break into a run to catch up with the quick Mord'Sith. Once he did, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. What he saw baffled him. Cara, the world's strongest and bravest Mord'Sith, was crying. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes swollen and red. Richard opened his mouth to speak to her but instead pulled her into an embrace. At first, Cara was shocked. It wasn't like Richard had never hugged her before. But this time felt different. He wasn't just hugging her, he was healing her. It reminded her of the time he had saved her from the Underworld, in an inn much like the one they stood outside of. She allowed herself the small comfort of his strong arms around her shoulders and sunk into his chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Tell me." Richard tried hard not to make it sound like a command. The Mord'Sith nodded into his chest and looked up at him.

"She was the first." She stated. It took Richard a second to understand what the woman had meant.

"Your first trainee?" he asked. Cara nodded. "Cara that was a long time ago. A different time ago. You were a different person then." The Mord'Sith looked away. Richard took his hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his grey eyes. "I'm sure everything will be okay. You'll see. She'll understand why you did what you did."

"How can she when I, myself, don't?" the Mord'Sith asked.

"She's been in your place Cara. She knows what it feels like. Fortunately for her, she was able to escape before the real damage was done." Richard replied. Cara scoffed.

"The 'real damage' has been done for almost five years now Richard."

"What do you mean?"

"She completed her training five years ago." Richard looked at the woman in leather.

"Does that mean that she's-"

"No, she is not fully Mord'Sith. Not exactly." Cara interrupted him. "I do not believe the magic ritual required was performed before she escaped. She is not able to produce the Breath of Life."

"You don't believe?" Richard asked, confused. "I thought you were her trainer, shouldn't you know better than anyone?" Cara took a deep breath.

"Normally, yes, but this time was different. Five years ago was when you were captured by Darken Rahl and forced to train under Denna." Richard remembered perfectly. "When you killed her, Darken Rahl called me to … replace her as his first in command." Richard knew what that meant, what the tyrant had done to Cara in the weeks prior to his defeat. She sighed and continued. "Of course, I could not decline the 'opportunity' and had to abandon my post in Drandralin… and Samaria." Cara stiffened when she said the girl's name.

"Samaria." Richard repeated, finally having a name to the face. "So she never completed her training?"

"Not under me. Unless someone took my place, which is unlikely, she remained in the temple awaiting my return." Cara could feel the tears welling up again.

"I never went back." She stared into the night. "I left her there, even after you set us free, after I learned that I could be whoever I wanted to be." She stopped to control her breathing. "I never thought of her. She has not crossed my mind in nearly six years, and now she stumbles upon us after we get lost in the forest." The Mord'Sith frowned. "What are the chances of that?" Richard shook his head.

"Come on. We should go see how she is." He coaxed. Cara took a step back.

"No Richard. My presence will not aid in her recovery. Trust me."

"Cara, let's go. You need to see that she's alright and you owe her an explanation." Richard took hold of the woman's gloved hand and led her towards to the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V Internal Battles**

When the two returned, Samaria was in the same position they had left her in. The only thing different was that instead of the sheets, she was clutching onto Kahlan's hand. The Confessor didn't react to their entrance and continued to pat a wet cloth against the girl's forehead.

"She has a fever." She said without looking up. Richard dragged a stool and sat next to Kahlan. Cara lingered by the door. "I reset her ribs and wrist. She didn't even flinch." Richard noticed that blood was still trickling down the back of the girl's neck. He stood and went to replace the bandage that wrapped around her head. Kahlan lifted the girl by the neck. Samaria groaned in protest and clutched at the bed sheets. Kahlan turned abruptly and accidentally knocked over the bucket of water Cara had collected. Cara moved to pick it up but Kahlan stopped her.

"Don't come any closer." She spat. "You've done enough damage here." Her green eyes found Cara's blue ones and held the Mord'Sith's gaze. Cara stood, dropped her head, and backed into the doorway.

"Kahlan!" Richard called. She turned her glare onto the man bandaging Samaria. "You know that isn't fair."

"The only thing I see that isn't fair is the way this girl has been treated by that woman and her sisters!" Kahlan pointed at Cara, not even bothering to look at her. The Mord'Sith shrank even more into the door, wishing she could simply disappear. Her Lord Rahl had commanded her presence, so she had to stay in the room and suffer the outbursts of his wife. Richard finished cleaning the girl's wound and walked into front of Cara, facing Kahlan.

"Kahlan," he spoke softly. "You know that what Cara did, she was forced to do. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. It's my fault she was freed five years ago. It's my fault she's been running for so long." Richard bowed his head. Just as Kahlan opened her mouth to reply, they heard a moan escape Samaria's lips. Kahlan turned her back on the two and rushed to her side.

"It's alright. Your safe now." She cooed. Kahlan held the girl's limp hand in hers. "No one's going to hurt you anymore. I promise." She switched her gaze to the Mord'Sith who had taken a step forward. Richard approached the girl from the other side of the bed and held her free hand. Samaria's eyes shut tightly, as if she were having a never ending nightmare; a nightmare that Cara had, without a doubt, given her. Kahlan stroked the girl's cheek. "Can you open your eyes?" Kahlan's grip on her hand tightened and Samaria's eyes relaxed. Slowly, she felt the girl's hand tighten around her own and smiled. "Your awake, you can do it. Just open your eyes. Everything's fine, I promise." Kahlan leaned closer as she saw the girl's eyes try to open. Samaria saw the ceiling first, then slowly turned her gaze to the right, seeing a man dressed in black holding her broken hand in his. His grey eyes seemed calm but there was something disturbing about him. She felt threatened and tried to rise when a hand was placed on her left shoulder, slowly forcing her back down. She turned and saw a figure in a beautiful white dress. The woman held her gaze and her soft eyes found Samaria's hardened green ones. There was something familiar about the woman in white, besides the dress, that caught Samaria's attention. The woman's face still hadn't come into focus, making Samaria believe that her vision was ruined in the fall. She remembered falling and the figures coming towards her. Had these been the people that had found her? Was she really safe? There had been three. Where was the third? Samaria's half-open eyes scanned the room and saw something that grabbed her attention and tugged at her nerves. There was another woman, dressed in brown leather, standing behind the man in black. She saw the agiels and her eyes immediately snapped open. She let go of the woman's hand, spun off the bed, and in one fluid motion had a knife to her throat and an arm around her chest. The movement made her nauseous but she refused to let it show. Would a human shield really stop a Mord'Sith from obtaining her prisoner? No. Samaria's panicked gaze flickered to the man in black who had raised his arms, showing that he meant no harm.

"Wait! We're just trying to help you! Please let her go!" he begged. The knife pressed harder against the woman's skin. Both the Mord'Sith and the man clearly feared for the life of the woman in her arms. Maybe she still had a chance at escape.

"Who are you?" she croaked, her voice shaky and broken. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, we found you in the woods." The man replied. "You were hurt and we brought you here." Realizing that he left the first part of her question unanswered, Samaria pressed the knife even harder into the woman's neck. Skin broke, causing a little trickle of blood to run down her torso.

"Who. Are. You?" she pressured.

"My name is Richard Cypher." He avoided the name Rahl, since the girl obviously held hatred toward her brother. Until Kahlan was safe, he would say nothing that threatened her life. He realized then that having a Mord'Sith in the room jeopardized it already.

"Cypher?" the girl asked, obviously knowing the name. He winced. Did she know? "You're Darken Rahl's brother!" Her stance turned defensive, the knife never wavering from Kahlan's throat.

"Please, we were only trying to help." The woman in her arms said. "My name is-"

"I don't care who you are!" Samaria shouted. "You travel with the _Lord _Rahl and his pet Mord'Sith!" At that moment, the Mord'Sith stepped forward, her arms raised, trying to show that she meant no harm. Samaria knew better. The woman took both agiels and dropped them on the floor behind her. When Samaria saw the woman's face, her heart stopped. She nearly screamed. "You." She spat.

"Let me explain," the woman began, her voice soft and if Samaria didn't know better, compassionate.

"Shut up." She took a step back. "Stay away from me, you monster!" Cara looked at Kahlan, noticed the pain in her eyes from the cut that deepened with every second, and nodded.

"The woman whose life you're threatening is the Mother Confessor." Cara stated matter-of-factly. "You're from the Midlands. That makes her your ally." Samaria's gaze wavered. She grabbed the woman by the shoulders, spun her around, and looked her in the eye. The Mother Confessor? She allowed a spark of hope linger. No, that wasn't possible. All the Confessors died a long time ago. Samaria glanced at the dress she was wearing. It was true. She had seen the previous Mother Confessor wear a dress identical to this one.

"Why are you with these people?" she asked her, still not removing the knife.

"A lot has changed since you were captured by Cara." The woman began. "The war between D'Hara and the Midlands is over. This man is not only the Lord Rahl, but the Seeker of Truth as well." Samaria glanced at the man in black and noticed the Sword of Truth strapped to his hip. "He killed his brother, Darken Rahl, five years ago. The Mord'Sith have sworn their loyalty to him along with the rest of the D'Haran army. Everything is different now. I swear it."

"That still does not explain why you are with them, Mother Confessor." Samaria replied coolly. Kahlan knew that the answer she gave next might end her life.

"He is my husband." Samaria took a few seconds to process what she had just heard. Her eyes darkened, and Kahlan saw her death arriving quickly.

"The Mother Confessor _married_ the Lord Rahl?" she shouted. "What sort of traitor are you? Marrying the man whose brother destroyed her people?" Samaria's hand tightened around the woman's neck.

"Wait," she tried to speak. The grip on Kahlan's neck increased and she found herself gasping for air in seconds.

"Stop, please! Just listen!" Lord Rahl shouted. Cara ached to tackle the girl to the ground. She was killing Kahlan! "We fell in love!" Samaria's gaze left the Confessor for a second. "She didn't marry to save or destroy her people! I'm from Westland, I never wanted to be Lord Rahl! I didn't even know Darken was my brother until after I had killed him! By then it was too late; the D'Harans felt the bond and knew who I really was." The man's voice begged her to let his wife go. Samaria loosened her grip and Kahlan struggled to get the oxygen she desired. "I set the Mord'Sith free, they don't have to serve me, but they do anyway. Cara has saved Kahlan's life more times than I can count. Mine as well. Please, just listen to what we have to say."

"You're telling me," Samaria started. "That you've been Lord Rahl for nearly six years and did nothing about the incarceration of dozens of children? I sat in that hollow cell for an extra five _years_ because you were too busy playing hero?" She shouted at him. "And you!" she switched her gaze to the Mord'Sith. "You serve him now?" Cara nodded and Samaria let out a cruel laugh. "The same way you s_erved_ Darken Rahl, presume?" Cara clenched her jaw and fought the urge to attack the girl. Had Kahlan not been in the way, she would have.

"No, it isn't like that." Richard emphasized. "Cara and all the Mord'Sith are free to do whatever they wish. I would never ask anything like _that_ of them."

"Whatever they wish?" Richard nodded. "Including torturing innocent children?"

"I wasn't aware that that was still going on. I swear it on my life." Richard's grey eyes bore into hers.

"Richard Rahl has done more good to this world than anyone else." Cara injected. "Including killing his brother."

"Those weren't your views when you did everything he told you; and I do mean _everything_." Samaria knew Cara's soft spots and one of them was the things that Darken Rahl had done to her and her sisters. Seeing that she struck a nerve, Samaria continued. "You tortured me every day for five years, and then one day, you disappear. No doubt you went on an 'errand' for _Master_ Rahl. Six years later, have you even thought of me?" Tears threatened to fall. Even though this woman had been her destruction and the destruction of her family, Samaria couldn't help but feel abandoned, even by the person who was f_orced _to stay with her. "After all the things that man did to you, you still obeyed his every command. Why?"

"I don't know." Cara's voice shook. "Because I had to? Because it was the only thing I ever knew? Because the same things that I did to you were inflicted on me?" Seeing the girl's grip on the Mother Confessor loosen, she continued. "I know there is nothing I can say or do that will make you forgive me, but I want you to know that I am sorry." Samaria blinked. "I am so sorry that I ever hurt you and your family. I am sorry that I forgot about you. I am sorry that I left you in that hell. I am sorry that I let him hurt you and that I never told Richard about you." Cara rambled until Richard stood by her side and took her hand into his. The action surprised Samaria greatly. The Mord'Sith didn't even flinch at the man's touch. Was it possible that she trusted him so fully? That she loved him as a human and not as the Lord Rahl? That he loved her and saw past her guise? Samaria found herself letting go of the Confessor and even though she had lowered the knife, the woman did not move away from her. Instead, she looked into Samaria's grey-green eyes for what seemed like eternity. Kahlan couldn't help but feel as if she had forgotten something as well but before she could say anything, Samaria was moving towards the Mord'Sith. Cara's gaze left the wooden floor and found Samaria's. There was fire in the girl's eyes that Cara remembered.

"You," Samaria pointed the knife at the woman in leather. Richard instinctively tried to put himself between the two. Cara didn't let him. "You ruined my life. Because of you, I've lost everything!" The anger that flowed through Samaria for the past ten years slowly made its way to the surface. The knuckles whitened with her hold on the knife as she advanced towards Cara.

"I know. I'm-"

"No!" Samaria shut her eyes. "You don't get to speak! You don't get to be sorry!" With that Samaria threw the knife across the room and lunged for the woman's throat. Not taking into account her injured wrist, Samaria crushed Cara's throat. She didn't feel like the hands the wrapped around her waist and shoulders as the couple tried to tear her off the Mord'Sith. The only thing she felt was the weakening pulse of the woman who had marred her life at the age of seven. Sooner than she hoped, the woman underneath her stopped struggling and allowed Samaria to continue her assault. Caught by surprise, she felt herself being dragged away from Cara and saw that she was still alive. Kahlan was by the woman's side as Richard struggled to keep a screaming Samaria away from his friend. She thrashed and kicked, trying to free herself from the man's powerful grip, but she wasn't strong enough. Cara, she could handle, but the man holding her was far too strong. Instead Samaria aimed her final kick at the Mord'Sith and felt a brief moment of satisfaction as she heard the woman's skull make a sickening crack and crash to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said that there was only going to be one author's note but I changed my mind:) Thank you to those of you who followed and especially those who reviewed. Even though the story is in its late 20s (chapter-wise) I still love hearing what you guys think. A little heads up, when the font turns italicized it means that it's in a character's head. It's going to happen often. A special shot-out to the 5 viewers from New Zealand, where LOTS was filmed!

* * *

**Chapter VI Guilt**

_The girl was trying to escape. How pathetic; she thought she had a chance. Cara chuckled to herself as the saw the man who called himself the child's father, run away in fright. After she had killed the mother, the man acted as if a spell had been lifted and made for the open field. She would get him later; she had to. Cara turned and stalked into the forest in which the girl had tried to take her refuge. It didn't take long to find the trail she had so willingly left for the Mord'Sith. Cara chased after it, making sure to keep her eyes open for a flash of red hair. Cara allowed herself to briefly wonder how the child of a blonde and a brunette had come out a redhead. Regardless, she would have to be found. She would make the perfect Sister of the Agiel. The girl had frozen in fear when Cara and her sisters had attacked her parents. Her mother begged her to run but she refused, saying that she wanted to help. Cara and her sisters had broken into laughter, wondering how the child believed she had a chance against five Mord'Sith. The mother fought bravely, taking down three of her sisters and the father one. Cara, annoyed that she was forced to kill the mother, breaking the first step of the girl's training, did not kill her swiftly. Searching the forest, she saw the tracks deepen, indicated that the girl had grown tired and her steps less swift. _

_ "Samaria!" Cara shouted. "Come out, dear. I'm not going to you." Cara chuckled. "Yet." She heard a rustle of leaves and saw red hair out of the corner of her left eye. She smiled. The girl took off, slower than before, towards the open field. Cara chased after her. _

_ "Momma! Mommy, help me!" she cried. Tears stung her eyes as she stumbled onto the ground. _

_ "Mommy's not going to help you, Samaria." Cara caught up to the girl and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her to her feet. She drew her face close to the child, satisfied at the fear she had already caused her. The girl thrashed in her arms, uselessly, but violently. She hit Cara in the face, causing the Mord'Sith to stumble but not enough to let go of her arm. _

_ "Mommy! Please, momma, help! Help me! Somebody, anybody!" she screeched and Cara covered her mouth, too annoyed to fight off wards of angered citizens pretending to be heroes. _

_ "If you don't shut up, I'll go into that village and take every girl in my sight." Cara growled. The girl immediately stopped. "Let's go." The Mord'Sith shoved the girl in front of her, tying a rope around her neck and leading her towards the temple. _

Cara jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face. She sat upright and immediately regretted it. Someone was in the room with her. Who? Where was she? Why did she hurt everywhere? She placed a hand to her forehead and she felt a pair of hands force her back down.

"It's alright Cara." A female voice told her. "Just lay down." Cara shut her eyes tight as she felt a bowl being brought to her lips. "Drink this, it'll help you sleep." No, Cara didn't want to sleep. She turned her head away from the woman. Fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her lips to the edge. "Don't be stubborn. Drink it, Cara." The liquid went down her throat and soon enough, she felt her senses fade.

_The screaming never stopped. Not in the temple. Cara didn't mind. At least it wasn't her shrieks that filled these halls. She had somewhere to be. Her trainee was waiting for her but before she went to her cell, she had to make a quick stop. She turned the corner and saw a familiar face chained to a wall. She smiled up at him and he spat in her face. She hit him across the jaw with a gloved hand. Blood trickled down his chin. She wiped it off and leaned closer. _

_ "Your daughter awaits." _

_ "She isn't my daughter!" the man yelled for the hundredth time. Every time he said this, Cara saw the face of her own father, who in her time of need, did nothing. They were all the same; weak, pathetic, and cowardly. Her own father had sold her to the Mord'Sith. They had given her the honor of killing him and earning her place amongst her true family. Soon, Samaria would have that same opportunity. She leaned closer, her nose almost touching his, and growled, _

_ "You're a pathetic waste of flesh. I cannot wait to see your blood dripping from that girl's hands. You deserve so much worse." She yanked the chain that held him in place and headed towards the cell that held the ten year old girl. _

_It had been three years since she had been taken. Samaria knew what was coming and who would be opening that door next. Every day was almost the same. She learned to accept the inevitable pain, but today would be different. She had heard the Mord'Sith guarding her door saying that her father had been found. It took them nearly two years to locate him. He was hiding, for he too knew what happened to the parents of children caught by Mord'Sith. He didn't try to save her. He didn't even love her. Part of Samaria wished that they would bring him in already. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to see his blood soaking her hands and- NO! No, she couldn't allow those thoughts to win. She wouldn't be like them, like those monsters that took her. Suddenly, the door swung open and her father was knocked to his knees in front of her. She couldn't help herself; she ran to him, almost restrained by the chains that held her. Samaria wrapped her arms around him and he flinched. She pulled back and looked into the man's eyes. _

_ "Daddy?" she asked. The man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cara. _

_ "He says he isn't your father." She said bluntly. "We both know that isn't true, right Aria?" She hated when Cara used her mother's nickname for her. She looked up at the cold blue eyes that glared at her. The Mord'Sith knelt in front of the girl, cupping her chin. "He denies ever having any relation with your mother. He's a pig, Aria. He doesn't love you." The Mord'Sith put her arms around the girl. Samaria felt surprisingly comforted by the notion. She allowed herself the comfort of another human's touch. "Take it," Cara said as she laid the Agiel at the girl's feet. "Take it, and end it. It's up to you." _

_ "No, please Aria!" her 'father' cried. She rose and hit him, surprised at the satisfaction it brought her. _

_ "I thought you weren't my father, Jonathan?" she put her face close to his. His green eyes were trembling in fear. He knew that he had no chance; that he would die here, at the hands of his own daughter. But he didn't want to have her. It wasn't his choice! None of this was his fault! Maybe, if he told the Mord'Sith the truth about Samaria and her mother, they would let him go. As he opened his mouth to speak, the girl seemed to read his mind. In one swift motion, Samaria picked up the Agiel, ignoring the agonizing pain it brought, and slammed it against her father's heart. As he screamed in excruciating pain she brought her lips to his ear and said, _

_ "You deserve so much worse." His daughter was gone, in place was a monster of his own making. A tear streaking down his cheek as the pain ceased. _

_ "Congratulations, Samaria." Cara chuckled. "You're one of us." The girl dropped the agiel, unable to stand the pain it brought for a second longer, and collapsed to the ground. _

The first thing Cara felt was the bowl being brought to her lips once again. She flinched away, nearly knocking the cup-holder over.

"It's alright, Cara. It's just water." It was a familiar voice. A voice she trusted, so she opened her mouth slightly. As the water trickled down her throat, she was thankfully for the honesty. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to see those things anymore. She saw the person she was before Richard had saved her and it frightened her more than anything else in the world.

"What-"

"Happened?" the voice said. Cara opened her eyes and realized that the voice belonged to Kahlan. She took a rag and wiped it against the side of Cara's head. It stung but Cara tried not to show it. Then she realized the blood that was oozing down the side of her head. Had she fallen? Was anyone else hurt? She bolted upright.

"Are you okay? Where's Lord Rahl?" Kahlan noticed the agitation that Cara felt, obviously believing that there had been some sort of battle instead of what really happened.

"He's fine, everyone's fine. Well, except you." Kahlan seemed concerned. Cara vaguely remembered the Confessor being angry at her just a short while ago. Why was that again?

"What happened?" she asked the brunette.

"You got beaten by a seventeen year old girl." Kahlan tried not to smirk. A seventeen year old girl? Who did she know that was seventeen and want to- oh. She remembered. "Remember now?"

"Yes." Cara felt embarrassed and her cheeks turned red. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"You didn't get the chance to Cara." Kahlan said honestly. "She was going to kill you."

"Maybe she should have." The Mord'Sith mumbled. A hand grabbed her chin.

"No." Kahlan said. "Don't be foolish."

"I thought you hated me Mother Confessor?"

"I did." Kahlan admitted. "For a little. But I know that whatever you did, you didn't have a choice." Cara opened her mouth to protest. "Quiet. Just lay back and rest. We don't have to be anywhere anytime soon." Kahlan pushed the Mord'Sith back down a little more forcefully than she should have.

"How is she?" Cara asked before sleep could consume her once again.

"Physically or physiologically?"

"Both?"

"Physically, she'll be fine. Her wrist isn't broken and I am fairly optimistic that she can handle a few cracked ribs." She almost added '_because of you_'.

"And…?" Cara wanted to hear the rest.

"Cara, she's not okay." Kahlan began. "She'll never be the same and you know it." Cara sighed. She did know and it was alright. As long as she was safe, as long as Cara wasn't around, she would be fine. "Just sleep now okay?" Kahlan pulled the blanket up and covered the Mord'Sith. The only thing Cara thought before she fell unconscious was how strange it was to be taken care of by someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII Abandoned**

Richard came into the room and spotted Kahlan, once again asleep. The entire ordeal had taken a lot out of the woman and the result was her sleeping every few hours and waking up to tend to whatever injury was at hand. Kahlan sat in a chair, her arms folded on the edge of Cara's bed and her head tucked in between them waiting for Cara to wake up again. Richard touched her back and she bolted upright.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

"No, it's alright. I was having a nightmare." Kahlan admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I really remember it." Richard sat down next to her and looked at the Mord'Sith. "Is she alright?"

"She's … Cara." Kahlan smiled. "She'll be fine." She hesitated. "How is she?" They both knew who she was talking about. Richard sighed,

"Honestly, I don't know." He seemed annoyed at his inability to understand the girl. "She ran off and when I finally caught up with her she didn't say a thing. She's barely spoken since." Kahlan combed his hair with her hand.

"Richard, you can't expect her to open up so easily to a complete stranger. Especially a Rahl."

"I know, I know Kahlan. It's just that I feel desperate to help her. I don't know why." Kahlan nodded.

"Me too." Richard kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go see what she's doing."

"You mean she hasn't left?" Kahlan wondered what kept the girl around them.

"No, she wanted to see you before she did. I'm guessing she wants to apologize." With that, Richard walked out the door and closed it behind him. Kahlan looked down at the unmoving Mord'Sith and deduced that leaving her alone for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. When she opened the door to join Richard, Samaria was standing there, her hands folded in front of her.

"Hi." Kahlan tried. Before she had a chance to continue, the girl dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Please forgive me Mother Confessor. I knew not what I was doing. Allow me to-"the girl was interrupted by Kahlan's hands on her shoulders. When Kahlan looked at her eyes, there was no fear. Strange, no one wanted to be touched by a Confessor. Once she had done it, she instantly regretted the action thinking that it bring the girl even greater discomfort.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand." Kahlan held onto the girl.

"Let me repay you Mother Confessor." The girl still refused to gaze into Kahlan's eyes and she realized that it wasn't out of fear, but respect.

"Just tell me your name."

"Samaria." She replied. Kahlan's heart stopped.

"What did you say?" she asked. Samaria's face contorted in confusion.

"Samaria, Confessor." She repeated.

"Samaria, what?" Kahlan pressed. No, there was no way. This wasn't her. It couldn't be. They were all dead.

"Stone." The girl confirmed her belief. Kahlan stumbled and let go of the girl's shoulders.

"Look at me." She ordered. Samaria did and once she did, Kahlan immediately recognized the grey-green eyes that stared into her soul. Besides her eyes, she looked completely different. "Dear Spirits." She wished she could read past the Mord'Sith training the girl had received. Kahlan backed into the door. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the Mother Con-"

"Do you know who I am?" Kahlan repeated, not satisfied with the reply she was getting. "Who I really am?" The girl stared at her. "Do you remember me?" Samaria continued to stare. "Tell me!"

"I don't know." Samaria admitted. "I feel like I should, but I just can't remember. Sometimes that happens; I forget faces and names. I don't know why."

"Are you saying you have no idea who I am?" Kahlan refused to believe it. Samaria looked at the ground. She lifted the girl's head with her hand. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten me." Kahlan choked back tears. "Like I've forgotten you." Samaria blinked. The Mother Confessor was almost reduced to tears at the sound of her name. Why? She racked her brain, hoping to find a logical explanation somewhere within. Samaria looked into the woman's beautiful green eyes and remembered something.

_ "Come on Aria!" a girl cried. "We are going to be late!" Samaria turned to see a young girl, about fifteen years old, calling out to her. She was right, they were running late. It was the girl's responsibility to get them back on time and if she didn't, their mothers would be upset. Samaria wrapped a towel around herself hoping to absorb some of the water dripping down her and hurried after the teenager. When she got to her, the girl picked her up and held her at her hip. She tickled her and Samaria couldn't help but burst out laughing. Of course, by the time they arrived at Samaria's home, their mothers had been agitated by their delay. Kahlan got in trouble but refused to tell the two that it was Samaria who had delayed them. Their fathers chatted in the corner and only glanced their way when called. The two women sat down and their families joined them. _

_ "Kahlan, pass your father the potatoes." The beautiful brunette said. The teenager did as she was told, careful to avoid the man's gaze. _

_ "Thank you dear." He smiled at her. She didn't even look at him. Samaria remembered wondering why their relationship was so strange. Being only five years old at the time, she knew it wasn't her place to ask. Manners were the one thing her mother had carved into her from the moment she was born. The approving look her mother gave her made Samaria smile. She knew that she would be able to ask her mother why Kahlan was so mean to her father when they were alone. What she didn't expect was the answer she would be given. _

Samaria snapped back to the present with a start.

"Kahlan?" she asked. The woman's eyes brightened and she smiled, tears running down her face.

"Yes." She embraced the young girl. "It's me. It's me." She cried into her hair. Samaria stood motionless, unsure of how she felt by the turn of events. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Aria. I'm sorry." For a second she didn't understand why the woman was apologizing, and then it dawned on her. Samaria stepped away from her arms and towards the staircase.

"Why?" she asked, tears once again threatening to overwhelm her. As the seconds rolled by without reply, Samaria recounted all the moments she had spent with this woman. Since she was born, Kahlan had been there. She had held her when she cried, when she discovered what she was, when she fell off a tree branch and broke her arm. All these times and more, Kahlan had been the first one to comfort her. But when Samaria needed her the most, she was nowhere to be found just like the rest of her 'family'. Kahlan remembered her asking Cara the same question. More tears fell down the woman's face as she struggled to find the proper words.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. "I don't know what happened, I swear it." She reached for the girl again. Samaria backed up, away from her grasp.

"You left me." It sounded almost like a question. Kahlan could hardly contain the sob that escaped her lips. "You never came looking for me."

"I didn't know, Aria, I swear I-"

"Don't call me that!" Samaria yelled. "The only person who could call me that is dead! She's dead because you left us! You and your mother!" At the mention of her mother, Kahlan broke into tears. She closed her eyes and tried to reason with the girl once more.

"They told me you were all dead." The words came out as barely more than a whisper. Normally, Kahlan would hate how weak she sounded but now she didn't care. "Please let me explain."

"No! Stay away from me! Everywhere you go, disaster follows! It's your fault she's dead!" The girl took a breath, realizing what she had just said. "It's your fault" she repeated in a hushed tone. With that, the girl ran inside the room containing Cara and slammed the door before Kahlan could turn around. The Confessor banged at the door, unaware that the ruckus they caused had drawn the attention of other customers. They were staring at her, the Mother Confessor, banging at a locked door, hysterically crying.

"Please Samaria! Open the door! Let me explain!" she shouted. "Please." She sank to the ground, hands still poised to knock. "Please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII Hope**

The teenager slammed the door shut, pressing her body weight against its wooden frame. She felt the older woman pounding on the other side and heard her begging for the door to be opened. As Samaria barred the door, the turned around, noticing the blonde still lying in the bed. Slowly, she approached the woman. Samaria sat down next to her, placing her hands in the bowl containing the once cold water and a rag. She contemplated whether to wipe the sweat off the Mord'Sith's face or not. A part of her wanted to help the woman she had injured but another part was happy to see her suffering. The girl sighed and decided that it was cruel to let her suffer, especially after being the cause of such a terrible injury. Samaria lifted the woman's head and heard her groan in protest. Sweat continued to mingle with the blood that still flowed from her gaping head wound. Samaria winced when she saw the damage she had done. She took the rag in her hand and slowly began to wipe away the remaining liquid. She changed the bandage around the woman's head and continued to stroke her forehead and cheeks, trying to stop the sweat from running down her face. The Mord'Sith scrunched her eyes in the same way Samaria knew she did when having a nightmare.

"I don't know if you can hear me," she began. "But I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you… I mean I thought I did… I thought I wanted to, but now that I see what I've done… I'm sorry Cara." Samaria took the hand of the Mord'Sith and felt the slightest squeeze. She smiled.

"Samaria?" she heard coming from behind the door. The voice was male, probably Richard. "Samaria, are you awake?"

"What do you want?" she replied. She wanted to be alone, alone with the woman that had ruined her life.

"I need to know how Cara is. Please open the door." The man begged.

"Why do you care?" she asked, confused. How could this man care so deeply for a woman like Cara?

"She's my friend, always has been." Richard replied quickly. "Please, just let me see her."

"Is _she _with you?" Richard hesitated.

"No." Samaria laughed. Richard heard the sound, immediately being reminded of the way Cara laughed when nothing amusing was going on. "She was. Samaria just let me in." The girl sighed and went to unlock the door. When she opened she found the man still dressed in black, but now she was able to take in more of him. The crest on his chest, the letter R, symbolized his ascend to the throne of D'Hara; she hated it. Samaria had the sudden urge to take off running but when she gazed upon the man's face, she was immediately calmed. His soothing grey eyes seemed to look into her soul, much like her mother's did. His features were relaxed, yet concerned as he made his way past her towards the sleeping woman.

"Has she moved at all?" the man asked her.

"Not really." Richard went to check her bandage and found it already cleaned. He smirked to himself before turning to the teenager.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Rahl." She replied coldly. Richard sighed.

"Samaria, listen," he tried to get the girl to look at him. "I'm not my brother. I'm nothing like him. Kahlan… she fell in love with me while I was the Seeker, not the Lord Rahl. Trust me; I hate the title nearly as much as you do." Samaria scoffed.

"Yes, I'm sure having everyone hanging off your every word is troublesome."

"It's not like that." The man in black replied. "Everyone, including the Mord'Sith are free to go whenever they wish. They _chose _to help me in my quests. I'm sorry about what happened to you at the hands of my father, but you need to understand that things have changed. Everything's changed."

"Only one thing has changed, Richard." The girl's eyes softened. At least she had called him Richard.

"What's that?" he asked.

"She used to love me." Richard knew who she was talking about.

"Samaria, she still does." He took a step closer and took a breath. "When I first saw you, I felt this aching need to help you. I didn't know why, until now. You're Kahlan's sister. That makes you my sister. I didn't want to leave your side for a moment and I didn't even know the color of your eyes." Samaria looked away from him. "She sat at the foot of that door until I came and pulled her away. She cried that entire time and when she finally fell asleep, the only thing I could hear her say was 'Forgive me, Aria.' She loves you dearly; please give her a chance to prove it. She's tearing herself apart."

"Good!" Samaria shouted, louder than she intended to. Did she really mean that? Richard stared at the girl, eyes wide. "She left me! She just got up one day and decided that her family wasn't important anymore."

"She thought you were all dead." The man whispered.

"I _was_ dead!" she yelled back at him. Tears brimmed around her eyes. "Every day, I died a little bit more and where was my _sister_? Helping you take over the world, that's where!"

"If she never found me, we would all still be under the rule of Darken Rahl!" Richard's temper began to rise. "Is that what you want?! You want me to disappear? To have never come to the Midlands? You want Darken Rahl to still be Lord Rahl? Do you have any idea what he did to the people?! Until his dying day, he tortured, raped, and murdered everything that moved! Is that what you would like to see again?!" Richard continued to glare at the teen, refusing to let her win. "You're a Confessor; doesn't that mean you're supposed to put the needs of your people above your own?"

"I forgot how to be a Confessor!" she shouted back. "I forgot everything besides the pain that consumed my entire being for ten years! I forgot how to be me!"

"No, you didn't." A voice said. The two stopped arguing and removed their burning eyes from one another to see Cara, sitting upright, staring at Samaria.

"Cara." Richard went to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"You didn't forget how to be you." Cara repeated, ignoring her Lord Rahl.

"I'll wait outside." Richard said as he got up and left.

"You don't even know me." Samaria whispered.

"I know you better than you know yourself." Cara said forcefully.

"Then please, enlighten me." The girl scoffed.

"You've always been stubborn, more stubborn than me and the Mother Confessor combined." Cara avoided Kahlan's name. "Do you remember when I first told you that your mother was dead?" Samaria straightened.

"I will never forget."

"You refused to believe me." The Mord'Sith said. "There was no way I could convince you that it was true. No matter what I did or said, you held onto the hope that she would come and save you until the day I brought your father to you." Her blue eyes wavered.

"I don't need you to tell me what I believed." Samaria took a step towards the woman. "I was a fool; a fool to believe that anyone cared enough to come for me. Dead or not, no one would help me." She flashed back to the times she had attempted to beg for help from villagers and had been turned down the moment they discovered who she was running from. "No one wanted to help me after they found out who was chasing me. I had to lie to them only to discover that your sisters killed them after I left." Hot tears streamed down her face.

"Our sisters." Cara corrected.

"No!" Samaria shut her eyes. "No, I am nothing like you."

"Nothing like me?" Cara asked. "Tell me, how many Mord'Sith did you confess on your way out of the temple?"

"I had to! _They_ attacked _me_!" Samaria glared at the woman in leather. "You would know that if you stayed."

"You know why I left." Cara mumbled. "Do not pretend otherwise."

"Yea, you left to s_erve _your precious Lord Rahl. In every way." In one fluid movement, Cara hopped off the bed and was toe to toe with Samaria.

"You have no idea what that monster did to us." She hissed. "You saw him twice, I saw him every day for nearly twenty years. The man was a monster, but a monster I was obligated to serve. Words cannot explain the happiness that overwhelmed my sisters and I when Richard Rahl took his place." Samaria faltered at the mention of Richard. "He saved us, and you treat his wife with hatred and cruelty. She is my friend, I suggest you tread carefully." The look Cara gave the girl would have frightened her out of her wits once. Not anymore. Samaria leaned closer to the woman.

"That doesn't work anymore, Cara." She smirked. "You cannot scare me. Before, I couldn't hurt you but now, one touch from me will kill you… slowly. So I believe it is _you _who should tread carefully, Mistress Cara."

"What are you-"

"Stop." A voice boomed behind her. Samaria spun, revealing the Mother Confessor, eyes still red and swollen from crying.

"You have no standing here, Confessor." Samaria stated, barely glancing at the woman in white.

"It's _Mother_ Confessor, child." Cara's gaze faltered at the mention of the word Kahlan used to refer to random citizens on the streets. "And I suggest you show me a little respect, considering the fact that you, yourself are a Confessor." Samaria turned around completely.

"I w_as _a Confessor."

"Then what are you now?" Kahlan towered over the young girl, expecting an answer. She had insulted Kahlan, and that was fine, she knew she deserved it; but the girl had also intentionally gone after Cara, her friend. This could not stand. She had to be taught a lesson in manners. Kahlan winced as she remembered Katherine, Samaria's mother, and her obsession with teaching her daughter how to conduct herself amongst the public. She had done a fantastic job; Samaria was always polite and well-behaved when she had to be. Now, it seemed like everything her mother taught her had vanished.

"Nothing." The girl breathed. "I'm nothing." Kahlan was hurt by the statement and took a step towards her, her Confessor's mask lifting for only a second. She wanted to badly to hug the girl, to stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be alright.

"Tell me, nothing, do you still have the power of the Confessors coursing through your veins?" Kahlan asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"And are you still able to wield an Agiel without reacting to the pain?" Cara chimed in.

"Yes." Samaria hesitated.

"Then you are not nothing." Kahlan concluded. "You are fully Confessor and fully Mord'Sith." Cara nodded. "You belong to both families, and both will care for you and love and protect you."

"I don't need protection." The girl spoke loudly.

"Then we will await the day when you do." Cara answered.

"And I'm supposed to believe that the two of you, the two people in the world that hurt me more than anyone else, are going to be there for me when I need you?" Samaria's voice tugged at their hearts as the woman glanced at each other.

"I know we hurt you, Samaria." Cara began.

"But neither one of us truly wanted to." Kahlan picked off.

"She did." Samaria pointed at Cara.

"No. I just thought I did." The Mord'Sith spoke low. "I know you can never forgive what I did, neither can I, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you." She spoke the last part in almost a whisper. Admitting emotions was not something Cara was used to, even after all the years she had spent with Richard and Kahlan. "I can never apologize enough, but you know why I did what I did. You feel the same way now, don't you? Torn?" Samaria nodded.

"Do you have idea how much it hurts?" she looked away from the two pairs of eyes. "To have your body literally at war with itself, all the time? Part of me wants to kill you, while the other part of me wants to never leave your side." The girl shook her head. "I never know what I want and it physically hurts." She put her bandaged wrist where her heart was.

"I know and I'm sorry." Cara took a step towards the hurting child. She wanted to hug her and never let her go; to ensure that no harm would ever befall the girl again. "I don't understand completely; I am not as torn as you are, but I do know what you mean. It took me a long time to fully trust anyone after Darken died. Especially Kahlan… and I am sure she felt the same way about me." The Confessor nodded. "It took time, but now I can stand here and tell you how I really feel without feeling… pathetic." Cara smirked. "Spending time with the two of them constantly making goo-goo eyes at each other changes you." Samaria found herself smiling and Kahlan rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She admitted.

"I know." Cara smiled. "I heard you. But thanks for saying it again." Kahlan took the girl's hand, ignoring the flinch it caused. It would take time for Samaria to get used to physical contact that didn't hurt.

"We were on our way to Aidyndril." The Confessor stated. "You're more than welcome to join us. The First Wizard Zeddicus is there; I am sure he would love to continue your lessons." Samaria's eyes shot up to hers.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, if you want to." Kahlan fumbled.

"Of course!" A smile spread from ear to ear and the sight of it made Kahlan's heart flutter.

"Then it's settled." A male voice spoke up. The three women turned around and saw Richard smiling in the corner of the room. None of them had heard him enter.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kahlan asked her husband.

"Long enough." He walked over to them and placed an arm around the Confessor's waist. "I'm glad everything worked out." He smiled at the teenager. She returned it. Richard finally got a glimpse at the girl behind the pain as he looked into her bright eyes and saw something new: hope.


	9. Chapter 9

We got a little bit of Aria/Cara bonding coming up in this chapter:) Being an only child I always wanted a baby sister so I based the relationships of the two women and Aria on what I would be like if I ever got one. I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

**Chapter IX A New Dawn**

The group had been travelling for nearly three days now. Aidyndril was getting closer, and Samaria's nerves seemed to become more sensitive by the hour. Kahlan believed that it was because she hadn't been there in over ten years. The Confessor wondered if her sister was excited or scared. The closer they got to the city, the more agitated and quiet the girl became. Kahlan noticed a red form approaching her and turned to acknowledge Cara.

"Mother Confessor?" she asked.

"Cara." She saw the troubled look etched across the Mord'Sith's features. "What is it?"

"Samaria," she looked at the woman in white. "She really is-"

"Yes. Samaria Stone is a Confessor." Kahlan knew the news had hit Cara hard and that the woman had struggled not to question when she had first discovered the truth.

"How am I still alive?" she wondered out loud. Kahlan almost laughed.

"Because one of your sisters would have killed her the second you died. I don't believe a temple of Mord'Sith would take kindly to a Confessor trainee."

"You're correct." Cara thought for a second. "That explains how she escaped then."

"What do you mean?"

"Mother Confessor, she's a seventeen year old girl. No amount of training in the world would make her powerful enough to take down that many Mord'Sith and escape with barely a scratch."

"I wouldn't call the state we found her in 'barely a scratch'." Kahlan snapped. Then a thought occurred to her. "Cara, how many Mord'Sith were in that temple?"

"Almost a dozen." Cara locked eyes with the Confessor and glanced back to make sure Samaria could not hear them. "So you see my point then?" Kahlan nodded. Only one thing could cause a Confessor, especially one as young and inexperienced as Samaria, to kill almost a dozen Mord'Sith in less than two hours.

"We should be passing the village of Dawnshire any minute now. We could go in and restock on some supplies. It'll be at least another two days before we reach Aidyndril." Richard's voice halted the women's conversation.

"Dawnshire?" Samaria stopped in her tracks. Kahlan looked at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cara shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, have you been there?" Richard asked innocently.

"I was raised there." She stated.

"Oh," Richard didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, we don't have to go in if you're uncomfortable."

"No," Samaria surprised all of them. "It's fine. I doubt anyone will recognize me anyway." Before the war with D'Hara started, there were a select few Confessors who volunteered to leave Aidyndril and live a life amongst the people. While there, the citizens would not know of their identities and they would raise their families while keeping their secret intact. Samaria's family was one of those. The Mother Confessor at that time wanted to know how the people reacted to Confessors and asked for volunteers to give up their luxurious lives in the great city and live as common village folk. Katherine, Samaria's mother, had been one of the first to sign up. When Samaria was born, no one knew what she really was, not even the children she considered to be her friends. She never understood why her mother didn't want her befriending her fellow classmates and why she always had to study extra subjects when she arrived home for school. '_Confessors,_ Katherine had told her,_ 'have a duty to the people of the Midlands.' _Samaria had asked what that had to do with her not being allowed to make friends. '_Confessors do not have friends, dear one, we have allies and we have enemies.' _

"Are you sure?" Cara asked, snapping her out of her obvious trance. "If you want, the Kahlan and I can go in and you can stay with Richard." She tried. "Or whoever you want."

"Seriously, I'm alright." Samaria forced a smile. "It's just a town." The other three smiled in return and nodded. Sometimes Samaria felt babied by her sisters and even by Richard. He was the Seeker and she was a Confessor. He was the Lord Rahl and she was a Mord'Sith. Everything about their relationship pointed towards her doing whatever it took to make _him _comfortable, not the other way around. She remembered what he had told her almost three days ago that being married to Kahlan made her his sister as well. She remembered feeling awkwardly emotional after the statement.

A few hours later, the town of Dawnshire crept into view.

"We'll be able to stop and get some horses." Kahlan announced.

"What, tired of walking already Mother Confessor?" Cara snipped. Samaria was shocked every time the Mord'Sith antagonized Kahlan or Richard; surprised that she was comfortable enough to do so. Kahlan rolled her eyes.

"No, Cara, but last time I checked, horses are much faster than people."

"Their also animals and should not be trusted with people's lives." Cara declared. Richard laughed.

"How many times has a horse saved all of our backsides Cara?" he asked.

"Yours? Plenty, I'm sure. The Mother Confessor's? A few times, perhaps. Mine? Never." Cara scoffed.

"Don't you mean 'buy'?" Samaria chimed in. Kahlan looked at, not understand what she meant. "Buy the horses." Kahlan chuckled.

"The last time I bought something Samaria, was when I was pretending to be a certain someone's abandoned wife." She glanced at Richard who threw his hands in defense.

"It was not my idea." He added quickly. "You hit me. Hard."

"You called me a wentch." Samaria's eyes grew and Kahlan noticed and laughed wholeheartedly.

"It was pretend." She bumped the girl on the shoulder. "Richard here was pretending to be an archer in the D'Haran army so we could steal a crate of Whisperers and I had to rush in and save him by playing the part of the wife he abandoned."

"With three kids." Cara called from behind, obviously having heard the story before.

"Yes, how are the dears?" Richard put his arm over Kahlan's shoulders. She smiled and poked him in the ribs causing him to giggle.

"Quite well actually." She played along. "Young Nicholas already looks like his father, while Jane has my spirit and baby Emma, my eyes."

Samaria continued walking, a bit shocked at the turn the conversation had taken. She had never seen adults being playful. Serious, composed, angry, violent, and annoyed, yes. Playful? Never. She heard Cara chuckle in the background.

"You've name our children?" Richard asked lovingly.

"Considering the fact that one of those was boy, no I haven't." Kahlan replied. Samaria felt confused for a moment, curious as to why Kahlan rejected the idea of having son. Another boy in the world with Richard's looks didn't bother the teenager at all. Then she remembered, ashamed to have forgotten all the lessons her mother had taught her over the years. She remembered what was done to male Confessors the second they were born and immediately dropped her head.

"What's wrong?" Cara trotted up next to her, seeing the couple engrossed in their pretend family.

"I forgot."

"What did you forget?" Cara frowned.

"I was about to ask Kahlan what was wrong with having a boy." Samaria admitted. "Then I remembered. Sometimes, I forget the simplest things, Cara. It's so strange. Things I had burned into my brain since I was born, things I should never, ever, ever forget have a way of vanishing."

"I know." Cara responded. "It happens sometimes. The life you had before your…training will sometimes blur and you'll forget if a memory really happened or not. Sometimes I forget what my mother and father look like." The Mord'Sith admitted.

"Me too." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as Kahlan and Richard's laughter filled the woods. "They're rather loud aren't they?"

"They'll wake up the whole forest the way they're going." Cara said angrily. "Hey!" she called up to them. "Do you mind not churning every creature within 100 leagues? I'm not in the mood to fight off some flying demon that decided dinner would be a little late tonight." Samaria chuckled as Kahlan and Richard shot their protector a glare.

"Sometimes they just need a firm hand." Cara joked. The pair continued to walk in silence, scanning the forest every few seconds for anything suspicious. Cara caught a side glance at Samaria and wondered what the girl was thinking so deeply about. "It's the village, isn't it?"

"What?" Samaria pretended not to have heard Cara's question.

"You can't hind those feelings of yours. Not from me." Cara fixed her piercing blue eyes on the teen. Samaria sighed.

"I don't know what going back is going to do to me." She admitted. "I'm afraid." Cara was surprised at the young girl's sudden confession and stopped walking. She placed her hands on the girls shoulders and said,

"So am I." Samaria looked up at the woman. "The last time I was there, let's just say I don't like to think about it." She took a breath. "We need to face our fears, Samaria. We cannot let them define us. No matter what or who is in that village, I need you to know that Kahlan, Richard, and I will be there for you every step of the way. Do you understand?" Samaria nodded, still trying to comprehend where the Mistress Cara she knew had gone. "Good. Now let's catch up to those lovebirds before they trip over a root." The pair took off simultaneously.

* * *

A little bit of fluff for now but I promise the action will pick up again soon:) Remember, the more reviews, the faster I post the next two chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to post another chapter before I go to bed tonight. This is one of my favorite chapters so far & I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'm curious as to what your suspicions were before you discovered everything about Samaria so please let me know. I'm also a bit concerned as to the number of follows this recieved:( The site is telling me that over 500 people have viewed it yet only 5 followed & I'd be lying if I said i wasnt extremely disheartened. Regardless, I hope everyone is enjoying the story & I promise there are more surprises to come:)

* * *

**Chapter X An Old Friend**

"Will that be all Mother Confessor?" the pudgy man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kahlan smiled at the man and Richard moved to gather the supplies they had bought- or requested. Samaria found it strange how Confessors never had to pay for anything. Granted, she was one herself, but she could not see herself walking into someone's store and simply taking what she needed. Seeing Richard cart around their purchases was also strange. Samaria sped up her pace to walk next to Kahlan.

"Hey." The older woman acknowledged her.

"Kahlan, I have a question." Samaria mumbled.

"What is it?" Kahlan noticed the girl's discomfort. Maybe she should have waited for them outside the town.

"Why didn't you pay for the stuff we took?" Kahlan sighed, reminding herself that Samaria has not with her mother long enough to learn how to truly be a Confessor.

"Samaria, Confessors rule the Midlands." She began. "It means that we hold the highest status amongst all people. No one dares to refuse a Confessor entry for fear that she might grow suspicious. A Confessor searching for a mate is allowed to 'browse' through a city searching for an eligible man."

"Wait, so the people just _let _her take whoever she pleases?" Samaria interrupted.

"Well, yes." Kahlan admits. "It's not something they enjoy, Samaria. Just like taking confessions."

"Taking confessions? You mean like, in battle?"

"No, taking confessions as in prisoner's confessions." The girl looked confused. "If a prisoner is accused of a crime and a Confessor is nearby, she is called in to investigate. The prisoner is given two choices, life in jail, or confession."

"What if he's innocent?!" the girl nearly shouted.

"If he chooses confession and is innocent, the Confessors wizard will turn the man into any animal they wish." Samaria looked doubly confused. "Being turned into something that isn't human lessens the effects of confession. You see, humans, unlike most creatures, have the ability to love in great capacities. Others do not. It is why confession doesn't work on creatures like gars and dragons."

"Dragons?!" Kahlan laughed.

"Yes, dragons. I've ridden one; her name was Scarlett." Samaria shook her head.

"Wow, Kahlan. You sure have an … adventurous life." Kahlan smirked. The pair walked in silence as Richard eased closer to Kahlan and Cara closer to him. "Kahlan?"

"Hm?"

"Will I have to find a mate?" Samaria's question instantly made them all uncomfortable. They all knew the answer but nobody wanted to tell the girl the truth. Kahlan knew she would have to be the one. "I know that it's just us now and I know that you and Richard …" Samaria trailed off, stopping herself from saying 'won't'. Kahlan stopped walking and put her arms on the girl's shoulders.

"Yes, Samaria. You will." Kahlan was only minutely aware of the passing glances she was given; someone not reacting to a Confessor's touch was unheard of. Samaria dropped her gaze.

"I understand." She truly did, but that doesn't mean she had to like it. She felt Kahlan's hand on her chin as she lifted her head and met the Mother Confessor's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kahlan felt a pang of sorrow for the teenager. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she was already at child-bearing age and that in a few years, her window would close. Based on tradition, a Confessor in Samaria's age would normally be pregnant with her first child. Kahlan almost laughed at the thought; she Samaria's senior by ten years and she had no intention of taking a mate. That was the reason every villager was terrified of her. Now Dawnshire had two Confessors to worry about. Richard and Cara pretended to browse for materials they needed as Samaria turned to resume her walk with Kahlan. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her forehead and when she opened her eyes, realized that she had run into a young boy. The boy had dropped everything he was carrying and was sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"I am so sorry!" he announced. Cara was already behind the girl, ensuring that everything was alright.

"It's fine, it was my-" Samaria stopped when she saw the look on the boy's face when she realized who she was with. "Fault." Samaria shooed Cara away and the Mord'Sith left but not before shooting a look at the teenage boy. Kahlan was staring at him as well and when he saw, he immediately fell to his knees. Samaria glanced at Kahlan whose face was expressionless.

"Rise, my child." She said. The boy rose and started collecting his things. Kahlan walked away, joining Richard and Cara in conversation. Samaria bent to help the youth collect his things.

"I'm really sorry about… that." She mumbled. The two women had scared to poor boy into silence and did not even care.

"It's- it's fine. Really. It was my fault." He continued collecting his belongings, not daring to look at Samaria. "You're with them?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Samaria chuckled.

"Sort of." She replied. After Samaria had collected the belongings closest to her, she looked up at the boy. His gaze wavered and she wondered if he was scared of her as well. "Here you go." Her mood worsted, as if that were even possible. He finally looked at her as he held his arms out and accepted the objects she assembled. His golden eyes locked onto her light green ones as they gazed upon each other for the first time. Samaria froze as she took in his face, his eyes, and his hair. Something about the boy's raven hair and bright eyes caught her attention and refused to let go. His chiseled features and ruggedly good looks weren't the only thing that interested Samaria. There was something familiar in his eyes and when their fingers brushed, both teens nearly gasped.

"What's your name?" the boy nearly whispered. Samaria had to remind herself to breath.

"I'm-"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted Samaria's struggling mind. She turned and saw Cara walking towards them. The boy didn't move and continued to stare at Samaria. "What's going on here?" The Mord'Sith asked with increasing annoyance at being ignored. "Boy!" Cara hoisted Samaria off the ground and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Having a conversation." she replied coolly. The boy, shocked that someone would speak to this woman in that manner, stood, still looking at Samaria.

"What are you still doing here?" The leather-clad woman directed her attention to the boy. After a few moments of silence, Cara grew aggravated. She took a step towards him and only then did the boy switch his gaze to her. "What are you looking at boy?" Cara asked, annoyed that someone would stare at her sister like that.

"Her." He replied calmly. Samaria almost chuckled out loud at the face Cara made and then blushed at his comment. She didn't notice Kahlan and Richard appearing behind her. The look Kahlan gave her immediately took the red away from her cheeks. She had a feeling the Mother Confessor would have something to say about her inability to control her facial features, especially in public. It was unconfessor-like.

"What's going on Cara?" the woman in white asked. Seeing her again caused the boy and bow his head and look at the ground. Samaria rolled her eyes. If this is what it was going to be like with them as companions, she wasn't she sure wanted the experience.

"This child here is staring at Samaria like she's a piece of meat." The Mord'Sith's glare never left the youth. Richard laughed.

"He's a boy Cara. She's a girl. Do the math." He shook his head. As if Cara didn't know the look the boy was giving Samaria. As he glanced at the boy, he realized that it wasn't an ordinary look a young boy had in his eyes. Not that the youth didn't find her attractive, Richard was sure he did, but this was different. When Cara said Samaria's name, it was like a bomb went off in the boy's head.

"Lord Ra-" Cara was interrupted.

"Aria?" the boy spoke up. The four turned to look at him, Cara shooting daggers at him for being interrupted.

"What did you say?" Samaria took a step towards him.

"That's not possible." The boy's eyes widened as he dropped his things.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as a haunted look crossed the boy's face. He didn't seem to hear her question.

"They took you. They came and the next day I couldn't find you." He mumbled and turned to the Mord'Sith. "You!" he shouted. "You took her!" He lunged for her but Cara was faster. She ducked and sidestepped away from the boy, agiels suddenly appearing in her hands. As she approaching the boy who remained on the floor, Samaria jumped out in front of her.

"Stop!" she shouted. Their scene they had created quite a crowd and Kahlan tried to assure them that there was nothing to worry about and soon, the mass decreased. "Don't hurt him." Samaria planted her feet firmly on the ground and waited for Cara to stow away her agiels. Once the weapons here out of sight, the girl leaned over and scanned the boy. He didn't seem to have any physical injury but he wasn't making any effort to get up. When he saw Samaria face, he looked up at her, showing the tears streaming down his face.

"They took you." He mumbled. "You were there and you were just gone. Just gone." It seemed like he was reliving a part of his life that hurt him deeply. Samaria felt bad for him and offered her hand to help him up. After a second, he took it and once again the two were staring deep into each other's eyes. Without warning, the boy swept Samaria into his arms and held her tight. She stiffened, not accustomed to being touched. The two women behind her winced and approached, ready to pull the boy off of their sister when they noticed the girl accepting the hug and wrapping her own arms around him. Samaria didn't know why but she felt the urge to pull the boy in close and comfort him. His sobs shook him and broke Samaria's heart more than anything ever had before.

"Shh," she cooed. "It's alright. You're alright." She would have said anything to get the boy to stop shaking. When he removed his arms from around her waist, she pulled away, looking to into his eyes.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

"No." she replied and immediately regretted it. She just wasn't used to the … emotions this boy was emitting so freely. The only male she had ever seen cry was her father and that was right before she- no, don't think about that.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked, his eyes begging her to change her mind. Samaria took a closer look, examining the boy's features as if her life depending on it. His hands fell to the hem of his shirt and as he lifted it, she saw the scar that occupied his lower abdomen. Cara, interested in scars and how people had come by them, inched closer. Samaria placed her hand on the white line, running her fingers gently along its surface. She remembered.

_ "Come on out, Aria! I don't want to play anymore!" the little boy called out. Knowing that only one phrase would get his friend to reveal her hiding spot, he shouted, "You win!" Suddenly, a redheaded figure appeared out of the bushes. _

_ "You always give up!" she complained, her small form making its way toward him. _

_ "That's because your hiding spots are always really good." He complained. He hated losing almost as much as Aria loved winning. Being best friends with the girl meant he had to deal with losing on a daily basis… it didn't mean he had to like it. _

_ "Well maybe you should try harder." The six year old scoffed. The eight year old boy behind her playfully shoved her from behind. She turned around and dove for her friend's legs. Although she wasn't a boy, play fighting something her and Hayden had perfected. It was something he could beat her at… sometimes. The pair rolled around in the dirt and twigs until Aria pinned the boy below her. He looked annoyed that he lost at both games today but reminded himself that there was always tomorrow. _

_ "Get off of me!" he struggled. She giggled and offered her hand to help him up. Instead, he pulled her down with him and stumbled backwards with the force. Suddenly, he found himself falling and reached for the closest thing. His hands found Aria's leg, and before he knew it, she was falling two. The two rolled down the steep hill, hitting rocks and branches on their way to the bottom. Hayden could hear Aria screaming and then, suddenly, it stopped. Hayden felt his body crash to the ground and when he realized he wasn't rolling anymore, he tried to sit up. The problem was, he wasn't entirely sure which was up. When he finally managed to hull himself up, he scanned the forest floor for Aria. When he found her, he nearly screamed. Her body was mangled, her face covered in scratches much like his own, and her head was bleeding profusely. He rushed to her, ignoring the searing pain in his side, and knelt by her side._

_ "Aria!" he shouted, cradling her head in his lap. "Please, Aria, wake up! This isn't funny!" He glanced at his clothes and noticed they were already soaked in her blood. "Samaria!" The little girl in his arms twitched at the mention of her full name. Hayden grasped her hand and squeezed. _

_ "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." His words sounded almost like a plea. After a few agonizingly slow seconds, he felt slight pressure coming from his friend's hand. "Oh, Spirits please wake up! I can't carry you home Aria! I'm not strong enough!" The realization dawned upon the boy. He had pulled her down with him and now he wasn't even strong enough to save her. "I'm not strong enough." He whispered, almost to himself. Hayden didn't know what to do. He was miles away from home, no one would hear his cries for help, and he couldn't just leave his best friend; night was coming quickly, and it would get cold. Very cold. Hayden removed his cloak and covered the already shivering girl in his arms. He cradled her head and wrapped her in his clothing, hoping it would be enough to keep her arm through the night. By morning, the villagers will have realized that the children were missing and would send out help. All they had to do was survive until then. Survive. Never before had Hayden had to __**survive**__. The thought terrified the boy as he heard a creature howling in the approaching night. What monsters did the darkness give shelter to? Would they find the children? And most importantly, were they hungry? _

_Hayden remembered waking up to voices. They sounded vaguely familiar. One female and a few male. Their search party? The boy forced his eyes open and his brain slowly started to function. _

_ "Aria!" the female cried. Samaria's mother, perhaps? "Hayden!" _

_ "Here!" another voice announced, closer than the others. "They're here! Son!" Was that his father's voice? A figure knelt next to him, taking him up in his warm arms. A shrill shriek filled the air and Hayden realized that it belonged to him. His side was burning! Why was his side burning! He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to cease. He felt his father carrying him away; away from Aria. _

_ "Aria!" he struggled against his father. "Let me go! Aria!" _

_ "Son, calm down! We're taking you both to get help. I promise you, she's right behind us." When Hayden glanced over his father's shoulder, he confirmed what he was told. A tall, built man was gently lifting Aria off the ground while her mother held her head in place and threw the cloak he had given her into the mud. There were tears streaming down the woman's face as the man carried her daughter to safety. _


	11. Chapter 11

The few reviews I got have made me smile like an idiot, so thank you! :) I'm really glad people are liking the story & it definitely gives me inspiration to write more. I'm currently on chapter 27 & plan to reach 30 before the weekend is over (hopefully). After tomorrow, it'll be a little difficult for me to post since I'm on vacation & I don't know if that place I'm going to tomorrow has wifi. I'll probobly post at least 3 chapters to keep you all occupied until I get back! This chapter really got to me while I was writing it & I hope it has the same effect on you. Remember, more reviews = more cyber love!

* * *

**Chapter XI Mortal Wounds**

Samaria placed a hand on the back of her head. She could feel it. The jagged edges reminded her of the stitches she had received the day after they were rescued. An overwhelming cloud of loneliness took hold of her until she felt a warm hand covering hers. The boy- no, the man- in front of her placed his palm against hers and removed it from her hidden scar. Her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall and her entire body shook despite the warm sun.

"Hayden." She confirmed. He smiled and reached out for her, both openly in tears.

"You're alive." He whispered, still in shock. "Dear Spirits, you're alive!" He pressed her tighter against his muscled chest. Her tears stained her friend's shirt and his tears dropped onto her hair, but neither one of them seemed to notice. She closed her eyes and let herself be engulfed with happiness for the first time in eleven years.

"Samaria." A voice called from behind her. Reluctant to let go, she opened her eyes. The voice was Kahlan's and she didn't sound too pleased. As if dunked into a bucket of cold water, Samaria remembered what she was doing, where she was, and who was watching. She slowly untangled herself from Hayden's arms and turned to see one confused, one smiling, and one angry face staring at the pair. "Who is this boy?"

"He's my fr-" Samaria stopped herself. Confessor children, no matter where they were raised, were not supposed to have friends. Admitting to Kahlan that she had broken one of the most important rules, even as a child, wasn't something she wanted to do. Although, the display of affection and the tears that refused to stop gave Kahlan the answer she needed. She decided to go with, "We grew up together."

"You," Kahlan hesitated. "Grew up together?"

"Yes." Samaria felt Hayden hand close around hers, feeling the need to protect her. Although it wasn't necessary, the contact did help.

"Lord Rahl, I believe it's time we took our shopping elsewhere." Cara sensed the tension between the two Confessors. Hayden faltered.

"Lo- Lord Rahl?"

"Yes, Lord Rahl." Cara announced loudly. Kahlan rolled her eyes, for the crowd she had gotten rid of heard the announcement and eased away from the group in fear.

"Confusing company you keep, Aria." He joked and she giggled… like a child. Kahlan's eyes bore into her and she stopped.

"We need to talk." The Mother Confessor stated. "Now."

Hayden, clearly more shaken by the Confessor than by the Lord Rahl and Mord'Sith, let go of her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll wait here." He assured his friend. After a brief smile back, she raced after Kahlan, hoping her brain would come up with a good excuse before she got to her. The Mother Confessor stopped in alley and turned around, waiting for her charge. As Samaria approached, she started to feel something she had never felt before when encountering Kahlan. Fear. The Confessor was clearly angry, if not furious, and she definitely was not the type to hold it in.

"What in the name of the Spirits was that?" she nearly shouted. Samaria stood there, not knowing what to say. "Well?!"

"I told you, we grew up together." Samaria found her words. Kahlan scoffed.

"Don't play coy with me, Samaria Stone. What is that boy to you?" Kahlan fumed.

"He was my friend, alright?!" the young Confessor shouted. Kahlan's mouth hung open, startled to hear the girl say it aloud.

"Why would you do that?" the woman pinched her nose and shut her eyes. "I'm sure your mother explained to you that-"

"Yes, I know! I know what she said and I know what you're going to say but guess what?! I didn't ask for this! I never wanted to be a Confessor nor did I want to be Mord'Sith!" Fresh tears brimmed on the girl's eyes.

"You think any of us _asked _for this?!" Kahlan exploded. "You think they asked to hunted, raped, and murdered?! Do you think I like not being able to bear the child of the man I love for fear that it'll become a monster?! Do you think Cara asked to be abducted from her family and tortured, just like you were?! To watch her mother be tortured to death and murder her own father?!" Kahlan's eyes softened a little when she met Samaria's broken green ones. She took a breath, trying to calm herself and continued. "If we had a choice, I don't think anyone here would have chosen these paths… but we don't. We are who we are born to be" She tapped her own chest. "And what we are made to be." She signaled towards Cara who had taken the liberty of guarding the concealed alley and had undoubtedly heard the woman's outburst. She took a step towards her sister. Samaria backed away.

"Who are you, to tell me that I cannot have a friend?" she asked quietly. "Who are you, to order me or anyone else around like you're superior then all of us? Who are you, to be allowed to love a man while the rest of our kind suffer in silence?!" Kahlan took a sharp breath, hurt by the line of questioning. Samaria knew the answer she would receive and Kahlan did not disappoint.

"I am the Mother Confessor." Kahlan's expression turned to stone. "You will do as I say, young Confessor, or there will be consequences." Samaria's face gave away nothing. She was used to being threatened. "I know you care for this boy and that he cares for you. This cannot stand. Both of you should be wise enough to cease all future communications and go on with your lives."

"He doesn't even know." Samaria growled at the woman in front of her. Kahlan faltered, her expression changing to one of confusion.

"He what?" she asked silently.

"He doesn't know what I am." Samaria made it sound as if she had contracted some sort of plague.

"You're sure?"

"Why does it matter, _Mother Confessor_?" she spat. "I am to, what was it you said? _'Cease all future communications_'." Samaria almost laughed as she turned her back to the woman.

"Samaria, listen to me," Kahlan tried to follow her but was stopped midway by a cloaked figure who appeared out of nowhere behind the girl. "Look out!" she tried to warn her sister, but the girl had already spun around, prepared for the attacker. Both had a knife in their hands and Kahlan winced as the attacker struck first with great force. Samaria parried and was about to switch to offense when she saw another figure appear behind Kahlan.

"Behind you!" she shouted. By now, Cara had heard the commotion and was already on her way to the end of the alley. Kahlan heard the familiar wine of Cara's agiels as she spun them into her hands with blinding speed. Samaria flinched at the sound, causing her attacker to take a slice out her arm. She acknowledged the pain but did not allow a sound to escape her lips. The young Confessor gripped her knife tighter and surveyed the scene quickly. Three more hooded figures had appeared out of the shadows. Kahlan was immersed in fighting one, while the new members had surrounded Cara. Strange, why weren't they interested in the Mother Confessor? Samaria pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. She had killed before and she would kill again if it meant protecting herself and the people she loved. She spun and stuck out her leg with dizzying speed, knocking the man down. Without hesitation, Samaria brought her knife to his throat and slit it open, causing a spray of hot liquid to hit her. She tasted his blood but didn't care. She moved on to assist Cara, who know had another two attackers trying to pin her down. She surprised the first, snapping his neck before he had a chance to blink. Cara smiled at her, clearly not concerned about the odds that faced the two sisters. Samaria fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman's cockiness then reminded herself, it isn't cockiness if you're actually that good. Cara turned, putting her back to Samaria's. The two lethal women attack simultaneously and within moments, their remaining attackers were either dead or dying. Turning to find Kahlan, Samaria realized that there were more approaching from the rooftops. What was going on? Who were these men? What did they want? Quickly, the two women sprinted off towards the Mother Confessor and were at her side in less than a second.

"What's going on here?" Kahlan asked the pair, as if they had any idea.

"Who cares Mother Confessor, just kill them!" Cara shouted as another seven assailants approached. They each carried a different weapon making the two older women believe that they were part of a mercenary group. As battle commenced again, Samaria's belief seemed to be confirmed; they weren't after the Mother Confessor, they were after her and Cara. But why? It made no sense. They had no value. No one here even knew that Samaria was a Confessor and if they did, why not go after THE Confessor. Food for thought at a later time. Cara took down the first two swiftly and easily. Kahlan brought up the right and took down another. Samaria flanked Cara to the left, dodging an axe and a mace on the way to her sister's sides. When she reach the end of the alley and turned around, she couldn't believe what she saw. There were more! At least another ten more hooded figures leaped from the rooftops and charged at them. She glanced at the two other women, nodded, and raced towards their pursuers. Cara took down three with swift strikes from her Agiels. Their screams filled the abandoned streets. Night had fallen and it came to no surprise that no one was around this area. Samaria stepped in front of Kahlan, parrying a mortal blow from a long sword, as Kahlan stabbed the man twice in the chest. He went down hard, his face contorted in pain. Samaria ducked, taking Kahlan down with her as a spear whistled through the air. The spearhead narrowly missed the Confessors heads. Kahlan, annoyed that someone had gotten that close to killing her sister, threw one of her daggers and hit the man square in the forehead. She rushed to recover it as Samaria heard a loud 'thud'. She turned to see Cara on the floor, blood coming from the woman's head. The Mord'Sith faltered, struggling to get up and did not notice the knife that was inches away from her chest. Samaria moved faster than she thought she could. She dove for the knife, silently praying that she wasn't too slow, knowing that she would never make it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII Sliver of Steel**

Cara saw the knife and knew that she had lost her window to react. Had she the time, she would have laughed. This was how she was going to die? In an alley by an enemy that shouldn't even exist? She saw Samaria sprinting towards her murderer and felt sadness take over her. The girl would blame herself for being too slow, too weak to save her torturer. The irony was almost too much. As the knife neared her heart, Cara glanced at the girl one last time. Then pain took over and darkness soon followed.

* * *

I know this chapter is extremelyyyy short but I promise to post ch13 today as well! reviewwwww pleaseeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

I was going to leave you guys with that tiny excuse for a chapter but then I realized that would be cruel. And we all know I'm anything but cruel. HA! Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter XIII Save Me **

"No!" Samaria shrieked as she saw the knife plunge into Cara's body. She had gotten to the attacker, she had even pushed him away from her sister, but she was still too late. Cara gasped and went down, the knife still embedded in her. Samaria saw crimson and landed on top of the man who had killed the woman she once hated. With every punch, Samaria saw all the moments she had spent with Cara. The bad; when she was torturing the young Samaria to the point where she wished she was dead. To the good; their conversations late at night when the couple was sleeping. With every successful hit, Samaria felt new tears come to replace the old ones. She couldn't see past them, but knew she was doing damage when she felt bones snap underneath her. Then, she didn't feel the man beneath her anymore; only strong arms wrapped around her waist, giving her an odd sense of déjà vu.

"He's dead! Samaria, stop! He's dead!" Richard's voice pierced her ears. He let her go and she rushed to Cara's side. Richard glanced at the fallen Mord'Sith and went to Kahlan who was sitting on the floor surrounded by corpses. She was staring at the scene in front of her, terror consuming her eyes. What had happened to the beautiful little girl she had once known? Where did she go? Kahlan knew that that girl was dead. She would never return.

"Kahlan," she heard a calming voice. "Are you alright?" Richard placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She stood up and starting making her way towards Cara. A shrill scream filled the air once more and when Kahlan turned, she saw a man in black, his hood no longer covering his face, screaming in pain. When the man fell to the ground dead, Kahlan saw the reason for this pain. A knife was embedded just below the back of his neck. It was a perfect shot. Looking towards the entrance of the alley, she saw a man approaching; her attempted murderer's killer. When the light from the moon hit the man's face, Kahlan inhaled deeply. It was Hayden.

"Kahlan!" a cry came from behind her. Samaria was panicking, not knowing what to do with the dying woman in her arms. She nodded her thanks to the boy and the three ran towards Cara's fallen form.

"Hayden? What are you-"

"Later, Aria. What happened?" he asked, concern filling his eyes. Samaria just stared at the unconscious Mord'Sith.

"We were attacked." Kahlan spoke up, seeing that Samaria was speechless. "Actually, I think they were." Richard looked up from the woman on the floor, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked his wife.

"They weren't after me, Richard." She knelt by Cara's legs. "They were after them." She indicated to Cara and Samaria.

"It's true." Samaria confirmed. "I saw it too. They only attacked Kahlan when she put herself in between one of us."

"That doesn't make sense," Hayden spoke. "Why would they ignore the Mother-"

"There's time for that later." Richard interrupted. "Hayden, can you carry her?" The youth nodded. "Take her the nearest inn. Tell the innkeeper than the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl need three rooms immediately. Promise him whatever he wants. Kahlan, I need you to go get medical supplies; bandages, alcohol, you know what we need. Samaria, go-"

"I want to stay with Cara." Kahlan whined.

"Kahlan, the people here will give you anything you want, even at this ungodly hour." Kahlan knew he was right. "Samaria, go with her. Stay alert, I don't like this place."

"Where are you going?" Kahlan asked him.

"To track the bastards who did this." A fire burned in the Seeker's eyes; a fire Kahlan had not seen since the day he killed Darken Rahl. The group split up, agreeing to meet in an hour at the inn Hayden would take Cara to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV Spilled Blood**

Hayden sat by the woman in red leather, observing the rapid rise and fall of her chest. A part of him couldn't bring himself to care that she was dying. He had taken Aria from him. He had tortured and beat her when she was only seven years old. The stories he had heard about what Mord'Sith did to their trainees made him sick to his stomach, especially with the knowledge that his best friend was now one of them. Since the day she was taken, he had never gone a day without thinking about her. Now, at nineteen years old, Hayden had never even kissed a woman. He refused to make any female friends let alone love interests. He feared for them, no matter what age they were. Every day, he woke up thinking 'maybe today will be the day I find her.' After a few years, he stopped looking. He stopped asking people if they had heard of her, seeing their fear at the mere mention of Mord'Sith. He had given up; given up on her and the hope of finding her. Then one day Hayden realized that it was best if he didn't find her. He knew that when he did, she would be completely different. He saw what she had done to the man that attacked Cara and it terrified him. He no longer saw the little girl he had loved. Instead, there was someone else… something else. The thought burned a hole in his heart. He heard footsteps approaching and rose from his seat. The door crashed open and in came Lord Rahl, practically foaming at the mouth. Hayden was almost too scared to ask.

"How did it go?"

"Nothing!" he yelled. "No tracks, no hairs, absolutely nothing! How is that possible?!" The concern this man had for a Mord'Sith was … curious. He had heard the rumors of what Lord Rahl does to his Mord'Sith but Richard did not strike him as the type to rape and beat women simply because he as having a bad day. Even if they were Mord'Sith. Hayden shuddered at the thought, cursing himself for thinking that way. They were human too and didn't deserve anything that had happened to them. But he wasn't sure he could ever forgive Cara for what she had done to his Samaria.

"Lord Rahl, her breathing is uneven." He said quietly. That seemed to snap the man out of his tantrum.

"Good, you left the knife in." Richard said, staring at Cara's midsection. The blow clearly did not hit its mark but the result could be the same nonetheless. No, she was strong; Cara would make it like she always did. "Where are they? They know we can't help her without those supplies!" At that very moment, the door once again burst open and in came Kahlan and Samaria, their hands full with bags of medical supplies.

"Lucky I'm me or else that would have been extra awkward." Kahlan puffed as she dropped the bags onto the chair Hayden had occupied. Samaria couldn't help the wave of happiness that overtook her when she saw Hayden again. Hayden felt the same and it took all the strength he had not to embrace her again. Remembering where they were and the situation in front of them, they looked away from each other.

"We have to get started. We've already lost precious time." Richard rummaged through the bags. His concern growing with every passing second that the knife protruded out of Cara's abdomen. He removed all bandages, sterilizing liquid, and gauze the women had brought. Kahlan rushed to one side of Cara's bed as Richard stood her on the other. Hayden backed away, knowing that he would only get in Lord Rahl's way and that was not something he was interested in doing. He stepped closer to Samaria and seeing the hurt in her features, took her hand. Samaria, worried about what Kahlan would say if she saw the display of affection, backed away. She felt ashamed that this is what had caused Cara's predicament. Had Kahlan not seen the way she reacted to Hayden reentering her life, they would have never been in that alley and neither would Cara. Samaria stepped closer to Cara's bed and stood at the foot, not in the way but still able to see the woman.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked a child-like question.

"I don't know. " Kahlan replied at the same time as Richard said "Yes." The couple exchanged glances and Richard turned to face Cara.

"You're going to fine, do you hear me?" he asked the unconscious woman. "Just wake up already. Please." Kahlan glanced at her husband, her heart breaking seeing him in pain. She looked at the dying Mord'Sith and said,

"You better wake up, Cara. I don't know who's going to keep us out of trouble if you don't." Kahlan took a rag and stroked away the woman's sweat away.

"Samaria, pass me the-"Richard was interrupted by Cara's groan. "Cara!" The woman squeezed her eyes, as if the sound had hurt her, and put a hand against her side. She felt the knife popping out of her and dropped her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and her gaze wandered around the room until it found Kahlan.

"Hey, Cara." The Mother Confessor murmured while pushing away strands of fallen hair from the woman's eyes. "Listen to me; you're going to be fine. It's just a scratch okay?" Cara gave her a hint of a smile. She knew she was lying. Kahlan nearly choked on the sob she refused to let out. She held the Mord'Sith's hand, surprised at how limp it was.

"We're going to have to take this knife out, Cara." Richard said quietly. He wished she hadn't woken up…not yet at least. He knew the woman knew pain better than all of them combined- well, almost all of them- but he wished he didn't have to be the one to cause it. Kahlan's grip tightened around the woman's hand as she said,

"Samaria, we're going to need you." She hated asking the young girl to do this, knowing that she had been around too much blood in her short life. The girl snapped out of her trance and rushed next to Richard.

"I'm going to pull the knife out, fast." He looked at the girl. She shouldn't be seeing this. "Once I do, you have to cover the wound with as much gauze as you can, do you understand me?" Samaria nodded her face pale. "Press as hard as you can, it'll hurt her but it's better than killing her. Samaria," he hesitated. "There's going to be blood. A lot of it okay?" She nodded again. "Hayden," the boy rushed over. "I need you to hold her down with Kahlan. Careful, she's stronger than she looks."

"Cara, we're going to help you, but you need to stay calm alright? I know you can do that. Squeeze my hand as hard as you like but try not to move." Kahlan prayed the Mord'Sith would listen for once. She nodded to Hayden and the boy pressed his hands against Cara's shoulders as Kahlan held her legs. "Harder, Hayden. You won't hurt her." Hayden's grip tightened as he looked away from the knife. Instead, he looked at Cara's face. Take away her bloodthirsty violent nature and the fact that she had tortured Aria, she was rather beautiful. Little strands of hair clung to her forehead from the sweat and her eyes were only half open. Hayden wondered why anyone would be trying to stay awake at a time like this. 'Masochist' he thought. Maybe she felt like she deserved it. If it were up to him, she would never wake up. No, that would destroy Aria. This woman had to live. He stared into her sapphire eyes and for a moment, saw the woman behind the armor and pitied her.

"Three," Richard grasped the handle of the knife. Kahlan's grip on the woman's legs tightened as she also held onto Cara's hand. "Two," Samaria shuddered. Hayden continued to stare into the Mord'Sith's open eyes as her breathing became more irregular. Richard's left hand grasped the handle. Cara opened her mouth and jagged breaths escaped her lips. "One!"


	15. Chapter 15

As I said, there are going to be plenty of scenes/chapters that are all in a character's head. I personally like to show what they think especially because this is a third person and not a first person tale. I'd like to know your opinions not only of the chapter, but of the whole idea of the 'memories'. Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOWWW!

* * *

**Chapter XV White Lights**

_Pain was something Cara knew well enough about not to fear. She wasn't afraid of the pain; she hadn't been in almost twenty years. She was afraid of abandoning the only people she had ever grown to love. Cara felt an overwhelming sadness engulf her as she realized that she would never see the girl's first child. Nor would she ever hug her again or fight shoulder to shoulder with her. This girl had been the changing point in her life and she didn't even know it. As Cara saw the knife dig deep into her flesh, she heard a scream, knowing that it couldn't be hers for she couldn't feel anything. There was no pain, no sadness, no anything. Everything seemed to blur together until Cara closed her eyes and saw someone she had sorely missed. Standing there, amidst the blinding white light, was her mother. _

_ "Cari," she called to her. "Are you coming home so soon?" The woman spoke to Cara as if she were a child and suddenly, Cara saw the young her, standing beneath a doorway. _

_ "I missed you too much, mama!" the young girl smiled and ran into her mother's arms, her dress bellowing in the wind behind her. Cara never remembered this happening, but then again she didn't recall much of her childhood memories. Even those had been taken from her. _

_ "Cara," the woman turned to face her, stone faced and crying. "Stay awake!" Cara, confused, swirled around to see who she was talking to. "That's an order!" The sight of her mother in tears, even a hallucination, made Cara want to die. _

_ "But, mama," she cried. "I don't want to." _

_ "What do you want then Cari?" the woman's blue eyes softened as she reached out for her daughter. _

_ "I-" Cara wasn't sure what she wanted. "I think I want to stay with you." Her mother smiled. _

_ "You know that if you stay, there is no going back?" the figure swayed closer. _

_ "I just want to be with you and daddy." Cara cried. "I'm so sorry for everything, mama." _

_ "Shh," the woman stroked her daughter's cheek, pushing away fallen tears. "We know, baby, we know." Then a little girl ran out in between their legs, her eyes the same as Cara's her hair just like her mother's. Cara bent over and stared at the girl. _

_ "You must be my sister!" the child announced, pleased. Cara nodded, unable to hold back a sob. "Don't cry, we've been waiting for you!" She pulled the woman into an embrace. "We've been waiting for you." The girl repeated, except this time, it wasn't the silky sweet voice of Cara's baby sister, but a deep, raspy voice; one that Cara was well acquainted with. The child in front of her had turned into a full grown man. He laughed and leaned over to face Cara. _

_ "Oh, Cara," Darken Rahl murmured in her ear as her breathing quickened. "You didn't honestly believe that after all you've done, you would be able to rejoin your lovely family, did you?" He stepped out of the way to let her see her family playing with each other, walking towards a bright light, calling to her. When they realized she wasn't coming, they dropped their heads and disappeared into the nothingness. _

_ "NO!" Cara screamed. Suddenly, she was back in the temple, except this time, there was no one there. She was chained to wall, covered in bruises and hurting everywhere. Darken Rahl appeared around a corner, his mouth in twisted smirk. He slowly made his way towards her, admiring her form even in its demise. Cara hung her head, not caring about the pain or the hurt anymore. Was she dead? Was this her eternity? The thought seared into Cara's brain, hurting her more than Darken ever could. She deserved this and she knew it. How many people had she trained, killed, tortured, and brutalized? How many more would die if she had remained alive? Rahl's laughter seemed to echo through the cold corridors and pierce Cara's unconscious mind. Slowly, Cara lifted her head and met the pale, dead eyes of her former master. Slowly, Cara accepted that this was her real torture. Slowly, Cara forgot about Richard Cypher, Kahlan Amnell, and Samaria Stone. Slowly, Cara drifted off into the unknown. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI Open Your Eyes**

In one fluid motion, Richard yanked the knife out of Cara's side, Kahlan struggled to avoid being kicked, Hayden nearly fell backwards from the force Cara's torso exerted, and Samaria started piling bandage after bandage inside the open wound. Cara's jaw snapped tight, her eyes trained on the ceiling not displaying the immense pain she was obviously feeling. Richard and Samaria forced more material into her wound, undoubtedly feeling every fiber.

"She's losing too much blood!" Kahlan scrambled to her side again. "Cara, stay awake! Do you hear me?!"

"Do not close your eyes, Mord'Sith! That's an order!" Richard screamed as he applied pressure to the wound. A slight gasp escaped Cara's lips. Samaria noticed that the dozen bandages she had packed into Cara were already soaked with her blood. "More!" Richard exclaimed. Hayden let go on the woman's shoulders and knelt by her head. Cara's eyes had already begun to close due to the lack of blood and Kahlan was noticing.

"No Cara! Don't you dare close those eyes!" she screamed in the Mord'Sith's ear. It did little to awake the woman so instead she grabbed on her leather and heaved her forward. "Don't leave us! Not like this!" Kahlan shook the woman. When that did nothing, she slapped her across the face, hard. Samaria was taken aback by the sudden action and turned. She had never seen Kahlan this hysterical before. And over a Mord'Sith? Confessors were supposed to hate them and vise versa but the bond these two women shared was something beyond all comprehension. Samaria allowed Richard to continue applying pressure to her wounds as she swiftly made her way around to hold Cara's limp right hand. She squeezed hard as she watched Kahlan place the woman's upper body back onto the bed. Tears flowed freely down the Mother Confessor's face as she believed that Cara would never open her eyes again. Samaria placed her hand against the woman's cheek and felt cold. The sweat that had been barreling down her face only moments ago had disappeared. She removed her other hand and placed it firmly on Cara's other cheek. She stroked the blonde hair away from the woman's face, revealing eyes that hours ago had been bursting with life. They were closed now and Samaria wondered if she would ever get to see that beautiful blue ever again. She pressed her forehead against Cara's, feeling nothing but cold surging through the body beneath her. No, she wasn't gone. She couldn't be gone! Hot tears rolled down her cheek and dropped onto Cara's. Samaria shook the woman's head, feeling herself lose control of every emotion she kept hidden. She felt Hayden place an arm around her shoulders, confirming that he too, believed she was gone.

"No!" she heard herself shout. "No, you don't get to die! Not if I have to live!" No response. The room fell silent, everyone grieving in their own private way. "You selfish bitch, wake up damn you!" Samaria's body racked with sobs she never knew she could produce.

"Aria," Kahlan mumbled from the other side of the bed. She looked at woman, her once bright green eyes now dark and distant. "She's gone." More tears streamed down the Mother Confessor's face as Richard stood up and kicked a stool, sending it smashing against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the door.

"No, she isn't!" Samaria cried. Hayden tried to pull her away from the body but she refused to let go. She hugged the woman, pressing her face against a leather clad shoulder. "Let go of me! Let me go!" she shoved Hayden away from her. She never saw the hurt look that emitted from him. Kahlan shook her head at the boy, telling him not to be offended by Samaria's actions. The teenage girl shook with grief, refusing to let go of the woman she had once planned to murder. "Please, please wake up Cara. I need you." She whispered softly so no one else could hear her pleas. After a few minutes, Kahlan picked herself up and wrapped her arms around the girl who hadn't stopped crying. Her own face covered in tears, she tore the girl away from the corpse of their friend and embraced the weeping shell of a person. Both bodies shook from the effects of crying so hard as Kahlan spun Samaria around, covering the sight of the wound with her body. Too late, Samaria had already seen the blood-soaked bandages that covered Cara's lower body. She had seen the spilled antiseptic that they never got the change to use. She had also seen the lost look in Richard's eyes as he walked around the embracing pair to sit by Cara's side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Cara." He allowed tears to drip onto his friend. "I'm so sorry. I hope you're with them now." At the mention of Cara's parents, the Lord Rahl, ruler of D'Hara, master of the Mord'Sith, threw himself over her limp form and began to shake with sobs of his own. Hayden came to Samaria, and this time she allowed him to embrace her, not caring of the repercussions. She fell against his chest, her knees buckling as he sustained her weight. Samaria fell to the floor, aching everywhere. Her sobbing had stopped and she merely let her best friend hold her as she sat there numbly. Kahlan placed her hand on Richard's back as she watched the man she loved break for the hundredth time. They didn't deserve this pain. Cara didn't deserve it.

* * *

Keep the hate on the DL PLEASEEE


	17. Chapter 17

I leave you all for a week with this chapter. Hopefully it's angsty enough to get you through the week without an update:)

* * *

**Chapter XVII Numb**

Seconds, minutes, hours trickled by but no one seemed to care. The four remaining members of their 'merry band' sat in silence for an undetermined amount of time; each playing back moments they had shared with the now dead Mord'Sith.

Richard saw the first time they had met, the many times she had saved his life, the first time he had seen her cry, and finally, the first time he had seen the real Cara, the one hidden behind the shield of a Mord'Sith.

Kahlan remembered the hatred she felt towards the woman when she had first met her, she recalled sleeping with a weapon under her pillow for almost a month after Cara had joined them. Then she remembered the day they had spent trapped in a tomb together, she remembered Cara admitting that she saw her as friend and then blaming it on the lack of air. She remembered when Cara had lost the only man she had ever loved because of Kahlan; how she had never treated her with distaste afterwards. Kahlan remembered the talks they would have about any and all subjects during their journeys and finally, she remembered all the times Cara had been there when no one else was; when Kahlan thought her whole world was burning down, Cara was there.

Samaria tried hard not to recall any memories of Cara. She was perfectly content with being numb; for now and forever. She didn't want to feel anything. Cara had taught her that emotions would be her downfall and she was right. She refused to think of the first time Cara had smiled at her, really smiled at her. She didn't remember the first time Cara hugged her or the last time Cara had spoken to her. She couldn't recall the color of her eyes or the sound of her voice. Where Samaria's heart was, there was now a gaping hole that, if attended to, would consume her whole being.

"We should move her." Richard was the first to speak since Samaria's outburst. No one knew how much time had passed. His voice seemed to shake the room and everyone in it. Hayden slowly got up, untangling himself from Samaria as Richard did the same with Kahlan. Both women didn't move, they only stared as Richard and Hayden made their way towards the body on the bed.

"Do you need-"

"I've got her." Richard mumbled. He eased himself down, attempting and failing not to look at the lethal wound. He placed one arm behind her neck, shuddering at the cold her body emitted, and one under her legs. Before he could lift her into his arms, Richard heard a voice.

"Wait." Samaria's broken word caused all eyes to move to her. Richard slowly put Cara down, thinking that the girl still needed time with her. He backed away from the bed, retreating back towards Kahlan's waiting arms as he saw Samaria lift herself off the ground and move towards Cara's body. She took the empty seat besides Cara's head and stared at the woman's face. "You don't get to die." She repeated softly. The remaining three exchanged confused looks, wondering if the girl had lost her mind. Then, everything made sense when they saw her bend over, kiss the Mord'Sith on the forehead, and place her mouth over Cara's.


	18. Chapter 18

So I thought that the place I was going to wouldn't have internet; I was wrong:) enjoy the next chapter guys.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII Just Breathe**

Hayden, confused and disturbed by what he saw shot up. Kahlan placed a hand on his arm, forcing back down. The couple stared at the scene with an odd look in their eyes. What was Aria doing?! He heard the girl breathe deeply into the Mord'Sith's mouth and saw her chest rise. Kahlan and Richard seemed to have a better idea of what was going on, but neither one of them looked too pleased. If anything, they looked hopeful. After a few breathes were released into Cara, the couple sagged into their seats but Samaria refused to stop.

"It's too late, Samaria." Kahlan breathed. "Just stop." She placed a hand on the girl's back. It was ignored and Samaria continued to administer the Breath of Life. Why hadn't it occurred to her before? 'Stupid fool!' she thought to herself. Now because of her incompetence, Cara might remain dead forever. Richard remembered Cara telling him that there was no way it would work; that Samaria had not completed the magic ritual needed to gain the ability. He didn't have the heart to tell her so he just waited for the girl to tire out. The breaths were already decreasing in intensity…it was only a matter of seconds before the inevitable dawned upon the girl. Richard hung his head, mumbling curses for allowing himself to believe it would work. False hope was worse than no hope at all.

"Aria, that's enough." Kahlan's voice grew more forceful, annoyed at the reluctance the girl showed. Cara needn't be disturbed further, especially in death. "Get off." She ordered but the girl refused to obey. "Stubborn child, can't you see you're too late?!" Kahlan grabbed Samaria's shoulders and yanked back, hard. The two tumbled backwards, Samaria's lips finally leaving Cara's. When Kahlan saw the girl's face, she regretted what she had done. Void of any emotion, Samaria started to remove herself from Kahlan's grasp and make her way out the door. Just as the knob turned, the group heard a gasp fill the air. The turned to see Cara, sitting upright, eyes shut tightly, coughing up blood. She was alive! Richard sprang up while Kahlan and Samaria nearly knocked into each other on their way to the bedside.

"Cara!" Kahlan gasped. "What's happening to her?!" She turned to Samaria whose eyes her wide with shock. She shook her head indicated that she had no idea.

"What in the name of the Sprits?" Hayden's voice murmured from the corner. Did Aria just bring the woman back from the dead? He had seen her die, she had been dead for hours, and yet, here she was, alive and fairly well. Richard placed a bandage in her hand as she used it to wipe the blood that was dribbling from her mouth. Cara shook her head at Kahlan but didn't speak. No one knew the meaning and Samaria stirred forward, laying a hand on the Mord'Sith's back.

"What- what is it, Cara?" she stuttered. "You need to tell me what's happening to you." She doubted the woman would be able to reply with all that blood coming from her mouth.

"ine…. effe… Breath…..ife" she managed to get out.

"Did you say this is an effect from the Breath of Life?" Kahlan asked and Cara nodded. "So you're okay? You're going to be okay?" Cara nodded again and Kahlan jumped to embrace the woman vigorously.

"Kahlan, be careful!" Richard cringed. The coughing eased up and he realized that the only effect Kahlan's hug had had been getting the shoulder of her white dress covered in specs of Cara's blood. The Confessor didn't care. Her friend was alive! Cara was alive! When the coughing fit finally ceased, Kahlan let go the woman and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Oh Cara, don't you dare do that again!" The Mother Confessor's face turned into a frown.

"What, die?" Cara asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Kahlan squeaked. Samaria inched closer to the woman, believing that at any moment she would wake up and still be on the floor three feet from where she stood.

"You brought me back." It wasn't a question. "How?" Samaria shook her head. She didn't know. "Thank you." Cara's voice broke and Samaria reached out for the woman, enveloping her in a way she never thought possible. The pair stayed this way for quite a while, whispered words that only they could hear to one another. Cara finally broke the contact and looked at the teenager.

"Do I recall you calling me a selfish bitch?" Cara asked with a scowl on her face. One by one, the five of them broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Even though I'm a little sad about the amount of reviews/follows this has gotten, I'm definintely finishing the story. In all honesty, I haven't gotten past chapter 27 and that's rather embarressing for someone who used to write over 5 chapters a day. Anyway, here's a bit of fluff & (as I'm sure you can all read the title of the chapter) bonding. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter XIX Sisterly Bonds**

Kahlan and Samaria had refused to leave Cara's side for the remainder of the night, despite Hayden's and Richard's requests for them to sleep in the room adjoining theirs. The two men, uneasy about leaving the women alone after the events that had transpired, dragged their feet to their room a little before the sun came up. They were asleep before their hair could reach their pillows.

The women on the other hand, did not sleep. They stayed up well past sunrise babbling about an endless array of topics. An uneasy silence swept the room when Cara accidentally tried to give 'boy advice' to Samaria.

"Trust me, there hasn't been a man born on the Creator's green earth that has thought with the correct head. But don't worry, a gentle nudge in the right direction usually-"Cara was interrupted by Kahlan's hand on her leg. Although Samaria wasn't quite sure what Cara was trying to imply, the thought that she would never have to deal with rowdy boys and snide remarks made her surprisingly sad. No one would dare approach her once they knew what she was. Maybe not even Hayden. The thought brought her close to a panic and her sisters took at least ten minutes to calm her down. After that, the three avoided the topic altogether.

"So, Aria," Cara was trying to get used to the nickname after the teen had given her sisters permission to use it. "What kind of things will the old man teach you?"

"You refer to the last surviving Wizard of the First Order as 'old man'?" The Mord'Sith never failed to surprise Aria.

"Well, he is old and he is a man is he not?" Cara shrugged and Kahlan giggled. "If not, I've been grievously deceived for the past six years." This caused Samaria to laugh out loud alongside Kahlan.

"I'm not really sure." She answered after a full minute of continuous laughter. "Kahlan?"

"Well, Zedd wasn't my teacher when I was your age," she began. "But I started learning languages at the age of three, just like you. We started with the easiest and worked our way up more difficult ones like the language spoken by the Mud People. Besides that, I was taught politics, always dull, charisma, weaponry, war strategy, blacksmithing, archery, horseback, meditation, posture, first aid, hand-to-hand combat, and survival." When Kahlan was finished, Aria and Cara simply stared at her and then each other. After a few moments, Cara said,

"My mother tried teaching me how to sew." Causing the three of them to explode into another fit of laughter.

"Am I expected to learn all that now?" Aria asked, concern etching its way onto her face. She was behind by almost twenty years.

"I honestly do not know, Aria." Kahlan shrugged. "I'm sure Zedd knows what he's going to do."

"Going to do? You mean he knows we're coming?" Kahlan nodded. "How?"

"Journey book." Kahlan and Cara replied at the same time.

"You actually have one?!" Aria gasped.

"Well, if you want to be specific, she has two." Cara stated.

"We stole them from Darken Rahl." Kahlan explained.

"And trust me when I tell you, the man was not pleased." Cara chuckled. The other two women shifted uncomfortably. They knew what happened to people when Darken wasn't pleased and the thought of Cara being close enough to know that meant that she did too.

"Did he-" Samaria began. "Did he hurt you often?" Cara glanced away from the girl. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's alright." Cara assured her. "Not often. There were plenty of other Mord'Sith around as well as ordinary people. It was whoever…suited his desire at the moment." A rare haunted looked glazed over Cara's eyes and Samaria greatly regretted asking that question. She placed a hand over the woman's and smiled at her. "I hated him, you know." This shocked both Confessors. "But I loved him at the same time." She admitted. "I could never explain it. It sounds too foolish."

"No it doesn't." Both women corrected the Mord'Sith.

"I think we can all understand that Cara." Kahlan said. Aria wondered who Kahlan could both hate and love at the same time. Was it Cara? It couldn't be Richard. Was it her? The Mother Confessor glanced at the girl, reading her thoughts instantly. "My father." Samaria nodded in understanding. "After my mother died, he used my sister and me to get whatever he wanted. He had us confess people that were in his way or people that he wanted something from." Kahlan took a breath. "When we weren't confessing people, he would tie us up, bind our hands and feet. Denee was so scared and I couldn't even comfort her." Samaria remembered Denne. She was a fragile thing, easy to offend and even easier to break. She was around Samaria's age but Samaria never remembered seeing her visit when Kahlan did. Maybe it was just another suppressed memory. "She was afraid of you, Aria. That's why she never came when I did. She thought you were too wild." Aria smiled; the girl was right. Had been right, she reminded herself. They were all dead now. A silence crept into the room once more as Kahlan remembered her baby sister.

"I was to have a sibling." Cara announced.

"I thought Mord'Sith had to be only children?" Aria asked, confused.

"True. When I was taken, I _was _an only child."

"Your mother was pregnant." Kahlan said somberly. Cara nodded.

"By the time they brought her to me," Cara said. "She was showing. I don't know how far along she was, but it seemed like she was nearly there. I remember begging them to let my baby brother or sister be born before they killed her. They just laughed" Cara tried to force back the nausea that overwhelmed her. "They came back later," she continued. "To tell me that it was a girl. I didn't want to know how they found out." Kahlan patted the woman on the shoulder while Aria squeezed her hand. Soon after, quiet befell the trio, lulling them all into a much need sleep. By then the sun had been up for at least three hours making it nearly ten in the morning. Richard and Hayden would be up soon and getting ready to leave. When the two opened the door to their room, they saw Cara asleep on the bed, Kahlan's head resting in her arms at the foot of it and Samaria's legs propped up against the side, her head hanging. Richard turned and nodded at Hayden, a shared idea forming in both of their minds. Richard went to Kahlan and Hayden to Aria, each lifting up their 'partner', and carried them off into their room. After laying them each on a bed, Richard went to the check on Cara before heading downstairs to eat breakfast with the young man. The blonde was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling deeply. Richard smiled, covered her with the blankets, brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Time for a little boys time. Keep in mind, I'm 100% a girl so I have no idea what guys say to each other when they hang out:P

* * *

**Chapter XX Wild Targets**

Richard had left a note in the girl's rooms telling the three exactly where he and Hayden would be headed. First, the pair decided to have breakfast at the inn. Then Richard had asked the young man if he wanted to spar with him. He sensed the boy's unwillingness immediately.

"Don't worry; I saw how you threw that knife." He tried to reassure the boy. "You're a natural."

"I don't want to be a natural." Hayden mumbled, still agitated by the memory.

"I understand, but you do realize that being able to defend yourself is paramount in this world?" Richard coaxed.

"I can defend myself!" Hayden sprung up causing his chair to topple over and earned the pair side glances from fellow customers. Richard chuckled.

"Prove it." Hayden sensed the trapped and instantaneously sat back down.

"I don't want to fight." The youth stated plainly.

"You killed that man who attacked Kahlan with more precision than anyone your age could muster." The boy's head hung. "Thank you for that." Hayden looked up. "For saving her. I don't know what I would have done if…" Richard trailed off.

"I understand."

"Do you?" Both men knew where the conversation was headed. Hayden paused, unsure of how to reply. Did he tell the Lord Rahl how he really felt about his best friend? Was there a point? Hayden knew that Aria could never feel the same way about him and part of him was glad. She deserved so much better than him; she always had. Maybe it would make him feel better, he thought.

"Yes." Hayden sighed. "Yes, I think I do." Richard's smile was sad. He saw himself in the boy, in love with a woman he could never truly be with. A thought struck him- _he could be with her!_ They could be together, just like him & Kahlan were. Richard opened his mouth, ready to divulge one of the world's greatest kept secrets, then shut it hastily. Shocked at what he had almost done, Richard simply nodded.

"Why don't we go out back? I'm sure you'd like to work those nerves out now, right?" Richard smiled at the boy. Hayden nodded and the two made their way towards the exit. Then Richard grabbed his arm and said,

"Tell her, Hayden."

"I will." Hayden nodded causing Richard's smile to grow.

That was the first time Hayden had lied to anyone.

"Left!" Richard swung the Sword of Truth at Hayden left hip. Parried. Overhead attack. Dodged.

"Jump!" Hayden hopped on a barrel, gaining the higher ground, his grip tightening on the rusty sword Richard had convinced a blacksmith to loan to him. Richard smiled, amusing with the concentration on Hayden's face. In the split moment it took Richard to form the smile, Hayden had jumped over his head, landing behind him. Richard spun, narrowly avoiding the dull steel. Hayden was improving and they both knew it.

"Right!" Richard shouted and swung the Sword left, hitting Hayden with the flat side of it.

"Hey!" Hayden yelped. "You said right, not left!"

"Yes, but my sword and eyes screamed 'left'." Richard chuckled. "Pay attention to my movements, not my words. Your opponent will not be informing you of his next attack." _Or her_, Hayden thought. Any of the women he had met the other day could easily cut him down. The thought embarrassed him slightly, only fueling his drive to prove himself. Hayden nodded and quickly dove left, behind an empty crate. He knew Richard couldn't resist obliterating the box, giving him the split second he needed to kick Richard's back. The Seeker stumbled and tripped over the remains of the crate. _Clever, _he thought. _But not clever enough. _The seeker rolled underneath the youth's legs, causing Hayden to wildly spin, sword raised by his ear. The clang of steel as the parry came sounded slightly off to Hayden. When he focused, he realized that it was no longer the Seeker and the Sword of Truth he was sparring against, but Samaria and a pair of shining knives. The bearer smiled at her friend which he gladly returned. Their faces mere inches from one another, Aria feeling the hot breath that emitted from Hayden's mouth and the heat that radiated through his shirt.

"Not bad." She smirked.

"I nearly had him!" Hayden feigned disappointment.

"No you didn't." Cara appeared behind her Lord Rahl, her leather patched and her hair in a freshly made braid.

"Of course I did." Hayden snorted. He heard a chuckle emit from the fourth figure, Kahlan. All three women and Richard smiled knowingly at him. "Alright, not exactly." The four burst into giggles, all except Cara who simply smirked. Hayden smiled as well, secretly making it his mission to make the Mord'Sith laugh.

"Tell me when you want a real challenge." The woman in leather announced. "I'd be more than willing to oblige." Something told Hayden she wasn't kidding. He gulped.

"Down, girl." Kahlan mumbled. Aria laughed only to receive a glare from the Mord'Sith.

"You did great Hayden." Richard spoke up, interrupting whatever crude statement was about to leave Cara's lips.

"Thanks Richard." Hayden felt a spark of pride at being complimented by none other than the Seeker.

"I believe what you meant to say was 'thanks Lord Rahl'." Cara narrowed her eyes. Kahlan and Aria shot a glare at the woman while Richard flicked her ear causing the Mord'Sith to jump. Hayden did everything in his power not to laugh at her reaction. Kahlan and Aria however, did not. Ignoring the laughing Confessors and the daggers being shot from his Mord'Sith's eyes, Richard suggested that he and Hayden return the borrowed sword from the blacksmith across town. Hayden agreed and the pair went off. The group had agreed to meet at the inn for dinner later that evening. Samaria, now alone with her sisters, turned to voice a concern that had been building since they reunited.

"I have a question." The teenager declared causing the two women to turn to her. "I am completely serious and I don't want either of you to laugh." The seriousness of Aria's face induced a shared expression from the older women.

"What is it Aria?" Kahlan asked, concerned. Samaria sighed, almost embarrassed by what she had to ask.

"What do I wear?" After a moment of silence, the Mord'Sith and Confessor looked at each other and burst into laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI Intentions**

Was this how it was going to end? Was he truly destined to die in a pit without a shred of dignity? He had served his master honorably for many years, helping him plan his revenge from scratch and now this was his reward? It wasn't his fault that those bitches had managed to kill every last one of his men; men that had volunteered for the mission. He heard a creak and knew that the next moments would decide his fate. Would he see the sun tomorrow or would he never again lay eyes upon the beauty the world had to offer?

"Deep in thought again, Alek?" a booming voice said.

"Yes, Master." Alek lowered his head as his master entered the cage he had been kept in. The bald man knelt next to his servant, stroking his hair away from his face.

"And what have you been thinking about?" the man murmured. Alek didn't know how to reply.

"I was just-" he stammered. "just thinking sir." The tall man laughed, the entire room almost vibrating with its intensity.

"Oh, spare me Alek. You were contemplating your death were you not?" the man rose.

"Yes Master, I was." Alek almost whispered.

"And what is your conclusion?" the broken man looked up at him, confused. "Do you believe you deserve a second chance?"

"That is for you to decide, my lord." Alek bowed his head humbly. Although his master had hurt him, Alek knew that the man was a genius, a god perhaps. His plan would lead the territories into a new age, an age of peace, prosperity, and purity.

"What would you do with your second chance, my old friend?" his master asked, genuinely curious.

"Whatever you wish my lord." Alek felt a sting on his cheek and realized he had been backhanded once again.

"You do not know what I wish Alek?!" the man above him shouted. "Are you so unintelligent that my plan baffles you still?!" he kicked Alek in the side causing the smaller man to cry out in pain.

"Forgive me, Master! I know the plan! It is a brilliant plan!" Alek shrieked.

"I know." His master bent and whispered in his now bloodied ear. He pulled Alek in a standing position by the hair and stood across from him. "Now, I will give you once last chance to prove yourself. Do you know what the result of your failure will be, Alek?" The bald man eased closer to his subordinate and watched the man nod vigorously. He seized his hair once more, pulling Alek's face close to his.

"Yes! Yes! I understand Lord Torren!" the man pleaded. "I will get them for you, I swear it!" Torren released his grip and watched Alek crumble to the ground.

"Yes," he smirked. "And once you do, I will make those Mord'Sith whores pay for their sins against creation." With that, he shut the cage door, leaving Alek listening to the echoing sounds of his hysterical laughter.

* * *

I said a bad word:O I hope this kind of gives you a hint of who this crazy person is. If you've read the books, you can think of him as the New World version of Jangang


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII Unwanted Attention**

"That looks fantastic Aria!" Kahlan cried as Aria stood in front of a mirror, trying on her new change of clothing. Her worries concerning her attire were quickly dismissed by her sisters, once they stopped laughing at her legitimate concern of course, and the two quickly came up with a solution. Kahlan immediately stated that no matter what they decided, her new garments had to be fashioned as any Confessor's dress was. Identical to Kahlan's except black, was her input. That offered no assistance as that is what all other Confessors wear. Cara made sure to state that it had to be red. She wouldn't allow Aria to avoid her Mord'Sith side and Aria did not want to. Although darker, it was a part of who she was and she would never deny it. After sitting down with a seamstress and hours of deliberation and waiting, (although not a word from the seamstress herself for she was far too intimidated by the Mother Confessor and Mord'Sith) Aria's new wardrobe had been completed. She had tried on each garment, saving the grandest for last. Aria stared at herself, fully adorned in a dress similar to Kahlan's except for one minor detail; instead of black, the material had been dyed blood red, matching the color of a Mord'Sith's leather. The neckline revealed a little bit more than Aria was comfortable with but Kahlan was quick to reassure her that it was easy to accustom to.

"It'd be easy to become accustomed to anything when you have Lord Rahl looking at you the way he does." Cara chimed earning her a playful smack on the shoulder. The seamstress nearly fainted and Aria chuckled. The rest of her apparel consisted of a variation of shirts and pants for travel purposes, and an extra Confessor's dress just in case. Everything Aria now owned was either black or red and she didn't mind one bit. Satisfied with the day, the women paid the seamstress, thanked her, and began making their way back to the inn when they ran into Richard and Hayden.

"Wow." Was all Hayden could muster when he saw Aria. The girl blushed, Kahlan and Cara scowled, and Richard beamed. "You look…"

"You look beautiful, Aria." Richard assured her.

"Thanks." Aria wasn't used to receiving compliments and tried with all her might to stop her cheeks from turning redder than her dress. She also did not miss the glare Kahlan threw him afterwards.

"And so do you." He strode next to Kahlan, planting a kiss on her lips. Cara rolled her eyes.

"If you're quite finished, Lord Rahl, I'm sure the people of Dawnshire did not leave their homes to see the Mother Confessor's lips attacked." She grumbled.

"Oh Cara," he turned to the woman. "You look beautiful too!" he grabbed the Mord'Sith's face and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek. A woman who saw this gasped and dropped everything she was carrying. She stared at the group for a second then picked up her belongings and hurried away. Cara was too busy wiping off Richard's kiss to join in on the laughter that overtook the ensemble yet again.

After Kahlan and Cara helped Aria pack away her new belongings, they headed downstairs to join Richard and Hayden for dinner. The five sat down and downed a few glasses of water before beginning to speak.

"Cara and I were talking," Kahlan began. "And we think we should head for Aidyndril tonight."

"Tonight?" Richard asked. "What's the rush? This place is fantastic!"

"Richard, keep your voice down! You've already drawn enough attention to us today." Kahlan said sternly.

"Richard, I have to agree with them." Aria spoke up. "We were attacked merely three nights ago, just a few blocks away from here. Cara was nearly killed." As if the group needed reminding. "Something's wrong here and I don't think we should stick around to find out."

"What do you mean 'something's wrong'?" Hayden asked, worry easing its way into his voice.

"Hayden, we were attacked. Not randomly either, we were targeted. Or at least Cara and I were." Aria summarized.

"How can we be sure that they were after the two of you?" Richard asked. "They didn't say anything and besides, maybe it was just random. You were three women in dark alley late at night. What makes you think Dawnshire is as safe as it used to be?"

"I didn't think about it that way." Aria mumbled. She preferred the idea of being attack because she was targeted and not simply because she was woman. The idea made her stomach ache. Hayden, sensing her discomfort, silently took her hand in his making sure neither Kahlan nor Cara noticed.

"Well I have." Cara spoke up for the first time. "And I think it's absolutely preposterous. No one would dare attack a Confessor and Mord'Sith, no matter what time of day. Yes, Aria was dressed like a normal citizen, but who would want to fight the two of us to get to her?"

"Listen, the only thing we know for sure is that someone does not want us here." Kahlan interjected. "If we slip out in the middle of night, unnoticed, no one would be the wiser. It's the safest bet, Richard." Unfortunately, Richard agreed. He didn't like the idea that someone had tried to hurt Kahlan and Aria and nearly killed Cara; or succeeded. He shuddered.

"You're right." He took a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "We leave tonight. After we finish our meal, prepare your things and get a few hours rest. I'll come wake you when the city is at its quietest." Everyone nodded except Hayden.

"You alright?" Aria asked him while the others were immersed in their meals.

"I didn't think you'd be leaving me again." the boy admitted. "I…I thought you were here to stay. This is your home after all, Aria. What's in Aidyndril for you? Kahlan has to preside there, Richard has to rule from there and Cara is their bodyguard. Where do you fit into that?" Aria sighed, wanting nothing more than to tell him the truth. The whole truth. She knew she couldn't. He would never look at her the same way if he found out what she really was. No, this was one secret Samaria Stone refused to give up.

"Cara is my sister, Hayden. And Kahlan…" she was at a loss for words, unable to tell him that Kahlan was also her sister. "I have to protect Richard. He is the Lord Rahl and I am, after all, a Mord'Sith."

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Hayden's golden eyes narrowed.

"I like dresses better." She lied. Hayden looked away, clearly annoyed. "Listen, I'll be back. I swear to you, you will see me again." The older three had gotten wind of their conversation and turned eager ears toward them.

"Actually," Richard interrupted. "I wanted to talk to you two about that."

"Richard," Kahlan warned, worried that he might reveal the closely kept secret the couple had been hiding. The look her husband gave her told her otherwise. She mentally slapped herself for thinking he was that naïve.

"When I saw Hayden's skill with a blade, I was immediately impressed." Richard ignored Cara's scoff. "I would like to invite you on our journey, that is, if you're willing to accept." Cara and Kahlan's glares were poisonous, so Richard avoided them completely, focusing on the two teenagers in front of him. Hayden looked elated while Aria looked as if she might throw up.

"I'd love to!" he nearly shouted. "That is, if you want me to come." He looked at his friend.

"Of course I want you to come." Aria looked as if she had something more to say.

"Excellent!" Richard clasped his hands together. "Now, since you're going to be travelling with four experienced fighters, we can't have you running around with a mediocre blade." Richard reached underneath the table and pulled out a freshly made sheath. Richard knew that the sword inside would render the teenage boy speechless almost as much as the sight of Aria in her dress did. "I had the blacksmith make it this morning. I knew you'd say yes." Richard handed the youth the sword. Mouth agape, Hayden reached out to grasp it. "After dinner, we can go out and you can try it yourself."

"Richard," Hayden found his words. "I don't know what to say. This is the most magnificent sword I've ever laid eyes upon- except for yours of course." The two chuckled. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"You saved Kahlan's life, Hayden. Just let me teach you how to wield it and that'll be payment enough." Richard smiled at the brisk nod.

"Men and their swords" Cara grumbled. Aria snickered but did not miss the sullen look that had befallen Kahlan's face.

* * *

Okay guys, stay with me here. I understand it might get a little confusing for those of you who haven't read the books. Let me summarize. Richard fell in love with Kahlan BEFORE finding out she was a Confessor. The same thing happened in the series although it wasn't explained properly. After Kahlan accidentally attacks Richard and tries to confess him, it doesn't work. Zedd later explains to the couple that because he loved her as a woman first, her magic had no affect on her. So OBVIOUSLY the same applies to Samaria and Hayden. The only problem here is that prior knowledge will destroy the whole thing, so they can't tell ANYONE or else it won't work. Here, Kahlan isn't aware of the fact that Hayden doesn't know Samaria is a Confessor, therefore she doesn't approve of their growing relationship. Wow, I'll stop rambling now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII Heartstrings**

It had been one night ago that the group left Dawnshire. Kahlan's plan went off without issue and by dawn the next morning, they were leagues into the forest. Kahlan heard the chopping of wood somewhere in the distance. Curious, she dropped off the firewood she had collected and headed towards the sound. Samaria and Cara went hunting for dinner and Richard was building a fire. As Kahlan went deeper into the woods, the sound grew louder and she soon discovered the cause. Hayden, already done with his chores, was practicing with his sword against a tree trunk. The tree looked to be on the verge of collapsing and Hayden was drenched in sweat.

"Is it putting up much of a fight?" Kahlan got the boy's attention. He turned and chuckled.

"Not really. I could use a sparring partner." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kahlan was afraid she would hurt him and Hayden laughed.

"Come on, I'm not afraid of you." Hayden taunted bringing the slightest smile to the Confessor's lips. She removed the two knives that were strapped to her ankles and advanced on the boy.

"You should be." She whispered to herself. Hayden made the first move, anxious to prove himself to the Mother Confessor. He swung left and she sidestepped away from the blow. She attacked, swinging both knives forward and Hayden jumped back, startled. He saw Kahlan smile. The Confessor thought this would be an easy win and Hayden was determined to prove her otherwise. She spun again, expecting the same result, but Hayden was ready. Using his sword as leverage, he leaned against it, raised both feet into the air and kicked away one of the Confessor's knives. Now it was her turn to be startled and he smiled back at her. Kahlan tossed the knife to her right hand and anticipated Hayden's attack. He favored the left, she thought, so she immediately jumped away from his dominant hand only to be surprised when the blow came from below. She fell hard and before Hayden could press the sword against her neck, thus insuring his victory, she sprung up, angered by the youth's wit. Kahlan threw three quick jabs aimed at the boy's center, all of which were either deflected or dodged. She tried a fourth time, both weapons spinning wildly and soon Kahlan realized that she no longer had one and that the boy's blade was against her collarbone. Hayden smiled, amazed that he had beaten the Mother Confessor but his smile withered when he saw her smile back.

"What are you so happy about, Mother Confessor?" He asked, leaving the sword where it was. She tilted her head, eyes pointed towards the boy's arm. Her hand was wrapped around it. "That doesn't mean anything." He insisted.

"It means that I just beat you." Kahlan continued to smile at the boy's confusion.

"There's one Confessor left in the world. Unless you plan on having a child and setting her loose on me, I really don't think I have to fear confession." Hayden persisted.

"That we know of." Kahlan almost flinched at the mention of a daughter. "Always expect the unexpected, Hayden. I once met a man who had almost harvested the power of confession and bestowed it on Darken Rahl. You never know what kind of magic is out there, besides confession. Never allow your enemy to lay a hand on you. Understand?" Before Hayden could reply, they heard a scream coming from behind them.

"Kahlan, no!" Aria ran towards them with Cara on her heels, both abandoning the carcasses of dead meat they had amounted. The two broke apart just as Aria reached them. Hayden sheathed his sword and ignored the glare he received from Cara. The Mord'Sith had taken it upon herself to stand between him and the Mother Confessor as if he really was a danger to her.

"Aria, calm down." Kahlan raised her hands in defense. The look in the girl's eyes mortified her. "We were sparring, I wasn't going to hurt him." Kahlan noticed tears brimming in her eyes and started to approach her. "I'm sorry if I-"

"Are you alright?" Aria went to Hayden, unaware of the hurt look in the Confessor's eyes.

"Aria, we're both fine. Just relax." Hayden assured her.

"Don't tell me to relax! I thought she was confessing you!" Aria shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hayden took the emotional girl in his arms. Aria practically melted into him. He was still her Hayden. "I won't do it again if it bothers you so much."

"No, no, I'm sorry." Aria shook her head against his chest. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I want you to practice with all of us. I need to know that you're able to protect yourself."

"Alright then, I will. I'll practice harder than anyone else!" He kissed the top of Aria's head, muddled by the scent. "Including Cara." He joked.

"Maybe not Cara." Aria replied. They both laughed.

By the time the two parted, Kahlan and Cara were gone.

**20 minutes prior**

"Aria, you're scaring them all away." Cara whispered. She had asked the girl to join her while hunting, hoping to teach her the craft. So far, the only thing Aria had accomplished was waking up every creature within ten leagues. "Watch where you step, the animals hear better than we do. The slightest snap of twig will send them running." Cara knelt, spotting a deer track. Richard had taught her months ago the difference between tracks, how to tell whether the animal was running or walking, how big it was, and many other things. "Look." Aria eased closer to the woman.

"Deer?" Aria guessed. Cara smiled and nodded. "It looks small."

"That's right. What do you suggest?"

"Well, does do not wander on their own. Usually, if you find a doe, you'll find the mother within ten feet of it." Aria looked to Cara for approval and beamed when the woman nodded. The two continued following the trail, the only sounds they heard were the occasional rustling of leaves and the howling of wolves.

"Aria," Cara had a question she wanted to ask the girl.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Aria halted.

"What?"

"The day I found you," Cara looked at her. "Why didn't you kill me? I was the only one left, you could have escaped. I didn't know it at the time but I was in more danger than you were. So why am I still alive?" Aria glanced at the woman's deep blue eyes. She remembered a time when she would have given anything to see them closed forever. She also remembered when she would have given her very soul to see them open again.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I was only seven; Confessors do not normally take their first confession until at least age eleven. I guess I didn't know how. Or I was too scared to. The only thing I was thinking about was getting away from you. I didn't think about what would happen when you eventually caught me."

"How did you escape?" Cara needed to know what had become of the sisters she had left in charge of Aria.

"I don't know." Aria looked away.

"Aria, please," Cara turned the girl's head to face her. "I need to know." After a few moments, the girl sighed.

"I was in my cell," she began. "And the only thing I could think about was how much I hated you; how much I wanted you gone…dead. I never planned on escaping. I just planned on-"

"Killing me." Cara finished for her. Aria nodded and continued.

"One of them, Lilia, came in first. She was blonde and tall, and I was stupid enough to assume it was you. I attacked her first. I think I strangled her but when I realized who it was I-I lost it. I remember screaming and then all I saw was red."

"Blood?" Cara asked confused.

"No, no. I think- I think I was in the Con Dar." Aria declared. Cara did not know much about the power Confessors held but she recalled the one time she had seen Kahlan enter the Con Dar. Ignoring the fact that she was the cause, it had still terrified her. Cara recalled Kahlan explaining it to her afterwards.

_ "It wasn't supposed to happen." She had said. "I'm not supposed to be able to do that Cara." Cara asked why. "My mother never got the chance to teach it to me. She died when I was too young." _

"How is that possible?" Cara asked once again.

"I don't know." Aria was almost distraught. "Cara, I remember hearing them scream." She closed her eyes. "I did that to them. I turned into exactly what you wanted me to." A tear escaped. "I still hear them sometimes. In my dreams, I'll hear them screaming, begging to be commanded until finally, silence." Cara couldn't help but embrace the girl, knowing that it should have been her screams that haunted her. She ignored the fact that Aria stiffened as soon as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." Cara held back tears of her own. "I'll never leave you again, I swear it." She felt Aria nod against her chest. She pulled back, looking into the beautiful green eyes of the girl in front of her. "Now, let's go get our dinner." She brushed away the fallen tears from the girl's cheeks. Aria nodded.

Minutes later, the two Mord'Sith had caught up with the doe and its mother. Cara notched an arrow to her bow and took aim. As she aimed at the elder, she saw the doe rub against its mother and the mother bend over to lick her child's face. Cara's stomach knotted and her heart ached. She glanced at Aria who was also affected by the scene. No, Cara thought. I will not take another mother from this world. She spotted a wolf stalking the two deer. 'And neither will you.' She whispered as she released the arrow. The wolf yelped and the deer took off sprinting. Aria glanced at the Mord'Sith who was already making her way towards the dead animal.

* * *

I was honestly a little iffy about the second part of this chapter. btw I have some QUESTIONSSS FOR YOUUU: do we want nicci? do we want more r&k loving? i need to knowww my beautiful readers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV Lullabies**

"So let me get this straight: the two of you went hunting for almost three hours and you didn't find anything except this?" Richard motioned to the dead wolf and rabbits.

"Feel free to go yourself next time." Cara grumbled.

"Rabbit stew is delicious. My mom taught me how to make it." Aria said. "I'll get started on it."

"Do you need any help?" Kahlan offered, knowing that Aria was still agitated by what happened in the field. Either Aria didn't hear her offer or she ignored it. Hayden smiled at Kahlan as he stood up to go after his friend.

"What was that about?" Richard turned to the women.

"The Mother Confessor and Aria had a bit of a … misunderstanding today." Cara stated.

"She thought I was trying to confess Hayden." There was a strange look in the woman's eyes. "Why would I do that? Why would she think that, Richard?" Kahlan shook her head. "Doesn't she know that I would do anything for her? I wouldn't hurt her like that…" Richard sat next to Kahlan and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest as she continued to ramble.

"Kahlan, stop." He shook her slightly. "She doesn't believe you would hurt him. She was scared, just like you would be if you caught her with a hand around my throat. Just give her time, alright? Everything's going to be fine." Kahlan nodded and kissed his cheek in appreciation.

Soon after, the two teenagers returned and started boiling the skinned rabbits. Kahlan added various plants that she knew went well with the stew while Richard and Cara tended to the horses. Dinner was ready within the hour and the group ate in almost complete silence. Bedrolls were spread, bowls and spoons were packed, and the fire was extinguished.

"Goodnight." Hayden spoke into the darkness. Various arrays of the word were exchanged and then there was silence.

Aria jolted awake, her heart pounding and sweat streaming down her neck. '_Just another nightmare, it was just another nightmare_.' She told herself repeatedly as she stood up. The woods that had previously been bright and bursting with life were now black and still. Aria paced around the campsite until she caught sight of Hayden sitting against a tree. He was tapping his foot to a melody as Aria approached him.

"You hear music in your head?" she joked. Hayden jumped at the sound of a voice and Aria smirked.

"Not exactly." He smiled at her. "Do you remember the song that was played when Oliver and Allison got married?" Aria nodded. Faces and names she would forget but never a song. "It's been stuck in my head for a while. You ran around singing it for a whole week afterwards. You always had the most fantastic voice." Hayden chuckled at the memory, one of which Aria didn't share.

"What are you doing up? I thought this was Kahlan's turn on watch." Aria asked as she glanced at the sleeping Confessor.

"I had a nightmare so I told her I'd take over. She didn't let me at first but I think she just can't resist my charm." Hayden's smile vanished when she saw the look Aria was giving him. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

'I know Hayden. It's alright."

"No, it isn't." he insisted. "Why are you so afraid of her confessing me? She would never do it; she cares for you too much and you know it."

"I know, it's just that…" Aria wasn't sure if she should say what she wanted to.

"Just that what?" Hayden pushed and Aria sighed.

"It's just that I can't lose you again." Aria mumbled. She heard Hayden take a step closer to her and she stiffened.

"No one will ever take me away from you Aria. I would never let them. Okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed. His touch was never threatening, not like everyone else's was. Aria knew Hayden would never hurt her. She nodded, too much at a loss for words while staring into his deep gold eyes. He stared back, feeling the same way. It felt like they stood staring into each other's eyes for an eternity when Aria finally asked,

"What was your nightmare about?"

"What was _your _nightmare about?" Of course he knew.

"Just regular stuff. Mord'Sith stuff." Aria replied. "What's your excuse?" she poked him.

"I have this reoccurring dream where you're taken and I can't do anything to stop it. I've been having it for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Since the day they took you." Hayden admitted. "I'm just so glad you're back and you're … you." He reached out for her and Aria closed the gap between them, sinking into her friend's chest.

"I know, me too." She whispered. They hugged for what seemed like hours and when they finally broke apart Aria said,

"Why don't you get some rest? It's my watch next anyway." The night was almost at its end; Aria and Hayden were the only ones whose watches remained.

"Is it okay if I stay with you?" Hayden asked. "I don't think the nightmare will come back if I'm close to you."

"Of course." The two sat on the ground against a tree. Hayden placed his head on Aria's shoulder and closed his eyes. A sudden urge came over Aria and she started to sing the song Hayden remembered to lull him to sleep.

_"Been stuck for way too long. _

_You're who I'm counting on. _

_Oh, tell me you're here; that you will watch over me _

_Forever. _

_ Oh, take hold of my heart. _

_Show me you love me, _

_Forever. _

_I know that you can tell, when I start to let my hope fade away. _

_I need to catch myself, open my ears to hear you calling my name._

_Been fighting way too long, _

_You had me all along…"_

* * *

The song is 'Forever' by Fireflight. I'd like to hear your thoughts on Hayden's character; do we love him? hate him? Anything you think, just let me know :) Also, from the previous chapter's reviews, I saw that most people would like me in add Nicci in later chapters and also want some more R&K love. Your wish is my command:) Since you guys are only 2 chapters behind me (which is pretty sad considering that I started posting this while writing chapter 20-something) I'm now able to include anything you recommend so feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV Three Little Words**

Hayden awoke to the feeling of someone's breath on his neck. Turning, he realized it was Aria. She had fallen asleep on him after he had and stayed that way for the remainder of the night. The next thing he saw was a pair of red boots, tapping in front of him. As he looked up he saw a sullen faced Cara dressed in red leather.

"Are we being attacked General?" he tried to joke. He received a narrow-eyed glare from the woman.

"_We_ are not. But if you don't get up right now, the Mother Confessor will see this little…debacle and then _you _shall not be so lucky." The Mord'Sith was obviously against any sort of relationship between the two but Hayden could not figure out why. Why were the women of the group so hostile towards him? Hayden noticed that Cara had not raised her voice at him, keeping it at a dull whisper. He guessed that it was to keep Aria from awakening. The thought made him think: if the Mord'Sith cares this deeply for Aria and Aria obviously cares for her despite all that happened, doesn't that mean he should be nice to her as well? Hayden felt Aria tighten her grip on the front of his shirt. Looking at her, he saw that her eyes were shut tightly and her legs twitched as if she were running from something. Or someone. Someone like Cara. Dismissing any thoughts of accepting the Mord'Sith, he called after her.

"What exactly is your problem?" he tried to steady his voice. Cara stopped and slowly turned her head, as if she couldn't believe someone like him could speak to her in that way. "Ever since I found Aria, you've been a sulking shadow, constantly watching over her as if I would hurt her. In case you've forgotten, I'm not the one who kidnapped and tortured her."

"You're right. You just let her suffer while you grew up in a normal village with a normal life and a normal family. You abandoned her just as much as Kahlan and I did." Cara did everything in her power not to scream the last sentence at the child throwing a tantrum. As she began to turn away, she saw Hayden gently moving Aria off of him and approach her. She turned to face the boy.

"How dare you?" he came a little bit too close for Cara's comfort. "I would have done anything to get her back. _Anything_!"

"Except go looking for her, of course." Cara spat back. "Do not think you are blameless in this, boy. Your presence in her life is only hurting her in ways you cannot begin to imagine. You'd be doing us all a favor if you left and never thought of her again."

"The only one I see hurting her is you!" Hayden face reddened. "It's because of you she wakes up hyperventilating every night! It's you that caused the nightmares she has! You're the reason I can't even hug my best friend without her flinching away from me!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she flinches away because she doesn't want to be touched by you?" Cara knew it was a lie. Aria flinched when everyone touched her and least of all when it was Hayden. She saw the boy place a hand on the hilt of his sword and couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Do it. Give me an excuse." His grip tightened, turning his knuckles snow white.

"You're lucky she cares for you, Mord'Sith." He growled. Cara took a step closer.

"Foolish child. _You're _the one who's lucky." Cara placed a finger on his chest. Hayden slapped it away, causing the woman in red to smirk. Hayden knew that in a fair fight, Cara would destroy him but the rage he was feeling towards this woman might have been enough to kill her. "Threaten me again and I personally guarantee that you will never have the chance to proclaim your _feelings _towards my sister. Not in this life or the next." With that, Cara strode towards the camp. Hayden turned, hoping Aria was still asleep so as not to have heard the encounter. She was and he knelt by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Samaria. Wake up." He nudged her. The girl's eyes shot open and took in the scene. After deciding it wasn't a threat, she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You only call me that when you're angry or sad." She deduced. Hayden smiled. She knew him too well.

"Everything's fine. I didn't even have a nightmare. Did you?"

"No and I'm glad you didn't either." She smiled at him as she stood and collected her pack. Hoisting it on her shoulders she made her way towards the campsite and the rest of the group. Hayden hesitated, knowing that Cara would have told the others what had happened and how he had almost attacked her. "You coming?" Aria's voice caught his attention and he picked up his own pack and followed.

When the two neared the area where the others had slept, they heard whispers coming from the three; non-decipherable but existent nonetheless. They walked in and Aria greeted them with a cheerful 'good morning.' Hayden smiled at Kahlan and Richard and was surprised when the woman smiled back. He ignored Cara's gaze completely but he did notice how the Mord'Sith glared at the couple that greeted him. Hayden smirked as the woman realized she was outnumbered. Richard and Kahlan had accepted him, why couldn't she?

"Sleep well?" she heard Kahlan ask Aria. The girl nodded, smiled, and went to help Cara pack the remainder of their belongings. The Mother Confessor strode over to where Hayden was sitting and sat next to him.

"I heard you and Cara had a bit of an … encounter." She didn't bother to ask. Hayden nodded as he sharpened his sword. "Listen Hayden," The use of his name surprised him. "I know what she can be like, but she's only trying to protect Aria."

"From me?" he scoffed.

"From everyone." Kahlan sighed. "She knows what she did was wrong and she-"

"Blames me for not coming to save Aria." He finished for her, not caring that he was interrupting the Mother Confessor. As he saw Kahlan shake her head, he continued. "She told me herself, Kahlan. She said I should have went looking for her and saved her from the temple. That it's my fault I can't even hug her." Hayden looked away.

"She's just hurt. You need to understand something about Mord'Sith if you're going to be staying with us. Cara and Aria…they're both proud and stubborn as anyone I've ever met. Cara would rather wear a dress than admit she's wrong. And Aria… Aria just doesn't know when to back down. She never did, I'm sure you know that better than I do."

"Wasn't it just a few days ago when _you _treated me almost the same as the Mord'Sith?"

"She has a name, Hayden." Kahlan's voice grew firmer. "There was a reason I didn't want you around Aria and now that I realized the … lack of reason for it, I changed. Unfortunately, Cara cannot understand it and it cannot be explained to her." Kahlan was referring to the secret only she, Richard and Zedd were aware of: if a man falls in love with a Confessor before he knows what she is, they're love is permitted and her touch cannot harm him. Kahlan ached to tell the two who were so obviously in love, but if she did, the magic would shatter and her touch would turn deadly. "I'm sorry I cannot explain further but you need to know that Cara is just Cara. You should have seen how she treated Richard when they first met."

"How was that?" Hayden asked.

"She took him into the future, threw rocks at him, and tossed him around like a ragdoll." Kahlan acted as if that were normal behavior.

"And now they're like this?" Hayden motioned to the scene in front of them. Richard was tossing fallen acorns at Cara's head and snickering when she would look up and curse the tress. Kahlan chuckled.

"And now they're like this." she confirmed. "Richard saved them Hayden. In every way humanly and inhumanly possible, he saved them all. Cara knows that and treats him like the royalty he is. They're almost like brother and sister at times." Kahlan observed more of the scene that swelled her heart. Besides the fact that Cara was practically fuming now that she had caught Richard, it really showed how far the Mord'Sith has come since the day they had met her. "Please, just give her a chance. All she needs is time."

"Alright. But I don't want her sleeping anywhere near me." Both of them smiled.

She heard the water running well before she saw it. The campsite had been merely a mile to two away from a beautiful waterfall and Aria simply couldn't resist its call. She didn't like to think about hygiene, considering that before she was found she had gone over two weeks without any sort of cleansing, but now was the time to change that. She brought along a towel, a brush for her hair, and a brand new change of clothes. The thought of being completely clean excited her as she began to remove her new dress. Sitting in her undergarments, the washed the red dress and placed it in the sun so it would dry by the time she had finished. Cara and Kahlan had gone to the separate streams that branched out of the waterfall and Richard and Hayden would take their turns after the women had finished. Aria put her hand out, testing the water that fell from the rocks above and realized it was nearly freezing. No problem, she thought. Cold water would wake her up. She immersed herself completely in the waterfall and closed her eyes at the sensation. She could almost feel the dirt and sweat streaming away from her and she smiled. She reached over a grabbed the brush and began combing her almost waist-length hair. As she did, Aria tried to remember what she had been taught about a Confessor's hair. It was important, she knew that and she also knew that the no one's hair could be longer than the Mother Confessor's. Aria thought of Kahlan's hair and realized that hers was nearly the same length. Perhaps she should cut it. Yes, she would cut it to show her respect for Kahlan's position. As she decided, Aria heard a rustle from the bushes behind her. She spun, cursing herself as she realized that her knives were far from her reach.

Hayden had made a decision. After discussing the events of the previous night with Richard, he had convinced himself that it was better to tell Aria the truth rather than hide his feelings for her. Richard told him that everyone saw it, it was so painful obvious and it baffled him that Aria had not seen it yet. Hayden knew that this would either destroy or complete his life but he was prepared to take the chance. He was prepared to take any chance if it meant being with Samaria Stone. He waited a while, counting down the minutes until Aria would have finished her shower at the waterfall, and started to make his way down the river. What he saw surprised him beyond words. Aria was standing, completely naked, in the waterfall combing her hair. Hayden knew he should turn away, but a part of him couldn't move. She was so beautiful, so perfect, like a Good Spirit. It was a wonder he did not die at the sight of her. He tripped over himself, startling her as he saw her spin, reacting as if he were a gar.

"Hayden!" she yelped. "I thought you were something…else." He turned away but noticed that she had made no attempt to cover herself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think-"

"Oh yes, that much, I understood." She joked. "Calm down, Hayden. We used to shower together until we were six. It's nothing you haven't seen before." She laughed at his embarrassment. He sat on the floor, back to her regardless.

"Things have…changed, Aria." He heard her burst into laughter.

"Well I'd certainly hope so." she continued to bait him. Hayden couldn't help but laugh at her explicit remark.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he looked up at saw a soaking Cara stomping towards him, with a towel wrapped around herself, golden hair falling to her waist. "What are you doing here?!" Hayden nearly smacked himself in the face in an attempt to cover his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words had formed.

"Cara, relax. We were just talking." Aria's voice sounded closer but he refused to remove his hands from his eyes.

"Talking? Aria you were bathing." Cara exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. He wasn't looking, right Hayden?" Hayden nodded frantically. "See? Don't worry dear sister, my virtue isn't going anywhere. Yours however seems to be a bit questionable." Aria motioned to Cara's body which was only covered in a towel.

"Very funny." Cara glared. As she walked past Hayden, hands still attached to his face, she said, "If I ever catch you gawking at her again, I'll make sure you never get to use that thing dangling between your legs. Understood?" Cara left before Aria could yell at her for being so crude.

"She's just being protective." Aria said. "You look ridiculous." Hayden was practically sprawled on the forest floor, both hands glued to his face, his mouth agape. "You can open your eyes, you know." Hayden did and immediately shut them as he saw Aria standing in her towel. She laughed.

"Maybe I should just come back later." Hayden went to leave and stopped when he felt Aria's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to." She said softly. "I'll just get changed over there." She pointed behind a stack of rocks. "And you can go wash. It's your turn anyway."

"Uh, yea okay." Hayden kept his eyes trained on the ground as the two walked towards the waterfall. To the right of the water, he saw Aria's clothes spread out on the hot rocks, drying. The red dress caught his eye again and he couldn't help but notice its resemblance to Kahlan's. Aria picked up her comb and began fishing out the knots in her hair. The sun hit her just right and Hayden saw the hints of red in her beautiful locks. He remembered her when they were younger, a flaming redhead, and thought that this could be a completely different person. Except for the eyes; they were his Aria's. He had never before seen anyone with features that complimented one another so perfectly. Her grayish-green eyes brought out her flawless pale skin and her skin only enhanced the shine in her hair. That's without taking into account the rest of her.

"What are you looking at?" Aria chuckled as she continued to comb through her hair. Hayden realized he must have staring for at least a full two minutes.

"You." He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Hayden felt no shame in telling the girl the truth. "Always have been." He saw Aria's cheeks redden at the words and smirked. The blush only heightened her looks. Satisfied at the reaction, Hayden turned the corner and started removing his clothes. Once he did, he stepped into the water much like Aria had done. As he washed his hair and dove in and out of the little pool, he realized Aria had been watching him. Coming up for air, he saw her sitting at the edge, her feet dangling into the stream. "Do you remember when we used to go swimming?"

"Not really." Aria admitted. Hayden's hurt sunk a little. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright." Hayden took the girls hand in his own. "We can make new memories." She smiled down at him.

"Yes, I suppose we could." Her smiled saddened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." She pulled away from his grasp and started to walk away. Hayden hopped out of the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went after her.

"Tell me." Aria looked at the ground beside him. "I know you're hiding something Aria! You're all hiding something and you think I'm too stupid to figure it out!" Hayden realized that he was yelling. "Please, all I want is to help you." Aria's eyes shot up to his and he saw tears brimming on their edges. He never wanted to make her cry.

"You can't help me Hayden."

"Yes I can, if you only let me." He took her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Please, I-" He stopped.

"You what?" she asked. Hayden shook his head. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. "What Hayden?"

"I just don't want you to hurt anymore." He couldn't tell her now.

"That is not what you were about to say." Aria pressed.

"Aria, I just want you to be happy."

"Spirits be damned, Hayden! Tell me what you were about to say!" Deep in her core Aria knew the words that were about to leave the boys lips but nothing could have prepared her for them.

"I love you Aria!" Hayden nearly screamed. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you and I can't hide it from you anymore!" Aria's worst fear has been realized.

"Don't- don't say that." Aria whispered.

"Why Aria?! Why can't I say it?! I'll tell everyone, I don't care. I LOVE SAMARIA STONE!" he shouted to the sky. Aria nearly toppled him over while trying to cover his mouth.

"Stop it Hayden! Please stop!" her hand clasped over his mouth and he finally stopped screaming the dreaded words. Aria sat on the ground and brought her knees to her chest. Every part of her threatened to crack, her very foundation trembled as she heard the words echoing in her mind. She felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulders and tuck her close. "Please, don't."

"Don't what? Hold you or love you?" Hayden asked.

"Both!" Aria shot up, away from the boy. "You can't love me, alright?! You just can't. You should leave. Leave me and never think of me again!"

"Aria, what are you saying?! I would rather die than-"

"NO! Do not speak of death and love as if you know what they really mean! You can't love me Hayden." She repeated, mostly to herself.

"Why?" his voice cracked. Hayden felt as if his heart had been used as an anvil. "Why, Aria?"

"Because I love you too." She said to the ground.

"What did you say?" There was no way he had heard correctly. Hayden approached her. "What did you say?"

"Because I love you too!" she shouted angrily. "And that just can't happen." Now he was extremely confused. First he was rejected, then accepted, and now pushed away.

"What? Why?" Hayden cupped her face, wishing that the tears would stop marring her beauty.

"Because I- I just can't." Her body shook as the sobs overtook her. Hayden drew her close and held her to this bare chest. "I can't Hayden, I can't love you." She repeated over and over again each time sending daggers to his heart. As he held the sobbing girl, he realized that he too had started to cry.

"Please, Aria. Please, just tell me." He begged. "What's happening? Why are you saying these things?" He rocked the girl back and forth trying to soothe her so she could reply. The merely shook her head against him.

"You'll hate me." She managed to croak out. "You'll hate me!"

"Aria, I could never, ever hate any part of you. I love you." Her knees buckled at the sound of the words again. The two knelt on the forest floor together as Hayden tried with all his might to stop the violent sobs that threatened to consume the woman he loved. "Please, I'll do anything. Just tell me." Something about what he had just said caused her to stop and look up at him. The light reflected off her wet eyes and Hayden could almost see his reflection in them.

"Anything?" she asked. "Anything I say?"

"Well, yes." He replied, a little worried of the pending request. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Hayden, there's something I haven't told you. I wasn't allowed to tell you at first, now I just-"

"Didn't want to." He finished for her. She nodded.

"You need to understand that I didn't choose this. If I could change what I am, I would." Tears threatened with their presence again. He held her face in his hands, urging her to continue.

"What do you mean?"

"Hayden I-"she took a breath. "I'm a Confessor."

And with those three words, Hayden's entire world came crashing down around him.

* * *

I know, I know. BOOM. I do believe this is the longest chapter & it was so easy to write lol. Cara, as usual threatening to maime our little boy... nothing unusual there:) What do we think? Inquiring minds wish to knowwww


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI Loyalties**

Something was missing, he thought to himself. After a second of silent contemplation, he realized what it was. Screams. There were no screams bouncing off the walls of the cave. Torren sighed, annoyed, and started making his way towards the cell door. He opened it, allowing a creaking noise to pierce the silence of the cave.

"What do we have here?" he directed his question to the man with his back to him. The man turned hastily, giving Torren a glance at his bloodied hands and torso. Torren smiled at the sight.

"My lord," Alek bowed deeply. "She refuses to cooperate." He backed away from the woman tied to the slab in front of him. Torren approached her and immediately took note of the fire in her smoky grey eyes. Keeping his eyes on the bleeding woman he said,

"You are not taking advantage of the second chance I have provided you with, Alek." The man in the corner flinched.

"Forgive me, my-"A knee to the stomach stopped his plea midway. Alek fell to the floor, desperately trying to pull a breath in.

"Get out." Poison drip from Torren's words. Alek almost tripped on his way out of the dungeon. He turned to the woman again.

"Now, what is your name?" he asked her calmly. She didn't even blink. She barely noticed the sting her cheek felt as the man backhanded her. "I asked you a question."

"I'm well aware." She spat back and smiled. Torren's eyes flashed and he saw crimson. He grabbed her already broken jaw in his hand and brought her face close to his.

"I think we'll have you singing quite a different tune in a few hours whore." She was used to insults, especially ones that included words like that. Her smile grew and her eyes brightened as she saw the anger it caused in her captor. His hands moved to her throat as he slowly started to close her airway. Maybe he would accidentally kill her. His grip tightened and black dots began to dance in her vision. Unfortunately, the man let go too soon. She let out an involuntary cough as her body struggled to get the air it desired. Torren turned and faced a furnace. An idea dawned upon him, one that forced his lips into a mischievous grin. He took out his sword, placed it in the fire and turned back to the woman on the table.

"Make that a few minutes." He corrected himself as he waited for the sword to turn white with heat. "You can end this you know. Just tell me where they are." The woman laughed.

"I can't wait to make you squirm." She stated. Torren raise his arm and brought an elbow down on her thigh. He felt the gratifying sound of bone breaking and glanced at the woman for a reaction. The only thing that changed in her demeanor was the tightening in her jaw. Scream, damn you! Torren returned to the furnace and lifted the sword from the fire. He showed it to the woman and could have sworn he saw an ounce of fear flicker across her features. He smiled.

"You first." He growled and pressed the scorching hot metal against her flat stomach. The last thing she remembered before the darkness took her was the smell of her own burning flesh.

* * *

Uh oh. Who's this tough chica? Sorry to inform you that I probobly won't be posting for a while. It's been a hard week & I haven't accomplished much (or anything at all). But on the bright side, if anyone out there is a Criminal Minds fanatic like yours truly, I'm also working on a fic for that at the same time as HS&BS. I'll let you guys know once I decide a title:) As always, you're all fantasticcc!


	27. Chapter 27

There is absolutely no excuse for my lack of posting. I'm sooo sorry but these haven't been the greatest weeks. My pregnant cousin is due in a few days & there have been too many complications. Saturday morning I'll be on my way to Heathrow airport in London and then home to NYC after that so don't expect too many postings until at least Sunday. Thanks for dealing with me:)

* * *

**Chapter XXVII Battle of Wills**

"Richard," Kahlan warned. "This really isn't the time. Or the place." The Mother Confessor watched as the Seeker eased into the water completely naked.

"Why Mother Confessor, maybe you should get your mind out of the Shadrin's lair." He said as he closed what little space was left between the two. Richard wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist and pulled her closer. She smiled her special smile and that was all the permission he needed. Richard pressed his lips softly against hers and kissed her passionately. Kahlan immediately deepened the kiss and with no objection from Richard, wrapped her legs around his waist. Being in the water meant Kahlan could keep herself enclosed around him while his hands explored her body once again. Kahlan separated her lips, allowing Richard's tongue access as she moaned into his mouth. Just as Kahlan began to feel Richard harden beneath the water the two were interrupted by a voice.

"We need to talk." The couple stopped what they were doing and Kahlan unwrapped her legs from Richard as they saw a sullen-faced Cara standing over them.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." Richard replied, shooing her away.

"I wasn't talking to you, Lord Rahl." Cara's frozen blue eyes shifted to Kahlan.

"Are you sure this cannot wait Cara?" Kahlan asked, obviously annoyed. Cara raised an eyebrow and planted her hands on her hips. "Fine." Richard let go of Kahlan reluctantly and watched as she strode out of the lake. Neither Richard nor Kahlan were fazed in the slightest at their nudity in front of Cara and the Mord'Sith didn't even seem to notice. The three had shared too many intimate experiences to be bothered by something as trivial as a lack of clothing. Cara left Richard to bathe and waited for Kahlan in the clearing before the waterfall.

"Now what in the name of the Spirit's could be so important?" Kahlan asked as she took in the Mord'Sith's choice of attire.

"I found Hayden and Aria. Together by the waterfall." Cara said as if that explained everything. Kahlan waited for more and when nothing came, rose an eyebrow.

"Okay?" was her response. Cara's eyes flashed.

"Okay?! That's it?!" she yelled. "Kahlan, come on! Even I can see how pathetically in love with her he is and if I can so can you."

"What would you like me to do Cara?"

"Get rid of him." Kahlan rocked on her heels.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to her? They were already separated once, I won't be the one to do it again." Cara winced at the mention of Aria's abduction.

"Do you have any idea what confessing him will do to her? I'm sure you do so let us not pretend that I'm acting irrationally." Cara explained.

"Listen Cara," Kahlan tried to explain without really explaining. "I think I know a little something about a Confessor's magic and how it works. I'd also like to believe that I know exactly what Aria is going through so-"

"Oh, and I don't is what you're saying." Cara interrupted, clearly angered at the suggestion.

"Well, yes." Kahlan admitted. "I mean, how could you?"

"That's right Kahlan," Cara inserted venom into her voice. "Because I've never cared for someone only to have them taken away from me."

"Exactly so-" Kahlan picked up on the sarcasm in the woman's voice a second too late. Kahlan mentally kicked herself. Leo. "Cara, that's not what I meant."

"No, that's exactly what you meant." The Mord'Sith crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"No, I think I'm beginning to understand you for the first time since all of this began."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you think you're closer to Aria because you're both Confessors. You forget that she is also Mord'Sith and my sister just as much as she is yours." Cara took a step closer. "You forget that I'm the one who's seen her at her best and her worst." Kahlan found herself laughing out loud.

"Her best?" Kahlan scoffed. "You wouldn't know what was best for her if it was dangling in front of your face Cara. You're the reason that poor boy can't even touch her."

"Considering the fact that her touch would take away his soul, I'd consider that a good thing."

"Oh, I see. You're doing him a favor. You're protecting _him_."

"No, I'm protecting my sister. Maybe you should take a few notes, Mother Confessor."

"Careful, Cara." Kahlan brought her face dangerously close to the woman, their noses almost touching.

"Think a little Kahlan! What happens when she confesses him? Sure, he'll be gone but she'll still be here. She'll have to live with the love of her life as a slave! You of all people should want to avoid that!" Cara pointed a finger at Kahlan's chest. "Remember how you felt when you thought you had confessed Lord Rahl? That's how she'll feel except it won't be for a few minutes but for the rest of her life!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Do not try to lecture me on the power confession holds, even over its wielder. I will not send the boy away nor will I do anything to hinder their relationship." Kahlan smacked the accusing finger away. "And I suggest you don't either."

"I'll do whatever I deem necessary to keep Aria from getting hurt." Cara began to walk away but Kahlan reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling the woman back.

"Stay away from him Cara. I'm warning you." Kahlan's green eyes bore into Cara's blue fighting a battle of wills. Cara yanked her arm out of the other woman's grip and began to return to the campsite.

* * *

Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise? I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter regarding to the two women threatening each other but then I realized, hello0o0o0o0 I can do whatever I want with them hahaa. I'd loooove to hear your fantastic thoughts on this little ..bump in the road with our two favorite badasses! How will they fix their relationship? What will Cara do to 'stop' Aria from 'hurting' herself? What measures will Kahlan take to ensure nothing happens? I'm not even sure I know yet hehe.


	28. Chapter 28

Wow, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay. If I were you, I would've torched my house by now. Thank you for staying with me, these past few weeks have been ... hard but I promise to write more as soon as possible I've also been working on my Criminal Minds story in between so you can blame that beautiful cast as well. Love you all 33

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII Finally Home**

The party of five was greeted with the sounds of trumpets and cheers. News of the Mother Confessor's travels had spread throughout the land and the people of Aidyndril were more than delighted to see their beloved leader return unscathed. Richard, Cara and Hayden formed a protective circle around the two Confessors and overheard the crowd's whispers.

"Next to the Mother Confessor, who is that?" an old man asked his companion.

"Since when do the Seeker and Mother Confessor travel with a Mord'Sith?" a young man of about 20 murmured to his friends.

"I guess even the mighty Richard Cypher needs constant 'companionship'." Another replied followed by snickers. A look from both Richard and Cara set the youths in their place, their faces paling almost to the extent of Kahlan's freshly cleaned Confessor's dress. Some wished to learn of the origin of this 'Red Confessor' while the rest stopped their gossiping long enough to step out of the way of the retinue. When the group reached a large stone archway, soldiers on horseback appeared. Six dismounted, offering their reins to the group and positioned themselves suitably. A large, bearded man approached the party and removed his helmet. He was older but not as old as Zedd, white hairs only barely visible, stripes on his uniform signaling to all that he was the Commander of Aidyndril's troops. Golden eyes met the floor as he neared the Mother Confessor. Without a word, he knelt in front of her causing the soldiers and then the entire crowd to fall to their knees. Hayden dropped as well, Richard not far behind, Cara inclined her head (the most a Mord'Sith ever gave except to their Lord Rahl), and Kahlan's arm immediately went to Aria's stopping the girl from doing the same. After a few seconds, Kahlan addressed the mass of people.

"Rise, my children." Her voice echoed across the pavilion and each citizen did as they were told.

"Mother Confessor," the Commander said. "It is an honor to welcome you home. We have missed you dearly." Kahlan looked into the man's eyes and saw that the man meant what he said.

"Thank you Commander. It is good to be home." Kahlan reached behind her and tugged Aria forward. "This is Confessor Aria. She will be staying with us at the Confessor's Palace." The Commander inclined his head to the young Confessor.

"Forgive my confusion Confessor; we were lead to believe that Confessor Kahlan was the only surviving member of your order." The Commander stated without looking at Aria. A look from Kahlan told the girl that she was expected to answer.

"It's quite alright Commander." She smiled at the man causing him to visibly flinch. Taken aback by his reaction, Aria stepped back behind Kahlan once more.

"Allow me to escort you to your Palace, Confessors." He said shyly. As Kahlan began walking towards the marble castle, her escorts fell into step with her, urging citizens back to their homes. A few minutes passed until the doors of the Palace were opened and Kahlan finally felt complete. She was home. She glanced at Aria and saw the girl's obvious discomfort. Coming back would be a tough experience for her but one that she had to endure. She was after all, a Confessor. As they neared the throne room, guards left their party and took up posts along the massive hallways of the Confessor's Palace. Cara and Hayden found themselves staring at the structure, mouths agape. Cara had gotten so accustomed to the dark, cold hallways in the People's Palace; red and black the only colors decorating it. She was awed by the amount of flags posted along the walls of the throne room. Hayden was baffled by the mere sight of such a building. His father had been a carpenter and was the main component of their town's finest contraption, the town hall. He guessed he could fit three of their creation in one room of the Confessor's Palace.

"Richard! Kahlan! Cara!" a voice boomed across the hall. They all turned to be met with a grinning old man quickly closing the distance between them. When he reached them he embraced his three companions, squeezing Cara in the middle of an awkward group hug. Although surprised, the Mord'Sith accepted the hug and Aria could have sworn she saw her lips twitch upwards. "What took you lot so long?!"

"We had to make a few…pit stops on the way." Richard explained, signaling to the two new faces.

"Zedd, this is Aria. Aria Stone." Kahlan watched the wizard with wide eyes as realization dawned upon the man.

"Aria? How is that possible?" he approached the girl, arm extended and placed a gentle palm on her cheek. When she looked into his eyes she could have sworn tears were forming. "I'd know those eyes anywhere dear one." He said as he embraced her in a loving caress. Aria stiffened at the contact, the movement not gone unnoticed by the wizard.

"I'm sorry, should I know you?" Aria heard herself ask. Zedd pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders as if examining her.

"I was good friends with your mother." He explained. "I helped her birth you." A sad smile spread across his face. "When I heard she was dead it was like I lost another daughter. Then you disappeared. We could only think the worst. What happened?" he stoked the girl's cheek once again.

"A story for another time I believe Zedd. We have a problem." Kahlan announced. The wizard released Aria and turned his attention to the youth standing beside Kahlan.

"Why yes we do Kahlan. You still have not introduced me to this strapping lad." He smiled at the boy who returned it warmly.

"This is Hayden, Aria's childhood friend. I invited him along." Richard told his grandfather.

"Nice to meet you my boy. I'm Zeddicus Zul'Zorrander. Call me Zedd." He held his hand out to the boy. Hayden shook it gently. "Quite a grip you've got there Hayden."

"If we're finished making friends, I do believe the Mother Confessor has informed you that we have a dilemma." Cara's voice rang through the room.

"I missed you too Cara." Zedd said as he reached out for the woman and once more enveloped her in an overly dramatic hug. He ruffled the Mord'Sith's hair and finally let her go.

"I wonder if you could still do that after I've broken every bone in your hand." Cara growled as she fussed with her now ruined braid. Hayden and Richard stifled laughs that were cut short when Cara turned on them.

"Now is not the time to experiment Cara." Kahlan did her best to remove the grin that threatened.

"What is this drastically important problem that must be addressed before lunch Kahlan?" Zedd turned to the woman in white.

"Cara and Aria were attacked when we stopped in Dawnshire. That's where we found Hayden." Richard explained.

"Attacked? By whom?" Zedd asked, concern easing onto his features.

"That's the problem," Kahlan sighed. "We don't know."

"Who in their right mind would attack them? Especially with the Seeker and Confessor so close." Zedd thought aloud.

"I'm fairly certain we just answered that, wizard." Cara rolled her eyes in familiar fashion. Richard had noticed that ever since the day Cara interrupted his and Kahlan's bath, the Mord'Sith had been easily annoyed. More than usual. Kahlan hadn't told him what they spoke about. Instead she shrugged it off as 'one of Cara's moments' but clearly it had been something more. The two women had barely looked at each since that day almost a week ago. On that note, Aria and Hayden had seemed to have grown apart as well. They no longer snuck away from where the group had camped to sleep in each other's arms. Richard sighed.

"Everything alright?" he heard Aria ask him. He smiled at the girl's concern.

"Just tired. It's been a long week." Richard replied softly.

"I couldn't agree more." Aria mumbled before rejoining Kahlan as she filled Zedd in on the attack and the events leading up to their arrival.

"I wasn't going to mention anything until you were settled but I've never been one to believe in coincidences." Zedd announced as everyone took a seat in what had the makings of an office.

"Mention what?" Richard leaned in, eager to hear what had happened during their absence.

"Mord'Sith have been… disappearing." Zedd informed the group.

"Who?" Cara asked, her face an emotionless mask.

"Morgan, Dahlia and Anna." Every face turned to Cara, looking for any sign that she knew any of her missing Sisters. Her icy blue eyes revealed nothing.

"Isn't Anna the Mord'Sith we found chasing Aria?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes. Didn't I send her back to the temple?" he asked aloud.

"She and the rest of the group would have felt obligated to return here and pledge their allegiance to you first." Cara explained. "They probably went missing on their way here."

"Do you recognize any of the other names?" Richard asked the blonde. She nodded.

"Dahlia." She said. "We were… schoolmates."

"She was taken from Stonecroft too?" Cara nodded. "I'm so sorry, Cara."

"For what?" Cara's eyes flashed. "They're only missing, not dead Richard."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He turned back to Zedd. "What's been done to locate them?"

"Well…nothing." Zedd admitted.

"What?" Four voices erupted, all equally surprised.

"Ever since you killed Rahl, Aidyndril's been getting an influx of D'Haran soldiers all wanting to pledge their allegiance to their new Lord Rahl. Not only have I been busy sorting them into ranks that Midlanders could understand but can you imagine what it's been like trying to get the two groups to join forces without strangling each other?" Zedd defended himself.

"Yea, I think I have an idea." Richard mumbled, earning himself a glare from both Kahlan and Cara.

"They refuse to work together no matter how many times I threaten to magically refuse a certain part of their anatomy. Like children! Insolent children!" Zedd threw his arms into the air in frustration.

"It's alright Zedd. We never wanted you to take over our responsibilities. Now that we're back, I promise we'll deal with everything accordingly." Richard eased.

"First things first is we must find out the connection between the attack and the kidnappings and I will not allow soldiers of Aidyndril to behave like children in need of a good spanking." Kahlan huffed. "Zedd, can you get the commanders of each battalion in the throne room?"

"Give me an hour." Zedd smiled at the group and sped off leaving the five travelers to their thoughts. A few quiet seconds trickled by and then Kahlan called out for the guards. Three men, one in red the others in white, rushed in.

"Confessor." They said and fell to their knees.

"Please escort the Seeker, Mistress Cara and Mister Duke to their rooms."

"Right away Confessor." The soldiers stood and waited for the three to approach them. Cara and Hayden reluctantly got up from their chairs; Hayden because he didn't want to leave Aria, Cara simply because she didn't like following Kahlan's orders. Richard glanced at Kahlan, confused.

"This is a matter for Confessors, Richard. I have to teach Aria how to handle situations like these. Please understand." She smiled her special smile at him.

"Alright." Richard rose from his seat. "I'll speak to the commanders while you handle this." He kissed her and followed the guards back to the throne room.

"Get comfortable, Aria." Kahlan sighed as she glanced at the pile of papers Zedd had brought for her. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

I know this wasn't action-packed or as interesting but it was necessary. Promise things will pick up again soon :)


	29. Chapter 29

Another chapter for my beautiful readers. Again, so sorry for the delay. This chapter might make a few book-loyal fans happy :)

* * *

**Chapter XXIX Negotiations**

"Kahlan?" Aria glanced up from the report Kahlan had handed her. The woman in white hardly acknowledged her.

"Hm?" she said without looking up.

"Why was the Commander afraid of me?" Aria asked innocently. She saw Kahlan puff a small breath out and pretend like she hadn't heard the question. "I know you're listening." Kahlan slowly put the stack of papers she was holding back on the table.

"You have to get used to people being afraid of you. Midlanders and even D'Harans still do not take kindly to Mord'Sith." Kahlan explained.

"But they don't know I'm Mord'Sith." Aria insisted. Kahlan pressed a hand to her temple. Clearly, she had a lot to teach the young Confessor.

"You smiled at him." she replied without making eye contact. Confused, Aria continued to stare at the Mother Confessor. "The Commander, you smiled at him."

"Yes, and?" Aria urged.

"And, Aria, you're almost an eighteen year old Confessor who hasn't chosen a mate." Kahlan explained. "You can see how men might be a little wary of your presence." Taken aback, Aria leaned against her chair.

"You talked to him too." She stated.

"Yes and I was very careful to avoid doing or saying anything suggestive." Kahlan said.

"Suggestive?!" Aria cried. "He's old enough to be my grandfather! That's disgusting!"

"To anyone else, yes. To a Confessor he is considered a suitable mate no matter the age." Kahlan sighed. "Aria, calm down. It isn't your fault. You still have a lot to learn and a lot to remember. I promise I will help you but for now can we just focus on getting through these reports?" Kahlan asked the girl softly.

"Fine." Aria returned to her seat. "I don't see what the point of these are. Who cares how many loaves of bread were baked in each shop or how many people moved out of the city this week?"

"We do. One of the main duties of the Confessors is to keep track of everything going in and out of Aidyndril. Knowing what is in your city will help you if you ever need to fortify or defend it." Kahlan explained while picking up a fresh stack of papers.

"What other things do we have to do besides sit and read papers all day?" Aria asked, sarcastically. Often the girl reminded Kahlan of Cara… too often for her liking.

"Set up patrols, visit nearby villages monthly, take prisoner's confessions, approve trade routes for each kingdom, oversee training, hold councils, listen to citizen's requests, fortify defenses regularly-"

"You're giving me a headache." Aria complained causing Kahlan to chuckle. "How are the two of us supposed to accomplish all these things? There used to be hundreds of Confessors and even they had trouble with it!" Aria threw her hands up in defeat. Sword fighting and hand to hand combat, she could handle. Politics were another thing entirely.

"Don't worry Aria. We'll figure something out. Besides, it won't always be just the two of us." Kahlan smiled.

"Should I be searching for a hidden meaning in that?" Aria leaned closer to woman. Catching her meaning, Kahlan's face sunk.

"That's not what I meant." She said quietly. "That will…never happen Aria. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Aria reminded herself that she needed a filter between her mouth and her brain. Kahlan sighed.

"Richard and I…" she began. "We can't have children."

"Who says?" Aria asked, a little too forcefully.

"The sorceress, Shota. She prophesied that any child Richard and I conceived would be male. With my powers and the gift of the Rahl bloodline…" she left the rest to Aria's imagination. "I could never ask Richard to hurt our child. It would destroy him."

"That's why Confessors take mates. So the man they love doesn't have to hurt their child." Aria told herself.

"And so they aren't enslaved. You must not forget that Aria." Kahlan said.

"I know." The teenager mumbled. The thought of picking a mate, a father for her children, out of a line of unwilling men made Aria sick. Of course, being with anyone except Hayden made Aria sick. At least he knew the truth now. At least he was safe. "You could ask someone to do it for you."

"Do what?" Kahlan asked the girl.

"Take care of the child. If it's a boy." Aria couldn't openly say 'kill the child'.

"Ask someone to kill a child? No, Aria. I could never force that upon anyone. Not even someone I've already confessed." Kahlan stated forcefully.

"You wouldn't have to ask certain people." She heard the girl mumble.

"What?"

"I said there are certain people you wouldn't need to ask. Or order in this case."

"Who would willingly kill a newborn simply because I said so?"

"I would." Aria said plainly. "If it gave you and Richard a chance at happiness. I would do it. As would Cara." Kahlan stared in awe at the girl in front of her. A part of her was horrified that she had so easily decided that killing a child was so meaningless. Another part of her was…hopeful. What if Shota's so-called 'prophecy' was a lie? What if they were never destined to have a boy and didn't try? Aria was right, it would give them eternal happiness to know that a part of them will live in this world even after they are gone. But no. It was wrong. So wrong. Aria wouldn't be able to live with herself; not properly. Neither would Cara. Although angry at the woman, Kahlan couldn't dispute what Aria had said. Cara would do anything for them and she knew it. But Cara already had to give up one child. What kind of person would she be if she asked her to get rid of another?

"I'll think about it." She lied. Aria smiled at her and returned to reading the report in her hands.

After what seemed like hours later, there was a knock on the door and two Mord'Sith entered both dressed in brown leather, thick brown braids perfectly done and reaching the smalls of their backs. Kahlan wasn't use to others having hair as long as hers.

"Mother Confessor." They bowed their heads ceremoniously.

"Lord Rahl requires your presence in the throne room." The taller one informed her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked the woman. Richard tended to be a magnet to trouble. Sometimes Kahlan wished she could just tie him to a leash around her waist. Realizing the thought that just ran through her mind, Kahlan blushed causing one of the Mord'Sith to grin.

"We were simply asked to escort you." The shorter of the two replied. Kahlan motioned for Aria to come with her and the four women left the room. Kahlan smiled to herself when she realized that the Mord'Sith had said 'asked' not 'ordered' or 'told'. Richard had a_sked_ her to do something. She imagined it must have been strange for the two.

"What are your names?" she asked the women hoping to make conversation. The walk to the throne room would take at least five minutes.

"Raina." The shorter one replied without looking back.

"Berdine." Said the other. Kahlan was surprised at the smile she offered her and returned one warmly. How strange this new world of theirs was becoming, she thought. There was something about the way the two women walked that sparked Kahlan's curiosity. From the look on Aria's face Kahlan could tell that she noticed it too. They swayed their hips in perfect sync with one another, hands grazing every so often, sideline glances stolen when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were in love. Kahlan looked Aria and the girl smiled. She knew too. Kahlan was gladdened by the thought that Aria's Confessor senses were still in pristine condition. Deep in thought, the two Confessors didn't notice when one of the Mord'Sith, Raina, turned and saw the smiles that spread across the women's faces.

"Something humorous about the way we walk, Confessors?" she asked coolly.

"We were just thinking." Kahlan replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"How long have you two been in love?" Aria asked bluntly. The two Confessors had the lean back to avoid two brown braids that shot into the air as the women spun on their heels to glare at the girl. Under normal circumstances, a look like that from a Mord'Sith made the receiver require a change of garments. Raina and Berdine had to remember that there was nothing normal about Aria Stone. Unexpectedly, Berdine took Raina's hand into her own causing the other woman to frown.

"What-"

"There's no point in hiding it anymore. They're the experts, right?" Berdine turned to face the two Confessors. They nodded.

"It's nice to see people in love." Kahlan stated matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't hide it." Aria said. "Screw what people think." A few silent moments trickled by and suddenly, the two Mord'Sith erupted in laughter.

"I knew I was going to like her." Berdine told her lover. As they continued down the hallway towards Richard, Aria couldn't help the fact that an idiotic smile refused to leave her face. Acceptance was not something she was to. It felt good.

* * *

I'd like to stress that there will be no femslash during this fic. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST IT AND NEVER WILL. I have read multiple stories with same sex pairings & have no problem continuing to do so. I'm just not comfortable creating any if you all catch my drift. Also, do not expect Dahlia/Cara. Raina/Berdine are the only same sex pairing and that's mainly because they're canon. Also, I don't know whether or not I want to kill off Dahlia. Help in that department would be greatly appreciated. Well it's midnight where I am & I have to be up early tomorrow so I bid thee goodnight and THANKS AGAIN 33


	30. Chapter 30

Told you you'd be getting more :)

* * *

**Chapter XXX No Longer Enemies**

Before they even entered the room, the four women heard what was going on inside and Kahlan immediately realized why Richard needed her help. Shouts erupted from behind the doors, unrecognizable since there were so many. Kahlan estimated that there were at least 20 officers from Aidyndril arguing with an unknown number of D'Haran officers. She sighed, put on her Confessor's face, and opened the door. The moment she did, Raina and Berdine were by her sides, shoving squabbling soldiers out of her way. Each was so distracted by their 'discussion' that no one noticed who had just entered the room. When Kahlan saw a soldier from Aidyndril pull a knife from his boot she called across the room.

"Drop it!" she commanded. The soldier, unaware who was ordering him, whipped around angrily. When he realized who it was, he fell to the ground faster than Kahlan thought possible. One by one, soldiers from Aidyndril fell to their knees, abandoning their disputes. Their D'Haran counterparts however, remained standing.

"You heard the Mother Confessor!" a voice shouted from beyond Kahlan's eyesight. She didn't need to see who it was. "On your knees, all of you." Richard demanded and slowly each D'Haran commander dropped. Kahlan made her way through the maze of men to Richard. He stood at the head of her chair, waiting for her. He moved aside and motioned for her to sit where she belonged.

"Thank the Spirits you're here." He whispered in her ear. Kahlan smiled at him and sat. She noticed how Hayden hid in the background, clearly wary of the D'Harans in the room. After an appropriate amount of time, she called for the soldiers to stand. They did, some faster than others.

"Now that the Mother Confessor is here, do you think we could have some order?" Richard's voice echoed across the marble hall. Every D'Haran put a fist to their hearts. Every Midlander rolled their eyes.

"Since when do soldiers of Aidyndril behave like children?" Kahlan asked the room. "Never in my life have I seen such a display of disrespect to our guests." A man, General Taylor, stepped forward.

"Mother Confessor," he began. "These men are not our guests, they are our enemies."

"They _were_ your enemies General." Kahlan corrected. "The time for war is over. D'Hara and the Midlands are to be one in the same from now on. If anyone has a problem with that, then please, step forward and voice your complaint." Everyone but the Mord'Sith took a step towards the couple. Kahlan felt Aria tense up, fearing a threat. Cara, Berdine and Raina also shifted, leaning towards Richard.

"We cannot befriend the very men who butchered our families and kidnapped our daughters!" a voice called out.

"D'Harans do what they are ordered to do. Loyalty is their strong suit." Richard announced. "I am sorry for the pain my father put you through, I truly am. But that does not justify hating these men for crimes they did not wish to commit. Everything is different now."

"If I can befriend the Mord'Sith," Kahlan motioned toward the three women by Richard's side. "Then you can befriend each other. This is not a place for battles to fought. Lord Rahl and I have been joined in matrimony, thus combining our two nations into one great empire." Kahlan let the information sink in. Confused looks were passed among the Midlanders; shock among the D'Harans. A Lord Rahl with a wife. A Confessor with a husband. "I know how many questions you all have and I promise they will all be answered. But not today. Today there are more important matters to resolve. Lord Rahl and I have been away for a long time; too long. We wish to restore Aidyndril to the great city it once was but to do that, we need your help. All of you. If anyone cannot handle the situation at hand, feel free to leave. You are under no obligation to remain under our rule. But if you do stay, then know one thing. Acts of violence from one group to the other will not be permitted. Anyone who commits such acts will be subject to trial and incarceration. Maybe even death. Is that understood?" Every soldier nodded. Kahlan sighed in relief.

"On your way out, remove your capes and armor." Richard ordered. "You will no longer be known as D'Haran or Midlanders. Like the Mother Confessor said, we are one now. Might as well start acting like it."

"Any questions?" Kahlan asked the hall. A man in white stepped forward. Kahlan recognized him as Commander Neal. "Yes, Commander?"

"I mean no disrespect but Mother Confessor, we thought you were the last one of your kind." He motioned to Aria, who remained completely blank. Good girl, Kahlan thought.

"Lord Rahl, Mistress Cara and I found Aria a few weeks ago." Kahlan explained. She glanced at Aria and she nodded, giving Kahlan permission to tell them the full story. "When Aria was seven, the Mord'Sith took her. I thought she was dead until the day we found her in the woods." A silence swept across the room as every pair of eyes took in the hybrid. Neal bowed his head and stepped back.

"Lord Rahl," a man stepped forward, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. "How are you not affected by the Confessor's touch?"

"What is your name?" Richard asked the man, slightly embarrassed that Kahlan knew the names of all her officers.

"Captain Meiffert." He replied, bowing his head.

"Well, Captain Meiffert, Darken Rahl was also not affected by touch. I suppose I inherited that from him." Richard lied.

"Just by the Mother Confessor's or by Confessor Aria's as well?" the Captain asked.

"Hm, I don't know." He turned to Aria. "Care to experiment?" he joked, causing a ripple of chuckles from everyone but the women. "You can stand up, Captain." Richard told the man on his knees. Once he did, he looked straight into Richard's eyes. Surprised yet pleased that the man didn't fear him, Richard waited for the next question.

"When will you be returning to the People's Palace?" the question shocked both Richard and Kahlan. Neither had discussed whether or not he would be leaving for D'Hara's capital, let alone when.

"I don't think I will be, Captain." Richard answered honestly causing the D'Harans to shift.

"But, Lord Rahl-"

"I do believe Lord Rahl answered your question, Captain." Cara's voice called out, icy as usual.

"Yes, Mistress Cara." Meiffret fought the grin that tempted his lips. "But I had another one."

"You ask a lot of questions for one so low in rank." Cara shot back. "Perhaps you should leave the politics, and the fighting for that matter," Cara's eyes went up and down the man, clearly not impressed. "to others who are more suitable."

"Alright Cara, that's enough." Richard reeled in the Mord'Sith. He was surprised that Meiffret hadn't wet his pants at the way Cara addressed him, let alone the fact that he had the nerve to reply. The man was either brave or certifiable. "To answer your question, Captain, I will not be leaving the Mother Confessor's side as long it is up to me to decide. Like she said, the Midlands and D'Hara are one empire now, why do we need two capitals? But don't worry, we promise to visit the People's Palace as often as we can." The man nodded and made point of winking at Cara before he stepped back. Cara narrowed her eyes at the man while Richard grinned at the exchange. It was going to an interesting couple of months.

Two hours later, the officers made their way out of the throne room and to their quarters. The Confessor's Palace was more than big enough to house several thousand soldiers. Cara, Berdine and Raina escorted Aria, Hayden, Richard and Kahlan towards their rooms. Of course, Kahlan was the only one who knew the way.

"I've never heard so many questions come from one group of people." Richard exclaimed.

"Get used to it, Lord Rahl." Kahlan allowed the title to roll of her tongue, giggling at how it sounded. She felt Richard's hand make its way around her waist and pull her in. Seeing the couple, Aria allowed herself to fall into step with the Mord'Sith.

"Cute, aren't they?" she asked them.

"Adorable." Cara mumbled sarcastically while the other two women nodded happily. Cara rolled her eyes.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be happy Cara." Aria frowned at the woman earning her a hard glare. "Let loose, relax, smell the flowers?"

"Flowers make me sneeze." Was her reply.

"I'll have to remember that." A voice called from behind a pillar causing the group to reach for their weapons. When the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, each member relaxed and continued walking; everyone except Cara of course.

"Stalking is considered a form of flattery." She said.

"Well then you should consider yourself flattered." Captain Meiffret replied. "But I was actually following them, not you." He smiled at the Mord'Sith.

"Then by rights, I should either kill you or arrest you." Cara placed a hand on her chin pretending to contemplate. "I wonder which one I'd prefer."

"What if I told you that I'm actually Dragon Corps and my job is to know where the Lord Rahl, and now the Mother Confessor, are at all times?" he asked. Cara huffed and followed the retinue.

"Then you'd simply be a professional stalker." He laughed, causing the group to turn. Cara could have sworn she saw smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm considered a professional in many departments." He flirted. The woman in red spun. He stopped suddenly to avoid crashing into her.

"What are you doing?" she asked forcefully.

"Talking to beautiful woman?" he replied, confused.

"Any Mord'Sith in her right mind would-"

"There are Mord'Sith in their right mind? I'd like to meet them." He joked and glanced at Cara. She fought back a giggle. A_ giggle._ 'Mord'Sith don't giggle!' she told herself.

"Here we are." She heard Kahlan announce as they approached a hallway with ten doors, each a luxury bedroom.

"Well, goodnight Mistress Cara." Meriffert smiled at her.

"Goodnight Captain." She replied.

"Ben."

"Goodnight Ben."

* * *

Oh god, I ship them soo hard. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

Just a short chapter that I felt compelled to write before bed. Each character recounts their lives, decisions and mistakes before they too, hit the hay. Warning; gets a bit steamy at some point (sorry couldn't help myself). Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter XXXI To Each Their Own**

Cara all but ordered that she have the bedroom to the right of Richard and Kahlan's. Raina and Berdine wanted the left but decided to place Aria there instead, sandwiching the Confessors between the Mord'Sith. Hayden took the bedroom closest to Aria, much to no one's surprise, and was shocked when Cara didn't dispute it… or threaten to castrate him. as Hayden settled in, he couldn't help but rerun the day by the waterfall through his mind.

_"I love you Aria!" Hayden nearly screamed. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you and I can't hide it from you anymore!" _

_ "Don't- don't say that." Aria whispered. _

_ "Why Aria?! Why can't I say it?! I'll tell everyone, I don't care. I LOVE SAMARIA STONE!" he shouted to the sky. Aria nearly toppled him over while trying to cover his mouth. _

_ "Stop it Hayden! Please stop!"_

Even in his wildest daydreams, he would never have imagined to be turned down for a reason like this.

_"You need to understand that I didn't choose this. If I could change what I am, I would." Tears threatened with their presence again. He held her face in his hands, urging her to continue. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "Hayden I-"she took a breath. "I'm a Confessor."_

The memory stung so deeply, almost as deeply as the day his father told him that Aria had been taken.

_"Son." He heard his father call out to him. He was just packing his bag, getting ready for another adventure with Aria, when the melancholy voice of his father rang through the house. He sped down the stairs, two at a time, afraid that something had happened to his mother. Hayden couldn't remember a time when the woman wasn't sick. When he reached the kitchen table, both his mother and his father were sitting by the fire. He noticed his mother was crying. _

_ "Momma?" he wrapped his tiny arms around her. "What's wrong? Are you sick again?" _

_ "No, baby. No, I'm not sick." She said between sobs as she placed a hand on his back. "There's something we need to tell you." She patted her lap and he, reluctantly, climbed into it. _

_ "Son." His father leaned forward. "They took her." He spoke as if his nine year old understood what that meant. "The Mord'Sith. They took Aria." He explained as he wrapped his arms around the boy. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, to be understood by the child, but once they did, they would be forever burned into his mind. _

By the time Hayden had recounted the memory he was already in bed. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside, letting it hang off the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and prayed for a restful night, something he had gotten in nearly eleven years.

* * *

"What do you think?" Berdine asked as she combed her lover's hair.

"About what?"

"About Aria."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Berdine frowned at the response. "What is it Raina?" she turned the woman to face her.

"I…" Raina seemed at a loss for words, something that rarely, if ever, happened.

"Tell me." Berdine smiled at her, cupping her chin in one hand and stroking her thigh with the other.

"I just," Raina sighed. "Feel bad for her."

"Me too." Berdine admitted. "That boy that was with them, do you think-"

"No." Raina answered. "You saw the way she looked at him during the off chance that he wasn't staring at her. She loves him."

"And what, pray tell, do you know of love?" Berdine joked. Raina smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I'd be happy to show you." She said as her lips collided with her lover's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, staring into the eyes of her reflection. An hour? Maybe two? As the minutes passed by, Cara realized that she was seeing less blue and more of her eyelids. There was no denying that she was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically. Of course, she would never say that out loud. She knew she should get some sleep but there was too much to think about. Aria, Kahlan, the future of her country, the threat against her Sisters and now this. Benjamin. Who does he think he is, speaking to someone like me in that way? Cara scoffed as she stood to remove her leather. Skillfully undoing the straps without looking, she continued to ponder this new mystery man. Dragon Corps, he said. 'Well, he definitely has the body for it', Cara thought to herself and immediately regretted it. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought and reprimanded herself internally. 'How pathetic you are Cara', she told the reflection. 'You are Mord'Sith. No one can ever care for you. And how could you ever grow to…love?' As she eased into the sheets, Cara allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Her only hope was that she would at least dream of the life she could never have.

* * *

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Richard chuckled. "It was like someone smacked him upside the head." He heard Kahlan laugh as she changed out of her Confessor's dress and into her nightgown.

"Yes, I think I've seen that look before." She joked. "I wonder… where could it have been?" She slipped on the gown, feeling the silk hug her figure perfectly and turned to see Richard standing shirtless. The sight of his bare skin made her knees weak. He smiled his devilishly handsome smile and swept her in his arms. She fought the urge to squeal as she was enveloped by his muscular figure. Richard placed her softly on the bed and kissed her deeply. "Ah, yes, that's where!" The couple laughed between kisses.

"Seriously Kahlan," Richard insisted. "I think he's falling in love with her."

"They've known each other for an hour and half that time she spent sending him death glares!"

"Have you forgotten already how we met?" Richard smiled at the woman beneath him. she flicked his nose in mock annoyance.

"Never." She whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine. Richard placed his hands on her waist and kissed her, this time longer and more passionately. Kahlan ran her fingers through his hair and his hands explored her once again. She would never tire of the feeling of her skin touching his. She relished the way she fit perfectly into his arms and he adored the way her lips tasted. She opened her mouth and granted his tongue entrance as she removed his shirt. Kahlan couldn't help but run her hands all over his torso, absorbed in the feeling of his muscles tightening against her. Richard slipped his hands underneath her gown and she moaned into his mouth. Unfortunately, the two needed air every once in a while and were forced to part their lips.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Richard asked her, hardening at the lustful look in his wife's eyes. Kahlan licked her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to groan.

"What an excellent idea Lord Rahl." She purred in his ear as she felt the silk from the nightgown leave her body just as quickly as it came on.

* * *

A wolf was howling in the distant forest. Aria wondered whether it was hungry or whether it missed its mother like she did. Katherine, Aria's mother, never left her thoughts. A wind blew through Aria's hair as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"I need you." She told the night. "Now more than ever." She wiped the tear away. "Please, Mother. Help me do what's right… what I know is right." Aria sat on the balcony floor and called out to her mother. Maybe, somewhere behind the moon, she could hear her. Maybe she would help her daughter one last time. Spirits know, Aria needed guidance more than anything else.

"I do love him." she admitted to no one. "But I wish I didn't." More tears made their way down her face and Aria did nothing to stop their descent. She hugged herself and cried for the first time in many years. Aria allowed herself this one indulgence for is she didn't, she would surely be broken. 

* * *

I promise to develop the story in the next chapter, I just love making the characters sad...or happy ;) Goodnight!


	32. Chapter 32

A pretty depressing chapter, if I do say so myself. The next chapter is where sh*t starts to go down. Stay tuned, much more is in store for our extraordinary heroes:)

* * *

**Chapter XXXII Running Away**

Winter cast its shadow on Aidyndril early that year, greeting the residents with snow on the first day. It was a beautiful sight, one the citizens of Aidyndril did not see often, but it also brought along a cold that most were not accustomed to. Even inside the Palace, guards and dwellers alike were reduced to woolen and fur capes, especially during the night. Aria and Hayden, having grown up in such conditions, barely noticed the drop in temperature. The D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith suffered the most.

"It can't be natural." Cara complained.

"It's not. At all." Berdine confirmed as Kahlan and Aria rolled their eyes. The Mord'Sith had not stopped complaining about the weather since the day it began.

"I assure you, it is completely natural for Aidyndril." Kahlan said.

"Yea, well we shouldn't _be _in Aidyndril, Mother Confessor." Raina added.

"I'm sorry for your suffering Raina." Kahlan toyed with the woman. She and Aria were on their way to the throne room to attend to another matter of state. Over the past month, Aria had grown quite accustomed to the responsibilities she was burdened with and Kahlan was extremely proud of her. Her only concern was the way Aria and Hayden acted towards each other. She knew what had happened at the waterfall nearly two months ago but she didn't peg Hayden for a quitter so early in the game. Unfortunately, she couldn't openly encourage him to pursue Aria without arising suspicion. Maybe she could get Cara to do it. Even though the boy and the Mord'Sith had had a rocky relationship from the very start, Kahlan knew she had to try something before Hayden all but gave up and left Aidyndril for good.

"So how are things with Hayden going?" she asked Aria, careful to raise her voice to just the right volume so Cara would hear yet not be suspicious.

"They aren't." Aria looked away. "That's a good thing right?"

"Do you feel good about it?"

"No."

"Then it isn't." Kahlan stopped and looked at the girl. Such sad eyes. She recalled seeing those very eyes in the mirror many years ago. "Aria…tell him okay?"

"I can't hurt him like that." Aria raised her voice slightly. The Mord'Sith did their best to ignore the conversation. "It's not fair. To him." she added the last part quickly.

"It's not fair to either one of you. Just tell him. At least then he'll know the truth. Right now he thinks you've rejected him simply because you don't feel the same way he does."

"But he knows we can't ever be together." Aria put on her Confessor's face just as Kahlan had taught her. "Nothing can change that."

"You're right but at least this way he'll know the truth and maybe someday, get over it and move on." It hurt Kahlan to have to tell Aria that the love of her life might eventually forget about her. Maybe, if Kahlan orchestrated a way for Aria to accidentally 'confess' Hayden then the two would realize that her confession has no effect. But how? She made a mental note to consult with Richard later tonight.

"Okay." Aria hung her head. "I'll tell him. Then I'll convince him to leave Aidyndril for good." Kahlan wasn't expecting that. She said nothing as the group approached the throne room nor when the Confessors took their seats with the ever-present Mord'Sith guards by their sides. The council adjured, having solved nearly nothing, and everyone went their separate ways. Cara followed Kahlan while Raina remained with Aria. Berdine went to check on Lord Rahl. Aria liked having Raina guard her; she always respected her distance and kept her at arm's length. Besides, Raina knew that Aria was more than capable of protecting herself from any type of attack. When Aria saw who was rounding the corner, she realized that there were some attacks no one could prepare for. Shiny black hair and golden eyes met her as the two nearly collided into each other. Again. Hayden grabbed her by the shoulders to avoid hitting her. After he realized who it was, he didn't let go.

"Samaria." He said. Aria winced; he called her by her full name. Hayden only did that when genuinely upset.

"Hayden." She was just thinking about how to tell the boy the truth but this was too soon. She wasn't ready. Aria tried to back out of his arms but Hayden refused to let go. "Don't do this. Not now."

"Aria, please. Just talk to me." He begged her. The look in his eyes shattered her heart once again as her breath caught in her throat. Curse him for the way he made her react!

"About what?" Aria asked.

"You know what."

"You're right, I do."

"So talk."

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you don't love me." Silence spread between the two. Seeing the look in Aria's eyes, Hayden released her shoulders. Seeing this, Raina took a step backwards, leaving the two on their own. How could she tell him she didn't love him? She couldn't lie to him; she never could. Besides, it wouldn't only destroy him, it would crush her as well. But how could she tell him the truth and then deny him? She couldn't do that either.

"You need to forget about me." She mumbled.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to." Hayden admitted, taking a step closer. Their noses almost touching, their breaths mingling in the small amount of space left between them. Aria felt like she wasn't getting enough air. Her lungs were constricting, begging for oxygen until she realized she had been holding her breath. Releasing it slowly, she heard Hayden continue. "You're all I think about. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even breath without you being there. Don't you understand, Aria? I love you! I will always love you, no matter how hard you push me, no matter how far away you get from me, nothing will lessen my love for you. You're like the sun to me, Samaria Stone. Every breath you take gives me another reason to live. So please, for the sake of the friendship we once shared, just tell me why."

"You know why." She whispered, afraid to speak to loud lest she drowned out the beautiful words he had spoken. A lump was growing in her throat, her eyes moistened but she refused to let the tears fall.

"I know why we can't be together…in that way, but I don't care about that. All I care about is you." Hayden pleaded. "Tell me that you don't love me and I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again. All you have to do, is lie." He knew. Of course he knew. Aria almost slapped herself. Not trusting her voice, Aria simply looked into his beautiful gold eyes as he searched her soul. Afraid of what he might find there, Aria shoved him away from her and sped down the hallway. She barely heard him calling out her name or the footsteps that rapidly approached behind her. All she knew was that she needed air and fast. The Palace, despite its size, was suffocating her. Still having trouble navigating the structure, Aria had no idea how to get out yet she ran anyway. She ran from the footsteps of her bodyguard, she ran from the cries of the love of her life, she ran from Kahlan and from Richard, from Cara and Berdine, from her duties and her life. Aria ran, just like she did the day she was taken. 'Run and don't look back. Run and don't look back.' She repeated the mantra in her head. Finally, she found the extravagant doors leading into the city and flew past the guards. She ran through the town centre, past the residents who exchanged puzzled looks, past the stable master who offered her a horse, past the city gates, and into the forest. She didn't know if she would go back, she didn't know whether anyone would find her and she didn't care. Numb and cold, Aria leaned against a tree and allowed herself to fall towards its roots. Frozen tears reluctantly streamed down her face, obstructing her vision.

"I don't want this. I never wanted this." She cried to herself. "Make it stop, please make it stop." She hurt Hayden and there was nothing she could do about it. With every heartbeat, more pain coursed through her veins at the very thought of abandoning Hayden like she had. "Forgive me, oh Hayden, please forgive me! I do love you. I love you so much." She whispered to the frozen air. "I will always love you."

* * *

I hope you're still with me. You're going to want to see what happens next!


	33. Chapter 33

Oh gosh, this chapter. It didn't go the way I was planning but whateverrr I still think it's pretty good. The previous chapter wasn't compeltely to my liking but hey, despite popular opinion I'm not perfect(;

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII Everything is Wrong**

"Aria, stop!" Raina yelled, her order echoing across the empty halls. She saw the boy, Hayden turn to race after her and caught his arm. "Don't."

"Let go of me!" Hayden tried to yank his arm out of the woman's grasp only to find that her grip was like iron.

"She can't see you right now. I'll bring her back." Raina assured the youth. Reluctantly, Hayden nodded and watched as the Mord'Sith raced after Aria. Immediately turning the other way, Hayden raced towards the Mother Confessor's chambers. She knew Cara and Richard would be there as well and if he was going to find Aria before anything happened to her, he needed their help. He reached her door in a matter of seconds and, without knocking, rushed in. Cara shot out of her chair and shot daggers at him. Before anyone could object to his entrance he said,

"It's Aria. She ran away. It's my fault. I cornered her, I knew she'd be there and I pressured her. You've got to find her." Seeing that the boy was out of breath, Richard and Kahlan went to him. Before they could see if he was alright, Cara shouted,

"What did you do to her?!" she shoved past Richard and Kahlan and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Where did she go?!"

"She just ran outside. I don't know where." Hayden replied, resisting the urge to pluck the woman's fingers off of him; she had the right to be angry at him. Kahlan pulled Cara off of him as Richard began asking him questions.

"Weren't you listening?! I don't know where she's going!" Hayden sighed. "Mistress Raina went after her."

"We have to trust that she'll find her then." Richard said causing the two women behind him to open their mouths in protest. "More of us will only obscure any trail she must have left behind. Hayden says she was upset. That means she most likely did not take measures to hide where she was headed. Raina will find her and bring her home." Richard tried hard to make himself believe that. Reluctantly, Cara and Kahlan sat back down. Unable to return to the work of locating the missing Mord'Sith, the four paced the room until, hours later, a knock came. Kahlan sprang up and opened the door revealing a very sullen-looking Raina.

"I'm sorry Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor." She fell to her knees in front of them. "I looked everywhere. She's gone." Raina hung her head.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Kahlan cried. "She can't just disappear!" Raina's head sunk lower. Richard placed a hand on the woman's shoulders and helped her up. Raina was clearly distraught at having lost her charge.

"Please forgive me." She whispered to Richard. He shook his head.

"Raina, there's no need. I know how hard it must have been to look for her in this weather." He offered the woman a small smile.

"That's exactly why we need to find her." Cara's voice surprised the group. "It's below freezing out there. The temperature is bound to drop after the sun goes down completely." She stood up and grabbed her fur cloak from the chair. Putting it on, she noticed that Hayden did the same. "I don't think so." She stopped him at the doorway.

"I don't want to spend any extra time with you either but you need me." He told her. "I can help you find her. Or we can argue while Aria freezes to death." Precious moments trickled by as Cara gave the boy her best Mord'Sith glare. Hayden refused to back down. Once Cara realized that there was no way he wouldn't follow her, regardless of what she told him, she scoffed and turned to Kahlan.

"If we aren't back before sundown, send a party after us." Kahlan and Richard nodded.

"Be safe." Kahlan told them. "And bring her home." She spoke to the empty doorway as she watched the duo head towards the frozen tundra outside.

It must have been hours later when Aria finally started noticing the cold. Having drained her body of its last tears, she realized that she had been sitting in knee-deep snow for the past three hours. Surely, Raina should have found her by now. Then again, the Mord'Sith did not the terrain as she did. Aria stood, her knees cracking, and looked around. The forests around Aidyndril really were beautiful. The snow only enhanced their mystical appearance. She sighed and started to walk deeper into the forest. It would be hours more until the cold started getting to her and she wasn't ready to head back to the Palace just yet. She had to think.

Aria walked and contemplated the past few months of her life. She thought of Kahlan and how she felt when she realized who the Mother Confessor was. She thought of Richard and how terrified she was when she learned of his parentage. She thought of Cara, the woman who had kidnapped and tortured her that she had grown to love as a sister. Lastly, she thought of Hayden. Her Hayden. He was so perfect in every way. Every time she saw him, no matter where they were, who was there or what they were doing, her breath caught in her throat. Breathing around him was a task not easily accomplished. She thought of his raven-colored hair and how it elegantly complemented his pure golden eyes. He was so innocent, so compassionate; Aria sometimes wished he wasn't. She sometimes wished that she didn't fit perfectly into his arms and that when he enveloped her, her stomach didn't twist and her heart didn't thump ten times faster. Love really was a painful thing. Aria wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, not because of the cold, but because of the chill that had made its way through her body. Everything was wrong with her world. Even the presence of Cara and Kahlan didn't make anything better. Even the thought that one day she might have a family of her own didn't warm her heart, for sure knew that Hayden could never be a part of that family. Everything was wrong. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and quickly spun, knives in hand.

"It's just me Aria." A voice said. Cara emerged from the bushes, Hayden right behind her. As usual, she found herself struggling to maintain her balance in his presence. "Glad we found you in time." Aria barely acknowledged the comment and continued walking towards a frozen lake. "I'll go talk to her." Cara told the boy besides her.

"No. I need to. It's me she's running away from this time, not you." Hayden didn't mean to offend the woman and immediately regretted the way his words sounded.

"Fine. I'll wait here." Cara crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

"Thank you." He told her and jogged towards Aria. She stopped, hearing him approach and turned to face him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Hayden?" she practically yelled at him.

"Because I love you Aria." He repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. As much as her heart swelled when she heard those words, she knew that it was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Well too bad!" she shouted.

"Yea, it is isn't it?" Hayden took a step closer to her and saw her hold her breath. He smiled at the reaction causing her face to scrunch up, angry. He removed his cloak and went to place it on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She moved away from him.

"Are you?" Hayden lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes with hers. Oh, how he loved her beautiful emerald orbs.

"No." she whispered, barely audible.

"I love you."

"I know." Aria closed her eyes as she felt him approach her. Her mind mulled over the fact that Cara was intently watching them from behind the tree line. The thought was quickly erased when she opened her eyes and saw how close Hayden had gotten.

"And you love me?" he asked optimistically.

"I can't."

"So?"

"You know I can't."

"I know you." Hayden placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away excess tears. "Aria." The way he whispered her name gave her chills as she unknowingly placed her own arms around his neck. His other hand went to her waist and intimately pulled her against him. The feeling of his chest muscles against her breast made Aria blush. Forgetting all about Cara and how desperately dangerous this was, she allowed herself to look into the love of her life's eyes. Once she did, there was no way she could ever move her eyes elsewhere. Aria eased herself on her toes, her nose brushing against his. "Aria." He repeated passionately. "Tell me." He wanted to hear the words leave her lips before he crashed his own against them. Just as Aria opened her mouth to speak the most dangerous words a Confessor could utter, she opened her eyes and something behind Hayden caught her eye. Cara was easy to spot in her brown leather against the white background but the figures behind her were not. Four, no five, no ten, men moved towards her dressed completely in white. The snow muffled their approach, the Mord'Sith entirely unaware of what was happening. Aria's eyes widened as she moved Hayden away and called out to the woman.

"Cara! Behind you!" The woman didn't realize how far the couple had strolled from her and had trouble understanding what Aria was trying to tell her. When she saw the girl wildly pointing and dashing towards her, Cara spun and was greeted with a blow to the forehead. She stumbled, hearing Aria and Hayden cry out. She hoped Hayden would have the sense to keep Aria away from the fight. Cara recovered quickly, Agiels in hand, and counted her attackers. Over a dozen men surrounded the Mord'Sith. Easy enough, she thought and smiled. Usually when an enemy realized how keen the Mord'Sith were to fight, they were scared away. Not one of these men flinched. They rushed at her all at once, weapons raised. Cara noted that they weren't military issued weapons but ordinary tools. Hatchets, axes, clubs and pitchforks. It reminded her of a book she once read as a child where a mob of angry villagers ambushed the town witch. She didn't like the ending of that story. Dodging a blow to her head, Cara struck the closest man in the chest. He screamed and collapsed dead within seconds. The death of one of their own seemed to enrage the others causing two of them to grab Cara from behind and lock her arms behind her back. They twisted and Cara heard a crack but the pain failed to register. A larger man appeared in front of her and kicked her in the ribs. The only thing holding her up were the two men behind her who continued to twist her arms in unnatural positions. The tall man continued his assault on her ribcage until Aria and Hayden appeared.

"CARA!" she heard Aria scream. Knives in hand, Aria slashed the throat of Cara's assailant. One of the men holding Cara let go and went after the girl in red. Cara spun, hearing her restrained arm snap, and elbowed the man holding her in the nose. Blood poured from him and he held his face in his hands as Cara grabbed his neck and twisted until a sickening crack rang out. Aria, after slashing the throat of the tall man, had been attacked by the remaining nine men. She spun gracefully from one man to another. She was careful not to kill most of them; they needed prisoners to interrogate. That worked best when they were alive. Suddenly, Aria found herself falling to the ground, snow entering her mouth and nostrils. Someone had kicked the back of her knees and was standing above her, wielding an axe. Hayden, enraged that someone would dare attack Aria, tackled the man from behind and ran his sword through the man's stomach. The eight remaining men descended upon the trio. Three went to Cara leaving the other five for Hayden and Aria. Unfortunately, Cara's arm had been broken along with a few ribs and a concussion. Aria saw her blinking wildly and struggling to focus. She swung and missed her target's head. Distracted by her concern for Cara, Aria failed to notice the five men that quickly surrounded her and Hayden. Back to back, the couple raised their weapons. Two were brought down easily only to be replaced by one of the men attacking Cara. Clearly, they thought two would be able to handle the wounded Mord'Sith. Aria feared that they were right. She saw Hayden parry a blow that was intended for her and quickly stabbed her attacked multiple times in the chest. He toppled over. Suddenly, a man appeared behind Hayden and before Aria could issue a warning, swung his sword and hit Hayden in the back of the head with the hilt. The boy when down hard, blood oozing from his skull. Aria screamed and quickly cut down the remaining men on her way to Hayden's attacker. Risking one last glance towards Cara, she saw the Mord'Sith kneeling, struggling to get up. She growled and sped to assist her fallen sister. Aria tackled Cara's attacker just as he was about to deal a mortal blow. Then Aria did something she hadn't done in years. She released her magic into the man, her rage taking over the control she had on it. Thunder sounded and Cara threw herself backwards in an attempt to avoid the effects of confession. Aria's eyes blackened as the man collapsed to her feet.

"Command me Confessor." He told her. Aria struggled to rise, her power draining her energy. She glanced at Cara's fallen form and deduced that the Mord'Sith had been unaffected by her touch. The edges of Aria's vision slowly failed her and she struggled to rise.

"Kill him." she ordered the man above her. Aria made her way to Cara and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Turning her, Aria saw what had caused the woman to lose consciousness. The blow to the head she had received had swelled within minutes. If not attended to, the damage could prove fatal. Aria heard the clash of steel as her confessed fought against who she assumed to be the man in charge of the unit. She didn't believe the man could accomplish the task she had given him but watched regardless. A confessed man would do anything to protect his Mistress. Perhaps he could win. Aria wasn't sure whether she could defeat the giant man on her own especially in the state she was in. Her fear for Hayden and Cara's safety tugged at her brain, clouding her judgment. Before the man fell to the ground, Aria heard a deafening crack somewhere ahead of her. She turned, just in time to see the ice behind the attacker start to crack. As he pulled his blade out of the confessed man's chest, Aria saw his eyes widen in fear. Unfortunately, this man seemed prepared to die trying to eliminate Cara and Aria. He charged towards the two and Aria didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Hayden to drown, nor could she fight the man with the ice breaking beneath her feet. Making her decision, she stood and tried to maintain her balance as the ice trembled. Raising her knives high, she plunged them into the ice and twisted. With a grunt, her task was accomplished. If she could break off her portion of the ice she would not only take their attacker with them but save Hayden from the frozen water underneath them. Aria took hold of Cara and prepared for the cold to hit her. If she could swim to the other side of the lake with Cara in tow, they might be able to survive. Just as the ice broke and water began to seep through the cracks, the man reached them and grabbed Aria by the collar of her dress. Lifting her feet above the ground, he wrapped his hand around her neck and started to strangle the life out of her. Her feet kicked wildly, if she couldn't hold onto Cara when the ice broke, the Mord'Sith would definitely die. Her foot meeting its mark, she plummeted to the ground and grabbed hold of Cara just as she lost her footing and was thrown into the freezing waters of the lake. The last thing she heard before the rushing of water was the screams of the man as he too, went to his death.

* * *

When I promise action, I give action:) Hope you like, more troubles to come in the next chapter but no promises as to when I'll update. As always, love you all and thank you sooo much reading (AND REVIEWING)


	34. Chapter 34

I just couldn't resist ;)

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV Promises Made**

The only thing she knew was the cold. Cold like she had never felt before, cold that seeped into your skin and infected your soul. It wasn't normal for anything to be this cold, it wasn't natural. Someone else had said that recently. _It can't be natural_. Cara! Suddenly, Aria remembered where she was and the situation at hand. She had managed to maintain her hold on Cara's midsection when they plummeted into the lake and when the current started to drift them further from shore. Realizing that they were headed towards a river and then the ocean, Aria scrambled to shore. She hooked her arm across Cara's chest and tried to get her muscles to respond. The cold made everything harder than it should be, making it seem like everything was going in slow motion. Moving hurt. maybe if she just rested for- NO! Don't stop moving, Aria told herself. Cara will die. You will die. _Hayden_ will die. If she didn't make it back to him in time, Spirits know what would happen to him. The image of Hayden lying in the snow, bodies and blood surrounding him, forced Aria to push further. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt when he thought of what the Mord'Sith were doing to her. How he must have suffered. The almost kiss swept through her mind, forever enclosing it in a private corner. She would hold onto that memory forever, looking back at it in times like these. Slowly but surely, Aria made progress towards the opposite side of the lake. The cracks she had caused had spread throughout the entire blanket of ice and now the lake was slowly making its way towards the river. If Aria couldn't get them to shore in time, the river would surely kill them. A pain washed through her abdomen but she ignored it. Cara needed her help and the shore was only feet away. With one final stroke, Aria lifted herself and Cara onto the cold, but solid, ground of the riverbank. She coughed violently, expelling the water she had swallowed, and ignored the burning sensation that swept through her body. She turned to Cara and began pumping the woman's chest until she too, coughed up what seemed like a gallon of water. Her blue eyes opened briefly, not really seeing, then closed again as her head dropped against Aria's lap. Aria shed her cloak, the wet weight dragging her down, and did the same to Cara. She lifted the woman and swung her over her shoulders. Fortunately, Cara had the body fat of a starving deer; nonexistent. The weight would strain Aria in an hour or so but for now, she could find them a safe place to rest and get warm. Before starting her search for a cave, Aria placed a hand across her abdomen and when she removed it, saw that it was covered in blood. That explained the pain she had experienced in the water. Pushing through the pain as the woman in her arms had taught her to, Aria started the vigorous journey into the unexplored part of the forest. Her only hope was that she could find shelter before she and Cara froze to death.

"It's almost sundown. Send out the party." Kahlan paced across the room while Richard sat and rubbed his chin in thought. Hours had passed since Cara and Hayden had left to locate Aria and Kahlan couldn't help but think the worst. "Richard!"

"Kahlan," Richard approached his anxious wife slowly. "I promised Cara to send the party AT nightfall, not a second before. I trust her."

"I have a really bad feeling about this Richard. Please." Kahlan allowed herself to be enveloped in the Seeker's embrace. Richard stoked Kahlan's beautiful chestnut hair as she trembled. Her anxiety was quickly turning into panicked fear for their three friends. Richard shared her feelings but a promise was a promise and he couldn't send out a party before nightfall.

"I'm sure they'll burst through those doors any minute now, Cara yelling at Aria for running away and Hayden rolling his eyes and making faces behind her back to make Aria smile." He tried to assure her. He felt her chuckle and he smiled. Richard lifted her chin and kissed her nose.

"Aria told me something a few weeks ago. Something I should have talked to you about." Richard saw the look in his wife's eyes change and he frowned.

"What is it Kahlan?" he asked her.

"Aria and I were talking about mates. I had to assure her that you and I could never-"

"Have a child." He finished for her. The topic was always difficult for Richard to discuss, even with Kahlan. Growing up, he imagined a house full of children and now he could never have that.

"Yes, well, Aria- she told me something and at first I didn't give it a second thought. I mean there's no possible way we could-"

"Kahlan." Richard stopped her. "You're confusing me. Tell me what she told you." Kahlan sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that what she said next wouldn't turn Richard against Aria completely.

"She said that if we do have a child," Richard opened his mouth to speak but Kahlan pressed her fingers against his lips. "And it is a boy," _Dear Spirits, please do not let my husband be terrified of my sister._ "That she would…take care of it for us." Kahlan allowed the words to sink in before looking at Richard. She couldn't read his expression.

"Does she…" Richard ran a hand through his hair. "Understand what that means?" Kahlan nodded.

"She even said that Cara would willingly do it too. Not that that came as too great a surprise. I promised her I'd talk to you about it."

"Well…what do you think about it?" Richard asked her. Relieved that he hadn't burst into a tantrum, Kahlan sighed.

"I…I don't know Richard. It's just so unfair. To you. To us." Kahlan's voice shook, tears threatening to fall. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in again. She melted into his embrace and allowed a few silent tears to descend.

"We'll talk to her about it. After we find them." Richard said into her hair. She nodded. "Now, let's send that patrol out." He smiled at his wife and kissed her lips before and calling for a guard.

"Alright Cara, this was amusing the first few hours," Aria nudged the woman. "Now you're just getting annoying. Wake up." She hated how weak her voice sounded but the wound she had sustained weakened her. That, along with the confession and the cold, drained her of her strength. Aria had done her part; she found them a shelter and made a fire. Cara needed to wake up or they could both die. Wincing, Aria pushed herself into a kneeling position and crawled next to Cara. She saw the Mord'Sith's eyes both beneath her eyelids and knew that she would wake up soon. Taking matters into her own hands, Aria held the woman's face and slapped her once, not too hard but not lightly. Cara jolted awake. She tried to sit up but Aria pushed her back down.

"Easy." She told her. "You've got a nice bump on the head, Cara. Slowly." She helped the Mord'Sith sit up and lean against the wall of the cave. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so." Cara cleared her voice. "We were attacked, you and Hayden came, he fell, you confessed someone and then I don't know." Cara shivered involuntarily. "Why is it so damn cold? And why am I wet?"

"After the man I confessed died, I had to kind of…break the ice and we went for a swim." Aria confessed.

"Are you insane?! You could have killed us!" Cara cried.

"Yea, well I didn't, I saved your life so a little gratitude would be appreciated." Aria scoffed at the woman. Cara's eyes flashed when they caught sight of the gaping wound on Aria's midsection.

"Let me see." She ordered. Aria reluctantly removed her hand as Cara eased towards her. The gash stretched from her side to about two inches below her bellybutton. Aria failed to notice that blood had not stopped pouring from it since it occurred. "How?"

"I don't know. I think it happened in the water." Aria winced again as Cara ripped open the dress, revealing the full extent of the wound.

"Damn it Aria." She heard Cara mumble. Aria tried to reply with a sarcastic comment but bit her lip instead. She was afraid of the sound that would come out of her mouth if she opened it. Her worry for Cara's health and their safety had taken precedent before, adrenaline helping her get what she needed. Now that the affects had worn off, the pain started to fully set in. She heard Cara ripping strands of cloth from the bottom of her dress to use as bandages but both women knew that if gone unattended or the flow of blood was allowed to continue, Aria would die. "It's going to be alright. I told them to send help if we weren't back by nightfall." Aria nodded as Cara cleaned the wound. It was only water, Aria didn't understand why it stung so much.

"I'm fine." She managed to croak out.

"No you're not." Cara said without looking at her. "Why'd you have to do that Aria? Why'd you have to run away?" Aria shrugged, unable to form a reply. "If you die I swear I will break every bone in your body." Aria managed a laugh and immediately regretted it. "Stay still. I'll have to close the wound, okay?" she saw Cara reach for her belt and realize that her Agiel was missing. She turned to the fire and saw that it had begun to die down. Cursing, Cara was left with no way to help Aria. She shut her eyes tightly, as if the harder she closed them, the less real the situation would become. When she finally opened them, Cara saw Aria staring intently into her eyes. Cara memorized the color of her eyes a long time ago. They were comforting not to mention beautiful. Everything about Aria was beautiful. She couldn't die.

"Don't worry. We're going to be okay." Cara assured the girl. She moved to sit next to her and cradled her in her good arm. Aria coughed and leaned her head against Cara's shoulder. "I promise."

"I believe you." Aria whispered. Once again, Cara found herself reduced to tears because of a teenage girl and cursed the day she chose the make Aria Mord'Sith. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be here to begin with. Once again, Cara found herself doubting every decision she had ever made and wishing, now more than ever, that she had never been born.

* * *

Ouch. Sadness. Just another peppy chapter before bed. Most likely, more tomorrow!


	35. Chapter 35

Sometimes, I break my own heart. Just saying.

* * *

**Chapter XXXV Rescued**

"Cara?"

"Hm?"

"Stay awake."

"You too."

"I am awake."

"Good."

This had been the reoccurring conversation between the two women for the past three hours. Night had fallen almost two hours ago and the rescue party was nowhere to be found. Both women were exhausted and beyond freezing. Strands of hair were replaced with icicles, lips turned purple and blue, limbs creaked at the mere thought of moving and eyelids dropped more ever hour. Aria's breathing had become irregular nearly immediately and Cara knew that the girl only had a few more hours left. If they weren't found soon, Aria would die.

"I have to go find them." Cara managed to croak out. Aria shifted and the sound.

"What?"

"Find them. The search party. They're late."

"Please don't leave me." Aria begged her. Cara's heart broke at how desperate she sounded but there really was no other choice. She should have left immediately after waking up in the cave.

"I promise I'll be back." Cara stroked the girl's cheek. Slowly, Aria raised a shaky hand and wrapped her fingers around Cara's hand.

"I don't want to die alone." She confessed.

"You are _not _going to die." Cara said as forcefully as she could muster. She cradled the girl's face in her arms and pressed her lips against her forehead. "I'm going to make sure you get to finish that conversation with Hayden. I promise." Cara realized how many promises she had made in the past 24 hours. Would she manage to keep them all? Aria nodded slowly, her eyes barely open. She mumbled something and Cara leaned forward to hear it.

"I love him. I love him." she kept repeating. A silent tear trickled down Cara's cheek.

"I know sweetheart. I know." She kissed Aria's forehead and began waking up her frozen muscles. As much as it hurt, the pain was masked by her growing concern for Aria's safety. Cara knew she had to get up. She just had to save her sister. After that, Cara didn't care if she collapsed dead.

"Cara?" she heard just as she began to stand. "I love you too." Hearing those words leave Aria's lips was just the motivation Cara needed. She stood to her full height and felt warm for the first time in months.

"I love you too Aria." She told the girl. A small smile spread across Aria's face and Cara returned it. "I swear to you, I will return this time."

"I believe you." Aria opened her eyes just long enough to see Cara's silhouette turn and look at her one last time before being lost in the storm outside.

"Aria! Hayden! Cara!" Benjamin shouted through the raging storm. "Where are you?!" The rescue party had abandoned the women's titles nearly an hour ago; concern for the two easing its way to panic. Captain Meiffert was leading a group of 50 men into the wilderness in search for the missing Mord'Sith and Confessor. The boy, Hayden, was also missing. He remembered the look on the Mother Confessor's face when Lord Rahl was giving him his orders. Benjamin didn't recall seeing anyone that afraid before; and being a D'Haran soldier in the time of Darken Rahl meant fear was in everyone's eyes. He had to find them and they had to be okay. They just had to be. Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor would be distraught if anything happened to their friends. Benjamin, too, would be greatly depressed. Since the party had arrived in Aidyndril, Benjamin had grown quite fond of Hayden during their training sessions. Since the boy decided to stay with his Confessor, he told the Captain that he needed proper training and Ben was more than happy to oblige. The progress he had made in the few weeks he had been there was remarkable if not astounding. Although Hayden and Confessor Aria were a part of his worries, Ben couldn't help but let his mind wander to Cara. Cara, the Mord'Sith he had flirted with since her arrival. Cara, the huntress that seemed to value any time she had Ben wrapped around her little finger. Cara, the most maddening, confusing, frustrating, independent, challenging woman he had ever met. Cara, the woman he was beginning to fall in love with. Just as thoughts of the woman in leather seemed to warm Benjamin's insides, he heard a cry from one of his soldiers.

"Captain! Over here!" a man to his left shouted. Ben sprinted to the scene and was crazed but what he saw. Bodies of men in white outfits, blood soaking into the snow everywhere. He counted at least fifteen dead, if not more.

"He's here!" another soldier called out to him. realizing who the soldier found, Ben hurried to his side. Hayden lay face down in the snow, blood oozing from a severe head wound. He rolled the boy over and checked his pulse. At first, Ben's heart clenched at the lack of beating but then he felt the slightest pump against his fingers.

"He's alive!" he announced, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just barely." A private commented earning himself a glare from Ben.

"I want 10 of you to take him back to Aidyndril. The rest of us will continue to search for Mistress Cara and Confessor Aria." Benjamin ordered. The closest ten men moved to comply, three grabbing Hayden and heaving them onto their shoulders. A rustle from somewhere behind the trees startled the group. Swords being drawn drowned out the sound of the rushing water as each man turned to face their opponent. But what stumbled out of the bushes wasn't an enemy; it was Cara.

"Ben?" she weakly called, clearly confused. Even from the distance that separated them, Ben immediately saw that something was wrong with her. She slumped against a tree trunk as he ran, full speed, towards her. He got to her just as her body gave out and fell into his accepting arms. Cara's head hung to the side and Ben tried to straighten her figure against the tree.

"Cara." he pushed the hair out of her face. Her braid had been partially undone by whatever she had gone through in the past ten hours. When Ben saw what was hidden underneath her fallen hair, he nearly gasped. A bump the size of his fist had formed on Cara's forehead. She must have been hit the hilt of sword or something, Ben deduced, his blood boiling at the thought. The only thing that gave him comfort was thinking about how terrifying that man's last moments in this world must have been. "Cara, wake up." He shook her head slightly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Aria." She mumbled. "Aria."

"Where is she Cara? Tell me where she is." Ben pleaded. Cara raised a hand and pointed towards the other side of the lake. No wonder it took her so long to get to them.

"She's…hurt…" Cara struggled to breathe and Ben thought that she must have a few broken ribs. Scanning her damaged body, he saw that her right arm was mangled, hanging unnaturally at her side. Her hair was wet and Ben noticed for the first time that the ice of the lake had been broken, probably during the fight. They must have fallen in.

"Oh Cara," he held her close, trying to keep her warm. "We'll find her, I promise. You're both going to be okay."

"I…promised."

"What did you promise, Cara?" Ben tried anything to keep her awake. She looked up at him with sad, wet eyes that shattered his heart.

"Go back…to her." A tear slid down her cheek and Ben wiped it away before anyone could notice it. The men had surrounded the two, eager to learn of the condition of the Mord'Sith and Confessor.

"What are you all standing around for?! Find the Confessor! Across the river. Look for a cave of sorts, they must have needed shelter to survive the storm." Ben ordered and turned away from the scurrying soldiers. A handful stayed behind. Ben removed his fur cloak and placed it around Cara's shoulders. The woman didn't even seem to notice.

"Captain." A man got his attention. When Ben turned, one of his soldiers was holding out his own cloak for Cara. Ben smiled and wrapped that around her midsection. She shivered and coughed.

"Ben?" he heard her say.

"I'm right here Cara. I'm not going anywhere." He tightened his grip on the woman, terrified that if he let go for too long she would slip away.

"Tell her…tell her I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry for what?" Ben asked the woman in his arms. When she didn't reply, he repeated louder. "Sorry for what, Cara?"

"This." She managed. Confused, Ben frowned. When he went to answer he realized what she was trying to tell him. Her eyes were narrowing into slits, slowly closing.

"No. Stay awake!" he yelled at her. If she fell asleep, Ben wasn't sure they could wake her up again. "CARA!" he cupped her face in his hands and shook her. Before her eyes closed completely, Cara smiled at him for what could be the last time. Ben continued to scream her name as he realized that he might never see those beautiful blue eyes open again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI Chances**

"Captain. Captain, the girl." someone tried to call his attention away from Cara. When Ben didn't stir, the private grabbed his shoulder. "She'll die if we don't find her." At the thought of Aria's death, Ben inhaled deeply and straightened his back.

"Some of you stay behind and take her back to Aidyndril. The rest of us will continue to look for the Confessor." Ben stated, a blank expression on his face. His men could clearly see the worry etched on his face and wisely chose to ignore it. They saluted and a handful of men moved to take Cara from his arms. Reluctantly, Ben stepped away and watched them as they carried Cara's body towards the city. He glanced at the remaining men and nodded. Immediately, each took off a run. The delay could have easily cost the girl her life; Ben couldn't wait any longer. They had to find her soon or Aria would certainly die.

* * *

The howling of the wind had stopped. She wasn't sure how long ago but she knew Cara had left. Aria couldn't remember why. Did she leave because of me? She thought to herself. A slight panic grew in her belly as she mulled the thought over._ This is all my fault. _If anything happened to Cara or Hayden, if they died, it would be her fault completely. The thought made Aria tremble even more. She placed a hand on her wound and winced. Blood continued to pour down her side and pool around her, encircling her in a circle of red. She was so tired, more tired than she had ever been. Maybe she should close her eyes. Yes, that sounded good. Just for a little while; until Cara returned for her. Aria almost smiled at the idea. Yes, sleep would be good. She didn't realize that her eyes had closed; her vision had turned dark hours ago. Aria heard her body fall to the ground but didn't feel it. How good it felt to rest…even if it was just for a moment. By the time Cara gets back, Aria knew she'd be well rested enough to travel. Yes, good idea.

* * *

Her arm was numb. No wait, her whole body was numb. Light shone through the entrance of her cave, a figure was blocking the rays from hitting her face. She couldn't tell who it was, everything was blurry. Had she slept too long? Had Cara left without her? No, no Cara wouldn't do that. The figure was speaking but Aria couldn't really distinguish the words. Most not be that important, she thought. Someone took hold of her shoulders and sat her straight as she had been before. How many hours ago was that again? It didn't matter. Fingers were pressed against her neck; they were so warm Aria almost shuddered. Someone took her arm and wrapped it around their shoulders and suddenly, a wave of pain exploded through her body. She gasped; her eyes snapping open but still unable to see clearly. Aria's first urge was to fight. What if the men had come back to finish what they started? Panic rose in her chest causing her breathing to quicken. A voice spoke to her, a calm male voice. Hayden? No, Hayden was probably dead; dead because of her. She let her head hang off the man's body, not caring about anything, even if she lived or died. If Hayden was gone, what else was there to live for?

* * *

"Aria, it's alright." Ben tried to calm the girl in his arms. When she realized someone was picking her up, Aria went rigid, like a lion ready to pounce. Had she been able to move, Ben was sure she would have attacked him. "It's Ben. We're here to bring you home. Just sleep. Everything's alright." Somehow, Ben found himself believing his own lie. Chances were that at least one of the three would die this night. A silent tear trickled down his cheek as he swore to find and kill every man who had hurt his family.

* * *

Kahlan felt like she was in a warzone. One by one, the bodies of her closest friends were being carted in by weary D'Haran soldiers. Part of her wanted to reprimand the men for taking so long to find them but she knew that that was highly impractical. It was a miracle that two had been found in time. When a handful of soldiers sped in carrying Hayden on their shoulders, Kahlan was sure that the women were right behind him. Cara arrived two hours after the boy. When Aria failed to show up hours after Cara, Kahlan feared the worst. At first, she went from room to room, watching as healers and Zedd tried everything in their power to awaken the two. Nothing worked. Although their physical wounds had been mostly healed, the cold had taken quite a toll on both Hayden and Cara. While Cara's bodily damage had been extensive, Kahlan deduced that she had at least found shelter from the snow storm. Hayden was left in the cold for hours and although his concussion was minor, there was no guarantee his body could recover the heat it had lost.

"Where is she?" Kahlan cried out, shattering the silence that hung in the room.

"I don't know Kahlan." Richard admitted. "But I'm sure they'll find her."

"What if you're wrong? Richard, what if you're wrong?!" Kahlan sank into a chair as she saw Richard come to comfort her. "Don't." she told him. Ignoring her, he kept on coming and eventually kneeled in front of her. Richard took her hands in his and squeezed.

"They're going to find her. I know it." Richard assured his wife. Kahlan nodded, tears flowing freely now, as Richard held her to his chest. His heart shattered for the lives that were threatened tonight but seeing Kahlan in such agony destroyed him from the inside out. Soon enough, Kahlan allowed her emotions to take over and started to violently shake with sobs. Richard did the only thing he could: he cried with her.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Both Richard and Kahlan stood up immediately. Raina strode in, a sullen look on her face.

"They found her." Was all she said. Confused, the couple shared a look. Raina had turned and began leading them towards where Aria had been taken.

"Raina!" Kahlan spun the woman around and latched herself onto one of the buckles on the woman's leather. She refused to ask what she needed to know. Thankfully, Raina saw the question in the woman's eyes.

"She's alive." She said, her expression never faltering. Seeing the bright look on the Mother Confessor's face, Raina felt compelled to warn her. "But it doesn't look good. I'm sorry Kahlan."

"What? Sorry for what?" Kahlan stuttered.

"The wizard," Raina sighed. "He doesn't think she's going to make it. She lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry." She repeated. Kahlan was surprised to see that the Mord'Sith meant it. Raina's eyes shined with tears that weren't permitted to fall. She blamed herself and as far as Kahlan was concerned, she should. She released her grip on the woman's leather and ordered her to tell her where Aria was. Leaving the grieving Mord'Sith behind, Kahlan flew down the hallways, Richard on her heels. Once Kahlan reached the room the soldiers had brought Aria to, she halted almost causing Richard to crash into her.

"What if she…" Kahlan closed her eyes.

"You have to see her Kahlan." It sounded to her like Richard had already accepted that Aria was going to die. She had the sudden desire to turn and scream at him but the door opened and Zedd came flying out.

"Kahlan! Richard!" he cried.

"What's happened? Is she alright?" Kahlan eased towards the wizard.

"I was just coming to get you."

"Don't…don't tell me she…" Silent tears made their way down Kahlan's face. Zedd brushed them away.

"No dear one, our Aria is still alive." He assured her with a smile. Kahlan attacked the old man by wrapping her arms around his neck. Zedd swayed and had to be steadied by Richard but chuckled regardless. Kahlan's concern for her sister was beyond touching. "You should go see her." Kahlan nodded. She moved past Zedd and entered the room. Upon seeing Aria in such a fragile state, a cry escaped Kahlan's lips. Richard placed his hand on the small of her back and eased her forward. Kahlan took a seat and grabbed Aria's hand. She squeezed, waiting for a response. Nothing came.

* * *

I'd like to report that I wrote the last half of this chapter while fighting a hangover. Deeply sorry for any mistakes or whatnot. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE! I need them like air.


	37. Chapter 37

Just a mini chapter on the three waking up. More to come once some reviews start appear :(

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII Waking Up**

After Kahlan settled into Aria's room, she ordered the guards to move Cara and Hayden so that if they awoke when she wasn't there they would at least see a familiar face. Richard tried and failed to convince Kahlan to come to bed; she said there was no way she was leaving them alone even for a second, so he had an extra mattress brought in along with her dinner. Kahlan insisted that he rest, he was after all the Lord Rahl and had many duties to attend to in the morning, regardless of the group's condition. He agreed and kissed Kahlan goodnight. She was too anxious to sleep so Kahlan sat at the foot of Aria's bed, the one in the middle, and intently stared at the sleeping figures. She guessed on who would be the first to wake up and what the first words out of their mouths would be. She knew Cara would ask about Aria as would Hayden, but wasn't sure which one Aria would lean towards. She chuckled to herself. Yes she did. Just then, Hayden stirred. Kahlan shot out of her seat and sped next to him. She wasn't sure if Hayden would be comfortable waking up with a Confessor holding his hand so she refrained from touching him. He twitched and opened his mouth. Realizing he was probably dehydrated, Kahlan reached over him for the water and brought the spoon to his lips. He drank greedily and when he was finished, opened his eyes only slightly.

"Kahlan?" he asked, not sure whether or not he could trust his vision at the moment.

"It's me Hayden. Everything's alright. Just rest." she said to the boy. He grabbed her hand, surprising Kahlan, and squeezed.

"Aria?" Kahlan smiled at him.

"If you turn your head a little, you'll see her. She's asleep but she's fine. You all are." Kahlan brushed some hair out of his face. Slowly, Hayden turned his head and sighed when he saw that she was telling the truth. "Sleep." He heard the Confessor say. He smiled at the woman in white and did as he was told.

A few hours before sunrise, Zedd came in for another healing session. When Kahlan told him that Hayden had woken up, he simply made sure the boy's bandage was clean. Had Hayden been left in the cold a minute longer, Zedd might have had to amputate a few fingers that had turned black. Luckily, his magic managed to save them. Moving to Aria, he lifted the shirt Kahlan had put on for her slightly, and inspected the wound. It looked much better and the bleeding had stopped completely. He cleaned and redressed it. Kahlan had also taken it upon herself to change Cara out of her leather. The material stuck to her frozen skin and made it a challenge but she had managed just fine. Kahlan also undid the braid; she couldn't image the headaches Mord'Sith get from having their hair practically pulled off their heads all the time. Zedd wasn't used to seeing Cara look so, well, feminine. He inspected her wounds magically, careful not to use too much to set the Mord'Sith against him. He had placed a magical cast around each of her broken ribs and set her arm when she had arrived. The casts were still necessary and would be sore for weeks to come, but would deteriorate on their own when the ribs were healed. Cara's head wound might have killed her had Zedd not been a wizard. Only a small pink circle remained from the injury. All in all, the three were going to fine. All they needed now was a bit more rest.

"You should sleep Kahlan." Zedd told her. Black circles had formed under her eyes and he noticed she hadn't even touched her dinner. "They're going to be fine. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. I keep thinking one of them will just…" Kahlan pressed her fingers to temples and massaged them. She knew Zedd was right; she couldn't stay awake for much longer even if she wanted. She felt the wizard place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kahlan, sleep. You'll feel better. You'll wake up before any of them do." He assured her. Kahlan nodded and wearily stumbled to the mattress in between Cara and Aria's beds. She laid down and Zedd came over to her. He placed a hand on her forehead. "To help the headache." Zedd always knew what to do. Kahlan smiled as she felt the warmth of magic seep into her skull. Sleep slowly took over and Kahlan willingly gave into it.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of coughing. Sore, wet coughing. Startled, Kahlan shot to her feet and scanned the room. Aria had managed to get herself into a sitting position on her bed. Kahlan went to her and held her hand. Slowly, she pushed the girl back down and the coughing quieted.

"Kahlan." Aria managed.

"Yes, it's me. You're safe now. You're all safe." Kahlan told her as she reached for the water. Aria drank just as Hayden had and finally relaxed in Kahlan's arms.

"They're okay?" Aria asked her.

"Everyone's fine, Aria. I promise." Kahlan assured the girl as she stroked her cheek.

"It was my fault."

"Shh, Aria. You just wanted to be alone. It wasn't your fault." Kahlan cooed.

"They almost died and it's all my fault." Aria continued as if Kahlan hadn't spoken. Kahlan shushed the girl again and brought her head to her chest. She stoked Aria's hair and rocked her as the girl silently cried. After she stopped crying and Kahlan continued to hold her tightly, the two heard a moan from their right. Kahlan turned and saw that Cara was waking up.

"I'll be right back." She told Aria as she placed her head back on the pillow gently. Kahlan went to Cara and waited for the Mord'Sith's eyes to open. Once they did, it took Cara a minute to adjust her vision.

"You're safe Cara. Everyone's alright." Kahlan repeated. She thought of the dozens, if not hundreds of times, Cara must have woken up in a similar state because of a beating she received from Darken Rahl. Kahlan took the woman's hand in hers and Cara squeezed, causing Kahlan to smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Mostly." Cara's shaky voice replied. Kahlan lifted the woman's head up and gave her a drink of water without releasing her hand.

"We'll talk about it later. Just rest now, okay?" Kahlan brought the fur covers up to Cara's chin just as she had for the other two. Their lips were still blue and their skin too pale, indicating that the effects of the weather had not worn off yet. Cara nodded and turned her head to look at Aria's sleeping form. She smiled and allowed herself to fall back into a deep sleep. Seeing with her own eyes that her family was still intact, Kahlan felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed and went to add more wood to the fire. Clearly, they were still cold and even though Kahlan herself was almost sweating, she couldn't blame them. Reassured with the situation, Kahlan lay back on her mattress and closed her eyes. Her headache had all but disappeared and she knew that everything really was alright.

* * *

Hehe, or is it?


	38. Chapter 38

Guess who's back? Back again? No, totally kidding, but seriously this man's got issues. His issues have issues.

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII Behind Enemy Lines**

Interesting news had made its way to him during the night. The young Mord'Sith, the girl, she was indeed a Confessor as well. Torren had heard rumors of the hybrid but refused to acknowledge such heresy. He had seen what she and the other Mord'Sith had done to his men at the lake. The thought made his blood boil. They would pay dearly for their crimes against such just and righteous men. He knew the Confessors were mad, but to allow a Mord'Sith into their ranks was preposterous. Perhaps it was simply because there were only two left in the world. Perhaps the Mother Confessor had grown anxious to continue their line. Either way, it didn't matter to him. His plan had begun with the destruction of the Mord'Sith but adding a Confessor or two to that list would simply be a bonus. Torren smiled at thought of placing a Rada'Han around the Confessors' necks and making them suffer. Realizing where he was, he turned to more serious thoughts.

"Are the men prepared?" he asked Alek once more.

"Yes, my lord. They await your orders." The small man confirmed.

"Well tell them they won't have to wait long." Torren smiled. "The time is rapidly approaching to exterminate these women."

"All of them?" Alek asked, slightly disappointed.

"Maybe not all of them, my dear Alek. Perhaps we will keep a few for… entertainment purposes." Torren's mind went to the three Mord'Sith he had managed to kidnap and torture. None of them had revealed anything, much to his dismay, but the memory of causing them so much pain made him sweat.

"Fantastic idea Lord Torren." Alek was nearly jumping with glee. What a sick man, Torren thought to himself and chuckled. He pulled down the hood of his cloak as he and Alek made their way past a group of guards. How blissfully oblivious they were. Simply because the Keeper and Darken Rahl had been defeated, they thought there was no more danger at hand. Under his rule, guards would never be this slack. He dipped his head to a blonde-haired officer who smiled in return as he made his way towards the center of the city of Aidyndril.

* * *

I've begun to contemplate how long this story might be & I don't believe it will exceed 50 chapters. Like I said, I know the ending I'm working towards but any ideas along the way are VERY helpful. I loove knowing what you guys want to see & I can't do it unless you tell me. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEW & I'll love you forever.


	39. Chapter 39

I was planning on letting you guys sit with that chapter for the next week or so but the story got a new favorite/follower so this one's for her! Thanks so much3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX Planting the Seeds **

The next morning, Kahlan awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She got up, ate her breakfast and decided to push the three beds together. First, she pushed Cara's towards Aria and then moved to Hayden. Surprised at how heavy the boy was (his training with Meiffert was clearly paying off), it took Kahlan longer to get his bed attached to Aria's. She smiled when she saw him ease closer to Aria, as if noticing how close they were but also frowned at how Cara, instinctively, placed her hand around Aria's waist, pulling the girl away from him. Kahlan rolled her eyes. Cara will forever be Cara and nothing could change that. That is, until they realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. Had Kahlan been unaware of Hayden's uniqueness when it came to Aria's touch, she too would have reacted as Cara did. If anything happened to Hayden, especially if it was at her hand, Aria would never be the same. Kahlan recognized this as Cara simply being protective but she hoped the Mord'Sith didn't take it too far. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Kahlan got up to open it to avoid waking up the three.

"Good morning." Richard greeted her with a kiss on the lips. Someone was in a good mood, Kahlan thought as she smiled against his lips.

"You're up early." She said as he followed her into the room.

"What can I say, I missed you." Richard smiled at her. Kahlan giggled and blushed. She would never get used to Richard's charm. "Do you think you'll be able to grace me with your presence in our bedchamber tonight? I can't sleep if you're not there." He wrapped his arms around Kahlan's waist, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

"Something tells me you aren't interested in sleep, Lord Rahl." She whispered in his ear and he chuckled. She kissed him this time, deeply and more passionately than she had in days. Her worries gone, Kahlan felt more than relieved and intended to show off just how happy she was. Richard kissed her back just as forcefully and the couple remained that way for what could have been hours until they were interrupted by another knock. Richard groaned, upset at the interruption while Kahlan told whoever it was to come in. Captain Meiffert entered and blushed after he realized what he had interrupted.

"I'll come back later." He said quietly.

"No, Captain. Please stay." Kahlan told him. "You are, after all, the reason they're still alive. We never got the chance to thank you for that."

"There's no need Mother Confessor. I wanted them back just as much as you did." Ben insisted.

"Maybe a little bit more." Richard mumbled under his breath. Kahlan jammed her elbow into his ribs, stopping him before he could say more.

"Sorry?" Ben asked thinking that he'd missed something important.

"Nothing, _General_." Richard smiled at the man. Ben stumbled at the new title.

"Lord Rahl, there's no need to-"

"Yes there is. You saved our friends and family and for that, a simply title is the least we can give you." Kahlan told the man. Ben went to his knees in front of the couple and thanked them. Before he could get up, the three heard movement from one of the sleeping figures. Turning, they realized it was Cara. Making sure Ben couldn't see, Richard motioned to his wife that they should leave. She smiled and nodded.

"General, I'm rather tired. Do you mind sitting with them for a few minutes while I get a change of clothes?" Kahlan asked the man, knowing the answer he would provide.

"Of course Mother Confessor." Ben tried and failed to hide a smile. As the couple turned to leave, Richard turned to Ben and gave him a thumbs up. Ben chuckled and slowly went to go sit by the woman he was desperate to speak to.

"I hope he knows what he's getting himself into." Kahlan told Richard as they made their way towards their chambers.

"Oh, Kahlan, he'll be fine. Cara might be sarcastic and …" Richard searched for the right word. "Touchy, but that doesn't mean they can't make it work."

"No one wants that woman happy more than I do, Richard, trust me." A happy Cara meant an unharmed Hayden. "I just don't know if she'll let herself be happy. After all that happened with Leo…" Kahlan sighed. She still blamed herself for the Seeker's death and for causing Cara so much unexpected pain. She knew that Cara would never say it was her fault; not out loud at least. Who know what the woman thought of her after that day?

"It'll be hard, yes, but look at us. No couple had it harder than we did and we made it just fine." Richard smiled at her.

"Yea but we're still not normal." Kahlan muttered. She was, of course, referring to the fact that they couldn't have a child together. Richard understood and nodded his agreement.

"But that doesn't mean others can't find happiness." Richard opened the door to their bedchamber. "Besides, why do you think I promoted him?"

"Why did you?" Kahlan frowned as she inhaled the aroma of their room. "I'm not saying it was a bad idea, it was a great idea."

"Let's be honest Kahlan. Can you see Cara with anyone who is below her station in any way?" Richard asked her. Kahlan laughed wholeheartedly as she went to find a change of clothes.

"You do know that Mord'Sith don't have ranks right, Richard?" she asked as she stood in her corset.

"Yes, but we all know that the Mord'Sith look to Cara as their version of a General so might well." Richard continued to smile at her as he took in her figure once more. He approached her and Kahlan raised a hand to stop him.

"No, no Richard. I have to go back and see how they're doing." Kahlan backed away from him slowly. He simply smiled.

"Ben's with them." He stated.

"Yes, but I'm not." She insisted a second too late. Richard had gotten within arm's reach of her and swooped her into his arms. She squealed like a little girl and laughed. "Richard, put me down!" she said, barely meaning it.

"Okay." He dropped her on their bed and started to kiss her. First her nose, then her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh the entire time as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she finally felt like everything was perfect.

* * *

If you don't like Cara/Ben or don't know Ben because you haven't read the books, I should apologize from now. I ship them more than I ship R/K so...sorry


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter XL Happier Memories**

Ben stood there motionless as he watched Cara slowly regain her senses. He didn't want to approach her too quickly lest he scare her. Then he realized how strange the words 'scare' and 'Cara' sounded in the same sentence and chuckled. She finally opened her eyes and Ben moved to occupy the seat Kahlan had been sitting in for the past three days.

"Ben." Cara said when she saw him sitting next to her. She noticed that the beds had been moved since the last time she woke up and felt relieved by Aria's steady breathing.

"It's me." Ben confirmed. A shiver ran down Cara's spine and she wasn't sure if it was entirely because of the cold. Ben immediately moved to cover her with another blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She told him. He raised his eyebrows in question. She rolled her eyes. "Better." she corrected herself. Ben smiled causing Cara's breath to get stuck in her throat. Why was she acting like this? Annoyed at herself, Cara turned her head away from the man. Ben frowned.

"What is it?" he asked her. When she didn't reply, he placed his hand on her chin and turned her so she was facing him again. The feeling of his skin on hers made the two breathless. Who knew his hands were so warm? Who knew her skin was so soft?

"Nothing." Cara lied through her teeth. There was definitely something wrong, she just couldn't tell what it was.

"You're not a very good liar, Cara." he told her, his hand not moving away.

"Yes I am." She frowned, matching his expression. Ben moved to sweep a strand of her hair out of her face. He wanted to see all of her. She didn't stop him.

"Fine, you are. Either way there's something I have to tell you." Ben stuttered. "Something I should have told you before…all of this." Suddenly, Cara felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: fear. She sat up in her bed, ignoring the pain it caused her ribs, and looked into Benjamin's sky blue eyes. The two were so alike, they could easily be mistaken as siblings but anyone who knew them could see that they were anything but. He moved his hand away from her face and placed it on top of hers. Both their palms were sweaty.

"Please, don't." she said, so quietly he had to strain to hear it.

"Why not?" he asked her, his grip on her hand tightening with every passing second. Cara turned her face away from him, hoping he wouldn't see the liquid forming in her eyes. She hated what had happened on the lake, she hated her past, she hated the fact that everyone she loved got hurt because of her, but most of all, she hated herself. A normal woman would giggle and laugh and cry and kiss and love and accept a helping hand when it was offered to her, but she was anything but normal. Despite the time she had spent with Richard and Kahlan and the 'progress' she had made in the areas of affection and compassion, Cara still believed that nothing could truly change who she was.; what she was. How could any sane man ever care for something like her?

"Cara." Ben snapped her out of her thoughts. Reluctantly, she squeezed his hand back, hoping that that would be enough to convey her thoughts. It wasn't.

"Because the last time I…" Cara began and then stopped herself before she could say the word.

"The last time you what?" Ben urged her, eager to hear what she had to say. Cara sighed and continued.

"The last time I fell for someone," Cara gracefully avoided saying the first word that came to mind. "He died." She purposely left out how Leo died and why.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Ben stroked her cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Cara whispered. Part of her wanted to fall into his arms and tell him that she felt the same way he did while the other part threatened to smack his hand away and tell him to get over his 'infatuation'. Unfortunately, she was aware that these feelings he was having for her were not temporary. She wished it was that easy.

"Cara, I would never leave you. You know that." Ben wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Seeing her in so much pain made him want to break something.

"Maybe not intentionally but everyone dies, Ben." She looked into his eyes and regretted it immediately. If he asked her to tell him the truth, she knew that in that moment she couldn't lie.

"Not for a very, very long time. Cara please," he begged her. "Just let me in. I'm in love with you and I know you feel something for me, I just know it."

"No you don't." Cara tried to add firmness to her voice and failed miserably. Hearing him say those words aloud made her want to break down.

"I love you, Cara Mason. I love everything about you and I've only known you for a few months. I cannot imagine how much I'm going to love you twenty years from now but I can't wait to find out. All you have to do is tell me the truth." Ben pushed. Cara scoffed. Twenty years. Only a handful of Mord'Sith had ever lived that long and Cara doubted she would be one of them. Ignoring her reaction, Ben continued. "I know that you're first instinct is to push me away and I understand that. But I also know that you don't want to. You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but I know that you have a heart as big as your brain. I love you and there is nothing I won't do to prove that to you. When I saw you in those woods, when you collapsed in my arms and basically gave up on living, I felt like I would soon follow you. You know what it's like to watch the person you care so deeply about die in front of you. Thinking about it still makes me feel like someone is stabbing me with a dagger." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Right there." Cara felt the steady beat of his heart and the heat that radiated off of him seemed to draw her closer. He noticed this and took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. She, unknowingly, placed her forehead on his and allowed a few more tears to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to-"

"It wasn't your fault." Ben assured her. The two sat there for a few seconds, neither one speaking; they were too afraid to ruin the moment. Cara opened her mouth to speak but before she had the chance, she felt Ben pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, but completely content, Cara felt her heart race more than it ever had. She thought it would burst out of her chest. Her stomach twisted and untwisted in knots she never knew existed and her hand skillfully moved from Ben's chest to his broad shoulders. He deepened the kiss as Cara ran her hands through his shining blonde hair. The two left no space in between them and that was exactly how they wanted it. They needed to feel the other, needed to know that this wasn't just another dream. Yes, they had dreamed about one another many times and if this was simply another one, neither wanted to ever wake up. Before Cara wanted it to, the kiss ended, leaving the two breathless and blushing. Ben placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling complete for the first time in months.

"I love you Cara Mason." He whispered in her ear. His breath caused another shiver to course through her but this time, both knew that it had nothing to do with the cold. Cara shrugged the covers off of her, barely aware that she was in foreign clothes. Her hair fell around her, reaching the mattress even though she was sitting up. Ben thought that despite the cuts on her face, she had never looked more beautiful. The sight of her took his breath away every time and today was no different. When she spoke, Benjamin Meiffert found himself reduced to a puddle of emotion.

"And I love you, Benjamin Meiffert." The words flew effortlessly off her lips and by the time she had comprehended what she said, she found Ben's mouth upon hers once more. They kissed, more passionately than before, and Cara allowed herself to fall into his embrace. Ben wrapped his arms around her and sighed. They closed their eyes and the events of years past were finally erased; replaced by the happiest memory of their lives.

* * *

Sigh. They're too perfect.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter XLI Can You Feel the Love Tonight? **

After a few minutes of intense kissing, the now-established couple talked for what could have easily been hours. Cara, with her arm behind her head and one leg poking out of the covers, Ben, playing with her hand and combing her hair with his fingers; the two had never felt more at ease. Cara acknowledged the fact that she looked nothing like a Mord'Sith without her braid, leather, or Agiel and didn't even care. Her family was safe and Ben was by her side. She had never been able to simply be herself with anyone before, not even Richard and Kahlan, for she was too afraid that they would hate her for it. With Ben, it was different. It was bliss. They talked about their childhoods, her training, his enlistment, life under the service of Darken Rahl, their parents, Ben's siblings, Cara's adventures with Richard and Kahlan, Ben's promotion, and they even talked about Leo. Surprisingly, Ben was comfortable speaking to Cara about anything, including her former lover. Cara wasn't sure she wanted to hear stories of Ben's former 'conquests' but the topic never came up. An undetermined amount of time later, the couple saw Aria and Hayden shift in their sleep. Subconsciously, the two eased closer together and relaxed once again. Cara wondered when they would finally wake up; they had been asleep for far too long in her opinion. Ben sensed her anxiety and said,

"They'll wake up when they're ready to. Try not to worry too much."

"I can't help it." She admitted. Her love for Aria was no secret but talking about it out loud was strange to her.

"You sound like the Mother Confessor." Ben chuckled at the look Cara gave him. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." She told him. He chuckled again and she slapped his arm playfully. "I'm just worried about her."

"Why?"

"Because she loves him." Cara confided in Ben. It didn't seem to hit him as a surprise; half the Palace was aware of the star-crossed teenage lovers.

"You have to trust her to make the right decision, Cara. You can't protect her from everything."

That doesn't mean I shouldn't try." Cara insisted. Ben sighed.

"Don't you think it bothers her that her sister and the man she loves hate each other?" Ben asked her. Cara frowned in thought.

"I don't hate him." she admitted. "I would if he allowed her to confess him."

"It sounds like you care about him."

"Not him, her. If Aria confesses him, she will die. There is no doubt about it." Cara sighed again. "I saw the look on Kahlan's face when she thought she had confessed Richard. I never want to see it again…especially on Aria."

"You love her don't you?" Ben asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Of course I do. She's my sister."

"But it's more than that isn't it?"

"Yes. I love her as a person, not just as Mord'Sith." Cara turned to face him.

"And since you love her, don't you think it would be best to let her grow and make her own choices…and mistakes?"

"I suppose." Cara gave in and Ben kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you." He shrugged.

"Well if they weren't in here I'd show you just how much I appreciate you being you." Cara flirted causing Ben to raise his eyebrows.

"Remind me again why we're still in this room?" he asked sarcastically. Cara chuckled and shook her head.

"You've waited months, I'm sure a few more hours won't kill you." She pinched his cheek.

"I'd rather not find out." Ben leaned in to kiss her again and stopped when the door opened. Richard and Kahlan came in, smiling like never before.

"I must say Mother Confessor," Ben smiled at her. "I've never seen a woman take so long to change her clothes."

"Well General, you would do well to remember just how surprising women can be." Kahlan joked. "How are you feeling?" she directed to Cara.

"Perfect." Cara replied and immediately started to blush. She didn't mean to say that. Kahlan laughed and Richard chuckled. They knew. Of course they knew, Cara thought. Before anyone could reply, Zedd knocked on the already open door.

"I think it's about time we wake these two up, don't you?" he asked the group. They nodded, anxious to see the condition of the sleeping teens. Zedd placed his hands over Hayden first and an invisible thread of magic flowed into the boy. He shifted and stirred until Zedd moved his hands over Aria and repeated the procedure. Their eyes fluttered open at the same time and took in the room. Seeing everyone assembled in the room before them, the two sat up only to be pushed down by Cara and Kahlan.

"Hey, careful now." Kahlan told Hayden as she helped him sit straight. To his credit, the boy didn't even wince. Cara didn't need to help Aria, she was already sitting up on her own.

"Good morning." Cara joked with her as she reached for the water spoon. Between the two of them, they drank two buckets of water within minutes. Finally, they were able to speak.

"How long?" Aria asked.

"Almost three days." Richard told her. Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You're both fine. Just some cuts and bruises left to heal. You'll be fully functional within the week." Zedd assured them with a smile. Aria turned to Cara.

"I'm fine. Been awake longer than you, that's for sure." Cara nudged her with her shoulder.

"I'm sure you had a good reason to wake up." Aria smiled coyly towards Ben causing the two the blush once more.

"Yes, well I think it's time I _got_ up as well." Cara threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ben was in front of her in an instant, waiting to catch her if she fell. She smiled at him and he stepped back, realizing that she needed some space. Examining the clothes she was in, she turned to Kahlan. "Really? This is what you chose to put me in?" Kahlan shrugged.

"It was either that or one of Zedd's nightgowns." She joked causing Cara to smile. Richard felt relieved that the tension between the two was finally starting to weaken.

"My nightly attire is none of anyone's concern." Zedd frowned at the smiling women.

"I made sure to leave these in here. For when you woke up." Ben pointed towards the dresser. Three outfits had been laid over it; one set of brown leather, one of Aria's dresses, and a uniform made out to Hayden's measurements. Each slowly made their way out of their beds and towards the clothes. "And I found this." Ben pointed to the nightstand on Cara's right. She turned and saw her Agiel.

"How did you-"

"It really wasn't a problem. Not after what happened." Ben told her. Clearly, his concern for her well-being overrode the pain the Agiel caused him when he picked it up. Realizing where they were, the two blushed once more causing the group behind them to chuckle. Even Hayden smiled slightly at the red in Cara's cheeks.

"Hayden, why don't you, Zedd, Ben and I allow the ladies to get changed? I'm sure you're all hungry?" Richard asked the three. Each nodded. "You can change in our room and we'll meet in the dining hall." Richard kissed Kahlan on the cheek and made his way towards the door. Ben wanted to kiss Cara as well but was wary of her discomfort regarding public affection so he simply smiled at her and left. Hayden turned to Aria and for a second, she thought he would simply leave without a word. He didn't. Hayden took two strides towards her and, ignoring the audience, kissed her straight on the lips. Surprised, Aria simply stood there for a moment before kissing him back. When they parted, everyone pretended not to have noticed the interaction, even Cara. The two smiled at each other and Hayden took his leave. Wordlessly, Aria started to change into her Confessor's dress as Cara changed into her leather. They had never felt awkward changing in front of the other but in light of recent events, the two women changed in silence, neither knowing what to say. Their thoughts wandered to the dinner (or lunch) they would be having and the conversation it would produce. The group had a lot to discuss and despite their happiness, they knew trouble was brewing in the Midlands and they were the only ones who could stop it.

* * *

Because God forbid, anything good happens to them(;


	42. Chapter 42

Just like to point out that this, my friends is the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Chapter XLII Apologies **

Richard, Kahlan, Ben and Zedd sat quietly at the table while Hayden, Cara and Aria ate enough food to paralyze a small dragon. They waited for the three to finish their meal, knowing that they were probably starving beyond belief, before they brought up any conversation. Eventually, the three put down their utensils, almost simultaneously, and waited for someone to initiate. For a few seconds, the group of seven just stared at one another, no one wanting to be the one to bring up the topics at hand. Finally, a voice shattered the silence.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear what happened that led to such…unpredictable events." Zedd spoke, eyes cast towards Cara and Ben. The two blushed slightly and avoided eye contact. Zedd would have smiled at the fact that he finally managed to get Cara to blush if the situation at hand had been more pleasant. One by one, Hayden, Aria and Cara recounted what had happened, each filling in the blanks another left out or didn't remember. From the almost kiss, to the fight, to the confession and the ice breaking; they told the four everything. Occasionally, Zedd or Richard would frown in a surprisingly similar manner or Kahlan would scrunch her eyes in thought. Ben remained passive during the duration of the story, content with stealing glances at Cara when he thought no one was paying attention. When they finished, the three sat back and waited for a response. Richard scratched his head, Zedd rubbed his chin, Kahlan eyed Aria intently as if she was afraid the girl would explode and Ben took on a renewed interest in the carpet after he had been caught staring by Kahlan.

"Well?" Aria asked. "Anything? Anything at all?" she urged the group in front of her.

"What do you want us to say, dear child? Surprisingly, we do not have the answers to every question." Zedd shrugged.

"Only one thing is clear: these men are after Mord'Sith. We just need to figure out why." Kahlan grumbled.

"Well that part's not that difficult." Richard spoke up. "No offense, but Mord'Sith have unfortunately maintained their reputation as brutal killers with or without Rahl in charge of them."

"None taken." Cara waved a hand, dismissing the notion. Everyone knew she took as a compliment.

"They've already managed to take three Mord'Sith without us realizing it. The only reason we have the information we do is because they attacked us. Twice." Kahlan added.

"That we know of." Ben mumbled in the corner. A questioned look from the table urged him to repeat what he had said louder. The phrase brought on a lot of thought; particularly from Cara. Had more of her sisters been taken without her even realizing it?

"Cara, is there any way to figure out how many Mord'Sith there were to being with?" Richard asked the woman. She shook her head.

"Even Darken Rahl wasn't sure how many Mord'Sith existed. It's not like there any form of documentation." Cara scoffed.

"You mean he didn't have records of when he would have you…recruit?" Kahlan asked, careful of the words she used. Cara shook her head again.

"He never told us when. Just to make sure we did." The woman in leather said softly. A silence cast itself over the group, each in their own thoughts about such a touchy subject.

"Either way, three are missing and we have to assume that whoever is in charge of these men has them." Richard stated.

"We have to find a way to get them back." Aria insisted.

"We will dear one. Once we find out where they are and what they want with them." Zedd assured her.

"Like Richard said, what they want is clear." Hayden added.

"What do you mean?" Kahlan frowned.

"They take Mord'Sith. To me, that shows that they either knew someone who was killed by one or who was taken." Hayden said plainly.

"Of course." Kahlan smacked her forehead audibly.

"He's right." Cara said, surprising everyone, including herself. "It's the only logical explanation."

"Alright," Richard began. "So whoever they are, they're taking Mord'Sith to make them pay for they did during the wars. How do we find them?" Richard asked his friends. Everyone seemed to come up with nothing until Cara and Ben spoke at the same time.

"We trick them." All heads turned to face the couple as they finished their shared thought.

"That," Richard stroked his chin. "Might actually work."

"No!" Kahlan and Hayden erupted and jumped out of their seats.

"Richard, Cara is obviously under the delusion that we're going to allow her or Aria to pose as bait to lure these men out." Kahlan turned to her husband.

"You don't need to _allow _anything Mother Confessor." Cara put her hands on her hips as she stood. "As Lord Rahl told me, I am free to do whatever I wish, including take a stroll of the town centre during the dead of night."

"How can you possibly agree with this?" Kahlan rounded on an unsuspecting Ben. He raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't mean _alone_." He turned to face Cara. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down.

"Neither one of you is going to tell me what I can and cannot do. You both know this is the only way to catch them so stop being stubborn." Cara predominately focused on Ben, establishing that she wasn't going to taking orders anyone, especially her lover… soon to be lover? Labels made Cara's head hurt.

"Cara, we…_I_ can't let you do that. You saw what happened last time." Richard said cautiously.

"Are you saying you don't think I can take care of myself Lord Rahl?" Cara's eyebrows creased together, a hurt look crossing her features.

"No! I'm saying I don't want to take the chance of either you or Aria being hurt again by these men." Richard cried. "On the other hand, it is the only certifiable way to catch them in the act."

"Richard," Hayden stood to join the rest. "You don't know what they're doing to them after they take them." His mind reeled to Aria being taken and hurt by strangers. His blood boiled and he reached down to grab her hand. Surprisingly, she grabbed his in return as she got out of her chair.

"Hayden, Kahlan." Aria began. "There's no guarantee that no one will be hurt but that's just the way life is. We can take precautions; make sure that no exit is left unbarred, every guard is on alert. How else are we going to save Dahlia, Morgan and Anna? I would risk my life a thousand times to help save any of you, as I'm sure you would for me. Help us save our sisters. Please." The look in the teenager's light green eyes liquefied Hayden and Kahlan. Richard had already been sold at 'take precautions'.

"We can talk about this in more detail tomorrow. It's getting late." Richard looked out the window. Cara, Hayden and Aria hadn't even noticed the sun fall; their sleep schedules had been vastly altered due to their .prolonged state of unconsciousness None of them were tired but the remaining four looked spent. Reluctantly, Kahlan and Hayden nodded, agreeing to continue the conversation later. Everyone said goodnight and started to walk to their dormitories. Richard and Kahlan headed, arm in arm, towards theirs, Zedd presumably made his way towards the kitchens, and the remaining four stared aimlessly about the room. Cara and Ben wondered silently whether or not they should walk off together so openly while Aria and Hayden knew they needed to talk; particularly about that kiss that still burned their lips. One by one, they made their way down the hallway until Ben chuckled to himself and trotted to catch up to Cara. Once he did, he grabbed her around the waist kissed her neck from behind. She struggled to contain the giggle that worked its way up her throat. Less than a day with him and he already knew her sensitive spot. For a moment, the two stared at each other, not saying a word. Then Ben interlaced his fingers with hers and smiled. The two turned the corner, leaving Hayden and Aria alone. They walked for a while in silence until they stopped outside the door to Aria's new room.

"Goodnight." Hayden said to her as he turned to walk away. Seeing his back turned to her, Aria's heart lurched. She didn't want to say goodnight. Not yet at least.

"Hayden." Aria called to him as she ran into his waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips forcefully against his. A shock went through the two as their lips met for the second time. A chill ran down Aria's spine as she combed his hair with her fingers. Hayden's hands slipped from her waist to her lower back as he pressed her closer to him. "I love you." She managed to tell him between kisses.

"And I love you." He replied and as she looked into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. The kiss deepened and Aria found her back pressed firmly against the door. It opened from the pressure and the couple stumbled aimlessly around the room. Aria moved her hands to his chest, mesmerized at the amount of muscle he had gained. She pushed her hands underneath his tunic, feeling his skin on hers for the first time. Goosebumps spread through both bodies as Hayden inhaled deeply. Aria's hands on his skin drove him madder than he ever believed possible. He wanted to feel her too. Slowly, he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and she shuddered at the new sensation. He bit and nibbled his way around her neck while moving her towards the bed. Suddenly, Aria found herself falling and landing on the pillows surrounding her bed. Hayden continued to assault on her neck while she tried to remove his shirt with unstable hands. Once she did, she couldn't look away from his torso. He was so perfect, sculpted like a god. She ran her hands along his sides, caressing every part of him she could see, as she felt the straps of her confessor's dress slide off her shoulders. Hayden pushed it down to her waist, leaving her in a corset from the waist up. He kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She tasted of cherries and he of rain. Aria wasn't sure how she thought of that, but she knew it was perfect. His tongue prodded for entrance to her mouth and she gave it to him. She moaned as his hands made their way to her chest. Too soon, his mouth left hers and returned to her neck, travelling lower than before. He grabbed her flesh in between his teeth and sucked, knowing that was going to leave a mark. Neither cared; she was his and he was hers and he wanted the world to know. Just as he moved to remove the corset that was in his way, he heard Aria groan and felt himself being pushed off of her.

"We can't." she managed to say, her voice shaky. "I'm sorry." Tears made their way down her cheeks and Hayden moved to comfort her. "No Hayden!" she jumped from the bed and moved the farthest she could from him.

"I was just going to hug you." Hayden said softly. "I don't like seeing you cry." He stood and began making his way towards her.

"Just stay away, I mean it." Aria shook her head violently as she pushed herself against the wall at her back. Oh, how she wished she could disappear into it. "I can't."

"You can't what, Aria?" he asked, staying where he was.

"I can't touch you without wanting to kiss you." She admitted softly. Hayden smirked at hearing her say something like that aloud. "Don't smile!" she yelled at him.

"Aria, you can kiss me all you want." He reassured her. The phrase only seemed to upset her more.

"No Hayden! Don't you understand?!" she cried. "I can't touch you without kissing you and I can't kiss you without…" a sob escaped the girl's lips.

"I understand Aria. Please, just let me hold you?" Hayden opened his arms and waited. Slowly, Aria approached him and he saw the multitude of tears streaming down her face. The sight of her in pain made Hayden want to burst into tears himself. "Please don't cry. I understand, I really do. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He enveloped her in his arms and felt her body shake as she cried.

"You could never hurt me." She said between sobs. "I love you Hayden. I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Samaria. So much that it hurts." Hayden buried his face in her hair. He lead her towards the bed differently now. When they got there, the two toppled over, each in their own agony. Aria continued to cry openly, allowing her pain to control her completely. A few silent tears streaked down Hayden's cheeks as well but he refused to let her know. This was about her, not him. "There's no need to cry. I'm here. I'll always be here." He stroked her hair as she wrapped herself around him and continued to shake with the force of her sobs.

"It shouldn't be me. You shouldn't love me. Please don't love me." Aria repeated over and over again as the words cut Hayden more deeply than he ever imagined.

"I will always love you. No matter what. I promise." Hayden's words seemed to have two simultaneous affects on the girl in his arms. First she sobbed harder and then a calm seemed to overtake her. Her sobs quieted for just a moment as she realized that he would always love her. She would always have her Hayden. Nothing could change that. Even after he got married and had a normal life, he would still love her and she him. The thought was both settling and disturbing at the same time but Aria couldn't focus on the negative effects their decisions would bring in the future. Right now, Hayden was holding her as she cried and that was okay. Aria decided to allow all her tears out, here and now, and continued to cry even after she had been soothed. After what felt like hours later, her cries died down completely and Hayden realized she had cried herself to sleep. He wished he could do that same. He wished he could crawl up into a ball in a forgotten cave somewhere and never come out. He loved Aria so much, more than he could bear, and even if he could be with her in that way, he wasn't sure even that would sedate his feelings. He would always love her. Hayden bent and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he concentrated on her breathing. Until his dying day, his love for Samaria Stone would burn in the deepest part of his heart. 

* * *

This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write. Please let me know if I did it any justice.


	43. Chapter 43

A little something because the previous chapter wasn't angsty enough for me. I have a layout for the end of the story and I'm literally squealing in anticipation to show you all. As always, reviews = faster posts!

* * *

**Chapter XLIII Intruder**

He almost chuckled to himself when the teenagers staggered into the room. How nauseating. Who could ever kiss someone like her? Say those things to someone like her? _At least I'll get a good show out of this_, He thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw the girl, the Mord'Sith wriggle out from underneath the boy and back away from him. _Someone's got commitment issues_. He held back a snort from his hiding spot, careful not to reveal himself until the opportune moment.

"Just stay away. I mean it." He heard the girl demand. The boy, (Hayden, was it?) seemed hurt. If anyone had done the things she did to him and then thrown him off…the thought made his blood boil. _She'll get what she deserves soon enough_. He unclenched his fists and watched as the boy rocked her to sleep as she cried. Only a few hours left and he would finally be able to please Lord Torren. The soldier was nearly giddy with joy as he watched the boy's eyes close and relished the thought that in a few hours, he would be dead and she would wish she was. He couldn't help the grin that broke out onto his face.


	44. Chapter 44

This is where everything starts to boil down. I don't think the story is going to have more than 50 is not 55 chapters so like I said, this is the beginning of the end and I'm really freaking out about ending it but I'm hoping for a sequel! Enjoy the (short) chapter my loves & as always, THANKS FOR REVIEWINGG :)

* * *

**Chapter XLIV Deadly Mistakes**

A creak, a knife being unsheathed, the sound of footsteps approaching. Aria's eyes shot open as her most recent nightmare diminished. Glancing towards the window, she saw that it was nearly sunrise. She and Hayden had only been asleep for several hours but she didn't feel the need to rest more. She turned her head slightly and stared at the sleeping boy. The dried trail of tears going down his face was still visible and Aria's heart broke all over again at the thought that she had caused his pain…again. That's all she ever seemed to do; hurt her loved ones. She placed a hand to his cheek and stroked his hair. He smiled in his sleep causing the corners of Aria's mouth to twitch upwards. She sighed. All of a sudden, a chill ran down Aria's spine and she twirled around, assessing her surroundings. Nothing was out of place (except Hayden's shit that had been tossed away during their…interaction) but something didn't feel right. Just as Aria reached over to grab the hilt of her knives, a man dressed in white sprinted out from behind the curtain. He ran, full speed, at her, sword in hand. Without thinking, Aria's grip on the knives tightened as she braced herself for the impact. He tackled her, causing both bodies to fall to the ground, Aria pinned down by the man's knees on her thighs. She rose her arms, ready to slit the man's throat, but he knocked the knives out of her hands with a swipe of his arm. Instead, Aria headbutted the man and got out from underneath him. He stumbled, blood pouring from his nose, as she scrambled around the room to find her knives. There! On the other side of the bed! As she half walked- half crawled towards them, the man grabbed her feet, yanking her backwards. She lashed out, striking him in throat with her bare feet. He cried out, waking Hayden.

"Aria!" the boy shouted, leaping out of bed and rushing towards the man. He tackled him from the side, throwing the intruder into the closet door. The man turned, seemingly unfazed by the assault. He raised his sword and Hayden grabbed his arm just before he could deliver a mortal blow. Twisting the man's arm, Hayden forced the weapon out of his grasp. The man swung wildly at Hayden, hitting him in jaw. The boy stumbled but sprung back quickly. Meanwhile, Aria had gotten a hold of her knives and rushed to help her friend. The man and Hayden grappled, getting in the way of Aria's attack. She couldn't rise attacking the intruder without hurting Hayden. Instead, she waited for the proper moment to strike. As the two wrapped their arms around each other's throats, Hayden drew back an elbow and swung, hitting the man in the ribs. Hayden felt a few crack and, satisfied, he twirled, sweeping the man's feet from underneath him. The boy then turned to see if Aria was alright. She advanced on the fallen enemy just in time to stop him from striking Hayden in the back with the sword. Without thinking, she grabbed the man by the throat. He gasped at the contact and dropped the weapon but it was too late. She had him and he was hers; time was hers. Aria released her magic into him and saw his eyes turn a terrifying black. Just as the magic expelled itself from her body, Aria felt the most sickening feeling she would ever feel: she felt Hayden place a hand on her shoulder. Before she knew it, all three of them were on their knees and the whites of Hayden's eyes were gone.

"Hayden, no! No, no, no!" she cried out with what remaining energy she had left as she launched herself towards the boy. She heard both men speak to her.

"Command me, Mistress." Then Aria did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl: she screamed.


	45. Chapter 45

I know it's short but I also know how long you guys have been waiting for this moment in particular. Don't you worry, I always have more up my sleeve than you think(;

* * *

**Chapter XLV Our Moment**

_"No, no, no!" _A shriek filled the halls and passed straight through Raina and Berdine as they were finishing up their patrol. Instantly, the two Mord'Sith took off towards the sound. Knowing where it came from, Berdine led the shorter woman to Aria's door and went to open it. It was locked. With a curt nod, the two slammed their shoulders into the door simultaneously, breaking it down and stumbling inside. The sight that greeted them was chaos. The room was a mess, as if a battle had taken place inside. A man lingered over Aria, easing closer to her by the second. Raina was behind him in a heartbeat, yanking him away from the girl.

"Mistress!" he called out to her, trying to struggle out of Raina's grasp. Aria didn't acknowledge his cries as she continued to stroke Hayden's face. Berdine knelt beside her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She was trembling.

"Aria." She shook the girl slightly. Aria's gaze never left Hayden as the tears continued to make their way down her cheeks. "Aria, what happened?"

"I…I confessed him." Aria mumbled softly. Sobs racked her body for the second time in less than twelve hours as she leaned into the boy. He looked confused, but placed an arm around her nonetheless. A blank stare had taken over as he scanned the room as if trying to remember how he had gotten here. Raina had finally gotten the stranger to quiet down after she promised him they meant his mistress no harm. The two women shared a look that relayed the same message: pure grief. How could they have let this happen? Berdine controlled her emotions just long enough to wipe a stray tear away as she clutched at Aria's dress, pulling the girl closer. The teenager collapsed against her, crying into her leather, as Berdine stroked her hair. Something was wrong; something besides the obvious. Berdine wasn't an expert on confessions, but shouldn't Hayden be fawning over Aria just like the other man had? She glanced at the boy again. He blinked rapidly, still scanning the room and its occupants. What was wrong with him? Raina approached him cautiously and he rose his gaze to meet hers.

"Raina?" he asked. All three women turned to stare at the boy who had finally spoken. He blinked again, the confused look never leaving his face. Aria was out of Berdine's arms in a millisecond. She grabbed Hayden by the shoulders and shook him until he looked at her. "Aria?"

"Yes." She replied, equally confused. Maybe she was a little iffy on how confessions worked, but since when did the confessed refer to their mistress by name? "Hayden?"

"Aria." He repeated, finally starting to look and sound like himself again. "It's me. I'm still me." He brought his hands to her face, wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks. Aria placed her palm over his.

"No…what?" she stuttered as Hayden and Berdine helped her stand. Still dizzy from the exertion, Aria stumbled only to be caught by the boy in front of her.

"Tell me to do something." Hayden told her, a spark making its way into his eyes. Confused, she blinked at him.

"Kiss me." She said, no longer embarrassed by their audience. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Not with that look on your face, I won't." he continued to wipe the tears away until Aria understood what had happened.

"What did you just…say?" Aria frowned.

"I said no." Hayden pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's me, Aria. I'm still me." He repeated. Slowly, realization came across Aria's face and she started to smile. That smile turned into a laugh and that laugh turned into hysterics. The couple held onto one another as Aria cried tears of joy for the first time in her life. Her knees weakened, Hayden was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. Without warning, he brought his hand underneath her chin, lifted her up, and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss had more intensity than anything Aria had ever experienced; the fire of it searing her insides and the two all but forgot that they were being watched. Berdine and Raina however, averted their eyes and simply looked at each other. Identical smiles spread across their faces as they too, understood what had happened this night. Aria's touch had not affect on Hayden, just like the Mother Confessor's had no touch on Lord Rahl. These men, they were truly special. As Hayden twirled Aria around, lips still attached, the women began to chuckle at their innocence. In that moment, there were no kidnapped Mord'Sith, there was no death; there was only love. In that moment, the world had been set right.

* * *

As most of you know, Hurricane Sandy is on her way & i'm caught right in the middle of it. I've been charging my laptop constantly so I'll be able to write but there's no promise that I'll have WiFi to update. Sorry, blame Mother Nature. But as an Irene, I do believe I have the right to tell this byotch to f*ck off; this is my territory.


	46. Chapter 46

As you can tell, hurricane Sandy obviously did some damage. I've been staying at a friend's since Wednesday without Wifi but worry not, I've written plenty of chapters and can't wait to share them with you guys. Thanks for the patience.

* * *

**Chapter XLVI Spreading the Word**

"Cara! Cara, wake up!" a voice shot through the wooden door. Cara rolled off of Benjamin and went to find something to cover herself with. Annoyed, she opened the door and Berdine burst into her room.

"You'll never believe what happened! I can't even believe it and I saw it!" Berdine raised her arms theatrically, not realizing that there was someone else in Cara's room. She turned and was met with the smiling face of General Meiffert. The man sat up in the bed, revealing his exposed torso. Part of her was shocked at the General's physique while the other half of her shuddered. Berdine turned her confused gaze towards Cara.

"What happened?" the blonde grumbled, aggravated by the interruption.

"I should be asking you the same question." Berdine mumbled underneath her breath.

"What did you just say?" Cara slowly approached the woman, still menacing even in only a robe. Berdine chuckled and backed away innocently.

"You have to come see this. Both of you." She tilted her head towards the naked officer. "I'll wait outside." Berdine closed the door behind her and bit her lip to keep from giggling. _Finally_,she thought.

"Well that was…" Ben got up from the bed and started to shimmy into his trousers.

"Irritating." Cara finished for him. Ben chuckled at the woman's expression.

"Oh Cara," he strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her scowl never wavering. "We have all the time in the world together. Don't worry." Ben leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Slowly, Cara's frown dissipated as she allowed the kiss to deepen. Once again she found her hands exploring the sculpted torso of her lover, still intrigued by his rock solid exterior. One hand made its way to the small of her back as he pushed her against him while the other caressed her jaw. She moaned, forgetting why they had been interrupted until Berdine's voice called out to them.

"You can suck each other's faces later. This is important!" Ben chuckled against her lips as Cara growled.

"I'm going to kill her." Ben pushed some hair out of her face as he smiled.

"I know." He bent down, picked up Cara's outfit and handed it to her. "We better go see what's so important."

"Right." Cara shrugged off the robe and began dressing herself. "Then I can kill her."

A knock awakened the sleeping couple. Kahlan cringed into Richard's shoulder at the sound. He stirred and pulled her in closer.

"Mother Confessor, Lord Rahl. You have to wake up." A female voice called out to them.

"What now?" Richard managed as he practically fell out of bed taking Kahlan with him. Slowly, he made his way towards the door as Kahlan shrank back into the mattress, refusing to move.

"Something's happened, wake up." The voice repeated. Richard opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Raina. Suddenly, he felt naked and blushed at his lack of clothing. Then he realized that out of all people, Raina was one of the two he didn't have to be modest around. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What could possibly be so important Raina?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he heard Kahlan shuffling out of bed.

"It's Aria." The Mord'Sith said. Suddenly, Kahlan shot out of bed and sped towards the door.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" she asked the woman. Raina shook her head, the smile on her lips growing by the second. "Well what is that that's got you so excited?"

"Just come on. I'll show you." Raina motioned for the now wide-awake couple to follow her. Richard shrugged and waited for Kahlan to slip on a robe.

"This better be good Raina." He told the woman. She chuckled and without turning back said,

"You have no idea."


	47. Chapter 47

Have another chapter since you've been deprived. Just a little FYI, my house flooded because of a dam explosion 2 blocks away and I'm charity casing it at a friend's house since Wednesday. Than god they have WiFi.

* * *

**Chapter XLVII Pleasant Surprises**

"What in the name of the Spirits is going on?" Kahlan asked. The three met Cara, Benjamin and Berdine at the entrance to Aria's room.

"That's what we'd like to know." Cara grumbled, turning an icy glare towards her sisters.

"Don't look at me like that." Berdine scolded. "Just wait." She raised a hand and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Aria opened it and smiled. Cara and Kahlan immediately shot pass Raina and Berdine and made their way to the girl.

"What is it? What's happened?" Cara asked as she stared at the girl.

"You've been crying." Kahlan deduced. Aria nodded and held up a hand, stopping any further inquiries. Out of the corner of her eye, Cara saw two figures sulking in the shadows of the room. One she recognized as Hayden, the other a stranger.

"What have you done to her?" she shouted at the boy. He stepped forward and ignored her question as he wrapped his arms around Aria.

"Cara, calm down. Hayden didn't do anything to me." Aria assured her sister. The other man stepped into view and neither Cara nor Kahlan recognized him. "Let us explain." Aria led the women by the hand and sat them on her bed. The two stared at one another and then at Aria.

"Well?" Kahlan urged. Ben and Richard had made their way into the already crowded room along with Berdine and Raina.

"I confessed Hayden." Aria stated matter-of-factly. Cara's eyes widened as she shot up. "Wait, just listen." The girl placed a hand on her shoulders and eased her back down. "Explain." She turned to the stranger in the room. He lowered his head as he approached the group.

"My name is Jameson. I am an assassin. I was sent here to kill Confessor Aria." The dark haired man sighed.

"Who sent you?" Richard asked the man in white. He turned to Aria for permission and she nodded.

"His name is Torren."

"Why?"

"To kill her."

"Yes, I understand that but why does he want her dead?"

"He wants all of them dead." Jameson shuddered, clearly distraught at the idea of his Mistress dead.

"The Mord'Sith?" Kahlan asked. The man nodded.

"Why?"

"He believes they are a plague upon this world. A menace. I don't know why, I am only a foot soldier." Jameson admitted. "Forgive me Mistress." He fell to his knees in front of Aria. She looked to Kahlan for help; she didn't know how to handle victims of confession. Everyone she had ever confessed died either instantly or very soon after.

"Get up." Aria commanded and in a second the man was on his feet again.

"How did you confess Hayden if you had already confessed him?" Cara asked. Aria turned to Hayden and the boy spoke for the first time.

"I touched her. When she was confessing him, I touched her."

"Why?" Ben and Cara asked at the same time.

"Because I knew it wouldn't work. I figured it out." The boy cast a sidelong glance at Richard and Kahlan. The two blushed as Aria turned to face them.

"You knew?" she stammered. "You knew it wouldn't work?"

"There was no way to be certain." Richard tried to explain.

"But you assumed it wouldn't." Surprisingly enough, Aria did not seem hurt that the two had tried to keep the news from her. There had to be a logical explanation.

"We can explain…later." Kahlan glanced around the room at the audience, signaling to Aria that the others could not hear the reason.

"So let me get this straight." Cara crossed her arms across her chest as she frowned. "You two," she signaled the Richard and Hayden, "are immune to confession?"

"No." the four replied together.

"I am immune to Kahlan's touch." Richard said.

"And I'm immune to Aria's." Hayden told her.

"But Aria can confess you" Cara pointed at Richard. "And Kahlan can confess you." She moved her finger towards Hayden. Both women visibly shuddered.

"Yes." they replied.

"Hm." Cara's frowned deepened. "Clearly there is a lot to this magical business that is far too…"

"Complicated for you?" Hayden joked, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"Secretive." Cara completed her sentence. "But either way," she strode over to Aria and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm happy for you." She smiled and received one in return. Aria giggled and wrapped her arms around the woman, catching her by surprise. After a few seconds, Cara returned the embrace and smiled against the girl's cheek. After releasing her, Cara turned to Ben. "I'm going back to bed. You're welcome to join me." The last part was said quietly but loud enough for the room to hear. Richard shook his head and blushed, Kahlan pinched the bridge of her nose and chuckled, the Mord'Sith shared a look that said 'I'll explain later' and Aria and Hayden giggled openly. Ben was out of the room before their chain of reactions was completed.

"As much as we'd love to share a midnight snack," Berdine began urging Raina out the door. "I think it's time we get some sleep." A look of disappointment flashed across Raina's face at the word 'sleep' but was extinguished when Berdine winked at her.

"Seems like everyone's in a bit of a …mood tonight." Hayden managed between chuckles. Richard joined him in laughter soon followed by Kahlan. Aria stood expressionless as a thought just crossed her mind.

"Kahlan?" Aria whispered. The woman turned and her laugh caught in her throat at the girl's expression. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." Kahlan motioned towards the door. "Give us a minute?"

"Sure." Richard said. Clearly, he needed to have a talk with Hayden as well. Jameson went to follow the women but was stopped by Kahlan.

"We'll be right back. Don't worry, your Mistress is save here." She assured the man with a smile. Reluctantly he backed away and remained in the room with Richard and Hayden. Kahlan closed the door behind her and stared at Aria's back. Berdine and Raina's footsteps were still audible as they headed towards their quarters. "Aria?" the girl turned slowly and faced her.

"I never thought…" she stopped midway, unable to complete her sentence. Kahlan smiled and drew her in for a hug. She stroked her sister's hair as she admired its length.

"I know. I know." She told the girl in her arms.

"I know this should be the last thing I'm thinking of, especially with what's been happening and now with-"

"Aria. Your happiness should always be a concern of yours." Kahlan drew back and stared at the girl's beautiful pale green eyes. "Are you happy?" She nodded. "That's definitely important. Now, what is it what you want to talk about?" Kahlan knew full well the conversation that was about to commence and dreaded it. Surely Cara would be more equipped to handle such discussions. Then again, she didn't want Aria tying Hayden up somewhere and leaving him black and blue. Poor Ben had no idea what he was getting into. Kahlan held back a chuckle.

"I don't…I don't know if I should…" Aria's cheeks reddened.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm sure Hayden will understand." Kahlan assured the girl. Aria shook her head.

"No, that's not it Kahlan. It's not that I don't want to, I do, it's just that…" Aria picked at her fingernails and Kahlan chuckled, knowing full well what the teen was trying to say.

"Aria listen to me," Kahlan said. "Stop worrying. This is the most…natural thing in the world and there's nothing to fret. If you chose to do this, and I'm sure that decision was made a long time ago, then just know that nothing you do, or don't do, will ruin it. Trust me." Kahlan flashed a toothy smile at the girl.

"I suppose you do know more than…others." Aria chuckled at Kahlan's reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman crossed her arms. Aria shrugged and continued to smile. "I'll have you know that-"

"No! Don't tell me, I don't want to know!" Aria shook her head, covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tightly. Kahlan smiled at the childish response. When Aria removed her hands and opened her eyes again, Kahlan told the girl,

"Just do whatever feels right." Aria raised an eyebrow as Kahlan realized how sensual that sounded. She scoffed and slapped the girl's shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I most definitely do." Aria nodded. The door to her bedroom opened and Richard emerged followed by Jameson and Hayden.

"Shall we head back to bed?" Richard offered his arm to Kahlan. Hayden and Aria chuckled. "We were actually sleeping, unlike some others."

"Yea, okay." Hayden mumbled as Kahlan took Richard's arm and departed. Aria turned to Jameson, unsure of what to tell the man to do.

"Uh, Jameson?"

"Yes Mistress, how may I serve you?" he asked. Aria hesitated and glanced at Hayden. He shrugged.

"Find a guard, tell him I sent you and ask him to give you a room." Aria ordered, ignoring the hurt look the assassin gave her. Apparently he was under the impression he would be staying with her.

"Yes, Confessor." Jameson bowed deeply and sped off in search for a Palace guard. All too aware of the fact that Aria was finally left alone with Hayden, she blushed.

"Why would you do something like that?" Aria asked him without looking up. "What if it worked? What if you were wrong?"

"Then nothing would change. Don't you understand Aria?" Hayden lifted her chin until her gaze fell upon his. "Your touch has no affect on me because I'm already yours to command. There is nothing you could ask me to do that I wouldn't. And there is nothing you could do to make me love you anymore than I already do." Aria sighed as she pressed herself against him in a warm embrace.

"Nothing?" she asked into his chest.

"Nothing." He confirmed. She eased her way out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"Kiss me." She whispered. He complied, closing the little space in between them and crashing his lips against hers. She groaned at the pressure and inhaled his scent deeply. _Just like the rain_, she thought. Once more, they backed themselves into the door and Hayden fumbled for the handle. Once opened, the two made their way towards the bed, this time with renewed interest.

"Wait." Aria struggled to get out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hayden began apologizing but Aria stopped him with a peck on the lips. She smiled.

"Not what I meant." She strolled around the room, checking behind curtains and under the bed. Realizing what she was doing, Hayden laughed wholeheartedly and helped her investigate. Once the room had been cleared, he turned his gaze on her and said,

"Seems like we have the room to ourselves. For once." Aria slowly made her way to him and allowed his arms to snake themselves around her waist once more. She played at the buttons of his tunic and smiled.

"About time." Her voice husky as she stared into his eyes. Simultaneously, the two reached for one another. Lips attached, tongues mingling, hands roaming; the two continued their assault on each other until Aria found herself lying on the bed with Hayden on top of her. Already, she could feel his hardness against her thigh and she grabbed his neck and brought him down on her. His lips met her neck as he nibbled across her collarbone and chest. Aria managed to raise her arms and remove his shirt, marveling at his perfection. She ran her hands along his sculpted chest as he began removing the meddlesome dress. Seconds later, Aria found herself in only her corset. Hayden looked down, drinking in the sight of her body. His eyes glazed with lust, he resumed his assault on her neck. The lower he went, the more Aria wanted to cry out. His hands were on her torso, undoing the lace that held her corset together. Finally, she felt the fabric leave her body and a chill ran up her spine. Hayden looked at her again and sighed.

"I love you Samaria Stone." He felt the need to reassure her. She smiled and said,

"And I love you Hayden Strong." Before she could complete her sentence, Hayden brought his lips against hers once more. Her hands trembled as they made their way to the buckle of Hayden's trousers and his caressed every part of her. Aria felt the urge to roll him over and she did. Straddling his thighs, she coincidentally gave Hayden a perfect visual of her body. No part of her was embarrassed and neither was he. He smiled at her again and shimmied out of the remaining clothing. Before the night was over, Aria had lost count of how many times her eyes had rolled behind her skull or how many times she had cried Hayden's name. The only thought that passed through Hayden's mind was that there was no way a person could be this happy, there was no way it was legal, but he didn't care. As he held onto Aria and heard his name leave her lips once more, he didn't care about anything except one thing: pleasing her. And that's exactly what the two spent the remaining hours of the day doing.


	48. Chapter 48

Wow, this might be the longest chapter yet! I know I've kept you guys waiting & I'm soo sorry for that. Please don't hate me but I don't really have an excuse other than I've been working on college applications and my other story (which is now posted by the way). I hope the long chapter makes up for my lack of commitment.

* * *

**Chapter XLVIII Noises in the Night**

That night, Aria had no nightmares. No monsters or ghouls or creatures from the Underworld threatened to awake her from her slumber. A hand was caressing her cheek instead. Aria opened her eyes and saw Hayden's face, illuminated by candlelight, leaning over her. He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." He said to her. Instead of a reply, Aria raised herself on her elbows and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was pleasant, not powerful or lustful like ones from the previous night had been. Hayden placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her on top of him.

"Good morning." Aria repeated as she broke away from his lips. The couple laid there, simply looking at one another, for what could have been hours. Aria's hand rested on Hayden's chest as he stroked her silky, auburn hair. Slowly, their eyes began to shut and Aria suddenly remembered where they had to be. Reluctantly, she rolled away from Hayden and shuddered at the cold that swallowed her naked body. "We have to go."

"I know." Hayden turned on his side and rested his head on his hand, not wanting to look away from her.

"Both of us." Aria chuckled as she began tightening the laces of her dress. Hayden groaned as he rose from the bed. He pulled on his trousers and strode towards her.

"Let me." He placed his hands where hers were and began tightening the laces himself.

"Let's see if you can figure it out." Aria teased. Seconds later, the corset and dress were securely fastened around Aria. Before she could pull her arms into the sleeves, Hayden placed his hand over her chest, over her heart.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. A chill ran down her spine and she knew that it had nothing to do with the cold. She leaned over and nibbled on his ear before replying,

"And I love you." The warmth their bodies radiated made Aria even more reluctant to move so she continued her assault on his ear. Slowly, she moved her mouth over his neck and inhaled his scent. The second her tongue touched his skin, Hayden groaned.

"Aria." He warned. Hayden knew they had to meet the others soon and if she continued what she was doing, he wouldn't be able to resist having her just once more.

"Sorry." She giggled as she brought her face closer to his. "I didn't realize that I could have that affect on you." Her eyes looked downwards and she chuckled at the sight. Hayden smiled.

"I suppose I can forgive you…this time." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and helped her into the sleeves of her dress. Once the two were ready, Aria opened the door and made a mental note that it would have to be replaced. Raina and Berdine had certain done a number on the hinges and if the couple wanted to continue their…nightly activities, it wouldn't do to awaken the whole Palace. Hand in hand, Aria and Hayden strode into the dining hall where Cara, Ben, Kahlan, Zedd and Richard were waiting for them.

"Finally. We thought we were going to have to break down the door. Again." Cara huffed causing the rest of the group to chuckle. The teens blushed, knowing that their companions were fully aware of why the two had been delayed. Before they could sit down, another door burst open and Jameson sped towards Aria's side. The girl groaned at his arrival, not sure what she was supposed to do with him.

"Good morning Mistress." He greeted her with a bow and barely even acknowledged the others, especially Hayden. Jameson pulled out the chair for her and reluctantly, Aria sat. The others followed suit and began to nibble on their breakfast. Several minutes passed in silence as the group ate their fill and contemplated their next move. When the last fork was placed on its plate, Richard spoke.

"I've been thinking," he began causing everyone to ease forward. "I agree with Cara and Aria." Kahlan did a double take towards her husband, Hayden frowned disapprovingly, and Benjamin sat impassive. The two Mord'Sith seemed content and waited for their Lord Rahl's instructions. "I know not everyone agrees that it is the best, or safest, course of action but if we pull it off successfully, I believe the outcome would be worth the risk."

"Your life is not that one put at risk." Hayden grumbled earning himself a glance from Aria.

"I know how you must feel Hayden but I trust that not only will they be perfectly safe but that they will accomplish what we need." Richard explained to the boy.

"So what's the plan?" Aria asked the man.

"Simple: we place guards on the rooftops and alleys while the two of you go out for a midnight patrol." Richard shrugged.

"And what happens when they're attacked?" Kahlan asked nervously. Richard placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"They'll be over a hundred guards on their tail Kahlan. I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled as the Confessor rolled her eyes. How often had she heard those words? "Now I just have one question for you." he turned to face Aria. "How do you feel about leather?"

The day had passed fairly quickly and before she knew it, Aria was getting fitted for her first Mord'Sith uniform.

"I said hold still!" Cara ordered from behind as she tightened the laces to an almost painful level. The boots Aria didn't mind. Neither did she mind the braid or the fact that the outfit left nothing to imagination. What Aria was concerned about was keeling over due to lack of oxygen.

"Cara, I can't breathe!" she complained as the taller woman wrapped the neckpiece around her.

"Get over it." The blonde replied. The belt that held a Mord'Sith's Agiel was last. After buckling it around her waist, Aria was ready.

"Ready." She huffed, trying to stretch out the leather so she could inhale.

"Not quite." Cara strode over to the table and picked something up. Turning around, Cara displayed the object to the younger woman. "I should've given this to you after that day at the inn." The blonde held out her Agiel and offered it to Aria. Stunned, the girl didn't know what to do.

"What- what about you?" she asked. Cara motioned to her own waist where another Agiel hung.

"There's always extras." She explained nonchalantly. "You earned it." The woman made it sound like it was trophy of sorts and not a deadly tool. Aria hesitated, not sure whether or not she wanted the weapon. She wasn't afraid of the pain it would cause her, she was afraid of the pain it would cause others. Then she saw Cara being stabbed by one of the men working to kill them. She saw her dying in her arms and remembered how she had begged the woman to come back. Nodding, she took the weapon and, without a wince, placed it in the loop of the belt. "Now you're ready."

The two women met Richard, Kahlan, Ben and Hayden at the front entrance to the Palace. The plan was to start in the New District and make their way across the city to the Old. Then they would circle the Wizard's Keep and make their way back to the Palace. At seeing Aria clad in Mord'Sith leather, each had their own reaction. Kahlan looked mortified and uncomfortable while Benjamin looked as if he thought this suited her more. Richard remained impartial and Hayden seemed to be contemplating whether or not he liked the fact that outfit looked too tight to breathe in.

"Remember the plan?" Richard asked the women. They both nodded and Ben opened the door to let them out. "Hayden and Ben will be on the ground. They'll be right behind you at all times so don't worry."

"We aren't the ones worrying." Cara chuckled.

"Be safe." Kahlan said as she latched herself onto Richard's arm. Both women saluted, D'Haran style, and chuckled. The couple rolled their eyes, quite annoyed that they were taking this so lightly.

"We'll be back before breakfast." Aria promised as the two made their way back inside the Palace. She knew that Richard and Kahlan would give almost anything to be out on the rooftops with the guards but unfortunately for them, their safety was more important than any else's. Without meaning to Cara had fallen into step with Benjamin and the two were speaking in whispers. The men would separate from them once they reach the New District. That gave Aria approximately five minutes alone with Hayden. She slowed down and felt Hayden's arm wrap around her waist.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked, gesturing to her new attire.

"I think I like the dress better." he admitted.

"Really? I was under the impression men liked it when women wore tight clothing. Hmm, silly me." She joked, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Hayden chuckled but remained silent. "It's going to be fine Hayden."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I trust you and I trust Ben and the guard." She squeezed the hand that encircled her. "Stop worrying, please. I can't concentrate on this if I know you're having a panic attack."

"Alright, I'll try but no promises." Hayden smiled, revealing his perfect teeth. Aria took in the sight of him in a soldier's uniform and bit her lower lip. Spirits be damned, he was too good looking for his own good. She noticed that Cara and Benjamin had stopped walking as they neared the beginning of the New District. Soon the couples would separate. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. And you know I love you?" Aria asked earnestly.

"I do." Hayden grasped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Her arms made their way around his neck as she breathed him in. He licked her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth. Remembering where they were, the couple separated. Glancing at Cara and Ben, the two saw their counterparts entangled in an equally passionate embrace.

"Bye." Aria whispered in Hayden's ear. She removed herself from his embrace and made her way towards Cara. Ben couldn't help but plant another kiss on the blonde cheek before following Hayden into the darkness.

"This better be interesting." Cara groaned.

"With our luck?" the teenager joked and the women chuckled as they made their way around the city. Once in a while, one of them would glance towards the rooftops, expecting to the silhouette of a guard and were surprised when they saw nothing.

"Seems like someone's trained them well." Aria quipped. Cara scoffed. The women spoke quietly for what felt like hours as they passed into the Old District of Aidyndril. They touched on all subjects; past adventures, favorite books, childhood memories, even their love lives. Aria was surprised to see how easy it was to speak to Cara about any topic and Cara was equally taken aback at the girl's willingness to speak to her about anything. When the women had reached the end of the Old District, Cara grew agitated.

"Why is nothing happening?" she complained, angrily. Aria shrugged, wondering the same thing herself. Nearly four hours had passed since the women left the safety of the Palace and they had not seen one person wandering the streets of Aidyndril. Maybe that was because when people see two Mord'Sith patrolling, they usually turn the other way, but regardless, there should have been at least some movement. Suddenly, the two heard a rustle coming from an alley to their right. Placing their hands on their Agiels, the women approached the alleyway and peeked inside. The lamps they carried were not powerful enough to reveal what was hidden in the alley so the women cautiously made their way deeper into it. They knew that there was no other way out of the alley besides the way they had come in so if someone wanted to escape, they would have to slip past both of them. Not likely. Holding her breath, Aria weaved around a pile of debris that obstructed her way when she heard another noise except this time it sounded like voices. No, not voices, groaning. Aria caught Cara's eye and motioned to the area in front of her. The women gently placed their lamps on the ground and removed the Agiels from their belts. Approaching the noises, Cara signaled and the two women pounced on top of whoever was hiding. A muffled scream and a gasp escaped the lips of their prisoner as Aria caught them in a headlock. When she backed into the light, she saw that Cara was also grappling with someone. Confused, she looked at the figure she was holding. It was girl.

"What-what do you want? We haven't done anything!" she cried as Aria's grip loosened on her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked the teen calmly.

"Lei-Leila." The shaky voice replied. Aria glanced at Cara and blushed at the sight in front of her. A teenage boy, with the look of a terrified child, trembled in Cara's arms. With his pants around his ankles, Aria understood what they had stumbled upon. She released the girl and motioned for Cara to do the same. After pulling up his pants, the boy seemed to gain some courage.

"What do you want with us?" he asked the two Mord'Sith. Cara frowned at the question.

"We're…looking for someone. We thought you were him. Sorry to…interrupt." Aria continued to blush under the light of her lamp.

"Hey, I know you!" the girl cried out just as the Mord'Sith turned their backs to the couple. "You're the Red Confessor!" Aria winced at the nickname but turned and nodded anyway.

"Yes, I am." She said and waited for a response. Instead, the couple frowned and shared a look.

"You're a lot younger than we thought." Leila shared her thoughts.

"Sorry to disappoint." Aria shot back. They were off course and behind schedule and all she wanted to do was get back to the task at hand. "Now if you don't mind we're-"

"Is it true you escaped after killing every Mord'Sith in the temple?" Leila asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that the older girl had somewhere else to be.

"You should learn to mind your own business, girl." Cara growled as she stepped forward. The couple shrank back and Aria placed a hand on the woman's arm.

"Yes. Now that you and your…friend here have interrupted our patrol I suggest you go home. It isn't safe to wander the city at night." Aria motioned to the rooftops. The couple turned and saw a dozen bows aimed at their heads. The girl shrieked and hid herself in her boyfriend's chest. Two soldiers made their way down and approached the group. "These men are going to take you home. Make sure you stay there tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Confessor." The couple replied in unison and let themselves be escorted by the armed guards.

"I told you: interesting." Aria huffed as the two resumed their patrol. Several minutes passed in silence as the women grew weary and bored. Just as the Wizard's Keep came into view, Cara stopped. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" the blonde whispered. Aria strained her ears against the silence of the night and waited. There it was!

"It sounds like…hooves." She exclaimed. "It couldn't be dangerous. Hayden and Ben would have taken care of it." The same thought crossed the women's minds at the same time. What if they tried? What if they failed? Oh Sprits, what if they were dead?! Panic began to rise in Aria as Cara approached the girl.

"Listen to me, Aria. Calm down. We'll find them in a minute." She tried to reassure the trembling girl. Cara refused to allow the fear and dread to take over her body until after the immediate danger was gone. But what if Ben really was dead? What would she do? No, concentrate. She raised her Agiel and stood her ground as the sound increased in volume. It was getting closer. Finally, a lone rider came into view. The horse was galloping and approaching the two quickly. Aria drew her Agiel, a fire burning in her eyes as the horse seemed to notice the women and slow down. A hooded figure sat, hunched over in the saddle and stared at them.

"Cara?" the voice croaked. Before the blonde could reply, the figure slumped to the side and fell to the ground.

* * *

Whoah, what? Mystery rider, who? Horny couple, when? Not going to lie, that part totally came out of nowhere. Teehee, I'm not sorry. LEAVE A REVIEW YOU BEAUTIFUL READER, YOU!


	49. Chapter 49

Guisee, I kind of love this chapter. I don't know why lol. PLEASE lemme know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter XLVIX Finally Safe**

The body dropped heavily and Aria winced at the sound it made. If the person hadn't been unconscious that would have surely hurt. Cara approached the body cautiously with Aria at her side. Agiels drawn, Cara used her foot to roll the body over and reveal a face. Once she did, the woman dropped her Agiel and knelt beside it.

"Dahlia!" the blonde cupped the woman's face as she tried to awaken her.

"What?!" Aria dropped the ground and scanned the unconscious woman in Cara's arms.

"It's Dahlia. She's alive!" Cara exclaimed as she pressed two fingers to the woman's neck, checking for a pulse.

"Guards!" Aria cried out. Immediately she heard shuffling from the rooftops as over a dozen guards made their way towards the three women. At the sound of Aria's cry, Dahlia groaned in pain and began to awaken.

"Wake up, Dahlia. It's me, it's Cara." she urged the woman. Slowly, the brunette's eyelids pried open as she took in her surroundings.

"Cara?" she asked again, her voice just as broken as before.

"It's me Dahlia. Just relax; we're going to help you." Cara promised her. Glancing at Aria she saw that the girl was thinking the same thing: they didn't know the woman's condition and promises shouldn't be made lightly.

"The bag." Dahlia mumbled. "The bag." Aria frowned and stood to inspect the contents of the saddle. The horse, surprisingly, hadn't taken off as soon as the soldiers surrounded the women in a protective circle. "He killed them." She heard the woman repeat over and over again. as Aria approached the saddle, a sickening stench caught her attention and she knew what she would find in the bag. Opening the flap, she glanced inside and was greeted with a pair of heads. She recognized one to be Anna and the other she presumed to be Morgan, the other missing Mord'Sith. Repulsed, she shut the flap and concentrated on keeping the contents of her stomach. She nodded at Cara and the blonde seemed silently enraged.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." She told the woman again.

"He told me…he told me you were dead." Dahlia whispered. Aria noticed the pained look in the older woman's eyes and wondered exactly how deep the connection between the two Mord'Sith ran.

"Who did? Dahlia," Cara shook the woman as she began to let herself slip into unconsciousness. "Who told you I was dead?"

"Torren." Dahlia managed to say before allowing her body to shut down. Aria made a hasty decision and approached the whining horse. She placed her hand on its nose, making herself known to him and lifted herself onto the saddle.

"Pass her to me." she told Cara. The blonde frowned.

"I don't think so. I'll take her back. It's too dangerous for you to be alone." Cara picked up the woman after waving off two soldiers.

"And it isn't dangerous for you?" Aria shot back, grabbing the reins.

"I'll take her, Confessor." A young soldier spoke up and approached the rider.

"I think I know the city better than any of you. I can get her to the Palace in half the time. There are shortcuts few people know about." Aria explained. Cara huffed and the soldier backed away. "Quickly, Cara. We don't know how much time she has left." Aria extended her arms and waited for the blonde to help the woman into the saddle. Once she had, Aria positioned the unconscious body in front of her and placed her arms underneath the woman's. She grabbed hold of the reins once more and righted her own body before nodding to her friend and galloping into the darkness.

Galloping through narrow city streets holding dead weight was something Aria had never done before and she was afraid she would drop the woman. If she did, she wasn't sure if she could get her back on the horse on her own. Nonetheless, she didn't slow her pace. Aria turned sharply, ordering the horse to take a curt left and make its way through an even narrower alleyway. She knew this would lead her straight to the heart of the New District within minutes and then the front doors to the Confessors' Palace where Richard and Kahlan would be waiting. Aria pushed back thoughts of a dead Hayden and Benjamin as she urged the horse on faster and hoped that she didn't receive any unwelcomed guests on her way home. The horse huffed at the excursion but Aria refused to let up. She gave him a brisk kick in the ribs and steadied herself for the increase in speed as the mare jumped over a pile of debris that was in their way. Dahlia groaned when they landed and Aria winced for her. Who knows what injuries Torren and his men had inflicted on her and galloping at full speed would certainly not help. There it was! The Palace was finally in view and Aria's heart jumped in her chest.

"Hold on, Dahlia." She told the woman. "We're almost there." She gave the horse another kick and tightened her grip on the reins. Within seconds, they had arrived at the front door of the Palace and Aria called out for the guards she knew were posted on the walls. "Open the door! Quickly!" Realizing who was ordering them, the guards rushed to do what they were told. When the doors swung open, two figures hastily made their way towards the mounted rider and passenger.

"Is that-" Richard gasped, thinking the hooded figure was an injured Cara.

"It's Dahlia. She's hurt." Aria breathed out. Guards rushed forward and took the weight of the unconscious woman off of Aria and her mount. Shakily, Aria dismounted only to be enveloped in an embrace by Kahlan. "Kahlan, let go. We have to help her."

"Right, sorry." The brunette mumbled. The three rushed after the two guards as they brought Dahlia to the closest room. They settled her on a bed and waited for further instructions.

"Find the Wizard Zorrander and inform us immediately when Mistress Cara and the guards arrive." Richard ordered the two who saluted and dashed out of the room. Kahlan and Aria had huddled around the sleeping woman.

"Richard, maybe you should go." Kahlan told her husband. The man frowned.

"Kahlan, she's my respon-"

"We're going to have to remove her clothing. I think it's best if you wait for Zedd outside." Kahlan explained. Understanding why, Richard nodded and left the room. "Help me get this cloak off of her." The two women worked slowly, afraid to hurt the woman, and removed the filthy black robe. Underneath it Dahlia only wore a pale brown rag that barely covered her thighs and revealed her many injuries to the two. Wincing, Kahlan held the woman upright as Aria removed the garment. Dahlia's arms and legs were covered in bruises, not one inch of pale skin was visible. Her ribcage had been almost destroyed; practically caving in on her and her neck was covered in what appeared to be handprint marks. On her stomach was a brand that seemed fairly recent. One of Dahlia's eyes was forced shut by the swelling, her lip was cut in three places, a giant gash had begun to heal on her jaw and a cut above her left eyebrow was caked in dried blood. Hearing a knock at the door, the women snapped out of their trance and covered as much of the woman as they could.

"What happened?" A tired looking Zedd asked as he approached the bed.

"We don't know. Cara and Aria found her. She's really hurt Zedd." Kahlan told the man.

"She found us." Aria mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, she found us. Which means he knew where we were the whole time. He could've-"

"Aria, we'll talk about this later." Kahlan assured her as she made room for Zedd. Part of her was uncomfortable with the fact that Zedd would have to see every part of the woman just as they had but she also knew it was necessary to heal her. "Can you help her?"

"I can try." Zedd said as he waved his hands over her broken body. Minutes passed and no one spoke. Soon after, Aria heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door and opened it before Cara could storm inside.

"How is she?" the blonde asked, beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face. Had she ran all the way to the Palace?

"We don't know yet." Kahlan whispered, wary of distracting the wizard. Aria glanced out the door and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw both Hayden and Benjamin waiting outside with Richard. She excused herself and closed the door behind her. Rushing into Hayden's arms, Aria tried to control the tears that slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered in the boy's ear.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled as he stroked her hair. She laughed and turned to Ben.

"I'm glad you're alright." She told the man that had once saved her life.

"As am I, Confessor." He smiled before a glum expression took over his features. "Do we know anything?"

"Nothing yet. Zedd's still trying." Aria told the men.

"What can we do?" Hayden asked.

"Wait." Richard replied softly as the four sat on the ground besides the door.

* * *

Hey, hey. Yea you. If anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr PM me! ;)


	50. Chapter 50

Did I get'cha? Did you see that coming? Oh God, I hope not lol. I have a few surprises in store for you guys so don't quit just yet. I can't believe this story has gotten to 50 chapters! I really thought you guys would get bored by chapter 10 haha. Never been so happy to be wrong.

* * *

**Chapter L Good News**

Aria had fallen asleep on Hayden's shoulder within the first hour. The hasty ride through the city had completely drained the girl and Hayden was not far behind. He rested his head on hers and Richard couldn't help but be reminded the young love he had seen growing up in Westland.

"Cute, aren't they?" Ben asked him, waking him from his daydream. Richard resisted the urge to laugh and wake the young couple.

"Don't let her hear you say that." He joked back.

"Good idea. You know, sometimes I think someone carbon-copied Cara when I look at the two of them." Ben shook his head.

"The thought's occurred to me too, only with Kahlan. Some of the things she says are exactly what I would expect from Kahlan." Richard replied. Both men chuckled, letting the severity of the situation escape their minds for just a moment.

"We're so lucky, Lord Rahl." Ben stated as if in a trance. Richard frowned.

"How many times have we almost lost them, all three of them?" Ben asked, bewildered.

"Too many." Richard replied solemnly.

"Can I tell you something, Lord Rahl?" the blonde man asked.

"Of course." Richard lifted his head and gazed into his blue eyes, still surprised at how similar they were to Cara's.

"I think I'm in love with Cara." Ben said quietly.

"That's great, Ben!" Richard exclaimed, almost too loudly. He eased closer to the man so they could continue their conversation without disturbing the sleeping couple.

"But is it? I want to ask her to marry me but she…"

"You're afraid she'll say no?" Ben nodded.

"She's Mord'Sith. Mord'Sith don't marry."

"Just because not one of them has doesn't mean they can't. I'm the Lord Rahl and I say all Mord'Sith are free to marry whoever they please." Richard stated but the man still did not look convinced. "Does she love you?"

"I…I don't know. I never…said it." Ben admitted. "I mean, how would she react to that? Has she ever loved anyone in that way? Has anyone ever loved her before? What if I'm interpreting this wrong? What if this is just…what if I'm just fun for her?"

"Benjamin, slow down. The only way to find out is to ask her. Besides, I've never seen Cara act the way she does when she's around you. I highly doubt you're just a game to her and I've known her for a long time. As for your other question, yes, Cara did love someone. I'm sure she's told you about Leo?" Ben nodded. "Well they were in the early stages of love when he died so Cara is capable of it."

"I never thought she wasn't. The question is could she love someone like me?"

"Well you and Leo are not that different." Richard grasped the man's shoulders. "Benjamin, just talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay." Ben promised. Just then, a door creaked open and Zedd emerged, looking more exhausted than Richard had ever seen him.

"What happened?" he asked his grandfather. At the tone of urgency in his voice, Aria was awakened along with Hayden. The two shot to their feet and blinked away the sleep.

"She's alive. It was…touchy for a while but we managed." Zedd sighed.

"_You_ managed." Kahlan emerged looking tired but happy. "We just sat there."

"Speak for yourself." Cara grumbled from behind the brunette.

"Glad to see that even the most strenuous of situations don't change anything." Richard mumbled to Ben who chuckled.

"What was that?" Kahlan asked her husband.

"Nothing dear." Richard replied hastily. Aria and Hayden chuckled at the Lord Rahl's discomfort.

"How is she?" Aria asked the wizard.

"She'll be fine, dear one. After a few weeks of bed rest that is." Zedd glanced at Cara as if it were her duty to keep the brunette in line once she awakened. Cara scoffed.

"Yea, that'll work." The blonde huffed.

"I'm serious, Cara. Dahlia has a lot of internal damage. Overworking herself could lead to the stitches I placed to rupture and-"

"I know wizard! You think I don't want her to get better? I'm just saying, she'll be as willing of a patient as I would be." Cara exclaimed.

"So completely stubborn and annoying?" Kahlan asked the blonde.

"Ye-" Cara shot the woman a look. "Like you were any better!"

"Actually, she was. Not good, but better." Richard said.

"Of course you'd agree with her Lord Rahl. She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Cara remarked.

"No she does-" Kahlan raised her eyebrow at her husband and instantly shut him up.

"Not that this isn't entertaining," Hayden quipped. "but I, personally, would love to go to bed if that's alright."

"Of course. You four must be exhausted." Zedd motioned to the two couples.

"I'm staying." Cara said.

"So am I." Aria entered the room on Cara's heels. "What, she's my sister too."

"Alright." Kahlan sighed in defeat. "I'll send down some extra beds and a meal. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." The women said as Richard, Kahlan and Zedd made their way down the hallway to their chambers.

"Would you like us to stay?" Ben asked the women.

"No, you should get some sleep. Both of you." Aria said as both men opened their mouths to protest. "We'll be fine."

"Why is that every time someone says that, something bad happens?" Hayden asked sarcastically. Aria playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Nothing's going to happen in a tiny bedroom in the middle of a secured Palace during the dead of night." Cara deduced, shooing the men away. "Aria's right, you two look dead. No offense." She directed at Benjamin. "We'll see you in the morning." Aria and Hayden kissed goodnight but Ben stood at the doorway.

"Cara, could we…talk for a moment?" Ben's cheeks reddened and Cara frowned. "If you don't mind that is." He added quickly.

"Of course I don't mind Ben. Is everything alright?" she asked, concern enveloping her eyes.

"Um, yes." Not convinced, Cara turned and glanced at Aria. The girl nodded, signaling that she should go with the man.

"Let's take a walk." The blonde told her companion with a smile. The man smiled back and shut the door behind them leaving Aria alone in the room with an unconscious Mord'Sith to look after.

* * *

The next chapter will consist of Cara/Ben's conversation & what happens in the room with Aria and Dahlia.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter LI Trouble in Paradise**

The couple walked in silence for several minutes before Ben stopped and took Cara's hands. Surprised by such a gesture in public, Cara glanced around nervously. Content that no one was watching she returned her gaze to the man holding her hands.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly, annoyed by her actions. Cara frowned.

"Do what?"

"Every time we're together it's like you're embarrassed." Ben dropped her hands.

"Embarrassed?" Cara crossed her arms. "Ben, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Realizing he was shouting, the man reeled himself in. "Is there something wrong with this?" he motioned to the air in between them. As Cara opened her mouth to reply, Ben continued. "Because it's like you don't want to be seen with me… like I'm just a game to you." He repeated the phrase Richard had told him less than an hour before.

"A game?" Cara cried. "Are you kidding me, Benjamin? Do you have any idea how hard it is for…someone like me to let people in and now that I finally have, you downplay it to me toying with you?"

"Me?! I'm the one downplaying it? You're the one who can't even look at me outside of the bedroom!" Ben yelled back. Cara scoffed and turned her back to walk away. "No!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him. "You can't just walk away from this, from me."

"Yea?" Cara raised an eyebrow. "Watch me." she pried his fingers off her arm and continued to hurry away.

"It's that easy for you?!" he called after her. "I tell you I love you and you can just forget about it? Just like that?!" His words caused the woman in stop in her tracks. She lowered her head in shame and he knew that he had her. Slowly, Ben approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you. You said you loved me too. Was that a lie?" She hesitated a second longer than he hoped.

"I don't know." Cara finally replied causing Ben to rock back on his heels as if she had struck him. She turned to face him and took in the hurt look on his face. Realizing the effect her words had on the man, she raised a hand to cup his cheek. He allowed it but it wasn't greeted as warmly as it normally was. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked without looking at her.

"Being what I am. It's not your fault. You deserve someone who gives a damn, someone who can tell you she loves you at every corner no matter who's there. I just…I just don't know if she can be me." Cara admitted, ashamed.

"I love you for who are Cara. I wouldn't want you to change for anything in the world. If it means we pretend not to be together in public then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Ben gazed his icy blue eyes into hers and Cara immediately saw the potential for disaster.

"No. That's not fair. I'll…I'll work on it okay? Promise." She told him. "It's just…hard."

"I know. I'm sorry for getting so upset." Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You have the right to be upset. I guess I'm just not good at this. Never was." A shadow passed over the woman's eyes as she recalled the last time a man had professed his love for her.

"We'll work at it. Together." Ben smiled at her and she couldn't resist but smiling back. Pushing herself up on her toes, she sealed the agreement with a kiss, not a passionate and lustful kiss, but a sweet one, one she did not even know she was capable of. When the two parted, neither spoke, afraid to shatter the illusion around them.

"What did you want to tell me?" Cara asked, breaking the silence.

"I, uh, don't remember." Ben admitted and blushed an adorable shade of pink. Cara chuckled and dug her face into his neck as they rocked one another. Inhaling his scent, Cara was completely lost in the moment and didn't notice the two women standing besides the couple, waiting for the two to part. Once they did, they nearly jumped at the sight of an audience.

"What?" Cara asked gruffly, annoyed that she hadn't sensed anyone watching her the entire time. Her sisters knew about her relationship with Benjamin but that didn't give them the right to snoop.

"We just wanted to see Dahlia." Raina said innocently. Berdine just smiled.

"I'll take you to her." Cara said. She turned to Ben and gave him a weary smile. Apparently her lessons began here. Slowly, she gave him a peck on the lips and told him goodnight. Surprised at how quickly she had adapted, Ben just stood there with a hand to his lips. Long before the women were out of sight did he finally whisper 'goodnight' and make his way towards their bedchamber.

"Shut up." She ordered her sisters as they approached the room Aria and Dahlia were in.

"We didn't say anything." Berdine whined as Raina struggled to hold back a chuckle.

"Yea, you weren't saying anything _real_ loud." Cara huffed sarcastically causing the two women behind her to burst into a fit of giggles. "We're here." Immediately, the Mord'Sith's moods changed, a somber expression coming across their faces. Their sister was hurt and there was nothing amusing about that. Cara opened the door slightly and saw that the cots and meals Kahlan had sent already arrived. Aria was sitting on the bed wiping the sweat off of their sister's face and neck.

"Has she awoken?" Raina asked the girl. Aria shook her head.

"She just keeps mumbling. I can't understand what she's saying though." Aria turned a concerned look towards her sisters. Did Dahlia have some sort of permanent brain damage caused by the multiple blows she had received? Mord'Sith were strong women but inevitably, still human.

"We'll see how she is tomorrow." Cara arranged herself on the other side of Dahlia's bed and stared at the woman.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" Berdine asked, noticing the bedrolls. Both nodded. "Then so shall we."

"There isn't enough room for all five of us Raina. We'll wake you if anything happens. I promise." Cara told the woman without looking away from Dahlia. Berdine opened her mouth to argue but stopped when Raina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodnight." Raina told the room signaling that the conversation was over. Berdine sighed and opened the door for her lover after muttering a 'goodnight' to Aria and Cara as well. After their sisters retired for the night, an eerie silence took over Aria and Cara. Aria desperately wanted to comfort the blonde but was at a complete lack of words. Cara was lost in thought, recalling the countless memories she had shared with Dahlia. Dahlia had been there since the beginning; from the moment little Cari began school until Darken Rahl's death separated the friends. Cara had been there for Dahlia after she had taken a beating from their former master and vise versa. Nothing happened in one's life that the other wasn't aware of. Dahlia even knew of Cara's unborn sibling that was murdered along with her mother. Sighing, Cara remembered the look on her sister's face when Dahlia had discovered that Cara 'betrayed' them by helping Richard. It took a long time for the two to reconnect and for Cara to prove that she did what she did to protect the Mord'Sith.

"She's going to be alright, you know." Aria's voice snapped Cara out of her flashbacks. She smiled at the green-eyed teenager and nodded.

"I'm sure. Nothing keeps Dahlia down for too long." Cara reassured herself. Swiping a hand through her braid, Cara stood and sat on one of the cots the guards had brought in. "We should get some sleep. We don't know when she'll wake up." The '_if' _left out of Cara's statement told Aria everything she needed to know.

"Eat first." The Confessor instructed expecting defiance. Cara simply nodded. The woman was too emotionally drained from the day not to mention the physical toll running across the city had taken on her. She sat cross-legged and picked up the stew and spoon and began to swallow the food as if it was torture. Satisfied that Cara was helping herself, Aria sat next to her and copied the woman's actions. Before long both women's eyes started to close and they were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Soooo, I'm getting the feeling that we're almost done! :( God, clicking that complete button is going to hurt.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter LII Restless Night**

She opened her eyes and was met with an orange colored room. The fire they had started hours before was dying so Aria stood and began prodding the embers and encouraging the flames. Another nightmare had jarred Aria from her much needed sleep and the girl knew there was no going back to sleep tonight. Disturbed by the images she had seen in her head, Aria sat at the edge of Dahlia's bed and wiped the sweat off of the Mord'Sith face. The brunette's eyes were shut tightly and her body twitched involuntarily.

"Shh," Aria cooed. "It's alright. You're safe now Dahlia." The woman mumbled incoherently again and Aria leaned forward to try to catch a few words.

"Take…them….alone. No!" The woman's eyes shot open and a hand wrapped around Aria's neck.

"Dahlia, calm down." Aria said softly, ignoring the increasing pressure the woman was adding to her throat.

"Who are you?" Dahlia's blue eyes bounced around the room as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings and the stranger. "What do you want?" her grip tightened, restricting Aria's ability to reply.

"Aria." She managed to croak out. "Let go Sister." At hearing the word 'sister', Dahlia glanced at the teenagers clothing and noticed the brown leather the girl was clad in. She released her snake-like grip and Aria struggled to intake air. She didn't want to wake Cara, knowing that the women would have a not-so-pleasant reaction to one Mord'Sith strangling another. "Sorry." She heard the woman mumble.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I woke you." Aria smiled at the woman. Dahlia winced as she tried to sit upright and Aria placed a hand on her shoulders, easing her back down. "You're hurt but don't worry, Zedd fixed you up well enough. You'll be fine a few days."

"You are Mord'Sith?" Dahlia asked confused as to why she had never seen this girl before. Aria rocked her head back and forth.

"Yes and no. I'll let Cara explain in the morning. You need to eat." Aria urged, reaching for the leftover stew that sat on the flames.

"Cara?" Dahlia frowned. "So it was her I saw."

"Yes, it was. I brought you back to the Palace on horseback and Cara followed." Aria explained.

"The Palace?" Dahlia straightened and Aria understood the woman's concern.

"Not the People's Palace, the Confessors' Palace." Aria said quickly. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you."

"You apologize a lot for a Mord'Sith." Dahlia said as she took the bowl from Aria's hands, intent on feeding herself. Aria chuckled.

"Yea." Was all she said.

"How did I get to the Confessors' Palace?" Dahlia asked. Aria sighed.

"We were hoping you could tell us. What do you remember?" Cara groaned in her sleep and Aria's gaze shot towards the blonde. She walked over and pulled a blanket across the woman's frame. Cara relaxed again. Perplexed by the scene, Dahlia stared at the girl in front of her.

"There was a man."

"Torren." Aria added and Dahlia nodded.

"I don't know how he found me but he brought me to this place…it looked like a cave on the outside but resembled a dungeon on the inside. I was the first one there." Dahlia frowned as she remembered her Sisters that had later accompanied her in the prison. "Then he found Morgan and Anna. He tortured us, with almost as much skill as the former Lord Rahl I might add, until he killed them."

"What did he want to know?" Aria asked urgently.

"Everything. About Richard Rahl, the Mord'Sith, defenses of the People's Palace, trade routes, secret passageways in and out of the Palace. Then when he found out about the Mother Confessor and her sister he wanted to know everything we knew about them which granted, wasn't much."

"What did you tell him?" Dahlia's eyes flashed at the girl as if offended by the question.

"I may not know Richard Rahl or have served in the proper sense," Aria flinched at the Mord'Sith's implication. "But I would _never_ give anyone information that could harm him. Neither would Anna or Morgan."

"Of course. I'm-"

"Sorry, I know." Dahlia righted her position in the bed and winced.

"What hurts?" Aria asked the woman, aching to make it better.

"Nothing." She lied unconvincingly, especially for Aria.

"Don't be stubborn. The faster you tell me what's bothering you the faster you'll be back to normal." Aria said forcefully. Dahlia was surprised at the girl's assertiveness and finally seemed to accept the fact that she was indeed, Mord'Sith.

"Everything." She said quietly.

"I'll go get Zedd." Aria rose and made her way to the door.

"Who?"

"The First Wizard."

"That's not such a good idea." Did this girl know nothing of Mord'Sith?

"It seemed like one when he saved your life a few hours ago." Aria opened the door and left the woman with a sleeping Cara.

Less than ten minutes later the auburn haired girl, Aria, returned with an old man in tow.

"It's nice to see the color of your eyes, Dahlia." The man smiled at her. "Now let's see if we can help you get some rest, shall we?" Zedd noticed the woman's skeptical look and smiled again. "Don't worry dear one."

"I'm not the one who should be worried Wizard."

"Name's Zedd. All you have to do is relax and try not to kill me." The wizard's unshaken resolve did manage to calm Dahlia and she noticed Aria coming to sit by her bed and take her hand. "It won't be comfortable, but just stay calm and it'll be over before you know it."

"Squeeze my hand if you feel yourself losing control. We can't afford to kill the last wizard the world has." Aria chuckled as Zedd placed his hands over the woman's broken body. Dahlia closed her eyes and waited for pain but was greeted instead by warmth. It just felt like someone was prodding around her head, trying to get in. Zedd was right, it was particularly comfortable but it didn't hurt. Weary of allowing anyone access, Dahlia strained against the force causing the wizard to retreat slightly. "Squeeze Dahlia." She heard and did what she was told, immediately feeling better. "That's it." The magic continued to coarse through her veins, healing her broken bones and organs. Dahlia released a breath she didn't know she was holding and released her tight hold on the teenager's hand. She opened her eyes and was met with a smiling wizard.

"Great job, Dahlia. Now, sleep." Zedd commanded. She found that her eyelids weighed more and more as the seconds went by and without the added strain of constant pain throughout her body, Dahlia closed her eyes and let peaceful darkness claim her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aria asked a very child-like question with worry in her features. Zedd placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"She will be. We just need to watch over her." Zedd assured her. "You need to sleep, dear one."

"I can't." Aria admitted softly.

"A nightmare?" Aria nodded. "Lay down. I have something that will help." The girl frowned but led the wizard lead her to her cot regardless.

"How is that wizard?"

"You know, sometimes you sound a little too much like our fair-haired Princess." Zedd replied with a scowl. Aria chuckled and took it as a compliment. She sat on her cot and gently eased herself onto the pillow. "Close your eyes. I may still have a few tricks up these sleeves." Zedd made a show of rolling up his sleeves and winking at the girl. She sighed and thought 'why not?' Aria felt Zedd place a palm against her temple and relaxed as she knew a thread of magic was making its way towards her. Immediately, she felt its warm touch and the soothing hum overcame the sound of the crackling fire and restless Mord'Sith. Soon afterwards, Aria felt her eyes closing quickly and Zedd's smiling face was hidden behind her eyelids.

* * *

We'll pick up the pace ASAP, I promise.


	53. Chapter 53

So sorry for the wait! College stuff got in the way & quite frankly, so did life (ew). Also sorry for how short this chapter is but I promise I'm already working on the next one! Major special 'thank you' to _Anne Marie _who's comment made the worst day of my life so much more bearable! This chapter is all thanks to you!

* * *

** Chapter LIII Rekindled**

At first she didn't know where she was. Confused, Dahlia opened and closed her eyes several times before forcing herself into a sitting position. Wincing internally at the discomfort her movements caused, she proceeded to swing her legs over the bed and throw the covers off of herself. Dahlia's hand went to her face where she knew the swelling was and worked her fingers into her cheeks and forehead. The headache she had been sporting for the past…she couldn't remember how long, had mostly disappeared and suddenly Dahlia recalled why. The wizard, what was his name again? She shook her head, dismissing the jumbled thoughts, and began making her way towards the door. Walking proved itself a lot harder than she remembered as she stumbled and had to catch onto the dresser to keep from crashing to the floor. A muffled groan escaped a pair of lips behind her and Dahlia turned, much too quickly, to meet it. A mass of golden hair obstructed her view of the person but there was no need to see their face; Dahlia knew exactly who it was. As the woman in front of her rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Dahlia began to approach but found that her knees were much too shaky to continue. She crashed to the ground loudly, startling the blonde. Dahlia, momentarily confused as to how she had gotten to the floor, remained there as she heard the woman rushing to her side.

"Are you alright?" the silky voice asked as a hand touched her shoulder. Dahlia flinched, involuntarily, away from the contact and shut her eyes tightly. Why did the pounding in her head return so forcefully? She shook her head, telling the blonde that she was in fact, not okay. "You shouldn't be out of bed Dahlia."

"Sorry." The brunette managed to croak out as she felt her body being hoisted up. A hand snaked around her waist and steadied her as her friend helped her back into bed. Once she was settled, Dahlia finally reopened her eyes. The pounding had decreased significantly and it no longer worsened when she had them open. She took in the room quickly and returned her focus to the azure eyes in front of her. "Cara."

"Good job." The woman replied with a sly smile. "Glad to see you remember who I am."

"I couldn't forget you if I tried." Dahlia smiled back, failing to notice the flash of worry that passed across Cara's features.

"You should stay in bed Dahlia. Zedd said you're still critical. You don't want to tear the stitches he gave you." The blonde frowned disapprovingly. Dahlia sighed and immediately regretted it. Maybe Cara was right. Maybe she shouldn't be _too _stubborn this time. She adjusted the covers around herself and nodded her agreement. "Good. Now eat." Cara placed a bowl and spoon in Dahlia's lap and crossed her arms, waiting. After the brunette had finished her meal, Cara practically forced a gallon of water down the woman's throat and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're itching to ask so just do it already." Dahlia groaned, clearly annoyed at her friend's lack of bluntness.

"Are you…alright?" Cara lowered her voice and eased closer to the brunette. Confused, Dahlia frowned at the woman.

"Of course I'm-"

"No Dahlia. I mean…are you _alright_?" the change in tone clued the woman in to what Cara had meant and she was briefly at a loss for words. Should she even bother to tell her? It's not like anything could be done about it. "Dahlia?"

"It's fine Cara." Dahlia practically whispered, completely aware that she had not answered the question. But then again, she didn't need to. Cara knew. Cara always knew. The blonde reached her hand out and offered it to the woman, waiting to see if she would accept the small comfort. Without a second thought, Dahlia stretched her own arm out and grasped the hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. The silent exchange that passed between the two Mord'Sith was more than enough confirmation of what Cara had suspected. Anger and bile boiled in the blonde's veins as memories of Darken Rahl, their former Master, erupted into view. Just as soon as they rid themselves of one monster, another is lurking in the shadows waiting to replace him. While lost in her torrent of fury, Cara failed to notice how close the other woman had come. Dahlia's free hand had come to rest on Cara's thigh and the heat radiating off her skin was making the blonde uneasy. The hand that had previously been in Cara's had made its way to Cara's waist, pulling the woman in leather closer by the second. Soon enough, the two Mord'Sith were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes. Before Cara knew it, Dahlia's lips were upon hers, softly requesting entry into her mouth. The brunette's hand had moved to the back of Cara's neck, ensuring that she didn't move, as her other hand crept its way to the buckle of Cara's pants. Cara felt Dahlia moan into her mouth and for a moment, considered rolling on top of the other woman and showing her just how much she had missed her. Snapping out of the trance the brunette seemed to have placed on her, Cara threw herself backwards, almost falling off the bed, and away from her long lost friend. Both women sat in silence, chests heaving and hearts racing, as they waited for the other to break the silence.

"I can't." Cara muttered. "Dahlia, I-"

"Who is it?" the brunette asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Dahlia-"

"I am not blind, Cara. Something, or rather someone, has changed you. Is it that girl? The redhead that was here earlier?"

"Spirits, no. It's not…like that." The blonde shook her head, trying to make sense of all the thoughts running through it.

"What do you mean 'not like that'?" Cara hesitated, earning herself a glare from the brunette. "Tell me Cara."

"It's not a girl at all." The blonde stated matter-of-factly and waited for the other woman to grow upset.

"So you mean you-"

"Yes."

"With a-"

"Yes Dahlia."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." Silence was the only reply Cara received as Dahlia processed the information given to her. "I really am."

"No, I'm…I'm happy for you." Dahlia smiled up at her; the special smile that was only reserved for Cara and for Cara alone.

"Thank you." She couldn't help the blush that overtook her and Dahlia chuckled at her sister's discomfort.

"So."

"So?"

"Tell me everything." Dahlia demanded. For the next two hours, Cara did just that.

* * *

I really couldn't resist... not sorry haha. Please let me know what you think ASAP!


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the wait. I hope the beginning of this chapter makes up for it ;)

* * *

**Chapter LIV Complications**

_I should have stayed with her, _Aria kept thinking to herself as she stripped naked and lowered herself into the tub of hot water Jameson had prepared for her. Biting her tongue to keep from moaning at the sensation, Aria contemplated whether or not she should return to Dahlia's chamber as soon as her bath was finished. Before she could decide on an answer, there was a knock at the door.

"It's me." Hayden's voice called through the door. Aria couldn't help but smile at the man's etiquette. No matter how many times he had seen her naked, he would always knock before entering their room.

"Come in." she told him and sat up a little in the tub. She heard Hayden open the door and enter the room but stop dead in his tracks. The sight of Aria's bare back, her waist-length hair loose and wet at the tips gave him chills. "Oh, please Hayden. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He had to clear his throat before replying.

"Aria, your beauty is just as breathtaking as it was last night. And the night before that, and the night before that." He chuckled to himself as he knelt beside the tub. Aria scowled and splashed some water in his direction before retrieving a sponge. "Let me." Hayden took the sponge from her hand and positioned himself behind her. He pushed Aria's auburn hair out of the way and began to scrub her back. Mesmerized by the sounds she made, Hayden almost forgot what he wanted to ask her. "How's Dahlia?"

"Better. Cara's with her." Aria said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Hayden's calloused hands on her skin.

"Has she said much?" he asked as he maneuvered his hands to massage her neck.

"Who?" Aria mumbled dumbly and Hayden chuckled. He loved seeing how she reacted to his touch.

"Dahlia." He proceeded to massage Aria's neck and dropped the sponge in the water as his other hand rubbed her back.

"I don't know." She whispered and how she made that sentence sound so sensual, he would never know. Hayden's hand continued its movement on her back as he eased his lips closer to her skin. Feeling his lips on her neck, Aria's breath hitched as she moved to expose more of the skin to his assault. The hand that had previously been massaging her back had made its way to her stomach and was drawing patterns above her navel as Hayden began to suck on the pulse in her neck. Aria couldn't suppress the moan that came from deep inside her throat that only seemed to heighten Hayden's desire for her.

"We can find out later." Hayden whispered in her ear and took her lobe into his mouth. Aria gasped at the new sensation and tangled her hands into his hair, urging him to continue.

"Mhm." She agreed almost incoherently as Hayden's hand on her back moved around to gently cup one of her breasts.

"Unless you'd like to go now." He teased, earning himself what sounded much like a growl from the woman beneath him.

"If you don't stop talking I'm going to end up taking matters into my own hands." Aria snarled as she realized too late how erotic that sounded.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Hayden purred into her ear, causing Aria to shift uncomfortably in the water.

"Maybe a bit of both." She admitted as the hand on her navel snaked downwards in a painfully slow manner.

"Then I think I should stop." And stop he did, only causing Aria to groan in frustration.

"Hayden." She warned as she fumbled in her search of his hand. She found it hovering over her thigh took hold of it and led it back to her wet skin.

"Yes Aria?" he asked innocently and refused to move his hand. Aria frowned, aching for his hands on her.

"Touch me." she breathed in his ear and he was only too happy to oblige. His mouth immediately resumed its attack on her neck as his hand continued to massage her breasts. His other hand however, remained stationary on her thigh. Aria opened to her mouth to demand, or beg (she wasn't sure what would come out) him to lessen the throbbing in between her legs but before she could, Aria felt the fingers slither underneath her. She shut her eyes tightly and patiently waited for what she so desperately needed. Soon enough, Hayden's hand found what it was looking for and Aria's eyes shot open as her hips arched into his touch. She gasped as his fingers toyed with her and felt him chuckle into her neck. Before she knew it, Aria felt a cold sensation take over her entire body as she lifted out of the tub and into her lover's arms. His hand still buried inside her, his tongue still marking her neck, he laid her on the bed. Finally removing his mouth from her neck, Hayden glanced up at her and she blushed at being so exposed.

"You're so beautiful." He told her and it only helped enhance the reddening of her cheeks. He leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on her lips which Aria was delighted to return. His kisses traveled down her neck, to her chest and after stopping there for only a moment, continued down her body to her tight stomach. When she realized he had no intention of stopping, Aria lifted her head and gave him a questioning look. "Today is just about you, my love." He told her as his mouth continued its journey down her body until it finally reached its destination. Aria only vaguely remembered wrapping her legs around Hayden's neck and scratching his scalp with her fingers as he brought her to unimaginable bliss over and over and over again. After each release, the force of her magic almost threw him backwards but the sounds she made kept his mouth attached to her skin as he rode out each wave of pleasure with her.

Aria had fallen asleep minutes after their…session had ended and Hayden was perfectly content with waiting for her to awaken. Lying on the bed next to her, he couldn't help but stare at the wonder that was Samaria Stone. Every part of her was perfect as if sculpted by the Creator herself. The way her hair cascaded down her face so elegantly, the tiny moan she let out as she dreamed. Hayden reached a hand out and stroked her face, desperate to memorize her every feature. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she stirred, turning herself to face him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Hayden slowly reached around her and wrapped a blanket around Aria's naked form before getting comfortable himself. Before long he found his own eyelids drooping slightly and he began to give into sleep when a harsh knock jarred the couple.

"Aria!" A voice, Cara's, shouted. The girl was out of her bed faster than Hayden thought possible and opened the door to reveal a distraught looking Cara. Aria self consciously tightened her hold on the blanket that covered her nude body as she frowned at her sister's expression.

"What is it?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Cara opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Aria reached out a hand and placed it on the woman's cheek. "Cara, what's happened?"

"Dahlia." Cara's voice trembled as she shut her eyes. Aria swept away the tear that had fallen as she waited for an explanation. "Please…come quick."

* * *

Yes, you are allowed to be thinking 'what now?' PLEAASEEEE REVIEWWW and I will love you forever.


	55. Chapter 55

Honestly, this chapter is pretty depressing. Not reccommened if you're having a bad day. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'll try my best to have another chapter for you by the end of the weekend! (See what happens when you review? :P)

* * *

**Chapter LV Cara's Story**

Cara could hear nothing but the echo of her, Aria, and Hayden's footsteps as they raced towards Dahlia's chamber. The walk, or sprint, there was dead silent; each mind drawing the worst conclusions possible for the night, but it was different for Cara. She knew what was happening to her friend- her sister- and she also knew that there was nothing anyone could do about it. Cara tried hard to ignore the fact that tears were streaming freely down her face as she yanked the door to Dahlia's room open without knocking, surprising everyone in it. What surprised Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan more than the woman's abrupt entrance was her disheveled appearance. Aria and Hayden filed in behind Cara, trying to glance over the Mord'Sith's shoulder to see what had happened. Aria finally managed to sidestep the blonde and gaze upon the older woman. The sight that greeted her would haunt her until her dying day. Biting her tongue to avoid gasping aloud, Aria's hand frantically searched for Hayden's and wrapped it in a snake-like grip. Dahlia was lying on the bed, her face void of any color, lips blue, and skin almost yellow. Blood pooled around the woman in pints, soaking into the sheets underneath her. Aria also didn't fail to notice where the blood seemed to be originating from.

"Did you know?" Cara asked without turning to face the girl. Confused, Aria frowned and turned to face her sister.

"Know what?" she barely had the chance to finish asking before Cara whipped around and grabbed her by the collar, shoving her hard against the wall behind her. Aria saw everyone in the room flinch and take a step towards the two.

"Did you know?!" Cara repeated; emphasizing every word as her grip on Aria's shirt tightened. Shocked at the woman's hostility towards her, Aria was left speechless until Cara slammed her back into the wall. "_Tell me!_" The blonde trembled; her once sapphire eyes engulfed by red as she continued to cry violently. Cautiously, Aria lifted her hands and placed them on Cara's face, wiping away as many tears as she could reach.

"Cara," she whispered, hoping to calm the woman. "I don't know what you're asking. Just tell me what happened." Aria's hands moved from the blonde's face to her arms, slowly pulling them off of her. "Tell me."

"She's…" Cara seemed incapable of saying whatever she needed to say aloud; her voice shook and her eyes moistened at the mere thought.

"Dahlia was with child." Zedd finished for her, forcing Aria's gaze to shift over Cara's shoulder.

"Was?" Hayden asked from the corner, still wary of the close proximity Aria had with an enraged Mord'Sith.

"Yes, was." Zedd confirmed his own face dropping. Richard and Kahlan had moved closer to one another, holding hands like life depended on it.

"Is she…" Aria asked the room, terrified of the answer. Zedd shook his head.

"Dahlia's still alive but only just. Her previous injuries only added to the toll the miscarriage had on her body. A second later and I fear she would have not survived." The wizard explained. Richard put a hand on his grandfather's shoulder and muttered a 'thank you' for saving the woman before the couple went to leave. As they reached the door, Dahlia groaned and tried to roll on her side before deciding it was not a good idea. Cara and Aria were by her side within seconds, the blonde taking hold of her best friend's hand and Aria reaching for a spoonful of water.

"Cara?" Dahlia's weak voice called as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'm right here." The blonde responded, not knowing what else to say. She had comforted many Sisters of the Agiel, especially Dahlia, after they had been beaten ruthlessly by their former master, but never like this.

"What…happened?" Dahlia asked as she finally managed to open her piercing gray eyes. They searched the room frantically, wondering why everyone was staring at her…and who the three people huddled in the corner were. Noticing that her question had gone unanswered, she returned her raptor gaze to the blonde who almost flinched away.

"Everything's alright, Dahlia." A familiar, tender voice told her. Turning her head slightly to the right, Dahlia saw the same red-headed teenager that she had almost strangled the day she woke up in the Palace. Which Palace was that again? "Just rest." the girl placed a wooden spoon to her lips and Dahlia rushed to take in the liquid before her eyelids started to fall against her will.

"Right." She mumbled as the girl toweled her forehead dry. Why was she freezing yet sweating? "Rest." she confirmed before unconsciousness took over once again. No one in the room knew what to do or how to respond to Aria' lie, resulting in an uneasy silence once again dominating their presence.

"Someone should stay with her." Kahlan suggested, her voice almost as small as Dahlia's. Before Cara could have the chance, Aria volunteered, earning herself a tentative look from the Confessor. Cara simply released the breath she had been holding.

"Help me change the sheets." Aria told the women. They nodded and ushered the men out of the room. While Cara picked Dahlia up and cradled her in her arms, Aria and Kahlan stripped the bed of its blood soaked sheets and made it anew. Cara placed the woman back on the bed and covered her to her underarms.

"Come on Cara. You need to rest too." Kahlan ushered the woman in red out but not before Cara placed a gentle kiss on Dahlia's forehead. As the door closed behind them, Aria sighed. What was she supposed to tell the Mord'Sith when she awoke? The truth? Yes, she would want to know…right? Massaging her temples, Aria made herself comfortable in the chair she would be occupying for the remainder of the night and silently wished that Hayden had stayed with her. Maybe he would have known what to do. Hayden always knew what to do.

The two women did not speak to one another as they walked down the corridors of the Palace. Cara's hand lay passively on her Agiels, the pain a welcomed comfort from what she had just seen. The sight of Dahlia collapsing to the ground, blood pooling around her as Cara cradled the woman and yelled for the guards would not be one she would soon forget. Kahlan picked at the hem of her Confessor's dress while she walked. She knew this couldn't be easy, especially for Cara. Kahlan knew about the treatment the Mord'Sith received from their _Lord Rahl_ and that pregnancies amongst the women were fairly common. Unfortunately, Kahlan was also aware of the fact that if a child of Darken Rahl was born female or without magic, the infant and its mother were executed almost immediately. Many Mord'Sith had died this way and Cara had almost been one of them. Somehow, after the birth of Cara's son, Rahl decided to keep her alive. It wasn't because the child had magic; that news would have spread like wildfire throughout the territories, so why? Was Darken _in love_ with her? Kahlan shuddered. Having met the man herself (and apparently married and conceived a child with him in an alternate reality) the thought of him loving someone, especially Cara, gave her chills.

"Cara." she stopped walking as they neared her and Richard's chambers. The woman in red stopped but didn't bother to face her. Kahlan reached out and took her friend's hand, forcing her to turn. "It's going to be alright."

"You don't know that." Cara mumbled, her eyes suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"But I believe it." Kahlan said as she squeezed the woman's hands. "We're going to find this Torren, we're going to execute him, and Dahlia's going to be fine."

"What don't you understand, Kahlan? She'll never be fine again." Cara replied, yanking her hands out of the Confessor's grasp. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child?"

"No." Kahlan admitted quietly. She never had the chance.

"Well allow me to educate you." The sarcasm oozed from Cara's words. "Even someone as cold-hearted and emotionless as a Mord'Sith can still feel the life growing inside of her. They feel their child's discomfort, their joy, and their every movement no matter how small. Everything changes; you _feel _more, even your instinct to protect the Lord Rahl seem trivial." Kahlan didn't miss the change in pronouns. "You get the slightest glimpse at what it feels like to _love _and to be _needed_. You'd sacrifice anything and everything just to make them smile even though you've never even seen their face or heard the sound of their cries before. Dahlia knew she was with child and expected all this, maybe even looked forward to it. Now it's been taken away from her as if the fact that she did not even consent to the _creation _of the child wasn't enough!" By the time Cara finished, she was almost screaming in Kahlan's face. Her eyes threatened new tears and her lip quivered.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing the Confessor could think to say. Ashamed at having taken her anger out on Kahlan, Cara hung her head. She deserved an explanation.

"A week before I was due to give birth Darken Rahl ordered me to the dungeon. I was to remain there, alone, until the child was ready." Cara cleared her throat and Kahlan eased closer, curious to learn what no one else knew. "I thought I would go mad. I wanted to scream just so I could hear the sound of someone's voice. A little over a week later, it was time and a Mord'Sith and midwife were brought into my cell. The birth wasn't as difficult as some of my sister's but once it was over I realized that the time had come for them to take the child away. I…begged Rahl to let me see him just for a second. I could hear him crying but Rahl just laughed at me. He said 'there's no need for you to see him, Cara. He won't remember you anyway.'" Cara mimicked the man's voice almost perfectly to the point where it made Kahlan shiver. She stepped closer to the woman, hoping to offer some support if need be. "I kept on begging him until he took the child away and locked the door behind him. The only thing I remember after that is someone telling me that he had been taken to be trained by the Dragon Corps."

"The only think you remember?" Kahlan asked, confused as to Cara's amnesia. The woman chuckled coldly.

"How do you think Darken Rahl reacted to his favorite Mord'Sith _begging_?" she summed up and Kahlan regretted asking. She placed a hand on a leather clad shoulder and squeezed.

"Dahlia has help. We'll be there for her every step of the way and she knows it." She promised as she embraced Cara. Momentarily stunned by the gesture, Cara took a second to reciprocate it but once she did, no one could ever again call the Mord'Sith cold-hearted and emotionless.

* * *

So sorry I depressed you but this story was not meant for the weak-hearted from the beginning! Please don't forget to drop a review; they mean the world :)


	56. Chapter 56

Your reviews are all truly fantastic & they are the reason for such rapid updates! Continue review & I'll make sure to write faster for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter LVI Now?**

When Cara opened the door to her room, she immediately felt the presence of another behind her. Spinning her Agiels into view, she whirled and raised a hand to attack the intruder. Before she could get the chance a hand snatched her wrist, stopping the assault before it began.

"Cara." the man's voice said, his face almost completely obscured by the darkness of the room. He released his grip on her hand and took a step closer to the blonde. "I'm-" He never had the chance to finish as Cara launched herself forward, colliding her lips feverishly with his. Briefly stunned, it took a moment for him to react. He wanted to talk; he knew she _needed_ to talk but the feel of her body pressing so perfectly into his rendered him incapable of speech. "Cara!" he finally managed to blurt out, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her at arm's length. She reached for him again only to be stopped short.

"Please Ben." Cara's voice barely traveled the distance to his ears. "I need you." At hearing Cara so desperate and longing for him, Ben's grip on her shoulders weakened, allowing her to shrug his hands off of her and throw herself into his arms again. His back collided with the armoire behind them, a small shot of pain easing up his spine. As Cara's lips covered his face and neck with hot kisses, Ben slowly started to forget why he was stopping her.

"Cara." he moaned her name as her tongue danced across his skin. She grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt and before he knew it, it lay across the room. Her mouth traveled down to his bare chest, marking him as her own. Ben's breathing increased as she eased further south, her lips never leaving his body. Suddenly, he felt someone wet. Looking down at her, he realized that it was a tear; one single tear that Cara had let escape while she undressed him. Taking her softly by the shoulders, Ben brought her up to face him. Her expression was stone, her eyes almost completely blank and it shattered the man's heart. "Cara. It's going to be alright." She simply she shook her head once.

"I don't care anymore." Her voice came out flat and the chill that ran up his spine had nothing to do with his lack of clothing.

"Yes you do. You care and that's why you're hurting but that's okay." He assured her. "It's who you are. It's…it's who I fell in love with."

"Love." Cara almost scoffed at the word. Ben took her face in between his palms and brought his own close.

"Yes Cara, love. I love you and you love me and there's no denying or avoiding it anymore." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We're going to fix everything. Together."

"Together." Cara tested how the word sounded on her lips and she had to admit; it sounded fairly magnificent.

"Together." Ben confirmed with a smile as he took her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her leather clad arms around his naked waist and allowed him to hold her against him. The beating of his heart warmed her very soul and the lifeless expression she had been sporting began to wither. Looking up, she captured his lips in a kiss completely unlike the previous one. Slowly, the kiss grew in passion and before Cara knew it, Ben was helping her with the troublesome latches and ties of her leather. Once her neck was exposed, Ben couldn't resist giving it the same attention she had given his. His tongue traced patterns all over her, starting from her lips to her collarbones. Drinking in the taste of her skin, Ben could feel himself hardening once more. He pressed his body closer to hers and Cara urged him on by grinding her hips into his. He groaned against her neck, the vibrations only stirring the woman on more. Hoisting her up, Ben carried his lover to the bed as she wrapped her long legs around his body. Easing her gently into the mattress, he continued his assault on her skin; removing any article of clothing that dare get in his way. Minutes later, their bodies connected in pure bliss and they spent the remainder of the night filling the corridors with their cries.

Weeks passed and Dahlia had been completely healed of her wounds. Her _physical_ wounds, that is. She resumed her duties as Mord'Sith and joined her sister in guarding the Lord Rahl and his pseudo family but everyone could tell that she wasn't herself. Of course, no one expected her to be. Mord'Sith or not, the events of the past few months were more than traumatizing but Dahlia was handling it as well as anyone could.

_"I can never forget what happened." _She had told her sisters. _"It has changed me but I'm not going to let it get in the way of my life." _

Everyone, including Aria and Kahlan, resumed their duties around the Palace but the search for Torren never ceased. Richard was more determined than ever to locate and execute the man that had caused so much pain and misery and quite frankly, no one disagreed. Hayden and Ben continued their training together; the younger man rising through the ranks and proving his worth daily. Richard and Kahlan had finally decided to speak about the one topic they tended to shun: children. Both wanted a baby more than anything in the world but they were also mortified at what would happen should Shota's prediction come to pass. After days of deliberation, Kahlan informed Aria and the Mord'Sith that they were going to try it. Everyone was ecstatic. Cara made a point in tossing the pendant the witch woman had given Kahlan to prevent pregnancy into a locked drawer (although she opted for the fire and was forced to change her mind at the last moment). Berdine and Raina had asked their Lord Rahl for permission to do the unthinkable: get married. Richard, being Richard, gave them his blessing in a heartbeat and the ceremony commenced. It was breathtaking; all of Aidyndril had come to witness the impossible and for a moment, everything was perfect.

Unfortunately, a dark shadow was making their way towards the residents of the Confessor's Palace. Torren, disguised only by a cloak and hood, stood on the outskirts of the New District and watched. He watched the people of Aidyndril, merrily progressing through their lives as if they couldn't die at any moment. He watched the Confessors in all their glory pretend like they were superior to the rest. He watched the Lord Rahl, the Seeker who had married his Confessor. There was room in the story for the man's demise as well. Most importantly, he watched the Mord'Sith. How pathetic they were; their greatest enemy was standing not a yard away from them and their oh-so-keen senses failed them. He chuckled to himself, gaining the attention of the sniveling excuse for a man who followed him like a tail.

"Now Master?" Alek practically drooled as he begged his _master_. Torren turned and stroked the man's cheek with a toothy grin. He pictured the warm blood of the Mord'Sith soaking his hands, their pulse weakening below him as he strangled the life out of every last one.

"Yes my dear Alek._ Now._"

* * *

Part of me wanted to end it here but I couldn't do that to you guys. As you can probobly tell though, it is nearing the end rather quickly. Please leave a review and let me know what you want to see for the last few chapters (even though the ending I've had brewing since the beginning is going to remain) Thanks in advance!


	57. Chapter 57

Wow, your reviews were fantastic guys so have another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter LVII I'll Go**

As the couple made their way to the grand hall to intercept diplomatic visitors from the Deep Nothing, Aria couldn't help but take Hayden's hand into her own. Ever since Dahlia's incident, the two had grown even more inseparable than before (as if that were even possible). They had even briefly discussed the possibility of having children.

_"One day, of course we will." _Hayden had happily announced, giving Aria a gentle kiss.

_"One day."_ She confirmed with a smile of her own. Richard and Kahlan walked in front of them, Cara and Raina standing behind the two couples, guarding them silently. The whole 'bodyguard for everyone' fiasco had proven to be quite an annoyance. The Mord'Sith refused to allow anyone to guard them, as it was their profession by nature, but they also refused to accept the fact that Torren was mainly after _them_. After days of arguing, with both Kahlan and Aria, the stubborn, leather clad women won and now Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Aria, Hayden and even Ben could go nowhere without an armed escort. Fortunately, the women knew how to keep their distance and offer their charges privacy, which is more than what they could say for Aria's devoted guard, Jameson.

"Aria," Kahlan turned, her waist-length hair almost hitting the girl in the face. "Now that I think about it, you really don't have to come to this."

'Are you sure?" Aria struggled to withhold the smile she wanted to break into. These meetings were dreadfully boring and could easily last hours.

"Yes. Richard can help me with anything I need and besides, you've been present in enough to understand them." the brunette smiled at her sister. "You're allowed to be happy, Aria." With that, the girl broke into a smile of her own and blew the older Confessor a kiss causing her to chuckle.

"Thank you, Kahlan." Aria started to pull Hayden back down the corridor.

"Behave!" Kahlan called after the teenagers, knowing that they were planning on doing the exact opposite. The thought of Aria being with Hayden in any non-platonic way should have disgusted her, at least, but Kahlan couldn't help but smile every time she saw the two together. She was so happy for them.

"Telling them to behave is just as good as giving them permission to burn down the Palace." Cara grumbled as she eased closer to the dark-haired couple. Richard chuckled.

"She's right, Kahlan. They're teenagers; you remember what that's like." Richard didn't catch himself in time; remembering that neither woman walking with him had much of a childhood, let alone a rebellious stage. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Cara interrupted him.

"Oh please Lord Rahl. You had the mind of a teenager up until yesterday." The blonde sneered, baiting the man. Kahlan snorted and Richard knew neither woman had taken offense.

The brunette leaned over, pretending to examine Richard's brain through his ear.

"Nope, nothing's changed since yesterday Cara." The man surprised her but turning his head abruptly and catching her lips with his. Cara rolled her eyes but hid a smile at their affection.

"Raina, you really don't need to come everywhere with us. That's what he's for." Aria pointed discreetly at Jameson, her ever-present shadow.

"No, I do." Raina persisted, her gaze never leaving the hallway.

"We'll be fine. I'm sure Berdine is lurking around, bored out of her mind." Hayden tempted the woman only to receive a stern glare in return. "What could possibly happen in the Palace? Have you seen how many guards there are in this place?"

"Yes, that's part of the problem." She continued to examine every crevice and dark column in front of them.

"Oh, come on Raina. Not _everyone_ is out to get us." Aria chuckled at her sister's persistence.

"Right, only about 90 percent of the people you meet." The Mord'Sith mumbled under her breath.

"We won't leave the Palace. Promise." Aria pouted her lips at the woman. "Besides, Jameson can protect us just as well as-"

"Please don't insult me like that." Raina interrupted, immediately offended at the thought that Aria believed this sell-sword was a better fighter than she was.

"That's not what I meant Raina. I just mean that he's confessed. He'd fight anyone who tried to hurt me with more passion than _almost_ anyone else." Aria made a point of giving Hayden a sidelong glance. Raina sighed. "We'll be careful. Besides, how much trouble can we get into?"

"The two of you? Do you really want an answer?" Raina rolled her eyes as she stopped and turned to face the two. Both chuckled, seemingly overzealously, at her comment.

"You haven't seen Berdine in days. Really, you're all taking this protection detail much too seriously." Hayden continued to press the woman. "Is some time alone too much to ask for?" Raina sighed again as she considered: sulk around the Palace with two love-struck teenagers and a depressing confessed stranger, or take some time to show Berdine how much she really did miss her. As expected, her _wife_ won over her protective instincts.

"If I hear you even broke a vase…" Raina pointed a gloved finger at the two who broke into smiles.

"Thanks!" Aria and Hayden cried simultaneously and took off towards the gardens. Shaking her head with a laugh, Raina watched as Jameson struggled to keep up with the two and turned to find her wife.

Giggling at the joke Hayden just made, Aria reached to open the doors to the gardens of the Confessor's Palace. They really were the most beautiful place in the whole city and every time the couple had the chance, they would visit them and tend to the flowers and little animals that had made their homes there. Before she could push the doors open, Hayden wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around. Pressing her back against the closed doors, she smiled as he lowered his lips towards hers. Hayden's spontaneous nature was something Aria enjoyed most about the man…amongst other things. Kissing him back immediately, Aria felt the wave of apprehension she usually felt at showing affection in front of Jameson vanish. Even though he had tried to kill her, Aria still felt sorry for the man. Having to watch the person you love with someone else sounded excruciating and it's not like he could even complain about it. Instead, the man just averted his eyes and scanned the hallways. Aria felt Hayden try to push his tongue into her mouth and chuckled.

"Really, in a hallway?" she teased him.

"Sorry. I just can't resist-"

Before he could complete his sentence, the sound of ringing steel caught the duo's attention. Whirling around, they saw a group of men dressed as Palace guards descending towards them. Immediately drawing their weapons, Hayden and Aria positioned themselves appropriately and Jameson eased closed to his Mistress.

"Who are you?" Aria asked; her voice harsh and demanding a reply. From the mass of men now surrounding the three, another pushed his way to the center with a smile.

"I," he bowed dramatically, "am Alek." He unsheathed his sword slowly, as if he enjoyed the sound and vibrations it made against his hip. "And you must be Samaria Stone."

"That's Confessor Samaria, you filthy pig." Jameson took a step towards the small man, sword pointed at his chest. Alek only chuckled and smacked the blade away with his own.

"Careful where you point that thing, Jameson. I know you aren't…in your right mind but I am still your superior." Alek narrowed his eyes at the soldier he once controlled and Jameson practically growled. "Now, if you'll come with me Aria. We have much to do."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Hayden stepped forward causing Alek's men to tense up. They had heard rumors of the boy's skill with a blade and his determination to keep his Confessor safe.

"Well in that case I'll just kill the two of you and take her by force." Alek leaned on the hilt of his sword and watched as the men tightened the circle they had pressed the three in the center of. Aria and Hayden sprung into action at once; Aria tossing her two daggers at the closest men, hitting them square in the chest. Hayden cut the throat of the nearest man and launched himself at Alek, the two engaging in a deadly duel. Taking out her hidden Agiels, she took in the apprehensive looks on the soldier's faces.

"You don't need to listen to him. Put down your weapons and all will be forgiven." She promised the remaining soldiers. A handful seemed to consider the offer while the rest simply eased closer.

"Get her, you fools!" Alek screamed as he parried one of Hayden's attacks. Snapping out of their trance, the men rushed Aria, swords raised. Seeing no diplomatic end to this, Aria huffed and met them halfway. She killed three easily; they practically gave her their lives. As she thrust her Agiel onto another man's heart, killing him almost instantly, Aria risked a glance toward Hayden and Alek. For a small man, Alek sure did have the strength to make it quite a fair fight. The thought unnerved Aria and she tried to fight her way towards the two men. Pressing her back to Hayden's, the couple continued to slaughter the men that dared attack them.

"How many _are_ there?!" Hayden cried over the yelps of pain.

"Focus, Hayden!" Aria screamed back. She had killed at least a dozen, Hayden another dozen, Jameson probably another dozen. He was right; how many of these men were there and how long could they last against this army? Suddenly, a new cry echoed across the corridors and Aria spun her head just in time to see a sword being thrust into Jameson's chest. She saw the tip protrude his body and screamed,

"Jameson!" Aria had never seen a confessed man die before, especially not one that was confessed to her. She rushed to his side and killed his murderer. Cradling his head in her arms, she smoothed back the man's hair from his sweat-covered face.

"I'm-I'm sorry M-Mistress." He spouted, blood pouring out of his mouth and onto Aria's arms and dress.

"Don't be, you fought bravely. Thank you." She held back the urge to cry as she heard the sounds of battle being fought behind her. Hayden was keeping them away from her so she could comfort the man that had died protecting her. A smile broke out on Jameson's face and Aria felt his heart stop. Enraged, she rose and cried out for blood, particularly Alek's. She killed two men on her way to him but Hayden got in the way. Stepping in front of her, he resumed his match with Alek knowing that she was too distraught to concentrate against the man. Instead, she focused on killing as many of these vermin as humanly possible. Succeeding for a while, Aria felt a small glimmer of hope that they might actually survive this until she found herself on her knees. Grasping the back of her skull, she deduced that someone had used the hilt of their sword to try knocking her unconscious. Unfortunately for them, it didn't work. Still on her knees, she whirled around and jabbed her Agiel into the man's neck. Coughing blood, Aria openly hoped that he died in agony. Struggling to stand, Aria blinked and tried to clear the haze that seemed to cover her eyes. Vaguely, she saw another three men approaching her and she readied herself. Unfortunately, in her state Aria couldn't hold them off and one detached and went after Hayden.

"Behind you!" she screamed, seeing the man ready to strike Hayden from behind. The boy turned at the last moment and parried the blow. Whirling around to face the remaining men, Aria felt a fist collide with her jaw and soon found herself tasting the floor. The man pounced on her, trying to pin her arms and legs, while another stepped on her wrist, breaking it and forcing her to drop the Agiel. Snapping her head forward, she headbutted the man on top of her and turned her body to kick the other in the face. She missed, hitting him in the thigh instead, not causing nearly enough pain for him to release her broken wrist. He swung his leg out in anger and kicked her in the abdomen. Immediately, Aria felt a searing pain shoot through her body and knew that the blow had done far too much damage. Seeing her weakened, the man straddled her waist and started to pound Aria's face and body with his fists. In desperation, she brought up her hands to protect herself which only resulted in the man grabbing her already mangled wrist and twisting it. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Enough." a calm voice rang out. Aria continued to struggle underneath the monster of a man as she took in the sight around her. Bodies were everywhere, including Jameson's. Blood covered the marble almost entirely. Turning her head, she saw Alek with his blade pressed firmly against Hayden's neck. The sight terrified Aria more than she ever thought possible.

"Don't." she coughed out, the weight of the man on her bruised torso making it difficult to breath. "I'll go with you." Alek chuckled coldly.

"After you killed almost all my men? I do believe that Lord Torren would require some...compensation." the man stepped closer to Aria and the soldier. With a look, he ordered the man on top of her to get off and immediately handed him Hayden. The brute of a man wrapped his huge arms around Hayden's neck and took out his sword, pressing it against Hayden's abdomen. Aria struggled to get up while Alek towered over her.

"No, no Confessor. I do believe it's best if you," he kicked Aria in the stomach as she was trying to stand, resulting in a wave of chuckles from the surviving soldiers, "stay down." Clutching her abdomen, Aria rolled on the marble willing herself not to cry.

"Son of a bitch!" Hayden screamed, earning himself a fist to the cheekbone.

"I'll willingly go with you." She repeated hoarsely, ignoring Hayden's cries. "Just let him go." She turned her gaze to Alek, her pure emerald eyes boring into his cold blue ones. She hated how much they reminded her of Darken Rahl and immediately shook the thought from her mind. He knelt by her side and smiled, revealing rotten teeth.

"And what if…" his hand came out to stroke her cheek and Aria did everything in her power not to flinch away. "I don't want you willing?" The men behind him chuckled again as Aria swallowed the bile that burned her throat.

"I will _kill you!_" Hayden roared from behind Alek as the man continued to stroke Aria's face.

"Then I'll go…unwillingly." She forced herself to say anything to save Hayden. She didn't dare look at the boy for fear that Alek would see how much he truly meant to her and kill him anyway. Alek smiled at the thought and moved a few strands of auburn hair out of Aria's eyes.

"Yes," he inhaled her scent as his nose almost touched her neck. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. "I suppose you will." He backed up only slightly, wanting to look into the woman's eyes when the inevitable happened. What he saw surprised him. It wasn't fear, nor anger, it wasn't even hatred; it was hope. The thought made him want to laugh. She was waiting for someone to come rescue them; someone like her precious Mord'Sith sisters. "They're not coming." He whispered in her ear and watched as another shudder went through her beaten body. Without looking away, Alek raised his hand and gave the order. Aria's eyes almost bulged out of her skull as she saw the man holding Hayden bring his curved sword away from the boy's chest and back. Before Aria could even blink, the sword's jagged end could be seen protruding from Hayden's body and she found herself screaming for the second time since she could remember.

* * *

Put down the pitchfork, blow out the torches & leave a review :P


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter LVIII Soulless**

_"NOOO! HAYDEN!" _Aria shoved past Alek and practically crawled towards Hayden's fallen form. Ignoring the agonizing pain that wracked her body, Aria turned his face to look at her. He was still alive; there was time to save him! Determined, Aria pressed down on the open wound with all her strength, however little it was at the moment. Hayden sputtered and droplets of blood shot out of his mouth but Aria refused to ease up.

"Aria." He managed to whisper.

"Don't speak. You're going to be fine." Aria ordered him. "Do you hear me?! You're going to be okay." Hayden simply smiled in return. Aria couldn't feel the hot tears that seared her skin until they dropped onto her hands, mingling with Hayden's blood.

"I…" Hayden opened his mouth to tell her something but couldn't seem to get the words out. Aria leaned closer and put her ear by his lips. "Love you." She couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips as Hayden's hand found hers and squeezed.

"I love you too." She whispered, placing a salty kiss to his lips. "Please don't leave me."

"For….ever?" Hayden breathed as he tried to reciprocate the kiss.

"Forever." Aria confirmed, her tears now mixing with his as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hayden. Please don't go. I love you."

"I'll…wait for…you." Hayden uttered as his grip on Aria's hand loosened.

"No, please no! _Hayden!_ You can't leave me! Not now, _please!_" Aria grabbed the boy's face between her hands and shook him. Cradling his head, much like the way she held Jameson minutes before, Aria rocked him back and forth, begging him to return to her. In a sudden move of desperation, Aria placed her mouth over his as she had done countless times before. Breathing her life into him, she willed him back to her.

"Stop her!" Alek ordered and Aria felt herself being torn away from him. She struggled, seeing red as Hayden's body disappeared from view behind a mass of uniformed men. Screaming and kicking out at the group, Aria shouted,

_"I will kill all of you! __**I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE CROWS FEAST ON YOUR EYES!**__" _The outburst clearly terrified a few men as they continue to drag her away from Hayden's corpse. One soldier grew tired of hearing the girl scream and took it upon himself to grab her by the hair and haul her backwards, not realizing that a marble staircase lay behind her. Aria felt her body being thrown and the impact of the marble corners on her already broken body rendered her completely helpless. She tried to stop herself but her fingers, soaked in blood, slipped and merely accelerated her descent. As she heard, rather than felt, herself stop at the foot of the grand staircase, Aria struggled to look up. When she did, she saw a mass of men slowly approaching her. Blood had reached the bottom of the staircase and enveloped Aria as she lay motionless, waiting for death to claim her as well. _Hayden's blood_ was soaking through her hair, her dress, and her very being. As she realized that he truly was gone, Aria felt her heart physically shatter and a burning sensation seeping across her body that felt vaguely familiar started to take over. Alek's face came into view and that was the only thing needed to push Aria over the edge. A bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the Palace and Aria guessed it was hers. Her eyes turned from green to blood red as she felt the rage of a thousand suns possess her once more. Rising from the heap she had landed in, she ignored whatever physical pain her body felt and approached the mercenaries. Noticing her red eyes, they immediately dropped their weapons and tried to make a break for it but Aria was faster. Raising a hand, she confessed every man in sight, leaving Alek for last.

"Command me, Confessor." she heard ringing throughout the hall, as over twenty men were brought to one knee before her.

"Kill each other." She ordered her gaze never leaving Alek's terrified blue eyes. The man backed himself in a corner, cowering in fear. He raised his hands defensively and went down on both knees.

"Forgive me Confessor, I was only doing what-" Alek's begging was interrupted when Aria's hand wrapped around his throat and brought his feet off the ground. Pressing his back into the stone wall, Aria held her gaze, contemplating how she should end his miserable life. In the end, she confessed him as well and dropped him from the wall.

"Mistress, how may I please you?" Alek groveled at his new master's feet. Aria simply kicked at him and he bowed once more, upset at having displeased his mistress. Bending down, she used the tip of her finger to bring his gaze upon hers. The sounds of war waged behind the two, as soldiers killed one another left and right at the command of their Mistress but Aria ignored them. Once the man was gazing intently into her soulless, red eyes, Aria let out a sadistic grin.

"Guess." She told him and the man fell to the floor in convulsions, blood seeping from every pore in his body to mingle with the rest. Knowing that he would soon be dead, Aria dropped to her knees, exhausted. The beating her body had taken and the blood rage had sapped her of every ounce of strength that she possessed and soon enough, Aria found herself landing amongst the bodies of her slaughtered enemies.

"What in the name of the Spirits was _that?_" Richard asked, turning to the two women beside him. The greetings they had to endure did not last as long as they had expected and Richard, Kahlan and Cara were on their way to the kitchens before they knew it. On their way there however, the trio was stopped by what sounded like a scream echoing across the Palace halls. Turning to glance at one another, they didn't even get a chance to reply before it happened again. This time, all three knew exactly what it was and had burst into a sprint before they could hear it again.

* * *

Remember what I said about the pitchforks and the reviews :)


	59. Chapter 59

A friendly reminder that murdering me is still illegal in every country. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter LVIX Too Cold**

As they sped towards the sound of the scream, every guard the three passed frantically fell into step with them. Confused but sensing the anxiety the Lord Rahl, Mord'Sith, and Mother Confessor emitted, everyone either drew a sword to follow or threw themselves out of their way. Kahlan led the small party, her legs carrying her faster than she ever believed possible at the thought of her sister in peril. If anything had happened to her, Kahlan knew it would be her fault. _Spirits, please let her be safe, _Kahlan silently prayed, knowing it was futile. As the group neared the area Kahlan presumed the screams had come from, they were greeted with a battlefield. The guards that had been following them immediately stepped in front of the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor, some even in front of Cara, clearly still sensing danger. Just as the guards shrouded her view, the Mord'Sith noticed a figure in red collapse to the ground.

"Aria!" the woman shouted and pushed through the guards attempting to protect them. Reaching the girl, both Kahlan and Cara fell to their knees at her side and just as Cara moved to roll her over Kahlan grabbed her hand and held her back. A sense of uneasiness flooded over Kahlan as she realized there was more to this gruesome scene.

"Wait!" she shouted, her voice echoing across the marble hall stopping the soldiers in their tracks. Cara frowned and opened her mouth to protest. "That man, he has no wounds." Kahlan pointed the man Aria had her back to when she lost consciousness.

"So what?!" Cara practically screamed at her, forcing her arm out of the Confessor's grip. Before Kahlan could reply, the two women heard a groan escape the girl's lips. Slowly, Aria shifted her body until she was on her back, her eyes trying desperately to open. Once they did, Cara understood Kahlan's reaction.

"GET BACK!" the woman in white shouted, shoving Cara backwards. Unwillingly, Cara scurried backwards until she reached where Richard and the soldiers were standing. Seemingly helpless, Richard and Cara glanced worriedly at one another.

"Check the dead." Richard ordered quietly. "And inform my grandfather." Soldiers ran to do his bidding.

"Aria." Kahlan tried to soothe the girl as her red eyes stared menacingly at her. Kahlan was sure that if Aria had the energy, the girl would have strangled the life out of her already. "It's alright, it's Kahlan. You've won, it's over." Slowly, the green of Aria's eyes started to reappear. Tears continued to flow down the girl's face and Kahlan continued to wipe them away. Aria opened her mouth and tried to speak. What came out was barely a whisper and Kahlan leaned in closer, straining herself to hear.

"Hay…den." Aria breathed, her voice betraying the pain she was feeling.

"We'll get you to him soon Aria. I promise." Kahlan motioned for Cara that it was safe to approach and the woman was by their side before she could even blink.

"Help." Aria mumbled. "Help."

"We're getting help sweetheart. Please just hold on a little longer." Kahlan furiously wiped away the tears that obscured her vision. _Don't take her away. Please, I'll do anything!_

"Kahlan, wait." Cara frowned and leaned towards her sister. "She's not saying 'help'. Listen…she's saying 'help him'." Both women's eyes frantically searched the area for the boy. "Kahlan." Cara's gaze fell upon the once white marble steps that were now dripping with blood. By the time Kahlan's eyes adjusted, Cara was already making her way around the maze of fallen bodies and up the staircase.

"No." the Mord'Sith whispered as she reached the top. Dozens more bloodied corpses piled against the entrance to the Palace gardens. Crazed, Cara quickly wove around the bodies and examined the faces until she found the one she was looking for. Her heart catching in her throat, Cara dropped to the boy's side and checked for a pulse. Feeling nothing, Cara cursed quietly. _If I kiss you I'll never hear the end of it, _Cara thought as she lowered her lips onto his, breathing every bit of life into him she could muster. _He's too cold!_ Terror flooded the Mord'Sith's senses. No, he couldn't be gone…not completely. Cara refused to believe that she couldn't bring him back; she was the most skilled of her kind! If she couldn't, no one could.

"Damn it boy, wake up!" she screamed, desperately trying to catch her breath before continuing. Her hands and leather were completely soaked in his blood…there was so much of it…too much of it. Lacking oxygen, her lungs screamed in protest but Cara refused to relent. _Wake up you selfish son of a bitch! My sister needs you!_ Her body refused to relinquish any more precious air and Cara soon found herself leaning back on her heels, staring at the corpse she had once thought a friend. "No."

"Cara!" Richard's voice called up to her as the group below waited despairingly for crucial news. Her hands shaking, Cara stumbled as she rose; her eyes never leaving Hayden's. As she stood to her full height, Cara could see the scene below her and the pleading eyes of Richard and Kahlan gazing up at her. Cara opened her mouth to tell them but found that she had no voice. At seeing Cara completely frozen and silent, the dark-haired couple understood: Hayden was gone for good. Soldiers rushed up the stairs, cautious so as not to slip on the bloodied marble, and quickly deduced that none of the men up here were actually Palace guards either. As Cara took a step to return to Aria's side, she felt herself stagger from the lack of oxygen and excursion of the Breathe of Life. Familiar with the effects the Breathe had on the savior, a guard took Cara by the arm and pulled her away from the edge. Annoyed, the blonde wanted to yank her arm out of his grasp, how dare he touch her?! Instead, she raised a hand and he released her. Lethargically, she made her way to the bottom of the staircase where she was met with a pair of glossy grey eyes. Without a word, Richard wrapped his strong arms around the woman and drew her in.

"I couldn't…he-I'm…I'm sorry." Cara mumbled into Lord Rahl's tunic.

"I know. It's not your fault." Richard closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to fall for both Hayden and for Aria. They didn't deserve this. They deserved to happy after all they had been through. Cara eased her way out of the man's arms and gradually made her way towards Kahlan and Aria. Surprisingly, and much to Cara's dismay, Aria was still conscious. She was waiting…

"Aria," Cara began, smoothing some of the girl's hair back and ignoring the blood and bruises that adorned her once perfect body.

"He's going to be okay." Kahlan smiled down at the girl. Stunned at the Confessor's lie, Cara remained silent. "You're both going to be fine."

"Zedd should be close." Richard said as he stood over the women. The sight of Aria so broken and defeated wrung Richard's heart in ways that he thought were reserved for Kahlan and Kahlan alone. Kneeling at Aria's vacant side, he took her limp hand in his. "Just hold on." Aria groaned, the pain in her belly intensifying the more she breathed.

"Please, please, please." Kahlan begged as she swayed the girl in her arms. Cara's stone expression shattering as she saw tears freely flowing from Kahlan's eyes.

"Don't leave us, Aria. Please." Cara begged alongside Kahlan, never having felt so helpless in her entire life.

"Kahlan!" A voice cried out from behind them, startling the trio.

"Zedd, come quick!" Richard ushered the wizard towards Aria's beaten body. Taking Richard's place at the girl's side, Zedd's eyes frantically searched for a wound to heal. The problem wasn't finding one, it was _picking _one.

"Please, do something." Cara's broken voice pierced straight into Zedd's heart. Looking up at the woman, he saw sheer heartbreak staring back at him. "Please, Zedd."

"Kahlan." He touched the Confessor's shoulder lightly, trying to gain her attention. "You need to let go." Slowly releasing the girl, Kahlan didn't even bother to brush away her tears. Instead, she reached for Cara's hand and squeezed. "You two," Zedd pointed to the closest soldiers. "Get her to the nearest room." Cara and Kahlan reluctantly moved away from the girl.

"Gently." Kahlan ordered the guards as they gingerly lifted the now unconscious teen. "Zedd-"

"I promise, Kahlan I will do everything humanly possible to save her." Zedd tried to assure her before racing after the soldiers, leaving Richard, Kahlan and Cara alone with their guards. Without warning Kahlan turned and fell into Richard's arms, sobs wracking her entire body. Cara envied the woman; her ability to weep so openly was something Cara could never accomplish. She wanted to, oh did she want to cry, but something in her told her not to. That and Ben wasn't there to hold her if she broke down. Oh Spirits, how was she going to tell him? He had grown to love Hayden as a brother over the past few months. This would devastate him. And Aria? Would she forgive them for lying to her? Would she even _live_ to forgive them? Without glancing back, Cara took off down the corridor, ignoring the yells from Richard to come back. Several guards raced after her, the threat of attack still imminent, but she didn't care. Cara's boots echoed loudly throughout the Palace as she sprinted in the direction of her sisters' chambers. Someone had to be held responsible for this and Cara knew exactly who she would take her rage out on.

* * *

I cannot wait for you guys to read the rest of this story! A sequel is already brewing in my head but if you have ANY ideas whatsoever for it, PM me ASAP! Also, more reviews=faster updates!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter LX Confrontations**

_White sand. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been to the beach so Aria wondered how she had conjured up the delusion of sand. All she knew was that it was warm and inviting as she found herself sitting atop a small hill surrounded by flowers on three sides. Directly in front of her lay the ocean; vast and beautiful yet deadly and merciless at the same time. _

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" a voice caught her attention, one that Aria recognized well. Turning, she saw Hayden standing over her shoulder. He knelt down and pressed a soft kiss where her neck met her shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his scruffy face against her smooth skin and the slight burn in her eyes as the salt from the sea stung them for the first time. "Just like you." _

_ "Where are we?" Aria wondered aloud, standing to face the boy. He smiled a knowing smile that only confused her further. _

_ "I'm not sure." After a moment he added, "But I think I'll stay." _

_ "Stay? But we don't even know where we are." Aria cried, clearly flabbergasted. _

_ "Well I know how to find out." Hayden winked at her and started to walk towards the cordial water._

_ "Hayden," she called out to him but he didn't stop. "Wait!" she ran to catch up with him, the white dress she woke up in flowing in the wind giving her an angelic appearance. Grabbing his hand and halting his descend into the deep waters, Aria grabbed his face into her hands. _

_ "It's alright Samaria. Everything's going to be fine." Hayden offered her a charming smile which Aria didn't return. He placed a hand on her head and laced his fingers through her sliky hair. Pulling her close, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he felt her arms wrap around him. "You have to let me go." _

_ "No." she replied immediately with more force than Hayden knew she had. "Never." _

_ "Aria," he choked back a few tears of his own. "It's already too late." _

_ "No, you're wrong. It's not. I know it's not." Her grip tightened almost to the point of pain as the thought that she might lose him sunk in. They would save them, Aria knew that. Any second now they would both wake up on the marble floor and everything will be as it was._

_ "I'm sorry my love." Hayden removed her hands from his waist and looked deep into those perfect jade eyes for the last time. "I'll wait for you." _

_ "Let me come with you." Aria begged, reaching for the boy's hand once more. _

_ "No. You must go back." Hayden said forcefully, stunning her. His expression softened as he realized how harsh he sounded. "I promise we'll be together again." _

_ "But I want to be together now." Aria stared intently at her bare feet emerged in the sand. The waves gently caressed the two as they called Hayden away from her. _

_ "I know and I'm sorry but we cannot. Please Aria, you must go back." Hayden begged. _

_ "I don't-I don't want to live in a world without you." She admitted, salty tears now spewing from her eyes like tidal waves. He laughed softly before replying. _

_ "I'll always be with you Aria. No matter what world it is, I will never leave you. Ever." His promise soothed her slightly and Aria's grip on him started to loosen. Suddenly panicking, she tried to tighten her hold on him. "I love you." _

_ "No please, take me with you!" Aria yelled as Hayden continued to walk deeper into the water. Emerged up to his chest, he turned back, smiled and wiped away his own tears before blowing her a kiss. "I love you too!" Aria screamed, fearing it was the last time she would get to tell him. Hayden's smile widened at hearing the phrase and a bright light began to envelope him until Aria was forced to cover her eyes. _

The only thing that stood in her way was a door. Resisting the urge to kick it off its hinges, Cara gained the momentary self-control required to actually turn the knob and enter unannounced. The occupants of the room were too immersed in one another to notice her rude entrance. Ignoring the explicit position she had caught the two in, Cara strode over to the nearest mass of brown locks and hurled them backwards. Cara also ignored the gasp that left the lips of the woman remaining on the bed at the sudden lack of contact. Turning to the half-naked woman on the floor, Cara narrowed her eyes and waited for her to notice who had thrown her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Cara snarled at her. Confused, the woman stood, obviously not making an effort to cover herself, and frowned.

"Have you lost your mind?" Raina hollered at her sister, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Yes." Cara growled and approached the woman quickly. Shoving her into the cabinet behind her, Cara pinned Raina against it with an arm to her neck. Reacting immediately, the younger Mord'Sith raised a hand to break the position. Grabbing the woman's arm with her other hand, Cara pulled the fingers back violently but Raina refused to cry out. Instead, she swung her other arm and let it collide with the side of Cara's head. Momentarily stunning the blonde, Raina backed away hoping to understand her sister's rage.

"Cara." she warned, not wanting to hurt the woman. Before Raina knew it, the blonde was rushing towards her. She could do nothing to stop her and instead braced for the impact as her back smashed against the ground and the wind blew out of her lungs. Cara was on top of her, smashing her closed fists against her face. Raina did her best to protect herself as she waited for Cara's anger to subside. Instead, the blonde landed a serious blow to Raina's cheek, practically knocking her unconscious. Suddenly, Raina couldn't feel the other woman's weight on her. Struggling to see, Raina rose just in time to see Berdine tossing the blonde off of her.

"Raina! Are you alright?!" her lover asked and offered her hand. Raina nodded and accepted the help as Berdine examined her wounds.

"Look out!" Raina shouted as she saw a blonde flash behind the other brunette. Pushing Berdine away from her, Raina managed to stop Cara from knocking her to the ground this time. She raised her arms and blocked a vicious right hook from the woman. "Cara!" she desperately tried to get the woman's attention. Instead of listening, Cara rammed herself into Raina's torso with a throaty growl, throwing both of the on the floor. The women rolled around brutally, knocking into furniture and breaking anything in their path. Stunned, Berdine tried to find an opportunity to break the two up but found none.

"He's dead because of you!" Cara screamed as she managed to land a knee in Raina's side. The brunette let out a gasp as she felt something break inside her.

"Cara! Stop!" Raina shouted, desperately trying to take in air. Frantically, she threw both arms up and luckily, struck Cara in the jaw and threw the woman back. Before the blonde could spring up again, Berdine rushed behind Cara and laced her arms around hers, pulling them behind her back.

"Calm down, Cara!" Berdine screamed in the woman's ear as she struggled to escape the hold. Cara threw her head back suddenly, striking Berdine in the nose and forcing the woman to release her. Lunging after Raina, she pinned the woman to the ground.

"He's dead and now she's going to die! _Because of you!_" the blonde spat in her face.

"Cara-"

"If you would have done your job, they'd still be alive! You selfish bitch!" Refusing to give her the opportunity to reply, Cara pummeled Raina with more fists until she felt multiple, strong arms pulling her off of the woman. _"Get off of me!"_

"Mistress Cara, you must stop." A calm, male voice spoke in her ear. Ignoring the order, Cara wriggled and cursed trying to escape from whoever was holding her. "Please stop." As the struggle continued, Berdine ran to Raina on the other side of the room and helped her stand once more. Disoriented from the assault, Raina stumbled only to fall into Berdine's arms. Catching her and sustaining her weight, Berdine shot daggers at the blonde who the guards had finally managed to restrain. Cara did not stop spouting curses at the woman as she was being led out of the room. Once the brunette was out of sight, Cara found that her heart rate had slowed almost instantly.

"Release me." she calmly told the guards who insisted on practically dragging her away. They did and Cara continued walking on her own but didn't fail to notice that the guards had eased closer together to keep her from turning around and sprinting past them. She hastily made her way towards the room Aria was being treated in and forced any thoughts of revenge to the back of her mind…for now. _That's alright_, Cara thought. _I know exactly how to make her pay._

* * *

I've written so much, I think my hand's falling off. Review for faster updates :)


	61. Chapter 61

All your reviews are more than well received! I'm sorry to hear that it made some of you sad but it is nice to learn that my writing can actually do that. Enjoy the rest of the story loves!

* * *

**Chapter LXI Seeker's Insight**

"How is she?" Cara burst into the room, startling Richard, Kahlan and Zedd. Ignoring her, Zedd went back to his task and placed his hands over the unconscious girl once more.

"Cara." Richard eased closer to her. "What happened?" Confused at the question, Cara frowned.

"You're bleeding." Kahlan informed her and took the blonde's head into her hands, turning it to examine the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine." Cara insisted, all the while knowing it would do no good.

"Who attacked you?" Richard asked, his thoughts automatically going to the worst possible scenario.

"No one." Cara admitted and ignored the confused looks from the couple as she went to look over Zedd's shoulder. "Any news Wizard?"

"Shush." The old man whispered while shooing her away. Annoyed, Cara crossed her arms and huffed.

"Let's continue this conversation outside." Richard all but ordered as he led Kahlan and Cara to the corridor. "Now, tell us what happened."

"I told you, nothing." Cara groaned.

"Cara." He warned her. "Who did you attack?"

"Don't worry about it Lord Rahl. I'm handling it." As Cara tried to ease between the couple to reenter the room, Richard's hand grasped her arm and yanked her back. He ignored the slight flash of pain that crossed Cara's eyes and glared at her.

"That's what I'm worried about." He said in a low voice. The guards behind Cara shifted, apparently concerned for the Mord'Sith and the thought stung Richard deeply. Did they truly believe that he would hurt Cara; that he was so much like his father? Pushing the notion away for now, he rounded on the guards.

"Tell me." he ordered them, knowing that they wouldn't dare refuse him. Seeing their slight hesitation, Richard's temper flared. "Now!"

"Lord Rahl," a young, baby-faced soldier stepped forward. "There was a brief…altercation between Mistress Cara and her sisters, Berdine and Raina."

"You _attacked_ Berdine and Raina?!" Kahlan asked furiously. Cara's stone expression only angered her further.

"Well technically, I attacked Raina." Cara shrugged as if she were telling them the weather forecast. "Berdine just got in the way."

"Why would you do something like that?!" Richard yelled. It was one thing to have his Mord'Sith persecuted by a lunatic but it was a whole new dilemma when they started attacking _each other_.

"Because, _Lord Rahl_," Cara stressed the title, knowing that it aggravated him. "Had your Mord'Sith done her _duty_, Aria and Hayden would still be alive." Before she knew it, Cara felt the sting of an open palm against her cheek.

"Aria is _still_ alive!" Kahlan screamed in the Mord'Sith's face. "How _dare_ you-"

"Kahlan." Richard gently took her arm and eased her away from the fuming Mord'Sith. He knew an 'altercation' between the two women would only end in tragedy.

"For how long, Mother Confessor?" Cara replied coldly as Richard placed himself between the two women. The menace in Cara's eyes was unmistakable. "How long until she realizes that you _lied _to her? How long before she _wants _to join him?"

"I lied to keep her alive!" Kahlan screamed over Richard's broad shoulder as he struggled to keep Kahlan away. "If I told her the truth then she would have-"

"Lost the will to live?" Cara finished for her. "And if she doesn't want to stay here anymore, who are _you_ to force her? Who are you to condemn her to an empty, loveless life till the end of her days?!"

"I love her!" Kahlan replied venomously as tears streaked down her face at Cara's words.

"Then you shouldn't be so selfish!" Cara retorted, her own eyes filling with liquid. "You were the one to teach me that loving someone means putting their needs above your own. What happened to that, Kahlan?"

"Cara," Richard got her attention. "Are you saying we should let her die?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't feel the need to instill false hope in her. Hayden is dead." Bowing her head, Cara realized that she was the first to say it aloud. "She won't _want_ to live without him and we all know it."

"No we don't." Kahlan replied stubbornly. "You don't know what she wants. She loves us…perhaps even enough to-"

"She doesn't love _anyone_ the way she loves him!" Cara screamed, her own emotions getting the better of her as she voiced what they all knew to be true. "What would you do if Richard died? Would you want to continue living?"

"That's…different." Kahlan lowered her voice; the thought of a world without Richard made her heart skip a few beats.

"It's exactly the same. Just like you, Aria can only be with _one man_ in the entire world. _If_ she survives, the remainder of her life will be empty and dark, exactly as yours would be if you were forced to live without Richard." Cara took a slow breath. "And then you would expect her to choose a mate, wouldn't you?"

"I-" Kahlan's argument collapsed on itself as she realized the truth of Cara's words. Stepping forward, she embraced the blonde, careful not to squeeze her too tight. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Cara mumbled into the brown locks as she returned the hug.

"What _in the name of the Spirits_ is going on out here?!" Zedd demanded as he shut the door behind him. "You do realize that the life of that girl hands on a thread and that if I can't concentrate enough of my magic to help her, she _will _die, don't you?!" Releasing one another and bowing their heads, the Mord'Sith and Mother Confessor's cheeks reddened. Their screaming match might have just cost Aria her life.

"Is-is she alright?" Kahlan asked her grandfather softly. Quelling his anger slightly, he approached the group and sighed.

"She's-I-I don't know dear one." The old man admitted, his words trembling. "There's just…so much damage, I don't even know where to start. The Con Dar only weakened her more and…"

"And what?" Cara's blue eyes gazed intently into Zedd's ember ones. "Zedd, what's wrong with her?"

"There's…something stopping my magic. It's weak but whatever it is, it's strong enough to hold me at bay." He informed them.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, concern growing by the second. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it's like…it reminds me of a Mord'Sith's ability to revert magic back at its caster." Zedd rubbed his face in agitation. "But that doesn't make sense. Aria knows it's me, she wouldn't try to hurt me."

"Then what is?" Kahlan asked herself, knowing that no one could answer the question. One by one, they filed into the room and watched Aria's chest rise and fall as ragged breaths escaped her lips.

"It doesn't make sense." Zedd mumbled in the corner, clearly agitated at his helplessness.

"It's not your fault, Wizard." Cara assured him just as Richard had assured her it wasn't her fault that Hayden couldn't be brought back. Richard and Kahlan sat on the sides of Aria's bed, each holding one of the girl's hands waiting for her to squeeze back. Distraught, Kahlan placed her head down, seemingly giving up all hope. Cara sat across from them, her head in her hands, quickly descending down the same path Kahlan was. Richard examined each member of his family in despair. Was there nothing they could do for her? If Zedd's magic couldn't get through to her then Aria would surely die and Richard didn't dare think of that would do to all of them. Losing Hayden is hard enough. Stroking the girl's face, he begged her to help him understand. _Please Samaria, we need you to tell us what's happening. How do we save you?_ A tingle ran up the Seeker's spine as a thought occurred to him. Perhaps it was the remains of his Haan that offered him the insight but it didn't matter. Richard knew what was happening and it wasn't at all malevolent.

"What if-" he cleared his throat as he gained everyone's attention. "What if she's pregnant?"

* * *

BOOM! Review for moreeeeee!


	62. Chapter 62

I'm pretty sure this is a fairly long chapter so I'm really excited to see what you all think! Don't hesitate to let me know!

* * *

**Chapter LXII Not Destined for 'Happily Ever After'**

"Pregnant?" Kahlan lifted her head and stared incredulously.

"She would have told us." Cara stated plainly, dismissing the idea promptly.

"I'm not an expert at pregnancies but doesn't the mother usually _wait_ to tell her family in case anything goes wrong?" Richard asked, testing the blonde. "Besides, that's to say she even _knew._"

"How would that explain her refusing magical aid?" Zedd asked, toying with the thought momentarily.

"It's the baby; she's taken after her mother." Richard smiled slightly at the thought of Aria as a mother.

"Richard, that-"

"Makes complete sense." Zedd interrupted Kahlan and shot forward. "_If _Aria really is pregnant then her child would have the same feelings of apprehension towards magic as she does, as well as her abilities. And the child doesn't know me or any other magic besides the one instilled in her so she'd automatically feel threatened."

"I suppose that's possible." Kahlan rubbed her jaw in thought. "How does that solve the problem though?"

"Well, you see-"

"You do realize that you're all entertaining the theory that a _fetus_ has the power to revert the magic of the First Wizard, right?" Cara's depressed voice rang through the room and sobered its occupants.

"It's a long shot, yes, but what else makes sense?" Richard asked hotly. Cara took a breath before beginning her lengthy explanation.

"In her delirious state, Aria resorts to the one thing that's always been there with her: her training. That training tells her that anything magical is a threat and to be avoided or eliminated at all costs. It doesn't matter if she knows you or even trusts you, Wizard. Right now, she doesn't _understand_ anything except that she's hurt." Cara summed up quickly. "I've seen it before."

"Aria's different." Kahlan insisted. "She's not likely to just give up."

"Because she thinks Hayden's still alive?" Cara shot back.

"Yes." Kahlan replied, forcing herself to temper her anger. "And if she knows she might be with child, you can be damned well sure that she'd do anything to protect that child; including letting magic heal her."

"Well obviously said child thinks differently." Richard mumbled earning himself a glare from his wife.

"Can we first confirm the presence of a child before we continue to speculate?" Cara asked Zedd with a raise of her eyebrow. He nodded and proceeded to raise his hands over Aria's abdomen.

"Wait, Zedd." Kahlan yanked his hands away. "Won't the child just push you away again?"

"There's only one way to find out." He said solemnly.

"Be careful." The Confessor ordered, making Zedd lips twitch upwards.

"Yes, beware the mighty embryo, Wizard." Cara snapped sarcastically. Ignoring her, Zedd resumed his magical search. The inspection lasted several minutes and in that time no one moved. Before Zedd could finish, there was a knock on the door which Richard quickly opened. Revealing an expressionless Ben, Richard put a finger to his lips telling the man to be silent. Nodding, Ben came in and practically raced to Cara's side. He hugged her tightly and pressed a small kiss to her lips before giving her a look that spoke volumes. _I know what you did_. Waving her hand, Cara dismissed it as immaterial. She took Ben's hand in her own and stared into his cerulean eyes. _I'm sorry I couldn't save him._ Ben simply offered her a sad smile and kissed her lips again. Cara raised a gloved hand and wiped away the tear that fell from his eyes. Ben's heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought alone destroyed her and made Cara want to crawl in a hole forever. A gasp left Zedd as he removed his hands from Aria. No one spoke as the wizard recuperated. Her patience wearing thin, Cara finally broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked, squeezing Ben's hand tighter than she should have.

"It's a girl." Zedd informed them with a small smile. A wave of relief flooded through Kahlan as she learned they didn't have to worry about a male Confessor. Everyone else simply stared.

"Aria's with child?" Ben asked, clearly out of the loop.

"Apparently." Richard replied glumly. Everyone in the room knew that Hayden's child growing in Aria would result in a highly unpredictable situation. Would Aria want the child? Would she be able to look at a baby that resembled the love she and Hayden once shared?

"Alright, how does that help us?" Cara asked, eager to save her sister.

"At least now we know who's refusing to be helped." Zedd deduced. "It's not Aria at all, it's her daughter."

"Yes, we got that Wizard but how does that _solve_ the problem?" the blonde was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Maybe if we find a way to _tell _the child that we're trying to help then she'd trust Zedd enough to allow him to heal her mother." Kahlan suggested, still reeling from the news. Did Aria know she was pregnant and not tell her?

"You want to talk to a developing zygote?" Cara questioned, raising her eyebrow. Could these people _hear themselves?_

"Actually Cara from what I can tell Aria is at least two- if not three- months pregnant. The baby is well past the zygote stage and will most likely be able to hear me." Zedd informed the blonde with a smug expression.

"Three months?" Kahlan asked in shock. "She kept this from us for _three months?_"

"Kahlan, we don't know for sure that she was aware she was-"

"You don't just go three months with morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, and who knows what else without _assuming_, Richard." The brunette angrily retorted.

"You can ask her yourself once this is over with." Zedd tried to comfort the woman. The expression on Cara's face told the group that she too, was angry at Aria's hesitation in telling her sisters. Once again, the wizard placed his hands over Aria and linked his mind with the child growing inside her. _Hello young Confessor. My name is Zedd. As I'm sure you know, your mother is gravely hurt and if I can't help her then both of you will undoubtedly perish. _Zedd felt the child shift uncomfortable at the disturbance. _You must allow my magic to heal you both. Please, my dear. I promise I mean you no harm. _He waited patiently for the child to release her hold on his magic and once she did, Zedd flooded Aria's body with it. Cara, Kahlan, Ben and Richard saw Aria twitch and assumed that Zedd had been allowed in. Now it was only a matter of time before Aria awoke. Cara and Kahlan sat by her side, taking her hands in each of theirs and waited. Ben stood behind the blonde and placed a reassuring hand on her back while Richard did the same to Kahlan. Once Zedd was finished, he eased back into the chair Richard had placed behind him and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked his grandfather. He knew that in healing another, the wizard in question had to feel everything they felt. Zedd nodded, placing a hand over his chest.

"No one should ever have to feel the heartbreak she did." He told Richard quietly. "And it's only going to get worse." The bed creaked as Aria shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes were closed firmly and her grip on Cara and Kahlan's hands tightened tremendously.

"It's alright, Aria. You're safe now." Cara told the girl softly. Both she and Kahlan were wondering the same thing: what do they tell her if she asks about Hayden? The truth would destroy her, sap her of her will to live and in process, take her unborn child with her. Aria groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Aria, please don't try to move. You're still hurt." Kahlan's velvety voice said. "Just rest now."

"Hay…den." The girl mumbled as she desperately tried to relax her body. Why did everything hurt?

"Just rest Aria." Cara told her before Kahlan had a chance to open her mouth. Soon enough, Aria did as she was told and her strong hold on the women's hands loosened. Kahlan rubbed her eyes, willing the tears to stop as Cara stood and paced around the room, new tears welling in the woman's eyes.

"She's going to be alright." Ben whispered in her ear as he held her. Cara's shoulder trembled from the force of her rage and nothing Ben seemed to do or say could stop it.

"I'm so sorry Ben. He was like a brother to you. I-" Cara continued to cry into Ben's uniform, noticing that the soldier was holding back his own tears. Hayden really was gone.

"It wasn't your fault. None of this is." He tried to reassure the woman he loved. Instead, Cara seemed to only grow in agitation.

"Are you kidding?" she withdrew from his embrace. "If it wasn't for me _none_ of this would have ever happened!"

"Cara." Ben tried to approach her but she backed away. "You know that's not true."

"Oh really?" a humorless laugh escaped Cara's lips. "So someone else would have chosen to kidnap and train her instead of me? Another Mord'Sith would have ripped her away from her family, away from Hayden, as a child and turned her into a monster?"

"There's no way you could have predicted-"

"If I never existed then she would have lived the life she was supposed to!" Cara openly cried now, no longer caring that everyone was staring at her. "And Hayden would have still loved her because he loved her from the moment they met. They could have grown up together, had a family, grown old."

"You're wrong Cara." Kahlan stepped forward with a stern expression.

"Ah yes, the all-knowing Mother Confessor." Cara taunted the woman in white. "Tell me then, what would have happened to her had I chosen someone else?"

"She would have died with the rest of my kind." Kahlan stated plainly. Cara remained silent, her mouth agape at the realization. "I'd tell you exactly what they would have done to her but I'm sure you already know." Everyone knew what happened to Confessors who were caught by Darken Rahl's quads. There was no need to repeat it. "The truth is that there _is_ no fairytale ending for Aria…in any reality." Kahlan's words shook everyone. They all knew it was true, even Cara, but the woman refused to let herself off the hook.

"Last time I checked, you aren't gifted with _magical abilities _that help you see alternate realties." Cara shot back, her blue eyes hidden behind the vast array of tears.

"No, she isn't." Zedd stepped in. "But I am and if you would like, I could show you exactly what would have happened had Aria been destined to live a different life."

"You-you can?" Cara stuttered as she approached the wizard. He nodded. "How do I know you just won't show me what you _believe_ would have happened?"

"Because I wouldn't do that to you Cara." he answered swiftly and Cara couldn't help but believe him. "Sit." She did as he said and waited. "Now to be clear, you want to see what would have happened if _Aria's_ path was different, not yours, correct?"

"We already know what would have happened had I not been Mord'Sith." Cara said, remembering the story Zedd had told them of the alternate universe he had visited on their journey to defeat the Keeper.

"Just…relax. And don't kill me." Zedd ordered seriously as he placed his hands on the sides of Cara's head.

_The complex magic wove through Cara's mind, changing the scene in front of her to one of a familiar cottage. This was where Cara had taken Aria from; this was her home. _

_ "Aria, you haven't finished your studies!" a firm, feminine voice called out from a window. Cara turned to see a woman in her late thirties, with dark, long hair and strikingly beautiful eyes; Aria's eyes. Katherine was her name, Cara remembered. Slowly, Cara approached the house. Although she doubted that she could be seen lest she change what shouldn't be tampered with, Cara kept a low profile as she heard rapid footsteps approach. _

_ "Coming mother!" Cara turned just in time to see Aria shoot past her, almost through her, on her way to her mother. She looked exactly the same except for one thing; there was a spark in her eyes that Cara had never seen before. 'That's because you destroyed it', Cara told herself. Cara listened intently as Katherine tutored the young Confessor in numerous lessons. Kahlan wasn't kidding when she had told them all she was forced to learn as a child. After what felt like hours, Katherine finally dismissed her daughter. Aria bolted out of the room, a smile tugging at her lips and Cara could only guess where she was going. Following the girl, Cara found herself at the bank of a river. Aria was merely inches from her and Cara wished she could just reach out and touch her. _

_ "Aria!" someone called to her and she turned immediately, rushing towards the voice. Cara found herself frozen in fear. She knew who the voice belonged to and she didn't know if she could handle seeing his face so soon. The choice was taken away from her as Aria leapt onto the boy, pressing her lips against his. Their kiss deepened and Cara silently prayed that she wasn't about to witness something that would certainly scar her for life. Thankfully, the kiss broke as the couple decided they needed oxygen. The sat on the side of the river and Cara gave them their distance. She felt wrong; like she was imposing on a personal moment in their lives when in fact, she wasn't; mainly because these people didn't exist…at least not really. _

_ "You know I love you right?" Hayden whispered into the girl's hair, causing her to break into a beaming smile. _

_ "Yes. I love you too, you know?" Aria murmured as she inhaled his scent. _

_ "I do." The boy replied and just as Cara thought she was going to have to shield her eyes, the two broke apart. _

_ "Do you smell that?" Aria shot up, examining the very air. Cara, being only a shadow in their world, couldn't smell or feel anything. Confused, she looked around and spotted smoke. _

_ "Fire." Hayden confirmed and before Cara knew it, she was sprinting after the couple as they headed towards the village. _

_ "MOTHER! FATHER!" Aria's scream pierced the air as she ran towards the house, desperate to save her family. Before she could even reach the front door, Aria was stopped by a group of five men. Five? Cara thought. Quads were groups of four. Looking around she saw the bodies of three D'Haran soldiers. Four for each Confessor, she corrected herself and shuddered. Alright, she thought. I've seen enough, I get it now. Take me back. _

_ "Looks like we found the other one boys." One of the men stepped forward, blocking Aria's path to her home. "And my, what a sight she is." Smiles spread from one soldier to the next as they took in the girl in front of them. _

_ "Where's my mother?" Aria spat poison at the men who laughed. _

_ "Where do you think?" the same man, presumably the leader, replied sarcastically as he motioned to the burning house. Rage coursed through Aria's veins. _

_ "I'll kill you." She promised them as she surrounded her. Cara wanted to scream. WHERE WAS HAYDEN?! Suddenly, the boy appeared from behind the men, stabbing a soldier from behind and moving on to the next. Unfortunately, Hayden had not received the training he had in the real world and Cara knew that whatever skills he possessed would not be enough. Drawing Aria close to him, Hayden raised the sword threateningly. _

_ "Stay away from her." He snarled at the remaining four soldiers. Run, just run, Cara thought. Without a word, two of the four attacked Hayden while the remaining lunged for Aria. Rahl had made sure his quads were not affected by the Confessor's touch before he sent them on their missions. Unfortunately, Aria didn't know this and she waited for one to grab her to strike. Realizing too late, Aria struggled in his grasp and the second man knocked into her, pinning her to the ground. Soon enough, the sound of ringing steel ceased and Cara saw the two men bring Hayden to his knees in front of Aria. The leader knelt in front of the boy and whispered, _

_ "You're going to want to see this." Cara silently begged Zedd to bring her back so she didn't have to witness what happened next. Instead she was forced to watch as one of the men hiked up Aria's dress and bunched it up at her waist. Strolling away from Hayden, the leader kneeled on her thighs rendering her completely immobile. Cara shut her eyes tightly as the sounds of Aria's rape pounded into her brain. Hayden's scream did nothing to stop the monsters as they savagely beat and assaulted the young Confessor. Aria of course, fought them with everything she had. Unfortunately, what she had was not nearly enough. Refusing to open her eyes did little for Cara; the Mord'Sith could clearly imagine what they were doing to her in her mind. Cara knew that Confessors always fought back even when there was no hope. She had seen it before. Aria, being Aria, did not make one sound as the soldiers took their turns with her. Instead, she struggled beneath them and refused to go quietly. Fists met flesh and soon afterwards, the sounds had stopped. Risking it, Cara opened her eyes and saw what remained of the teenager. Cara fell to her knees as the commander taunted the young couple. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as the D'Haran didn't even allow the two to say goodbye. She grabbed fistfuls of the grass as a dagger swiftly glided across Hayden's neck and the boy fell to the ground, dead in seconds. Aria whimpered, still alive and watching, helpless, as the love of her life died trying to protect her. The soldiers left, satisfied that Aria would be dead soon and Cara slowly made her way towards her broken body. The tears flowed freely as Cara desperately tried to soothe the girl who couldn't even see her. Her ragged breaths caught in her throat as Aria's lungs began to fail her and blood rose into her mouth out down her face. Frantically, her emerald eyes searched for some shred of comfort. Finding none, Aria finally allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks and mingle with her blood. The sobs only made her passing that much harder as her broken ribs pounded against her heart and lungs. Soon afterwards, her breathing decreased and her eyes slowly began to accept the fact that no one was coming. Powerless, Cara laid her body over Aria's as she saw the spark in those beautiful eyes die forever._

* * *

Just wanted to point that I'm fairly certain this isn't possible but I loved the idea of alternate realities that the characters could see. Plus, I don't like leaving my favorite Mord'Sith sad for too long. Review please!


	63. Chapter 63

Sorry for the slow update; I was waiting on some reviews to make sure you guys are still with me. Enjoy & please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter LXIII Sisterhood**

Bolting upright, Cara struggled to take in her surroundings. All she could see were the dead bodies of Aria and Hayden; their blood soaking into the once green field, their cries echoing inside her head.

"Cara, it's okay. You're back." A male voice told her but Cara paid it no heed. She rose to her feet as quickly as possible and dashed out of the room. She had to get those images, those sounds out of her head. Not aware as to where she was heading, Cara fell to her knees and placed a hand over her mouth much like she had done in the field. The hand did little to stop the inevitable as Cara hunched forward and vomited. She barely felt the hand on her back as someone made small circles on her leather-clad skin, trying to soothe her. She retched again, emptying the contents of her stomach completely before she pressed her forehead against the closest pillar. The cold touch of the marble helped her regain her composure and soon enough, Cara stood on her own and gazed into Ben's royal eyes.

"She was right." Cara whispered as Ben pulled her into him once more. "Kahlan was right."

"It wasn't real. It didn't happen." Ben reassured her while continuing to trace patterns on her back.

"But what did is almost as bad." Cara whined and Ben shushed her while pressing a kiss into her hair. The fair-haired couple stood and rocked one another in silence as the cries slowly stopped echoing in Cara's mind.

"Better?" Ben asked her as he wiped away a few stray tears from his lover's face. Cara offered him a half-smile and nodded. "Good. Now let's go-"

"Cara." the couple turned around, hands on their weapons, to see who had snuck up on them. They were met with a sullen faced Berdine and a black and blue Raina.

"What are you doing here?" Cara snarled at the brunette.

"Same as you. I'm here to see Aria." Raina replied coldly as she moved to down the corridor. Cara stepped in her path and both Mord'Sith flicked their Agiels into view. "Get out of my way, Cara."

"You think you deserve to see her after what you've done? _You're the reason she's in there!_" Cara's temper flared and Ben's hand was the only thing that stopped her from lunged at the brunette.

"Cara, don't." Ben begged. "This isn't what Aria would want."

"What Aria would want is for Hayden to still be alive, Ben." Cara shot back without looking away from Raina.

"Raina-"

"No, Berdine." Raina interrupted her lover. "She tried to kill me and she hurt you. I will not let this stand."

"Berdine, get Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor." Ben ordered quietly, locking eyes with the wary brunette. Berdine darted past the blonde and Cara didn't even try to stop her. Stepping in between the two women, Ben pleaded with Cara. "Cara, this is pointless. You and I both know that if Raina had remained with them, she'd be dead as well."

"Well then I feel obligated to correct this grievous imbalance." Cara grabbed Ben's arm and hurled him away from Raina, afraid of what the brunette might do to him.

"I would never want to see them hurt. You know that." Raina's eyes narrowed. "Had I known that-"

"If Darken Rahl were still alive, what do you think he'd do to you Raina?" Cara tilted her head in amusement.

"You know exactly what he would have done." Raina's voice broke slightly at the mention of their former master.

"Do you think he'd beat you or Berdine?" Cara asked the woman. "That _is_ what used to happen, right? When one of you misbehaved, the other would be punished, am I correct? Or do you think he'd just make you watch while he-"

"Cara!" Richard's voice called from behind the blonde. "Raina. Both of you stop this immediately!"

"She attacked me, Lord Rahl. She hurt Berdine!" Raina fumed. "I demand she be punished."

"Demand?!" Cara cried. "A Mord'Sith who not only doesn't know how to do her job but refuses to acknowledge her _place_ as well? How did you ever survive him?" Cara taunted the woman, wanting to force her hand so she had an excuse to hurt her.

"Cara, stop it." Kahlan warned, moving closer to the Mord'Sith. Richard grabbed her arm, holding her back. If this got ugly he didn't want Kahlan anywhere near it.

"_She's _the reason Hayden is dead and Aria is close behind him!" Cara shouted. "Her job was to protect them, was it not Mother Confessor? And she ignored her duty for what; to play house with her girlfriend?!"

"You know that's not fair, Cara." Kahlan persisted.

"I would have never left them had I known they'd infiltrated the Palace!" Raina screamed, desperate to get her defend herself.

"You took the one thing that mattered most to her." Cara growled, her stance shifting. "And now I shall take the _only_ thing that matters to you." With that, Cara turned with inhuman speed and grabbed Berdine by the hair, hurling the woman in front of her. The brunette didn't fight her; she knew there was no point. Cara wrapped her arms around her victim's throat and squeezed. One twitch and Berdine's neck would snap, rendering the Breath of Life unusable.

"_NO!_" Raina screamed as she dropped her Agiel in defeat. "Cara please!"

"Cara, don't do this." Richard begged from behind her as the rest of the group stood, stunned and in horror.

"Hayden deserves justice!" Cara screamed, her grip around Berdine's throat increasing to the point where the brunette's breaths came out jagged.

"And he will get it but Cara," Kahlan told her sweetly. "This isn't it. Neither Berdine nor Raina killed him but we will find the man who ordered it. I promise."

"She's the reason he's dead!" Cara repeated, her gaze never leaving one of a mortified Raina. "Why should she get to keep her love while Aria has to live without hers?"

"Cara, this isn't justice and you know it." Kahlan begged firmly. "Killing her will do nothing except bring strife and hatred into your sisterhood. Let her go."

"Please Cara. I'll do anything you want. Just let her go." Tears streaked down Raina's bruised cheeks as the possibility of losing Berdine grew too real to bear.

"This isn't you, Cara." Ben's voice startled her. She had forgotten he was here. "This isn't the Cara I love." Cara's grip weakened and Berdine began to breathe normally again. "We _will_ find him and when we do, proper justice will be dealt. Cara, please."

"I-" Cara stammered, shutting her eyes tightly as her tears dropped onto Berdine's leather shoulder. She couldn't do this; she couldn't murder one of her own. Her grip went lax and Berdine calmly walked out of her reach. Raina raced towards her and planted a desperate kiss to the woman's lips. "I'm sorry." Turning, Cara ignored the shocked expressions on Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and Ben's faces as she dragged her feet towards Aria's room.

"Cara!" Raina called after her and Cara stopped and waited for the woman to reach her. After what she had just done, Cara would let Raina beat the life out of her if that's what she wanted. Instead, Raina surprised her by drawing her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to see them hurt. I swear it. The second Aria wakes up I'm going to offer myself-"

"Ben was right." Cara stated. "They would have killed you too…or taken you. Or Aria would have killed you when she went into the Con Dar. I'm sorry I was so blind." Cara caressed the marks she had left on the woman's face.

"You were right to be furious with me. I will never forgive myself for-"

"This couldn't be helped. I've seen the alternate path Aria could have taken and it ended worse than this." Cara explained. "I'm glad you're not dead." Both Mord'Sith chuckled for a while. "Come, you should see her."

"How is she?" Raina asked concern embedded into her voice.

"She'll live. And so will her child." Cara offered the woman a small smile as she broke the news.

"Aria's with child?!" Raina cried and Cara nodded. Raina broke out in a smile "That's…" The smile eased off her face as swiftly as it had come and was replaced with a frown.

"What?" Cara frowned at Raina's sudden sadness.

"She'll have to raise the child without him." Raina deduced; guilt overwhelming her for the hundredth time since the tragedy had occurred.

"She has us; and Richard and Kahlan and Zedd and Ben and the whole city of Aidyndril." Cara explained. "She'll never be alone, even when she'll want to be. Now come, I'm sure she'd like to see you." Cara opened the door to the room and held it for Raina. The brunette strolled in and nearly collapsed on the floor next to Aria's bed. Before closing the door and leaving the sisters alone, Cara could faintly hear Raina's cries as she begged the younger Mord'Sith for forgiveness.

* * *

I'd apologize for shattering your hearts but... I don't know if I'm sorry :P Review & tell me how much you hate me.


	64. Chapter 64

Sorry for the delay! I finally got a tv since Sandy & was able to buy Assassin's Creed 3! Granted, I finished the game in less than 2 days hence the lack of writing. Hope you'll forgive me because I'm getting the new Tomb Raider on Monday :)

* * *

**Chapter LXIV No Repemption To Be Had**

Days past slowly as Aria began the first steps of mending her broken form. The matter of her broken heart would have to be settled after she could fully understand what had happened. Cara, Zedd and Kahlan spent the most time with her, giving her water, and on the occasion that she could stomach it, food. Cara and Kahlan bathed her as thoroughly as they could without aggravating her broken bones and Zedd performed healing sessions almost every hour. Much to Kahlan's dismay, the people had begun to ask questions after hearing of the attack. Could the guards be trusted? Where was the Confessor? What happened to the men who killed Hayden? To answer some of their questions, Kahlan had Benjamin and his men sever the heads of the attackers and place them on spikes at the Palace gates. Not only did Kahlan want to show rather than tell the citizens what had happened, she also wanted Torren to see what became of those who dared attack the ones she loves. Cara approved of the decision immediately, offering Kahlan what could be interpreted as a smile. No one smiled much anymore. There was no laughter, chatter, or even the slightest cusp of joy amongst the people of Aidyndril and it would remain so until their Confessor was back on her feet and perhaps not even then. They knew that no one would be more distraught then the Confessor herself. They knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

_A slight chirping noise roused Aria from her slumber. She awoke amongst a pile of soft leaves; her head cushioned on a moss-covered rock. Yawning, she stood and stretched her legs, surprised to feel no pain. The chirping increased in intensity and Aria spun in search of it. A small, blue light hovered over the rock she had slept on and Aria approached it. As she did, the sound became louder and Aria realized that this was no light; it was Night Wisp. _

_ "I'm sorry," Aria said softly. "I can't understand you anymore." When she was a young girl, her mother had taken her to the valley of the Night Wisps and taught her to listen to their language. After the Mord'Sith had taken her, Aria assumed any Night Wisp would be too terrified to approach, let alone speak, to her. The wisp bounced around animatedly, chirping louder and louder until Aria had to cover her ears. Suddenly, the wisp took off at an alarming speed. "Wait!" Aria chased after it, dodging branches and tree trunks until she finally caught up with it. Reaching out, Aria took the wisp into her hand and gazed intently as if she could remember their language by looking at it. "Will you be quiet? I need to concentrate." Aria focused on the memory of her mother teaching her the history of the Wisps. She could almost hear her voice as she told the young girl all about the troubles the peaceful creatures faced throughout the centuries, how their existence was vital to all creation and their destruction would bring about the death of all living things. Suddenly, the chirping started turning into coherent words and Aria literally jumped for joy. "What's your name?"_

_ "My name, Confessor Aria, is Tam." The light told her. _

_ "Where am I?" Aria frowned. "How did I get here?" The wisp did not respond. "Where's Hayden?" Again, no reply. _

_ "Come Confessor." Tam began to glide through the air again. "There is something you must see." Aria sprinted after the light at a much more manageable pace until they reached a clearing. Looking towards the sky, Aria saw that instead of the once brilliant blue, it was charcoal black. Tracing the darkness downwards, Aria saw Aidyndril and after straining her eyes further, the flames that engulfed it. She took off, not bothering to wait for the magical being, and reached the city gates within seconds. The completely lack of people worried Aria greatly but she had to get to the Palace. Dodging embers and hopping over destroyed houses Aria opened the Palace doors and was greeted with a wave of burning hot air. She covered her face with her arm and pressed forward, ignoring the already painful burning in her lungs. _

_ "Kahlan!" she cried out. "Cara! Richard! Hayden!" Running from room to room, Aria kicked down doors only to be met with emptiness. "Where are you?!" Seeing Tam race past her, Aria turned swiftly and followed the wisp. "Where are they?!" _

_ "Come." Tam replied calmly, only bewildering Aria more. They reached a pair of doors and Aria heard coughing on the other side. _

_ "Is anyone in there?!" she called. _

_ "Aria?!" A voice, Kahlan's, responded. Kahlan threw her form against the door. _

_ "It's me. Hold on, I'll get you out!" Aria approached the door cautiously and heard a rumbling above her head. _

_ "No Aria!" Cara's voice cried. "There's no time, the entire Palace is coming down! You have to get out!" _

_ "I'm not going to-" _

_ "Cara's right dear one." Zedd interrupted her. "Leave us." _

_ "No!" Aria grabbed hold of the handle and ignoring the smell of her own burning flesh, yanked and pulled to no avail. _

_ "Don't be foolish!" Cara yelled. "Get out of here." _

_ "Aria, you have to leave us." Richard said softly. Was everyone she cared about in that room?! _

_ "No, I can't. I won't." Aria continued to strain herself against the impossible door, the rumbling above her growing louder by the second. _

_ "The roof is caving in!" she heard Kahlan cry and a smash on the other side of the door. _

_ "Get down!" Richard ordered and Aria heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor. _

_ "Kahlan?! Cara?!" Aria screamed, panic flooding her senses. She had to get them out! "Tam, help me!" _

_ "I cannot Confessor." the wisp said solemnly. Scoffing at the wisp, Aria started to throw her weight against the door. _

_ "Aria." A husky voice called out to her. "Go." Cara slipped her hand through the crack and grasped Aria's fingers. "You must go." She sounded hurt. _

_ "Cara, no. I will get you out. All of you." The young Confessor persisted all the while knowing she couldn't. "Please, don't-" _

_ "You have to go. Now." Cara coughed violently, her grip on her fingers loosening._

_ "Aria," Kahlan groaned next to the blonde. "Go. Please." Tears stung Aria's face as the flames became enraged. The creaking sound from above had stopped momentarily and Aria glanced towards the ceiling. She saw a wooden beam on its last hinges, threatening to fall and kill her but she couldn't find it in her to care. "Go." _

_ "I can't leave you all to die!" Aria screamed, her voice echoing against the inferno. _

_ "It's…too late." Cara mumbled, her breath leaving her. Aria heard the two women cough fiercely and winced. She too had begun to feel the effects of the flames; her head was spinning and her lungs in a fire of their own. After the coughing stopped Aria was greeted with agonizing silence. _

_ "Cara?! Cara!" she screamed, fearing the worst. "No! Kahlan! Get up!" Aria pounded against the door and ignored the sound of splintering wood from above. She sank to her knees, no longer caring about the pain her body seemed to be accustomed to. Tears streaked down her face as Aria glanced to the ceiling and closed her eyes as the beam started to fall._

"Aria!" Cara shouted at seeing the girl bolt upright, her eyes still closed and her forehead dripping with sweat. Startling Kahlan out of her restless sleep, the brunette rushed to Aria's other side and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aria?" Kahlan said softly, afraid of scaring the girl. "It's Kahlan." More tears flowed down her face and Kahlan wiped them away. "Open your eyes, you're safe." Slowly, Aria's jade eyes opened only to reveal utter terror.

"Kahlan?" she whispered, her voice a lot hoarser than expected.

"It's me." Kahlan nodded and sat by Aria's side.

"You were dead. All of you were dead." She mumbled over and over again.

"No, Aria, we're here." Cara sat on the other side of the bed and took Aria's hand in hers.

"There was a fire and-and I couldn't get you out and-"

"Aria, it's alright. There was no fire." Kahlan reassured the trembling girl. Aria shivered and began to tip backwards. Cara caught her back and gently helped her get under the covers. The blonde reached over and brought a wooden spoon to Aria's lips. She drank the water quickly and seemed to calm down. This was the longest Aria had been awake since the incident and the two older women allowed a spark of hope to kindle.

"Aria." Cara got her attention. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs." The girl uttered sarcastically.

"So…you remember what happened?" Kahlan asked, clearly afraid of breaking the news to her.

"I, uh- I think so." Aria rubbed her head with her good hand and adjusted the pillow behind her.

"Did you know?" Cara asked abruptly and was greeted with a frown. "Did you know you were pregnant?" Aria shifted uncomfortably.

"Not for sure. I guessed as much though." She admitted shyly, knowing that the women would be angry beyond belief. She was surprising when neither woman began reprimanding her.

"Aria…" Kahlan couldn't help the fact that her voice broke and she looked to Cara for help. Unfortunately the Mord'Sith was caught in a similar position, her jaw locked tight. "There's something-there's something we have to tell you."

"Out with it Kahlan." Aria rushed the brunette and frowned again, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"We-we couldn't…" Kahlan's eyes welled with tears as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Kahlan?" Aria squeezed the Confessor's hand and waited for a response. "Cara?" the blonde looked towards the bed sheets and Aria's heart caught in her throat. It couldn't be what she was thinking. No, it just couldn't. "Where's-where's Hayden?" Aria's eyes widened and her heart beat ten times faster as she was met with silence. "Where is he?!"

"He's dead Aria." Cara mumbled and refused to meet the girl's stare.

"Wha-what did you just say?" Aria turned her full attention to the blonde and grabbed Cara's arm with more strength than she should be able to muster.

"Hayden's-Hayden's dead." She repeated and as the words hit Aria, the girl visibly rocked backwards. Part of her wanted to deny it, to scream at the woman and say she was lying, but she knew it would be pointless. The image of Hayden's blood soaking into her dress and hair was plastered into her memory and Aria found that she couldn't breathe.

"He's-he's-"

"Aria, breathe." Kahlan placed a hand on her back and moved it in small circles in an attempt to calm her. Suddenly, Aria jumped away from Kahlan's touch and sprang up. Swaying uneasily on her feet, she pointed an accusing finger at the woman in white.

"No! You told me-I remember!" she stuttered, unable to complete a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry." Kahlan raised her hands defensively and backed away from the girl.

"Aria, you need to rest. You're-"

"_Shut up!_" the girl screamed, no doubt drawing the attention of everyone within a mile radius. "Where is he?" she asked, her voice alarmingly calm.

"He's…he's down the hall." Cara told her reluctantly and lowered her head in shame. Even though she was not the one to have lied to Aria, she had done nothing to stop it and was equally to blame. Just as Kahlan opened her mouth, Aria spun ungracefully and headed out the door. Shocked, the two women stared agape at one another, not knowing what to do. Aria would never forgive them now.

* * *

This next chapter is going to be so hard to write! Please let me know what your thoughts are!


	65. Chapter 65

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Tomb Raider came in early & I spent the majority of 2 days finishing it (it's ridiculously long but perfect and highly recommended). A really REALLY depressing for you guys that I've had planned since, well basically the beginning. I recommend you listen to the most depressing song in your arsenal while reading. Expect an update soon!

* * *

**Chapter LXV Truly Broken ******

Aria stumbled as she progressed down the marble hallway. Her heart beat as if she had run a hundred miles, sweat dribbled down the side of her face and the aching in her body increased with every step. She knew this wasn't healthy; that her well-being directly affected another human, but she simply could not wrap her mind around the idea. She could hear the footfalls of Kahlan and Cara behind her but forced herself to ignore them. As Aria reached the wooden door, she found that she couldn't bring herself to turn the knob. Stopping in her tracks, Aria attempted to gain control of her body and reached her hand out slowly. The cold feeling of the doorknob on her burning skin shocked her and seemed to compel her to turn it faster. The door flung open to reveal a kneeling figure besides a bed.

"Aria." Raina gasped in surprise, wiping away the tears that now stained her face. Rising to her feet, she swiftly moved out of the way so Aria could approach the bed. Without a word, Aria shuffled towards it and audibly gasped. Seeing Hayden's still form lying in the bed brought Aria to her knees beside him. Her breath came out rasped and jagged as she grasped Hayden's cold, pale hand in her own and squeezed. Stoking his face, she allowed her tears to fall onto his shirt as they had done before.

"Hay-Hayden?" she called quietly. "Wake up." When no response came, Aria shut her eyes tightly as if willing the image to go away would make a difference. "No, you-" Aria started to shake the boy by his shoulders. "You don't get to leave me." She continued to caress his cheek as her tears blinded her and her heart shattered. "Please wake up. I can't-I can't do this alone." Cara and Kahlan silently approached from behind, trying to offer as much support as possible. Raina stood in the corner, a hand over her mouth as the nightmarish scene played out before her very eyes. Aria had brought Hayden into her arms as she sat on the side of the bed and rocked him. She continued to beg him as her words became incoherent and her cries dominated. Pulling his face to her chest, Aria pressed her lips to the top of his head and stifled a scream. Kahlan's eyes welled with tears as she took in the sight and looking over at Cara, saw that the Mord'Sith was not faring any better. Without a word, the older Confessor reached out and took the blonde's hand in her own and squeezed. Suddenly, Aria let out an earth-shattering wail as she continued to press Hayden against her. Her cries became audible as her resolve dissipated completely. Cara and Kahlan were by her side in seconds, each offering their own form of support. They heard the door behind them open and close and realized that Raina had run out, clearly not able to handle the situation. Seconds, minutes, hours passed and Aria's eyes refused to stop the waterfall of tears. Her hold on Hayden had loosened slightly, exhaustion taking its toll, but Aria was determined to hold him to her for as long as possible. Her cries had turned into sobs and her entire body shook violently as her tears continued to stain Hayden's face and neck. Finally, fatigue won over and Aria dropped Hayden's body onto the bed unceremoniously. Completely sapped of what little energy she had, Aria collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his unmoving chest for the final time. Cara glanced over at Kahlan with one thought in her mind: _this_ is what breaking someone looks like. The two women succumbed to their own heartbreak and allowed themselves to cry in each other's presence before falling asleep on the floor besides the bed. ****

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. Please review!


	66. Chapter 66

Told you you'd get another chapter soon! (:

* * *

**Chapter LXVII Skin to Bone, Dust to Dust**

Two days passed sluggishly; two days of Aria lying in her bed, silently crying; two days that were cloaked in a black cloud of mourning for everyone in Aidyndril. Today was the funeral of Hayden Duke and every citizen planned to attend. Speeches would be given, songs would be sung, and the pyre would be lit for the fallen hero from Dawnshire but Aria couldn't find it in herself to care. She found that she didn't care about anything anymore; not her family, her health, or her duties as a Confessor. Everything felt meaningless without Hayden in the world; the sun shining a few shades darker by the minute. Aria sat on the edge of the bed she had occupied for the past 50 hours and willed herself to rise. She knew she needed to look semi-presentable if the entire city was going to see her but her body refused to obey. It wasn't because she was hurt (her wounds had mostly healed by now). It was because she had simply lost the will to live. Anyone who saw her could tell; the small spark in her eyes had been snuffed out, the passion that burned inside her gone. Aria's heart never ceased to ache no matter what she tried distracting herself with. The pain was unbearable, like nothing she had ever felt before and if Samaria Stone was one thing, it was used to pain. But this was different; a whole new level of agony that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemies. Except Torren; she could make an exception for him. A knock on the door stopped Aria's daydream of torturing the man until he cursed the day his mother opened her legs for his father.

"Aria?" Kahlan poked her head in and seeing that she was decent, came in. "Let's get you ready." Kahlan helped Aria lace up her black Confessor's dress and combed her hair for her. Aria's face remained placid as Kahlan desperately tried to lighten her mood. "Do you know what you want to name her?"

"No."

"You should think about it. I'm sure whatever you come up with will be-"

"I don't care." Aria said, louder than anything she had said all week, surprising Kahlan.

"Aria," Kahlan sighed and put the comb down. "Don't say that."

"Why not? I don't."

"Yes you do."

"_No I do not._" Aria emphasized every word in her sentence and stared menacingly at Kahlan from the mirror in front of her. She saw Kahlan visibly flinch at her words but didn't bother pretending to care. "You just want me to have her so you don't have to make any tough decisions." It was the longest sentence she had uttered since the attack.

"You know that's not true. I want you to have her because it'll bring some joy back into your life." Kahlan frowned slightly at the jab.

"Bullshit." Aria spat. "I don't need you to sugarcoat this _Mother Confessor_. I have _nothing_. Everything and everyone I've ever cared about is either dead or a liar."

"Aria, you know I-"

"Save it." Aria stood quickly and made her way out of her sister's reach. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"You would have died!" Kahlan yelled her agitation at the topic obvious.

"Maybe I _wanted_ to die!" Aria screamed back, her face red and her eyes moistening. "Who the hell are you to _force_ me back?!"

"I didn't force you to do anything!" Kahlan approached the girl, anger boiling in her veins at her naivety. "_You choose to come back._"

"I wouldn't have if I'd known." Aria lowered her voice as if suddenly ashamed.

"Cara told me what you said. He told you about the baby and that's when you decided to return so do not stand there and pretend like _I'm _the one keeping you here." Kahlan cried, folding her arms across her chest defiantly and noticed how Hayden's name had become taboo since Aria discovered the truth.

"You had no right!" Aria closed the gap between the two, their noses almost touching. As she screamed, Aria placed a hand over her stomach and winced slightly. Kahlan's mask of anger immediately disappeared and was replaced with one of concern. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder only to be shoved away. "Don't touch me." Without another word, Aria stormed out of the room and made her way to the front of the Palace to burn the father of her child.

"-and above all, Hayden Duke was a friend, a brother, a lover, and a leader." Ben's voice threatened to crack as he addressed the thousands of people gathered below them. "His sacrifice will _never_ be forgotten, his undying love for his Confessor will be memorialized throughout the ages, and his murder will be avenged." As Ben finished his eulogy, a choir of children began to sing a hymn dedicated to soldiers that had fallen in battle. Aria stood with her black hood coveringmost of her face, her dress flowing behind her and probably hindering the view of whoever decided to stand behind her. She could faintly hear the sniffles fromsome of the crowd and of those behind her but as usual, was not affected by their pain. Enveloped in her own misery, Aria found it nearly impossible to feel anything else. She had decided not to speak about Hayden in front of a thousand strangers. They wouldn't understand. No one could understand. Instead, as the song ended Aria approached the pyre where Hayden's freshly washed body was wrapped in elaborate robes and surrounded by flowers. Ben approached her cautiously and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"He-he came to me a few days before it happened." The fair-haired soldier began to explain. "He had this." Out of his pocket, Ben drew a silver ring and held it out to her. On the inside, the words 'take hold of my heart, love me forever' were engraved; the lyrics from the song Aria had sung to him the night had learned of his nightmares. Aria held it in her palm and felt that it weighed more than it should have. "He asked me what I thought about…about him proposing and I told him it was a brilliant idea. It was in his pocket. I thought you would like to have it." He stepped back and Aria simply stared at the ring in her hand. A new, more painful, crushing force descended upon her as she realized exactly what had been stolen from her. Clenching her fist tightly around it, Aria turned to face the crowd and the pyre. She placed a hand on Hayden's chest, silently praying that this was all a mistake and his heart continued to beat. When nothing happened, she shut her eyes and reached for the torch that hung besides the pyre.

"I will always love you." She whispered so that only he could hear it. "Only you, forever. I promise." And with that, Aria bent over, kissed his forehead and gently placed the burning torch underneath him.

Hours passed; the crowd thinned, the smoke blew in the wind creating an unpleasant aroma throughout the city to remind those who did not attend that this was a day of suffering. Aria stood as a statue; unmoving beside Hayden's side. She stood so close that Zedd felt the need to cast a protective shield around the girl so she would not be burned by the flames. It glowed in a red circle around her, protecting her from the fire and the smoke but not from the sight or smell of Hayden's burning body. It wasn't until all that remained were ashes that Aria turned and slowly made her way back into the Palace without a sound. She stumbled through the halls, barely managing to hold herself together. She just had to make it to her room and then she could break down as she had before. Her knees trembled and threatened to collapse beneath her as she turned the corner and was met with a pair of kitchen maids. The two girls stared at her, confused and afraid and Aria stared back menacingly until they turned around and sprinted away. The ring still in her hand, Aria's vision began to become clouded with tears. She found herself practically running into walls and columns and finally, gave up. She leaned against a marble column and slid to her bottom. Curling herself into the smallest ball she could conjure, Aria wept and wept until she could hardly breathe. She was sure a servant or two had passed by and seen her in such a state but didn't bother to concern herself. What did it matter what the people thought of her anymore? As her body trembled and her breathing became erratic, Aria felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Not bothering to see which one of her sisters it was, she toppled forward and into their waiting arms. Cara held the crying girl to her breast as she shook and felt her own heart shatter for the millionth time. Kahlan was stroking Aria's back, trying to make comforting circles to soothe the girl. It wasn't working. The two shared a look; one that conveyed a single message. Maybe things would have been better if they had allowed Aria to die.

* * *

Sorry for all the depression but I can't just glance over it. That would be highly unrealistic. The title of the chapter is from a Linkin Park song called 'Skin to Bone'.


	67. Chapter 67

Sorry for the wait, haven't been feeling well at all but I really wanted to get this up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter LXVII No Rest for the Weary**

She felt dirty, not angry, hurt or distraught; those feelings had faded into numbness during the first week after the funeral. All she felt now was nothing…and dirty. Aria knew she hadn't bathed in weeks and could practically feel the filth oozing from her pores but she was too afraid to wash. She was afraid it would remind her of the times she and Hayden had bathed together. Or the time she had told him of her identity by the waterfall. Of course, Aria did not need to be reminded of these memories; they constantly bore into her mind, an everlasting, gaping wound on her soul. The truth was, she was too afraid to do _anything_ besides lay in the bed she had been placed in after the accident. She couldn't go back to her real room; Hayden's clothes would be there. His scent clung to everything he touched, including Aria herself. Her friends had all but given up on trying to feed her, relying now on the 'healing sessions' Zedd gave her. She knew he was only supplying her body with the nutrients needed to stay alive…and help the baby grow. Zedd deduced that the child would now be almost four months along and Aria's slightly swollen stomach could attest to the truth in that. Despite having to go to the bathroom more often, she did not feel much different. That might have something to do with the fact that she couldn't really _feel_ anything per say. She stood uneasily and made her way to the door. A guard had been posted to keep any unwanted guests out and Aria got his attention when she opened the creaking wood.

"Have some water and a tub sent in. Please." Aria remembered to add the last bit quickly. She needed to learn how to regain control of her misplaced anger; it wasn't the guard's fault that Hayden was…not here.

"At once Confessor." the youth placed a fist over his heart, the traditional D'Haran salute, and took off. Aria couldn't help but think that the soldier looked younger than she did but shrugged it off right away. Who cares? Soon enough, a maid appeared at her door and started to fill a tub with warm water. Aria found herself anxious to wash the past few weeks off of her, pushing the hurt away for a brief moment.

"You can go." She told the older woman who seemed reluctant to leave her alone again. Aria knew why. Stripping her clothes away and tossing them into a heap on the floor, Aria lowered herself slowly into the perfectly warmed water. She almost moaned as she submersed herself. Careful not to use her broken wrist, (the damage had been tpo extensive for Zedd to heal completely) Aria ran her hands through her hair, working around the knots and didn't fail to realize that the amount of water brought barely made it past her shoulders. She almost laughed. Surely Kahlan and Cara had informed the maid of Aria's…wishes. Aria doubted she could drown herself even if she tried; no human body would allow that. It occurred to her that if she _really_ wanted to end her own life, all she had to do was leap off the balcony. She doubted she would feel anything; just the rush of cold air and then nothing. The truth was, Aria was afraid of that too. She was Mord'Sith and from what Cara told her about her time in the hands of Death, Mord'Sith weren't received well in the Underworld. She knew Hayden would bask in the Creator's light (how could he not?) but would death bring them together after all she had done in life? The risk was too great, the possible outcome too terrifying, so Aria remained alive…only barely. Finishing her bath quickly, Aria toweled herself dry and put on a clean Confessor's dress. She had all her red dresses dyed black and vowed to never wear another color again. Just as she adjusted the straps, Aria heard the door behind her open and a pair of hands were gently placed on her shoulders.

"Let me." Cara's silky voice said and Aria relaxed slightly.

"What do you know of tying Confessor's dresses, Cara?" the girl tried her attempt at humor and failed miserably but the blonde chuckled nonetheless.

"I know a bit about complex articles of clothing, Aria." She felt Cara's nimble fingers working up her back, tying the laces faster than she ever could on her own. When finished, Aria sat in front of a mirror and saw Cara pick up a comb. The woman began to comb the unruly mass without a word.

"I don't need to be babysat." Aria stated, quite upset at the prospect. Cara tried to laugh.

"I know." She continued to work through the knots in Aria's hair. "I'm not babysitting you, I just wanted to see you. Is that alright?" The question was genuine, not sarcastic as one would expect from the blonde.

"Yes. Although I don't see why." Aria admitted, the conversation making her slightly uncomfortable already. Apparently, she also needed to mend her people skills.

"Nothing about us has changed Aria. You are still just as much my sister as you were before. Nothing can ever change that." Cara didn't even bother to look at the girl as if they were making casual conversation.

"Cara, look at me." she did. "I know misery loves company but I'm…unbearable." Cara shook her head, the braid waving back and forth quickly.

"Aria, we're all hurting. Yes, you more than all of us, but still," Cara sighed. "We just want to help."

"You can't."

"I know you think that but you're wrong." Cara told her sternly. "Being with the people who love you can make a world of difference. Trust me, I know." Aria knew she was but couldn't admit it. Instead she remained silent and allowed the blonde to continue. "Just come to dinner. You don't have to eat if you don't want to but…we all miss you Aria." Surprisingly, Aria felt a pang of guilt; more than she had felt in days.

"Alright." Aria knew what a big deal it was for Cara to say these things to her and wouldn't downplay that for a moment. She also knew that she needed help; serious help and that only her family could begin to mend what was left of her heart.

"Good." Cara offered her a small smile, the most anyone was giving nowadays. "How are you feeling?" Cara placed a hand over Aria's baby bump and couldn't help but smile wider. Aria stood, unnerved by so much physical contact in such a short amount of time (another thing she would have to work at…again).

"Fine." She made her way to the window, gazing blankly at the bustling life below.

"I'm sure." She heard Cara mumble and chose to ignore it. "You look much better. Come on." Aria had not realized that it was already time to fulfill her promise to the blonde and attend dinner with the rest of the group. Reluctantly, she made her way out of the room and closed it behind her. Even the guard at her door couldn't hold back a small grin as she left the room for the first time since the funeral. They drew closer to the dining hall that Richard, Kahlan, Cara, Ben and Zedd had meals in and Aria could hear servants setting up the table; silverware clinking and plated being passed around. She prepared herself for the pity looks and fake smiles that would be exchanged when they saw who had arrived with Cara and gradually put on the expression she had been sporting for the past few weeks. As the door opened, everyone seemed pleasantly surprised to see her, something Aria had not expected.

"Aria!" Kahlan cried with a smile and shot out of her chair at the head of the table. Cara stepped behind the girl and before Kahlan could reach her, Aria noticed that the older Confessor had put her arms down. She guessed that Cara motioned to the brunette not to touch her and was silently grateful. "Come, sit!"

"We've missed you, my dear." Zedd smiled softly at her and Aria nodded in acknowledgement. She could pretend to feel better, pretend to be mending but she would not pretend to be happy.

"It's great to see up and about." Richard smiled genuinely at her, showing his perfect teeth that reminded her too much of Hayden. She nodded to him as well and took a seat across from Ben. No one failed to notice the silver ring draped around her neck. Since Ben had given it to her at the funeral, Aria had asked him to go to their-well, her room and take a strand of leather from one of Hayden's uniforms. She put the ring through the fabric and wore it as a necklace instead of an actual ring. This way, it felt closer to her heart. The doors all around them opened and dinner was served. A vast array of fruits and meats were brought out, all of which should have looked beyond delicious to someone who hadn't eaten for weeks but Aria couldn't help but cringe. Maybe it was the hormones. As a platter of ham was placed directly in front of her, Aria took one whiff of it and immediately became nauseous. Shoving her chair backwards so hard it almost hit the floor she placed a hand over her mouth and bolted for the kitchen. She heard footsteps behind her but no one called her name, presumably because they knew what had bothered her. Aria found a bucket used to mop, kneeled on the floor in front of it and vomited whatever occupied her seemingly empty stomach. She felt someone holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. After she had finished, Aria leaned back on her heels and saw Cara and Kahlan's faces.

"Better?" the brunette asked as she handed Aria a cloth to wipe her mouth. Aria nodded.

"Happens all the time." Cara shrugged the event off. "When I was pregnant, the smell of baked bread used to set me off like an alarm. Haven't touched the stuff since."

"So _that's_ why you're so skinny." Kahlan placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kahlan. That's exactly why." Cara responded sarcastically and looked back at Aria who was gazing at them, clearly confused. How could they be participating in playful banter after what had happened? She stood and wiped her hands on her dress.

"We best be heading back." She said and turned on her heel before either woman could respond. They sighed and glanced at each other with a look of disappointment before making their way after Aria.

Aria was escorted back to her room by the two women after dinner was over. Unsurprisingly enough, Aria had not touched anything on the table and when they had returned, the ham was gone. The meal wasn't as awkward as they all thought it would be and that pleased them greatly. It showed that normalcy may be attainable in the near future. Aria, on the other hand, felt the opposite. Although no one treated her any different or tiptoed around her, she still felt wrong. Maybe it was because she was still sick. Maybe it was because she was half the person she was before. Maybe it was simply because she didn't _want_ everything to be 'normal' again. Whatever it was, Aria felt more than off as she opened the door to the room; she felt downright awful.

"You look a little pale." Cara pointed out before Aria could enter the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" Aria nodded.

"Guess I just need to sleep." Neither woman mentioned the fact that that was the only thing Aria seemed to do without pause for the past month.

"Right." Cara said, obviously not convinced. Aria's strange reply seemed to grant Kahlan and Cara the permission they needed to enter the room with her. Aria stumbled on her way to the armoire, her arm being caught just in time by Kahlan.

"Aria, what is it?" the brunette asked as she led the girl to the bed.

"Nothing. Just let me sleep." For some reason, exhaustion overtook her just as she saw the mattress of the bed. She knew she shouldn't be tired; all she did was sleep but she couldn't help it. The lightheadedness she was feeling might go away if she lied down.

"There's something wrong." Cara frowned and approached the two. She took off a glove and placed the back of her hand to Aria's forehead. "Kahlan, she's burning."

"Guard!" A different man from before burst into the room less than a millisecond after Kahlan's cry. "Fetch the wizard. Quickly!" He sped off down the hallway in search of Zedd without so much as a salute. Aria had placed a hand over her eyes to shield them from the excruciating pain the light in the room brought. Zedd had warned her that the head injuries she sustained would never truly be healed and that she would carry the migraines until her dying day.

"_Kahlan!_" Cara's shrill voice caused Kahlan to twirl around so quickly, her neck cracked. She turned just in time to see a flash of red as Cara darted across the room and took hold of Aria before she could hit the ground. Cara saw what Kahlan didn't; the slight change in the color of Aria' dress around her thighs.

"What do we do?!" Kahlan cried as she helped the blonde hull Aria onto the bed. Cara shut her eyes tightly and was about to run a hand through her hair before she saw that her ungloved hand was wet with Aria's blood. Frantically wiping it on her pants, Cara ignored Kahlan's question. "Cara!"

"_I don't know!_" she screamed back and ran out the room in search of Zedd. Kahlan remained stationary over Aria, her eyes wide with fear. This couldn't be happening; not now. Please Sprits, not ever.


	68. Chapter 68

So sorry for the delay; life sucks. I'm going to be leaving the country on Sunday for a week so whatever I update until then will be it for a while. Thanks for sticking with me & enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter LXVIII New Beginnings **

"_Zedd!_" Cara screamed as she saw the wizard hastily making his way down the corridor. She practically ran into him and grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself.

"What's happened?!" Zedd shook the Mord'Sith and between pants she managed to summarize the situation. Despite his age, Cara gave the man credit for how fast he made it to the door of Aria's room. Barging in, the two saw Kahlan hunched over the girl, patting her brow with a wet cloth. "Kahlan, you need to move." Zedd practically tossed the brunette behind him and knelt at Aria's side. "What happened after dinner?"

"Nothing." Kahlan breathed. "Just as we got here she started looking pale and then passed out."

"She's bleeding." Cara informed him meekly and Zedd's eyes widened. Ignoring the women, the wizard placed his hands over his patient and closed his eyes. Hopefully there would be no disruption this time around. Aria couldn't wait another second. As Zedd completed the incantation, Aria's eyes snapped open and searched the room wildly.

"Aria," Zedd tried to soothe her. "You need to stay calm."

"What's happening?" the girl huffed, her eyes clouded with pain. She placed a hand to her swollen abdomen and winced. Panic flooded her system and Kahlan reached out to grab her hand.

"Aria, you need to relax. Zedd's going to help-"

"I don't want to lose her!" Aria cried as a waterfall of tears cascaded down her face. "Please, I'm sorry!" Kahlan smoothed the girl's hair and squeezed her hand.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Kahlan wasn't sure whether or not this could count as another lie since she wasn't presently sure of the truth. Cara knelt by Kahlan's side and tried to smile at the girl.

"Please, I can't lose her!" Aria pleaded as she shook her head violently. "It's my fault, I know it's my fault but I'm sorry!"

"Aria, it's not your fault." Cara cooed. "But you need to relax. We're going to help you." Aria's frantic, jade eyes latched onto Cara's azure gaze in desperation. They could tell how hard the girl was trying to slow her breathing and soon enough, her chest rose with ease.

"The bleeding's stopped." Zedd's voice startled them all as he rose to his feet. Placing a gentle hand on Aria' forehead, he muttered a spell and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

"What in the name of Creation was that?" Cara fumed, her eyes dead set on the wizard.

"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Kahlan clawed at Zedd's sleeve and he raised a hand, silencing both women.

"The baby is fine and I believe she will be too." Kahlan and Cara both sighed in relief. "As to how that happened, I have only one theory: the events of the past few weeks are finally taking their toll."

"'Finally'?" Cara repeated in surprise. "She's been locked in a room since the funeral; refusing to do anything or see anyone. I think the worst of her grieving is over."

"That's where you're wrong, Cara." Zedd folded his arms and sighed. "Yes, she was grieving then but she never _dealt_ with what happened; not in a healthy way at least. Today, she got out of bed, got dressed and had dinner with her family like it was a normal day. The only problem is it wasn't. Things can never be as they were and I believe that she has finally come to that realization."

"Are you saying…that Aria almost miscarried because we forced her to leave her room?" Kahlan pressed her index and thumb to her eyes, rubbing them softly.

"Not exactly. I simply believe that the amount of stress she's been through was bound to catch up with her. When was the last time she had a meal? The only reason she's still alive is because I've been secretly supplying her with the nutrients she needs."

"You think she doesn't know that?" Cara huffed angrily.

"She might, but it doesn't change the fact that _she's_ the one making it necessary."

"Zedd, she just lost the one person she's loved since she was a child." Kahlan stated, surprised that Zedd could blame Aria for her situation.

"No, she lost him over a month ago. It's time to pick herself back up and _live_. She's going to die and take that child- _his_ child- with her if she doesn't understand that." Zedd left the room in a hurry and shut the door behind him.

"He's right, you know." Cara said softly as the two women stared at the closed door. "She's killing herself."

"I have a feeling that's about to change." Cara looked at the Confessor with a frown. "Didn't you hear what she was saying? 'I'm sorry. I don't want to lose her. It's my fault.' She knows what she's done to herself and her baby. This…reality check will definitely open her eyes."

Aria awoke hours later to the sound of heavy breathing. She looked around and saw Kahlan asleep by the foot of the bed, her head buried in her elbow and Cara slouching in a chair by the door. Had they stayed there the entire night? Aria straightened herself slowly, the fear of another wave of pain washing over her constantly present. She pressed a hand to her stomach and felt relieved to feel the bump still there. What had she done? How could she have allowed herself to fall so deeply into the hole she had dug?

"Kahlan?" she pressed her foot against Kahlan's arm, shaking the woman slightly. The brunette straightened immediately.

"Aria!" she exclaimed, waking the sleeping Mord'Sith who rushed to join them. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." She shrugged slightly. Aria took in the worried looks on the woman's faces and felt regret hit her like a tidal wave. "I'm so-"

"Save it." Cara raised a hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "Just don't do it again." the Mord'Sith ordered and Aria nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far. I just-I didn't know what to do." Aria shook her head slowly, still not believing that she had almost killed her child. "I promise, I'll-I'll get better."

"We know." Kahlan leaned forward to embrace the girl and couldn't help but smile. "You too, Cara." She reached out, grabbed the woman by her leather collar and forcefully pulled her into the embrace. After they separated, Aria's stomach protested loudly. Kahlan and Cara raised an eyebrow each, waiting for the request they had been wanting to hear all month.

"Could we get something to eat?" Aria asked, blushing slightly as her stomach growled like a gar against her wishes. Both women before her broke into wide grins and helped her stand. "Anything but ham." Kahlan and Cara both erupted into laughter as they led her towards the kitchens. Aria caught herself almost smiling as she followed their lead.

* * *

See? I'm not completely evil...I think (; Promise to review and I promise to update before I leave for Paris/London!


	69. Chapter 69

One more chapter after this, then the epilogue & I think that's a wrap!

* * *

**Chapter LXIX Moving On**

The clang of metal on metal could be heard echoing from any part of the Palace. Aria followed the noise and stood on the balcony facing the training ground. There, Richard, Ben, Cara and a handful of soldiers and Mord'Sith were in the middle of their daily routine. Aria ached to join them; to work the muscle back into her frame but knew she couldn't. It had been two weeks since the scare of a miscarriage and ever since then, Aria had been the model patient. She ate when told, slept whenever she could, sat whenever the others were around, and took all the herbs and medicines Zedd could think of. She had to admit; she felt better. Her head didn't pound as much or as often nor did her wrist ache as terribly as it used to. A part of Aria knew that it was because of her willingness to take care of herself that she was getting better but she also knew that time was a great healer as well. The sting of losing Hayden would never pass; that she knew, but it did lessen to a more manageable burden as the weeks past. It was no longer a crushing force threatening to suffocate her but more of a dull pang that arose when called upon. Aria was grateful for her family and their help in her improvement but she still yearned for vengeance. Once the baby was born, Aria planned to take off in search of the man who had ruined her life and once she found him the Spirits themselves couldn't pry him from her. Snapping out of her daydream, Aria saw Ben and Richard waving up at her from the grounds. They were both shirtless and sweating (much to Cara's appreciation) and Aria couldn't help but wave back. She watched them train and almost chuckled when _Lord Rahl_ paired each soldier with a Mord'Sith. The looks of horror on everyone's faces could be seen even as high up as the balcony. Aria's stomach rumbled and she sighed. Was there ever a time when she _wasn't_ hungry anymore?

"Yes, yes, I know." She told her daughter. "I'm going." Aria made her way to the kitchens and was greeted by the head chef. After she finished her meal, Aria ran into Kahlan.

"Aria, perfect timing." The brunette smiled at her. "I'm heading to a Council meeting. Care to join me?" Aria groaned causing her sister to smile but take her by the arm regardless. She knew it wasn't really a request. As the meeting drew to a close, Aria couldn't help but be annoyed by the pity looks the members of the Council threw her way. It had been over two months and everyone still seemed afraid that she would collapse into a heap before their eyes. As the sisters made their way to the dining hall where they would be met the rest of their band, Kahlan turned to her sister with a question.

"Is it five or six months now?" Aria stopped and placed a hand over her stomach in thought.

"Is it bad if I say I have no idea?" she scrunched her nose and shrugged causing Kahlan to chuckle and shake her head.

"No, just curious. So in about three months we can start expecting." Kahlan deduced and Aria nodded, paling at the thought. Kahlan caught sight of her sister's apprehension and stopped walking. Taking her hands in hers, Kahlan offered the girl a small smile. "Don't worry, Aria. Everything will work out perfectly."

"You don't know that." Aria huffed in response. "I'm…I'm scared Kahlan."

"It'd be strange if you _weren't_." Kahlan rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.

"But I'm not supposed to be scared. I'm not used to it." Aria gazed intently into Kahlan's emerald eyes and waited for a response.

"Aria, fear is something we all live with. It doesn't make you cowardly or weak; it makes you human. Just like pain." Kahlan paused and took a breath. "Someone once told me that courage is not the absence of fear but the triumph over it."

"Who said that?" Aria brought her eyebrows together and tried to think of who could have come up with something so…perfect.

"My mother." Kahlan smiled softly at the memory. "I was young; about eight years old and I came home crying because I had been startled while hunting. My father missed a shot while hunting a boar and it attacked us. He grabbed me, put me on his shoulders, and I cried all the way home. When I explained what had happened I told my mother that I was not crying because I was still afraid; I was crying because I was angry at myself for being afraid in the first place."

"What did she do?" Aria asked, intrigued. She had very few memories of her own mother, let alone Kahlan's but what she did remember was that the previous Mother Confessor had been beyond wise for her age.

"She laughed and told me that that was no reason to be upset." Kahlan chucked. "Then she told me what I just told you and it made no sense. It was only years later, after both my parents had died and I was on the run that I finally understood."

"I understand." Aria confirmed proudly and Kahlan smiled. The Mother Confessor leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Aria's forehead.

"I know." She whispered. "Now let's go see who they embarrassed today, shall we?"

At dinner, Kahlan, Zedd and Aria were subjected to various forms of the day's events; each differing by whoever's turn it was to speak. Apparently, after pairing the Mord'Sith with the soldiers, Richard left them to attend to other matters. Cara and Ben were to supervise the group seeing as they were the only Mord'Sith and soldier that could be in each other's presence and not want to strangle themselves. The animosity between the two didn't seem to diminish over time as Cara and Ben witnessed Mord'Sith tripping soldiers into the mud and giggling and soldiers tugging hard on a Mord'Sith's braid only to be tackled to the ground. They were, for all intensive purposes, overgrown, deadly children. In the end, Cara and Ben had threatened to lock them in the dungeons together, leading to a mutual understanding that the faster they completed the day's training, the faster they could get away from one another. Little did they know that Lord Rahl planned on making this a daily occurane until they learned to behave. Dinner lasted longer than they expected as everyone's moods seemed strangely high. Between the five of them, they managed to empty nine pints of wine and by the time Aria realized, she couldn't help but chuckle at her companions. Seeing them drunk was a whole new experience that Aria relished, especially since she was the only one who would actually remember tonight's events in the morning. Yawning, Aria bid them goodnight and made sure to tell the guards that they would probably need to be escorted to their rooms within the hour. The men chuckled and saluted as Aria made her way to her room. She still refused to resume living in her old chambers and took up residence in the bedroom nearest to the Garden of Life. She liked waking up and taking walks in the Garden; it gave her something to look forward to every morning. Smiling to herself, Aria was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"You're drunk." Richard pointed out the obvious as Kahlan locked the door to their chambers.

"So are you." Kahlan turned to face her husband, a smile spread wide across her face. She approached him slowly, like a cat stalking her prey. Richard backed away from her until his knees hit the bed and Kahlan launched herself onto him. Straddling his hips, Kahlan rendered him immobile as she leaned in close, giving him an unobstructed view down her dress. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent, before bringing his head up and tasting her lips. She moaned and responded quickly, opening her mouth and allowing him entry, as she ran her nails across the back of his shoulders.

"Kahlan." He warned; his voice raspy as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. She chuckled and continued to scrap her nails all over his back. Unable to control himself, Richard forced his arms out from under her and grabbed her Confessor's dress. "As much as I love this on you I do believe I would prefer it on the floor." Kahlan smiled against his chest but didn't stop her assault. Richard practically growled as he yanked the dress off by the shoulders. Kahlan gasped as the warm air of the room suddenly hit her exposed upper body. He didn't give her a chance to regain her senses before plunging his face to her breast. Kahlan closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly as she pressed her hips against his. He groaned and hooked his legs around hers before flipping them over. Richard overestimated the size of their bed and caused the two to land on the floor with a grunt. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Richard eased some of his weight off of her, realizing that he had probably crushed his wife in the fall. He was surprised to see that she was laughing uncontrollably.

"You really are drunk." Kahlan managed to say between fits of laughter. To stop himself from laughing as well, Richard crushed his lips forcibly against hers. Kahlan's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and almost ripped it off of him. She brought her hands to his torso, relishing the feeling of his perfect body against hers, and raked her nails down his chest. Richard drew his head back and shakily continued to undress her. As Kahlan's hands reached the buckle of his pants, Richard's breath hitched. She smiled coyly and wriggled her hand inside without bother to remove them. He almost came undone the second her hand made contact with him but refused to relent his own advance. Working his way down the side of her body, Richard helped her shimmy out the dress and left her bare from the waist up. Kahlan, sensing a change in their game, removed her hand from the inside of his pants and unbuckled them with professional ease. As they met the rest of their discarded clothing, Richard shifted to reach for the drawer by their bed and place the pendant Shota had given the couple around Kahlan's neck. Kahlan opened her eyes just in time to see the necklace being clasped around her neck and grabbed Richard's hands in protest.

"No." she said quietly, hoping that that would be enough to convey her message. It wasn't.

"Kahlan," Richard frowned slightly, his own intoxication lessening his patience. "we have to."

"No, we don't. Richard," Kahlan pushed herself onto her elbows and brought her face close to her husband's. "I want this."

"I know and so do I but-"

"But nothing." Kahlan interrupted forcefully. "I'm not saying this because I'm drunk, I'm not saying this because I'm impatient. I'm saying this because we deserve it."

"But what if…" Richard stopped mid-sentence as Kahlan's hands caressed his face. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before responding.

"We can figure it out then." She hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her entrance. Richard closed his eyes as he shivered at the prospect of being so close. "I want this." she whispered in his ear. As her breath made contact with his skin, Richard lost all manner of self-control and plunged forward, ripping the rope from around Kahlan's neck. He recalled what she had told him long ago, _I'm not going to break, _and watched as she was proven right. He relished the feeling of having her so close and Kahlan almost cried tears of joy as Richard finally gave into his more primal desires. As the couple panted in unison, they could have sworn they heard similar sounds coming from the room next door.

* * *

Who was it that said they wanted more RK loving? Merry Christmas :)


	70. Chapter 70

Sorry about the delay. This is our last official chapter but stay tuned for the epilogue! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed Hidden Scars & Buried Secrets! Leave a reviews and let me know what you think! Sidenote: the 200th reviewer will be featured in the sequel! I'll be PMing them as soon as it happens for details (if it happens). Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter LXX War**

The first thing Ben registered was the blinding sunlight that shined through the room's thick curtains and veiled around the bed. The second was the naked woman draped across his form, still sleeping soundly. Smiling, he raised his hand and grazed her bare back with his fingertips. Stirring, the blonde moved herself closer to him, giving him easier access to her skin. Ben noticed that it was still sprinkled with beads of sweat and recalled the excursion that made it so. Cara shifted in her sleep and sprawled her arm across his chest. Ben propped himself on an elbow and stared at the beauty that was Cara Mason. Her golden hair flowed carelessly down her naked back and created a halo around her head. It covered most of her face so Ben pushed a few strands out of the way. Although her eyes were closed, he had already memorized the deep sapphire underneath those lids and couldn't wait to see them again. Ben continued to tickle her back as he admired her.

"Still haven't had your fill, I see." She mumbled softly, awoken by his touch and breath on her skin. Ben smiled down at her as she opened her eyes. Squinting and struggling to make out his face through the light, Cara finally awoke fully.

"Never." Ben shimmied down to her level and caressed her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Cara responded and ran her leg along his, feeling just how accurate his reply was. Chuckling, she raised her thigh and grazed him in an agonizingly slow pace.

"I can see that." She raised a hand and ran a hand through her mass of blonde locks, revealing porcelain skin. Seizing the opportunity, Ben gracefully placed himself on top of her and brought his lips down to her neck. Cara smiled playfully as she felt his tongue dart out to meet her flesh.

"Does your head hurt as much as mine?" he asked while continuing his assault on her neck. A low chuckle escaped her throat.

"Maybe." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. There was sense of unfamiliarity between the two; the night they had just spent together being slightly different from the last and both could kick it up to their obvious intoxication. Cara had allowed- no- desired Ben to assert his dominance over her after they had returned to their chambers. It was something the two had never experienced with one another, Cara always being the dominant one both in and out of the bedroom but neither could deny the rush it gave them. Ben had been wary, knowing that one false step could trigger an unwanted memory of their previous master. The last thing either one of the wanted was memories of Darken Rahl following them into their bed. Thankfully, the night continued without disruptions from either haunted memories or actual people.

"Are you alright?" Ben lifted himself off of her slightly to ask. Concern wedged deep into his eyes and Cara seemed momentarily confused. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No," she gave him a radiant smile. "No, you didn't hurt me." he returned the smile knowing that the reply was honest.

"Good." Ben blushed slightly. "I was afraid- I mean I didn't want you to-" He was interrupted by Cara's lips on his own.

"There's no need to be afraid. I could never compare the two." She promised him softly and gave him another small smile for good measure. The couple had talked in depth about their experiences before they had met and Ben knew most of what had happened to her under the rule of Darken Rahl- _most_. There were some things Cara didn't think necessary for anyone to know, let alone someone who was sharing her bed. Casting thoughts of the tyrant aside, she slowly hooked her right leg around Ben's waist, inching him closer to her.

"Cara." he breathed into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. "My Cara." Cara's heart leapt as the words left Ben's lips. She never thought that those words could be used in such a way but the sound of them from Ben brought tears to her eyes. The way he repeated her name sounded more like a prayer than anything else. She brought her forehead against his and opened her eyes to see him staring back. Locked in a cerulean battle, the two gazed into the depths of the other's souls and saw exactly what they had predicted; themselves. In that moment, Cara knew that she had finally found her soulmate. Just as the two were about to join in glorious friction, the door to their room swung open with a loud creak.

"Good morning." Aria's voice seemed much too loud to the couple who visibly cringed at the sound. Ben rolled off of Cara- rather ungracefully- and scurried to hide himself under the covers. Cara on the other hand, simply glared at her sister menacingly. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Aria threw back the curtains, allowing sunlight to engulf the room. Only then did Cara retreat to the darkness of the sheets. Groaning at the throbbing in their heads, the couple huddled together to extinguish any light that dare enter their sanctuary.

"Go away." Cara grumbled as she hid herself in Ben's shoulder. She heard Aria scoff (what passed as a laugh for her nowadays) and approach the bed.

"It's nearly noon. Get up." The Confessor commanded as she shook the woman by the shoulders.

"If you want to keep those arms, I suggest you remove them at once." Cara's voice came out muffled as she dug herself deeper into the mattress. She heard Ben chuckle and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"If you want to keep your _job_, I suggest you refrain from allowing yourself to get so intoxicated to the point where you forget to lock your door." Aria's snarky reply echoed in the room, entering the two's brains and throbbing in their skulls. How much had they drank?

"Right now I'd love to be unemployed." The blonde mumbled causing Ben to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Do _not_ make me yank those sheets off." Aria stood and placed her hands on her hips. "I doubt there's anything I want to see under there."

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Cara called out to the girl and Ben stiffened.

"Yes there is. We'll be right out." He surrendered only to receive a glare from the woman in his arms. Satisfied, Aria nodded and strolled out of the room.

"Coward." Cara growled as she felt the cold air from outside enter their shelter from where Ben had exited. Slowly, she followed suit and managed to dress herself rather quickly given her current state.

"Need any help with those?" Ben asked as he came up behind her. The laces of her leather left undone, Cara chuckled as she turned to face him.

"I hate to break it to you but you can't even tie your own boots." She teased and pointed downwards where Ben's laces had already come undone. It was a process, but the couple had finally managed to get ready and make their way to the dining hall. Wincing at every passing window, they finally took their seats and waited for breakfast to be served. Glancing around the table, Aria took in the weary and pained expressions of her companions and had to hide a grin.

"So how did everyone sleep?" she asked mockingly as glasses of the tonic prepared especially for this occasion were passed around. She received groans in response and quietly started eating her meal.

"Bad idea. Never again." Zedd mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Agreed." Kahlan nodded as she downed the liquid in one gulp before gazing awkwardly at her plate.

"It's like the little drummer boy decided to take up residence inside my skull." Ben deduced as he too, shot down the tonic.

"Well that's what you get." Aria answered smugly and ignored the glares she received. By the time they had all finished their meals, everyone had sobered up enough to start discussing the matter at hand. Despite what they wanted to believe, there was still a real threat out there plotting their demise and he would have to be settled with as soon as possible. Of course, the only reasonable solution would be to capture and put Torren on trial ending in his inevitable execution. The only problem was finding him.

"We'll scour all three territories if that's what it takes." Richard said forcefully. Everyone in the room knew how much they needed to catch this man before any more damage could be done.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Cara asked and watched the Lord Rahl scratched his chin. "We have no idea where he was last spotted but we can assume he was here." She received wide-eyed stares from everyone at the table. "How else could he orchestrate an attack _inside_ the Palace?"

"Cara's right." Aria voiced, drawing everyone's attention. "His men were dressed as Palace guards. They wouldn't have been able to get those uniforms unless they were in the city for a long time."

"I doubt he remained close by after what transpired." Zedd said, mainly to himself.

"No, he's probably hiding in some pit biding his time until he can strike again." The malice in Aria's voice could not be mistaken as she played with the knife in her hands.

"We can send out emissaries to different towns and cities around Aidyndril. He can't have gotten far." Kahlan suggested.

"We need someone we know to scout for themselves as well." Richard added. "We can't have an ordinary foot soldier running around with a task as important as this."

"A scout?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "Who do you have in mind?" Richard sighed. The first person that came to his mind was Hayden. The boy was smart and could blend in easily with the commoners and that was without taking into account his skill with a blade. _Some good that did him_, Richard couldn't help but think.

"I don't know yet." He admitted and banished any thoughts of the boy out of his mind. Kahlan looked at him and took his hand into her own, guessing at the thoughts churning in his head. Richard offered her a small smile of gratitude.

"I'll go." Cara announced suddenly. As everyone opened their mouth to protest, she raised a hand. "You know I can do it Richard."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you can but this man is _after_ Mord'Sith." The dark-haired man reminded her. Cara shook her head.

"Then I won't _be_ Mord'Sith." She explained. "Without the braid and leather, I'll be an ordinary woman searching for a long-lost relative."

"You can't go alone." Zedd said suddenly. "It's too dangerous." Cara rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what would happen next. As Ben opened his mouth, Cara gave him a stern look.

"No." she stopped him before he could begin. "You have to stay here and protect them. You're Commander of the Dragon Corps, you can't leave the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor unprotected."

"But there's-"

"No Ben." Cara's gaze intensified. "I know I can't go alone but I can't take you. You know I can't." Ben opened his mouth once more only to close it in resignation. Cara reached over and placed her hand over his.

"This is a bad idea." Aria mumbled to herself as she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. Ignoring her, Richard turned to the blonde.

"Who do you want?" Cara thought for a moment and made her decision quickly.

"Dahlia." She didn't surprise anyone by choosing the brunette Mord'Sith. "Captain Knox and Sergeant Pike."

"Christopher Knox?" Kahlan asked bewildered. "The soldier from-"

"Kelton, yes." Cara finished for her.

"And Jeremy Pike from-"

"Galea." Cara nodded slowly. "I've seen them training. I think they have the potential to help."

"Why not take a more experienced soldier like General Brand or Commander Morrison?" Richard asked, genuinely confused at Cara's choice of team members.

"Brand's wife is expecting a child and Morrison is old enough to be my grandfather." Cara waved her hand in dismissal. "They'd be more use here, where they can protect the three of you."

"I don't like this." Aria announced louder and demanding to be heard.

"Aria, this man is gearing for a war. The only way we can stop him is if we find him _before_ he strikes." Cara explained rationally.

"I didn't say it wasn't the logical path." The teen crossed her arms. "I just said I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry." Cara sighed as she realized why the girl was upset at her departure. "We'll be fine."

"I know." Aria replied quickly. "You'll miss the birth."

"Maybe not." Cara said hopefully. She smiled and waited to receive one in return. When she didn't, she stood and made her way to where she knew Dahlia would be, leaving the five in uneasy silence.

"She's right, you know." Kahlan spoke softly; as if afraid she would shatter the air before them.

"About what?" Richard frowned at his wife's expression.

"There's a war coming."


	71. Chapter 71

Oh god, this is it. I'm so sad right now, I can't even explain it but I'm so happy I got to share this story with you guys! Please let me know what you thought of it and stay tuned for the sequel! Remember, the 200th reviewer gets to be featured in it! Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed Hidden Scars & Buried Secrets!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_3 months later_

"Aria, you have to stay calm." Kahlan cooed as she wiped away the beads of sweat already forming on the girl's forehead. "Just relax."

"Kahlan, if you tell me to relax _one more time-_" The threat was interrupted as the door opened and a stout, pudgy woman calmly strolled in.

"Are you the midwife?" Kahlan rounded on the woman immediately.

"Yes, Mother Confessor." she bowed deeply before pulling up a chair by Aria's feet. "Confessor Sama-"

"Aria." The girl said through clenched teeth as another wave of intense pain flooded through her. No Mord'Sith training could prepare someone for this sort of anguish. "Considering how close we're about to get I think that will suffice." The woman chuckled softly before placing her hands on Aria's knees.

"I'm Helena. When did the contractions start?" she asked Kahlan who didn't hesitate to answer.

"About an hour ago." The brunette took one of Aria's hands and squeezed tightly. She knew what thoughts were running through the girl's head; they had discussed them intimately. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Aria huffed as she felt Helena's cold fingers on her flesh.

"Yes, I do." Kahlan insisted just like she had for the past four months. She leaned forward and adjusted the pillow Aria was propped up against before glancing nervously at the midwife.

"Where's Cara?" the girl asked in a voice barely recognizable as her own. She dropped her head back onto the pillow and shut her jaw tight as another contraction hit.

"Aria, you know where she is." Kahlan moved a few stray hairs out of Aria's eyes. "How is she?" she asked Helena. The woman looked up and offered the Confessors a small smile.

"A few more minutes and she'll be ready to push." She promised and patted Aria's leg softly. Aria groaned in annoyance.

"This was a unique experience and all," Aria gazed at Kahlan through half-open eyes. "But I don't think I'll be doing it again. Ever." Kahlan chuckled and nodded.

"I don't think they'll be any need for that." She assured the girl. It was true; now that Aria was having her daughter there would be need for more Confessor children to be born. Kahlan wasn't sure how she felt about the thought but pushed it to the back of her mind regardless. Gradually, the minutes passed and soon Helena repositioned herself.

"Alright Aria, it's time to push." She announced, nodding firmly at the Confessor and offering Kahlan a reassuring glance. Aria did was she was told and nearly crushed Kahlan's hand with the force. No sound left her lips but her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw locked in place. Seconds later, Aria drew in a deep breath.

"That was great, Aria." Helena said enthusiastically. "Come on, again."

"Kahlan." Aria breathed as she struggled to continue. "What if- what if it's a boy?"

"It's not a boy, Aria." The brunette comforted her. "Zedd-"

"But what if it is?" Aria nearly shouted as her entire body screamed in protest.

"Don't worry about that now. Just push." Kahlan wiped more sweat off her face and neck and waited for the pressure to increase on her hand. While it did, she allowed herself a moment to think of an answer. What would happen if her child was boy despite what Zedd had told them? The thought caused a chill to go up the Confessor's spine as she realized that Helena was staring at her with wide eyes. Refocusing her attention on Aria, Kahlan ignored the possible outcome for now.

"You're more than halfway there Aria!" Helena cried. "I can see the head." Aria exhaled deeply as she dropped her head back and rested for a while.

"It can't be a boy." She muttered to herself. "Please, Sprits, it can't."

"Aria, focus." Kahlan grabbed the back of her neck and drew her up. "It's not a boy. You're almost there, just push!" Bracing herself, Aria did as she was told and after a few excruciating moments, a cry could be heard across the room.

"It's a girl!" Helena practically screamed as she wrapped the child in a cloth. A maid opened the door at the sound of the child's yells and took her to be cleaned.

"Aria, you did it! It's a girl!" Kahlan's eyes welled with tears as she watched the infant wriggle her arms and legs in the maid's arms.

"Good." Aria managed to croak out. Suddenly, she winced and grabbed her stomach.

"What is it?" Kahlan cried, grabbing the attention of Helena.

"It-it feels like another contraction." Aria gasped as the pain increased and shook throughout her body.

"How is that possible?" Kahlan asked the woman who looked equally confused. Helena grabbed hold of Aria's knees once more and forced them apart. As she examined her, Kahlan saw the midwife's eyes widen. "What?!"

"Aria, I need you to listen very carefully." Helena brought her head up and met her dark eyes with Aria's emerald gaze. "There's another child."

"Another…" Aria's own eyes widened in what Kahlan could only describe as fear.

"Yes, another child." Helena resumed her position and gazed intently at the second head. "I need you to push."

"I-I can't." she mumbled softly as her eyes began to close. "Too tired."

"We need more water!" Kahlan shouted at the direction of the door. "Aria, you need to push."

"There's…another." The girl shook her head slowly in shock.

"Yes, Aria you're having twins. Now you have to push." Kahlan pulled her head up much like before and shook her slightly. "Where's that-"

"Water?" Kahlan felt the side of a bucket touch her hand and reached for it. As she wrapped her hand around its rim, she realized that she didn't feel the calloused hands of a maid but a glove-a leather glove. Looking up, Kahlan took in the woman standing before her.

"Cara!" She nearly knocked over the pail as she pulled the woman into a one-armed hug. "How did you-"

"Later." Cara gave her a slight smile and proceeded around the room to take Aria's free hand. "Aria?"

"Hmm?" The girl's head lolled toward the sound of the Mord'Sith's voice.

"I know you're tired," the blonde smoothed out Aria's forehead with the wet cloth as Kahlan brought a glass to her lips. "But you need to push."

"Cara?" Aria opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to see the smiling woman to her right. "You made it."

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" she chuckled softly before squeezing the girl's hand. "You're almost done, Aria. Just push." On command, Aria did as Cara requested and repeated the process she had just finished minutes before. Sooner than last time, the newborn's cries filled the room and Helena announced "a girl!" before handing the child off.

"Girl." Aria smiled broadly as her eyes began to close again. Her sisters wiped at her face and neck as Helena cleaned up Aria's legs.

"Congratulations, Aria." Cara placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead before standing.

"We're so proud of you." Kahlan added her own kiss to her cheek and the two women left her to her rest. As the door closed behind them, Kahlan rounded on the woman in leather and hugged her properly.

"Didn't we just do this?" Cara said, spitting out strands of the Mother Confessor's hair. Kahlan chuckled into a leather-clad shoulder.

"I missed you." Kahlan told the woman who seemed to loosen up at the words. "And I know you missed me too so you don't have to say it." Cara laughed wholeheartedly before opening her eyes to reveal Richard, Zedd and Ben standing behind them. Without a word Cara wriggled out of Kahlan's grasp and sprinted towards the men. Ben opened his arms, a huge smile adorning his face, and drew her in the second she was close enough. As they kissed, Ben lifted the woman off her feet and spun her around with giddy joy. Everyone watched the reunion with happy smiles and waited for the embrace to end. Once Ben finally decided to let Cara go, she hugged both Richard and Zedd (surprisingly) before noticing the single tear that fell down Ben's cheek.

"How is she?" Richard directed to Kahlan who remained stationed by the door.

"Resting. She's exhausted." Kahlan smiled at him as if she had something to hide.

"I could imagine." He nodded in agreement before giving her a peck on the lips.

"No, Richard, you couldn't." Cara joked from behind causing them to grin in return.

"Remind me again why I missed you." Richard turned to face the woman as she raised an eyebrow.

"I could, but we'd become part of the architecture by the time I finished." She threw her braid behind her as sign of victory and Richard rolled his eyes playfully.

"The child?" Zedd inquired and eased his way forward. "She's alright?"

"That depends." Kahlan frowned in thought and nearly blew her cover at the looks on the men's faces.

"On what?" Ben asked cautiously, afraid of the answer they might get.

"Which one you mean." Cara smiled fully as they understood her meaning.

"You mean…?" Richard turned to Kahlan, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"That's right. Two." Kahlan held up the right amount of fingers.

"Two." He repeated, the expression refusing to fade.

"And they're both…"

"Girls, yes." Cara told the wizard and virtually felt the relief that flooded the corridor.

About an hour later, Helena came to inform them at Aria had woken up and asked if they would like to see the children. Almost tripping over one another, the group made their way back down the hall and into her room where they saw the most beautiful sight in their lives: Aria sitting upright, a baby in each arm, with a smile rivaling the sun spread across her face.

"How are you feeling?" Kahlan asked softly, hoping not to wake the newborns.

"Better than I've felt in months." The girl responded quickly and adjusted the baby to her right. It squirmed in her arms and began to awake, quickly followed by her sister.

"Have you thought about names?" Richard asked as he knelt by the bed and took in the girl to Aria's left. Her now wide-open eyes gazed directly into him as she blinked curiously. Richard offered her a finger which she took gladly before gazing up at the mother.

"I wasn't sure until I saw them." Aria said quietly. "Katherine." She raised the baby on her right slightly. "And Emma."

"They're perfect." Cara replied with a teary-eyed smile and took Ben's hand in hers.

"My mother would've liked that." Aria turned to face Kahlan. "Don't you think?"

"I know." Kahlan caressed Katherine's cheek before doing the same to her mother's. No one needed a hint as to where 'Emma' had come from. Although they had heard little of Hayden's mother, the group knew that she was a second mother to Aria and it wasn't surprising that she would chose to name her daughter after the woman. Katherine made a noise deep in her throat as she snuggled closer to her mother's arm. As Aria stared at her daughters, tears made their way to the corners of her eyes.

"He would've loved that." She murmured as she drew them closer. Sensing their mother's mood, both newborns gazed up at her with wide eyes as she let a few tears cascade down her cheeks. Emma managed to grab hold of the string of leather around Aria's neck and pulled the ring out from between her breasts.

"He loved you with all his heart." Ben assured her softly. "There's no doubt that he'd love them just as much." Aria nodded and lowered her head slightly. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly and Kahlan placed a hand to her back. Seconds later, the trembling had stopped and Aria straightened once more.

"I guess they're hungry." She said, her voice shaky and watched as everyone nodded.

"We'll wait outside." Cara motioned for everyone to follow her but was stopped when Aria called her name.

"Will you stay?" she asked in a small voice and Cara smiled.

"Of course." The blonde took a seat by the bed and everyone else left single-file.

"Here." Aria leaned forward and brought her left arm, and Emma, forward. Seeing the flustered look on Cara's face, she giggled softly. "I can't feed both of them at the same time."

"But I've-I've never held a baby before." Cara admitted as she looked at Emma apprehensively.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Aria placed the baby in Cara's waiting arms and watched as the Mord'Sith struggled momentarily. "Just don't drop her." Emma stared up at the blonde and blinked several times before nuzzling closer to her. "She likes you."

"Yea." Cara muttered as her tense body relaxed slightly. Cradling the infant's head, she leaned back in the chair and cautiously lifted one hand to stroke her cheek. Emma sighed at the contact and brought her hands to Cara's finger, wrapping it gently in her tiny grasp. Aria watched the scene unfold and couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. Cara was completely content staring at the child as Aria fed baby Katherine her first meal.

"You're a natural." Aria told the woman who continued to gawk at the child in her arms.

"Right," Cara said softly, afraid of scaring Emma. "A natural."

**_The End_**


End file.
